One Piece du côté de la Marine ?
by Kimberly-Kuzan
Summary: Shell, la trentaine. Vice-amirale du nouveau quartier générale. Elle s'engueule non-stop avec Sakasuki, ris avec Borsalino, mange avec Vergo et fume avec Smoker... Vous l'aurez compris une marine à pleins temps ! Dans le nouveau monde pendant l'éclipse des fameux deux ans, la marine s'organise.
1. Prologue

Bonjour Bonjour !

* * *

Prologue :

Shell, vice-amirale de la marine aujourd'hui. Un bon niveau pour une femme, elle était d'ailleurs une des seules de la marine. N'en connaissant qu'une ou deux de son grade encore en action. Son jeune age pour ce titre laissait à désirer, elle ne supportait pas les regards anodins et moqueurs que lui lançaient certains de ses camarades. Les gens ne la connaissait pas bien mais vallait mieux pour certains. Shelashue de son nom complet, Shell était mieux.

Malgré son niveau loin d'être mauvais elle n'arrivait pas encore à gagner un combat contre certains marines tel que Smoker, Vergo... Après tout elle s'en fichait légèrement du moment qu'ils restaient de son côté. Elle sourit à cette image et passa devant un matelot qui lui sourit, elle le lui rend et continue sa marche de mauvaise grâce. Elle marchait jusqu'au bureau de Sakasuki qui l'avait appelée. Mais avant toute chose nous allons regarder la scène depuis notre personnage...

* * *

Chapitre 1 dans quelques heures :D


	2. Compagnon tout de jaune vêtu

The Chapter One Please. Bonjour ! Je vous présente le chapitre un de ma nouvelle fiction côté marine. Parce que j'aime ça :D Vive la justice, vive les bakas et surtout VIVE AOKIJI ! 8) je me calme, oui ... Je veut des calmants ... Please !

Bref voici le chapitre 1:

* * *

Chapitre 1er ( Pour la troisième fois )

Je marchais d'un pas ferme et décidé, le bureau de l'amiral en chef se trouve trop loin ! Il va encore râler de mon retard mais il n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de m'attendre, ils devraient s'y habituer les autres. Je ne suis jamais arrivée à l'heure. Je ris un petit coup en accélérant le pas, me faisant tout de même un peu petite. Dehors il y a un soleil radieux alors qu'il y a quelques seconde la pluie battait son plein. Après tout nous sommes dans le nouveau monde... Le temps y est plus qu'étrange. Depuis le combat entre les deux amiraux Sakasuki et Kuzan la marine a été légèrement ébranlée mais finalement la monotonie d'avant s'est rapidement remis en place. Je n'ai pas participer à la bataille au sommet, dans l'ancien QG. Je venais à peine de me frotter à un fort pirate et n'était même plus en état de tenir debout. Il m'avait échappé en plus ! Bref je n'aurais servis à rien.

De nouveau sur mes petits pieds je me suis entraînée durement jusqu'à en arriver là. Le fait que Sakasuki soit aux commandes de la marine me dérange grandement mais d'un autre côté je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis plutôt du genre à faire ce qui me chante donc cela ne change pas trop de l'ancien amiral en chef. Avec les deux je me fait engueuler royalement. Cependant Kuzan me manque. C'est vrai, il était le chef idéal. Je marche encore à travers le bâtiment, je sens déjà d'où je suis les ondes négatives de mon supérieur qui s'abattront dans peu de temps sur moi. Je bouscule un jeune matelots qui s'excuse, d'un signe de main je lui montre que je m'en fiche. Plus je-m'en-foutiste que moi, inexistant. Si en fait. J'ai déjà entendus parler d'un rookies du nom de Bartolomeo être disons, mille fois pire que moi mais après tout c'est un pirate. Dans la marine depuis que Kuzan est partis c'est moi la plus paresseuse de tous. Je baille un grand coup comme pour valider cette dernière pensée et continue ma marche.

Shell est mon diminutif mais je me reconnais que sous ce nom là. Mon passé ne cache rien, j'ai vécu avec des parents toujours en vie au moment où je vous parle, un abrutis de petit frère et une panoplie d'innombrable chats. Je suis rentrée dans la marine très jeune, la quinzaine, et est restée matelote très très longtemps. Après cela Momonga m'a pris sous son aile et mon niveau s'est fait vite fait remarqué, ainsi que mon fruit du démon très joli. J'ai mangé le Baru Baru no mi, simplifié c'est le fruit des bulles. Depuis l'entraînement est intensif et ma vision de la justice se fait par elle-même, j'ai ma propre façon de voir les choses. Elle n'est pas différente des autres je pense, enfin au contraire de Sakasuki en tout cas...

Je croise un couloir de vitres teinté et m'arrête deux seconde pour me recoiffer un peu, je sors de la sieste. Enfin une de mes nombreuses siestes. Je me regarde quelques secondes qui, en réalité, prenaient plusieurs minutes. J'ai un visage plutôt rond, une peau parsemées de tâches de rousseurs plus marron qu'orange. Pas bronzée du tout mais une peau poussiéreuse très mignonne. Comme un vieux livre, cette pensée me fais rire, je pense tout le temps aux livres. Mes yeux couleurs cuivre bougent légèrement dès que je m'attarde sur un bout de peau, mon nez aplatis où j'ai eu la chance de mettre un piercing en anneau du côté gauche qui lui aussi est de cuivre. Je porte de petits écarteurs d'oreille en métal rouillé et pleins de petites boucles sur mon cartilage. Je remet le col de ma chemise blanche en place. Je défais ma cravate, fait le nœud et la remonte d'un geste perfectionné au fil du temps. Je frotte mon pantalons moulants noir plein de poussière et me regarde une dernière fois. Mes cheveux long sont rasé du côté droit, de l'autre tombent des mèches noires profonde. Je les secoues vigoureusement avant de repartir. Toute pimpante aller embêter le grand dirigeant de la marine. Que j'aime être casse pieds !

Dans ma tête se déroule déjà mon engueulade avec l'amiral en chef. Il va me parler d'une prochaine mission puis je commencerais à m'endormir comme d'habitude. Il m'asséneras un coup de poing sur le crâne et je lui gueulerais dessus. Il feras de même et me menaceras de redescendre d'un million de grades, je lui dirais que je préférerais être pirate que matelot. Il utiliseras son Logia et moi aussi avant que quelqu'un toque jusqu'à faire un trou dans la porte et nous stopperas. Cette scène c'est déroulée un nombre incalculable de fois, c'est devenu presque un rituel pour moi. Je passe à côté de plusieurs soldats dans les couloirs que je salut d'un signe de la main en souriant. Je ne voit cependant pas pourquoi je suis convoquée aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas raté de missions depuis perpète, je n'ai pas utilisé toute l'eau chaude du nouveau monde ou même tuer quelques marines... Je ne voit vraiment pas, je le jure ! En plus je viens juste de débarquer dans cette partie de GrandLine. Je réfléchis à pourquoi je viens de me faire réveiller mais mon cerveau surchauffe et je me voit dans l'obligation d'avancer la tête vide. Je chantonne un peu. Personne que je connais ne passe dans le couloir, j'aimerais bien croiser au moins un humain avec qui je pourrais parler mais il n'y a personne. Je souffle bruyamment, quelques minutes plus tard j'entends du raffut dans l'angle d'un couloir. La plupart des vice-amiraux sont entrain de rentrer dans l'une des Salles/Bureau de Sakasuki. Je vais vers eux en fronçant les sourcils et tapote sur l'épaule de Stainless.

- Oie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On est convoqués. On ne te l'as encore pas dit je pari.

Je lui dit non de la tête avant de me retourner vers lui. Il me dit de rentrer mais j'hésite, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne suis pas au courant des réunions mais je ne suis pas non plus certaine d'y être attendue. Il rentre en haussant les épaules et s'installe. Intriguée, je penche la tête pour voir qui y est et une main me pousse à l'intérieur avec puissance. Je trébuche en restant heureusement sur mes pieds et pars m'asseoir. C'est notre dirigeant qui m'a poussé de la sorte en souriant à peine. Car on peut l'avouer, il ne souris quasiment jamais.

Je me met entre Vergo et Brannew qui paraît mal à l'aise, ils me salut d'un mouvement de tête entendu et je me tourne vers Sakasuki qui s'assoit à son fauteuil. Il croise les mains devant lui et nous regardent en plissant des yeux. Aïe aïe ça ne sent pas la petite réunion de base. Il inspire un grand coup avant de commencer à parler.

- Bon, je ne vais pas parler pendant des heures, ce serais une perte de temps. Cependant j'ai choisit l'élite de la marine pour vous parler d'un fait... Troublant. À nous douze nous pouvons faire beaucoup donc je vais vous exposer ma théorie sur la nouvelle vague de pirates depuis la déclaration il y a maintenant presque un an de cela.

Je regarde autour de moi, oui nous sommes douze dans la salle. Je ne pourrais pas vous les citez mais je peut assurer que nous sommes l'élite comme il dit. La table en forme de U nous tris s'il on peut le dire comme cela par notre puissance. Bizarre, mais notre supérieur a des manières étranges. Il est très porté sur le niveau des gens. Je suis l'avant dernière avant l'homme aux cheveux vert, il est contre-amiral c'est à dire s'occupe de la liaison avec Marie Joie mais aussi récupère les avis de recherches et étudie le passé de tout les pirates. Bref je suis la plus faible de l'élite. Je souris avant de ré-étudier la contenance de la salle. Grossomodo il y a Sakasuki, le trios d'amiraux, moi, le G-5 donc Vergo et Smoker, je vois aussi Dalmatien devant moi caché sous son chapeau/casque. Je souris à cette vue et regarde enfin Tsuru, la première femme devenue vice-amirale depuis la création de l'organisation. Moi j'ai envie de vous dire qu'elle est tout simplement une gagnante. Stainless, Momonga qui d'ailleurs me fusille du regard pour mon retard, pardon mon maître adoré. Puis Brannew qui stress à en suer à grosse goûtes.

Je me tourne vers mon supérieur en croisant les bras devant moi, le regard toujours caché en dessous de sa casquette il marmonne dans sa barbe bien que je l'entende distinctement.

- Les rookies font de plus en plus de dégâts sur les premières îles du nouveau monde. Ils faut les exterminer de ce pas. J'ai décidé de prendre dès le départ les plus grandes forces de la marine, nous sommes douze mais vous le savez Brannew ne se bat pas sur le champ de bataille et je suis attendue autre part. J'ai donc décidé de former cinq équipe de deux personnes. Vous voyez maintenant ? Cinq rookies, cinq équipes.

Nous nous regardons comme pour former mutuellement des équipes mais Sakasuki coupe nos regards en dictant des noms. J'écoute ainsi que les dix combattants présents. Malheureusement je ne suis pas avec mon professeur, ni avec l'autre femme. Il ne reste plus que quatre personnes: moi, Vergo, Kizaru et l'autre aveugle, je comprend que les deux amiraux ne vont pas se retrouver ensemble et je peste. Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner, que dis-je ? Je voulais dire que n'aimerais pas, à leur place, me coltiner une « débutante » comme moi. C'est comme cela que je me retrouve avec l'amiral tout de jaune vêtu, et merde …

La réunion se termine sans problème, je dois, nous devons attaquer quelqu'un du nom de Jores. 'connaît pas. Ce ne doit pas être une grosse pointure si son nom ne m'est pas parvenue. Nous avons reçus l'ordre de rappliquer sur les îles du nouveau monde dès ce soir pour retrouver nos cibles. Je sort de la salle, pour une fois sans compagnons à mes trousses, et prend la direction de ma chambre. Plutôt je tente de me rappeler où elle se trouve. Tout le monde est déjà sortis lorsque Tsuru me rappelle où je dois aller, je la remercie amicalement. Sakasuki sort et m'attrape par l'épaule. Je le savais je ne pouvais pas tenir autant de temps sans avoir d'ennuis. Je lui fait un grand sourire bête qu'il me rend, comme d'habitude, par une grosse tape sur le crâne. Je peste et il me dit de déguerpir avant qu'il m'étripe. Je ne sais pas la faute que j'ai faite mais je cours quand même sans réfléchir comme une dératée à travers les bâtiment. Sur la porte je trouve un mot de Kizaru.

Tu as dix minutes, le bateau est près. B.

Bon et bien il perd pas de temps Borsalino. Je prend des affaires à la va-vite au cas où je devrais rester longtemps là bas et mon jutte. Ma petite arme fétiche.

J'arrive en retard, c'est normal, sur le bateau. Les matelots m'annonce que l'amiral avait prévu dix minutes d'avance sachant que je ne saurais pas à l'heure. J'apprécie. Je pars poser mes affaires dans une cabine et remonte sur le pont, les soldats s'activent pour faire bouger le bateau. Je fais ma part bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme ces soldats de haut grade qui regarde leurs hommes tout faire. Certes ils sont efficaces sur le terrain mais bon... Je n'aime pas être inactive et surtout regarder les autres faire. Borsalino lui, ne suit pas du tout ma manière de penser. Il est en pleine contemplation du journal, de temps à autre je l'entend s'exclamer d'un petit « Ooh ». Il est tellement enfantin comme type que ça pourrait tuer des gens. Il relève le nez dès que le bateau s'ébranle un peu et s'étire.J'vous jure il y a des moments j'ai envie de mettre une bonne paire de baffes à certains.

Je m'appuie contre la rambarde et regarde le quartier général s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Nous allons mettre une semaine avant d'arriver vers notre cible. Comptant qu'elle va bouger en se rapprochant de nous, nous l'attraperons d'ici cinq jours. Lorsque mon compagnon de combat et supérieur abandonne son journal et pars dans sa cabine je sourit. Danger publique numéro 2 est partis. Je suis le premier mais moi au moins on sait les conneries que je peut faire, Kizaru lui on en a strictement aucune idée. Il y a deux ans il a bien détruit une mangrouve dans Shabondy en une seule fois ! De plus avec le sourire aux lèvres … Je me redresse et attrape son journal posé sur une petite table. Je le met entre mes dents et grimpe au plus au mat, en haut le matelots me regarde intrigué.

- Je vais m'occuper de faire la vigie. Tu peut disposer.

- D'accord commandant.

Il me salut et je l'aide à descendre, ce qui se traduit dans mon langage par je le jette par dessus le mat avec un grand sourire au visage. Il hurle les yeux exorbités mais, encore heureux, je créer une bulle pour amortir sa chute démente. Il est complètement terrorisé et moi morte de rire. Les autres soldats me crient dessus, des nouveaux, ils ne sont pas habitués à moi. Je leur ris au nez avant de m'asseoir pour lire mon journal sous leurs regards blasés. J'entends un des soldat demander qui leur a refiler un boulet pareil, je souris en attendant la réponse un sourire au lèvres. Cependant je ne m'attendait pas le moins du monde à la réponse donnée.

- Boulet … Vous savez les équipes n'ont pas été faites par hasard.

Je relève les yeux de mon journal et affiche un sourire radieux qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir d'en bas. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux, les groupes ont tout l'air d'avoir été minutieusement fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tombée avec l'amiral jaune par contre. Je hausse les épaules face à cette question et repose les yeux sur mon journal où est affiché en grosses lettres. « L'ancien amiral de la marine dans le business cachés aux autorités ? » suivit d'une photos de Kuzan. Je ris devant l'image, c'est bien son genre je trouve de faire ça, manquerait plus que sa tête soit mise à prix ! J'explose de rire à cette image et souffle en fermant les yeux, il me manque tellement. Je lui ai toujours trouvé quelque chose de spécial, j'ai toujours admiré son sens de la justice. Pas comme à Sakasuki. Je sens une présence au dessus de moi et lève les yeux. Assis sur le bord de la vigie Kizaru me regarde derrière ses immondes lunettes. Je sursaute en hurlant ce qui en fait rire certains en bas. Comme si il lisais dans mes pensée je voit Kizaru pencher la tête et me dévisager.

- Il te manque hein ?

* * *

Alors Alors ? S'il vous plait bande de dieux dites moi ce que vous en pensez 8)


	3. Leçon de morale & Honte parmi pirates !

Hey ! ( Macarena )

Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, oui oui depuis 6 ans dans le frigo ! Bon je crois faire quelques petites incohérence dans ce chapitre rappelez-les moi si vous en avez le courage. J'ai oublier légèrement la moitié de ce que j'ai écris x) Je suis "_L'écrivaine qui ne connaissait pas son histoire_"

Bonne lecture bandes de Sashimis ( avec la mauvaise orthographe je pense... Ouais ! ) :D

* * *

Je rougis un peu à cause de sa remarque mais cependant ne le laisse pas paraître. Il reste penché en avant avant de cligner des yeux vers moi en souriant. Je serre le journal entre mes doigt sous son regard amusé avant de me relever. Il reste cependant penché en avant pour pouvoir me parler lorsque je me suis remise debout. Il se fout de moi ça m'énerve ! Je me mord la lèvre et saute sur le pont du navire avec agilité. L'amiral est déjà à terre lorsque je me remet debout, sa vitesse est incroyable.

J'ai oublier le journal en haut mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas envie de lire les ragots des journalistes sur mon ancien supérieur. Je vais dans ma cabine légèrement énervée sous les regards amusées de mes collègues. Enfin à l'intérieur je me pose sur mon lit, allongée sur le dos je souffle. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux mais dès que je le fait je m'endors illico presto et c'est partis pour une journée entière. Je reste ainsi quelques temps, entièrement éveillée. Je me demande parfois quel côté est le bien, et lequel est le mal. Je n'arrive pas à m'en rendre bien compte, tout les soldats ayant participé à la bataille contre Barbe Blanche ont changés mentalement. Enfin presque tous. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose cette histoire de mentalités et d'idéologie. C'est comme ça que je me met à me souvenir de ma dernière entrevue avec Kuzan dans l'ancien QG

**_FlashBack :_**

Je vient de rentrer au quartier général. En arrivant j'étais soufflée, premièrement par l'état de la place mais aussi par la beauté des lieux ainsi. C'est bête de penser cela mais c'est vrai que les éclats, les murs éventrés et tout le reste formait un désordre déconcertant. Je m'avance avec prudence comme si le sol allait s'écrouler sous mon poids. Je souris à cette image et avance jusque dans l'entrée. Je viens tout juste de passer contre-amirale et je ne suis pas encore habituée à mon rang. C'est pour cela que je demande à un soldat la permission de passer, il me dévisage et acquiesce rapidement. Il à la moitié du visage bandé ce qui me fait froid dans le dos. Mon organisme a pris un grand coup ces derniers mois, vraiment. La bataille au sommet a fait de lourds dégâts que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement, c'est déjà quelque chose de grave mais en plus les deux amiraux se disputant le titre le plus haut de la marine se sont battus. Aokiji a perdu et vient de décider de quitter la marine. Ma présence ici même est justement pour ça. Je suis venue le voir.

Je pousse la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule mais celle-ci, plus fragile que ce à quoi je m'attendais, volent à travers le couloir. Je me frotte la tête un peut gênée et repart aussitôt. Lorsque j'arrive enfin au bureau de mon ancien modèle , qui à partir d'aujourd'hui a repris son ancien nom, je me sens tout raplapla. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle dans le journal j'étais détruite mentalement. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui a poussé Kuzan à se battre contre Sakasuki de cette manière. Lui qui s'en fichait royalement de ce titre met sa vie en jeu pour l'obtenir. J'ai aussitôt rappliquer seule et en cachette, mes blessures dû à un combat contre un pirate n'étant pas entièrement refermée m'empêchait de bouger. D'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès des médecins qui ont retrouvés un lit vide il y a deux jours.

Je ris légèrement à ce souvenir et ose m'approcher vraiment de la porte. Je lève ma main mais la laisse en suspend, j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser. Là, maintenant... Je respire un grand coup, malgré son départ imminent je ne voit personne autour de son bureau. Pas un chat ne rôde dans ce couloirs. J'attrape la poignée et toque. J'entends un début de réponse, directement stoppée par un grand bruit suivit d'une grosse injure. Une goutte sur la temps je pousse la porte, Aokiji qui maintenant va s'appeler par son vrai prénom, tient en équilibre une pile d'affaire non identifier et de documents. Il n'as pas le temps de demander de l'aide que j'attrape déjà la moitié pour tout poser à côté de moi. Il me souris avant de se poser sur son grand fauteuil de cuir. Il a troqué son ancien costard d'un blanc immaculé pour un tee-shirt en col en V et un long jean sombre. Sur le dossier de la chaise où je m'assois instinctivement se trouve un grand manteau.

Je joint mes main sous mon menton et fixe impassiblement ses lunettes rondes. Je voit mon reflet à l'intérieur. J'ai un visage rond d'adolescente, peu de forme. Outre ma grande taille je reste très mince sans aucune forme féminine visible. Mes cheveux sont ramené sur ma tête dans un chignon fait à la va-vite. Je tente d'apercevoir autre chose que mon propre reflet dans ses lunettes. Cependant impossible de le voir vraiment, il s'est peu être endormis. Je ris un peu à cette idée ce qui à l'air d'apparemment le réveiller. Je reste ébahis et rigole plus fort. Après tout je peut bien en profiter maintenant qu'il n'est plus de la marine donc mon supérieur. C'est ainsi que je ris encore et encore sous son sourire en coin avant de me calmer et d'ainsi, arrêter de me foutre complètement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- À ton avis ? Tu n'est pas un peu entrain de partir là, je crois.

Il se tourne vers le trou béant qu'il y a dans le mur, pensif

Le silence s'installe, il faut dire que même si je l'apprécie particulièrement, il reste quelqu'un de supérieur. Maintenant que je suis rentrée je ne sais même plus quoi lui demander alors qu'avant les questions me brûlaient les lèvres. Je me mord la joue en attendant une réaction de sa part. Ce qui, à mon plus grand bonheur, arrive. Il se remet en face de moi.

- Me battre contre lui as été douloureux mais c'était nécessaire.

Je le regarde sans réaction, je veut qu'il parle simplement et qu'il me raconte ce qu'il pense vraiment de tout cela. Sakasuki à la tête de la marine et la mort de milliers de soldats. Il pousse un grand soupire et lève la tête. Il a une cicatrice qui part de son bras droit jusqu'à son cou, formant ainsi de belles arabesques. Je la regarde pour essayer de le comprendre mais rien n'y fait, je me demande toujours pourquoi il s'est énervé comme cela lorsque l'autre amiral fut recommander par les autres soldats. Sans bouger il continue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans la marine. Il sourit de plus belle. Mais en tout cas je compte sur vous, mes élèves, de continuer votre avancée.

- Hum.

- C'est Momonga qui va te prendre sous son aile.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas la peine...

Il fronce les sourcils avant de bailler avec très peu de classe. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et me mord presque la lèvre pour ne pas lui débiter cents questions à la seconde. J'ai une lettre dans ma poche, ma lettre de démission de la marine. Je suis debout, sans m'en rendre compte je me suis levée. Les poings serrés. Je commence à parler en tremblant.

- Je … J'ai décidé de quitter la marine.

Je pensais que cela ne le gênerais pas le moins du monde mais sa réaction m'étonne vraiment. Il se lève à son tour me dépassant facilement, je soutient son regard énervé mais aussi interrogateur. On reste comme ça une minute puis il se rasseoir en grimaçant. Je me gratte la tête ne sachant pas du tout (du tout) quoi faire. Je m'apprête à reprendre la parole mais il me coupe la phrase.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne partage pas les intentions de Sakasuki.

Il me affiche un sourire moqueur. Je tourne la tête sur le côté en pestant et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je le sens me dévisager mais l'ignore. Au bout de quelques temps je tourne les yeux vers lui, presque endormis. Il enlève ses lunettes.

- Tu sais Shell, tu est une forte marine avec du potentiel. Je ne sais pas si c'est par principe ou comme tu le dit à cause de sa manière de penser mais dans les deux cas la cause n'est pas assez forte. Si tu compte la quitter un jour profites-en au moins un minimum pour t'entraîner... Je pense que... Et... Puis c'est comme si... Bref j'ai oublier.

Je souris de plus belle et me lève. Pendant le reste de la soirée je l'aide à trier et ranger toutes ses affaires. Ce qui à la fin donne un énorme sac ( genre à la Luffy sur Shabondy deux ans plus tard ). je suis contente d'être avec lui dans ce qui semble être ses dernier instant ici. Fatiguée d'avoir trié la moitié du quartier général je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'assois en tailleur. Il fait de même et me remercie de l'avoir aidé.

Ma lettre est à la poubelle depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que lui m'aie dit de rester dans la marine a tout changer.

- Shell. Même s'il paraît impitoyable, cruel et … Enfin voilà tu comprends ce à quoi je veut arriver... Et bien, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de bien. Nous sommes camarades.

Je me gratte la tête et acquiesce. Oui, c'est un homme ayant une grande aura mais aussi une idée de la justice destructrice. Je le respecte, vraiment même si parfois il paraît être pire que tout les pirates de la terre réunis. En fait depuis ce que Kuzan m'as dit je me sens égoïste d'avoir songé à laisser mes hommes ici même pour ma propre opinion de la justice. J'ai limite honte de mon comportement. Je rougis, embarrassée par ma stupidité. Je décide de partir, je suis vraiment exténuée par mon voyage.

- J'y vais Kuzan-sensei. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait, vous nous avez tant appris. Je vous suis redevable, oui … J'ai une dette envers vous je crois bien.

Je ne souris plus, ces paroles sont sérieuse. Pendant les trois mois où il m'a entraîner j'ai beaucoup appris. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment montrer sur le terrain et reste une colonel basique cependant avec comme nouveau maître Momonga je risque de faire mes preuves devant les autres. De plus maintenant que c'est Sakasuki aux commandes de la marine je doit monter en grade pour pouvoir être un minimum libre de mes mouvements. J'arrive à la porte et pose ma main tremblante sur la poignée. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Ma main bouge malgré moi mais heureusement je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer. Je souris un peu mais sens une main sur mon épaule. Intriguée je me retourne vers mon mentor et fronce les sourcils. Il est terriblement sérieux.

- Je dois te dire quelques petites choses... De... D'importante je pense.

_**Fin du FlashBack**_

Je me suis endormie dans ma cabine en étant plongée dans mes souvenirs, quelle truffe ! Je baille avec une grâce inégalée et me lève en titubant. Lorsque je dors, je dors. J'aime bien dire ça c'est assez bien représentatif de ma philosophie. J'explose de rire, seule dans ma chambre avant de me rappeler où je me trouve et de rougir. Je balance ma tête en avant et me noue un gros chignon. Mes écarteurs d'oreille sont trop rouillés, donc assez dangereux. Je les enlève prudemment pour les remplacer par une spirale noir et un plein. De même pour mon nez. J'en place un noir en jetant l'autre en mauvais état à la poubelle. Je fait des moulinet avec les épaules histoire de me réveiller un peu et sors dans les couloirs désert. Il est tôt le matin. Comme d'habitude ma sieste a durée dans les, hum… Je sais plus, c'est pas grave.

Je montre sur le pont et regarde la mer au loin, une étendue infinie d'eau où au bout se trouve Raftel. Je reste accoudée contre la rambarde pendant longtemps avant de voir un point noir à l'horizon. D'un saut j'atterris sur les filets tenant la voile et grimpe à la vigie avec souplesse. Le soldat pionce, je me retiens de lui coller un coup de point sur le crâne en me rappelant qu'il y a dix minutes je n'était pas mieux. Je prend la longue vue qu'il porte à sa ceinture et regarde au loin. Un bateau. Piquée par la curiosité je fonce là bas. Vous devez vous demander comment je fait cela, foncer sur un bateau à des miles d'où je suis. Comme ça, normal ! Je vous l'ai dit j'ai mangé le Baru Baru no mi. Le fruit des bulles, en gros c'est comme celles de Shabondy sauf que je peut faire des choses encore plus cool avec. Comme là, me créer une route en bulle. Je disais donc que j'arrive à quelques pieds de la coque sur une bulle suspendue en l'air. C'est un beau navire. Je dois l'avouer, intriguée je tourne autour en regardant comment il est fabriqué. Je monte le long du mat toujours en tailleurs sur mon socle. Il y a un drapeau, pirate évidement. Je souris, contente que nous ayons trouvé le pirate recherché de sitôt mais contre toute attendre ce n'est pas le bon drapeau.

- Fait chier !

- Oh, il faudrait se détendre un peu. Tu va pas t'énerver avant un combat Shell-san hein ?

À la manière d'un robots rouillé je tourne la tête vers la voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Debout sur la vigie du bateau ennemis l'amiral Kizaru me regarde en fermant presque les yeux. Je sursaute tellement que je tombe de ma bulle et atterris lourdement sur le plancher du ponton. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais dire, je me retrouve plutôt dans un dortoir remplis de pirates, entrain d'écraser l'un d'eux. Je ne suis pas grosse ! Mais j'ai juste traversé le plancher. Je me relève sous le regard ahuris d'une vingtaine de pirates. ( La mâchoire tombant au col ). Je fait la révérence montrant que je m'excuse avant de regarder par l'énorme trou au plafond.

- Amiral ou pas. T'es mort !

* * *

Alors alors ? Bon je suis entrain de réfléchir à ce que Kuzan lui as dit ... Bah quoi ? J'ai beau écrire cette histoire je ne sais même pas ce qui se déroule dedans :D

Sinon tu voit à 4 heures ( Si 12h est ta web cam ) et bien il y a un espace où tu peut écrire un avis. 8) Tu va lire ce message et tu va dire un puis deux puis Jango ! Regarde ...

Un

Deux

JANGOOOOO !

Maintenant va va ! Met une review, juste une petite ... :3 Voilà c'eeeeeest ça. Enfin bref merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire ils ont trop... Comme... Ce... Bref j'ai oublié en tout cas je vous aimes bien ! :) Le prochain chapitre mettras un peu de temps j'ai des compétitions et brevet. Simple ! 8)


	4. Papotages entre ennemis & Tensions !

Hey ! je ne sais pas du tout si ce chapitre est plus long que les autres parce que j'ai la flemme totale de vérifier :D Bon je vais avoir des journées énoooormément chargées donc je ne sais pas dans combien de temps arriveras le chapitre suivant :/

Merci à ceux qui me lisent vous êtes des Ramens... Oui je me calme sur la bouffe vous êtes des gentils huma... Sushis !

Mouahahahahahah!

AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Mouhouhahahahahaouhouhah !

[...]

~ **_Après être allée cherche notre fan de Kuzan entrain de se rouler dans la boue en hurlant " Caribou rend moi les sirènes !" nous pouvons continuer cette fiction ~ Cordialement, le gentil bonhomme en mousse. _**

[...]

Je crois que vous méritez de lire ce chapitre sans plus de délires paranoïaque et les fantasmes de l'auteur. Bon chapitre !

* * *

Je le répétais encore une fois cependant bien plus énervée. Les pirates autour de moi ne bougent pas d'un pouce, trop hébétés par la scène. Une femme qui, avec ma tenue, ne se reconnaît pas comme étant une marine, atterrit sur un de leurs compagnons. Quelque chose d'assez rare je pense. Je me retourne vers celui que j'ai malencontreusement écrasé et m'excuse. J'ai beau devoir les arrêter dans les minutes qui vont suivre je reste polie. Je saute sur le pont avec de grosses envies de meurtres en tête. Je le cherche du regard mais impossible de le trouver. Je vous jure c'est à croire qu'ils choisissent les amiraux pour leurs bizarrerie. J'essaye de retrouver mon bateau mais il n'y a rien à l'horizon. Récapitulons, je suis sur un navire ennemis habillée en civil. Jusque là ça va mais en plus de cela je suis à des miles et des miles de mon bateau ! À tout les coup cet abrutis de Kizaru est repartis. Je souffle bruyamment de fatigue. J'entends les pirates en dessous de moi qui commencent à s'agiter. Dans quelques instants les premiers sortiront rejoindre leurs compagnons déjà entrain de me dévisager. Je ferme les yeux pour sentir leurs présences autour de moi. Je forme des ronds avec mon pouce et l'index, comme quand l'on se fait de fausses jumelles, et me concentre sur ce qu'il se passe autour. J'en entends certains faire des remarques dignes d'hommes répugnants.

- Elle m'as l'air faible.

- Mais très bien foutus.

Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas tous les jeter à la mer, je doit garder de l'énergie pour étrangler mon petit supérieur. Oui, je le ferrais à cœur joie lorsque j'aurais enfin mis la main sur lui ! Je sens mon corps s'éparpiller dans l'air ambiante, je ressens aussi la surprise des pirates autour de moi puis de simples syllabes. Oui, seulement quatre petites syllabes et ils seront tous au tapis. Je souris légèrement à la limite du sadisme, heureuse.

- Weapons... Project !

- De tout mon corps sortent de petites bulles se transformant rapidement en flèches au fur et à mesure que leur vitesse augmente. Je relève la tête et regarde les corps de ceux qui se moquaient de moi il y a quelques seconde. Ils sont tous à terre, sans aucune exception. Les ayant battus aussi facilement alors que nous sommes tout de même dans le nouveau monde me laisse perplexe. Je fronce des sourcil et sens un couteau me pénétrer l'épaule.

La douleur est tellement vive et inattendue que je me jette à plats ventre au sol. Soit c'est du granit marin soit c'est le haki; dans les deux cas je continuerais d'avoir mal tant que je ne l'enlèverais pas de mes entrailles. Je serres les dents et le retire d'un geste bref. Mon corps se régénère de lui-même et je peut enfin voir qui se dresse devant moi. Son aura me laisse voir qu'il est le capitaine du bateau. Je le dévisage quelques instant où le temps semble s'arrêter, il fait de même essayant de comprendre ce que fait une femme sur son ponton. De plus une femme venant du ciel et qui mes hors d'état de nuire la moitié, non, les trois quarts de ses hommes. Il est énervé ainsi que le singe agrippé à son épaule droite. Oui, son nom me revient ça y est. Doma. Oui c'est bien cela, le singe, le bandeau rouge sur son front, son grand manteau et cette arme. Il est un bon bretteur de réputation. Doma dit Le chevalier bohème.

Je souris me disant que je pourrais monter en réputation au seins de la marine si je le met à terre. Seulement c'est un sabreur hors-normes qui plus est maîtrise le Haki. Je me met en position de défense pour lui montrer que je lui laisse le choix. Soit il m'attaque soit il me parle. En général c'est une de ces deux méthodes que l'ennemie choisis. Jamais la fuite. Je suis penchée en avant prête à bondir sur mon adversaire mais contrairement à une position d'attaque normale j'ai les jambes presque repliée sur elles-même ce qui laisse croire à une position défensive.

Lui n'a pas bougé. Il est debout, une main caressant son animal et l'autre tenant son sabre qui disparaît dans son dos. Il souris légèrement sentant mon niveau, il sais que contrairement aux opinions de ses hommes je ne suis pas une faiblarde à prendre à la légère. Je dit ça mais c'était avant que je les mettent tous KO.

- Doma, le Chevalier Bohème. Quelle joie.

- Enchanté. Vice-amirale Shelashue.

Je fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas comment il a deviné mon identité. Je suis encore inconnue pour les pirates, je n'ai pas de réputation quelconque en dehors de l'enceinte du quartier général. Et encore. Face à ma réaction il souris de plus belle en plaçant son sabre devant lui, sur un bateau je suis en état de faiblesse. J'ai juste à déraper par dessus bords et plouf ! Plus jamais l'on n'entends parler de moi, cependant il n'est pas assez idiot pour couper son navire en deux, enfin je l'espère. Je craque mon coup d'un mouvement sec de tête et l'incite à parler. Histoire de savoir comment un pirate de renommée peu avoir connaissance de mon prénom.

- Vous voulez m'arrêter Madame ?

- Mademoiselle.

- Je vois …

- Pour en revenir à ta première question Doma, à la base je suis venue pour quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas choisit de tomber sur un de vos hommes. Je suis désolée mais comme l'occasion se présente je ... Comment dire … Vous voyez ce … Et là il y a … 'Fin bref voilà je pense pas vous arrêter maintenant mes ordres ne le demandais pas. Vous me faites penser à … Ce … J'ai oublié peu importe.

La plupart des hommes encore conscient à terre me regarde la bouche grande ouverte avec une veine apparente sur leurs tempes. Leurs énervement me fait plutôt rire. Leur capitaine penche la tête sur le côté en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Finissez vos phrases ! Vous savez même pas ce que vous dites !

Ils étaient tous de plus en plus énervés de mon comportement. J'ai beau être restée plusieurs années avec Momonga et seulement quelques mois avec Kuzan j'ai pris beaucoup plus de caractère de l'homme de glace. Il m'a refilé sa mauvaise habitude de ne pas finir ses phrase, ce qui est bizarre pour quelqu'un comme moi de confiante. Je les regardent avec méfiance et abandonne ma position défensive pour m'asseoir en tailleur au sol. Si le capitaine voulait me tuer il l'aurait déjà fait mais à son sourire je vois qu'il a sûrement eu affaire à l'ancien amiral dans le passé.

Je me pose contre le mat et croise les bras derrière ma tête, fatiguée.

- Et puis vous n'auriez pas vu Jores le gladiateur sur la dernière île ?

Le chevalier bohème secoue la tête pour me montrer que non, il ne l'as pas croisé. Je baille bruyamment et m'étire. Je relève la tête d'un regard moqueur vers l'homme et affiche un sourire complètement sadique. En faisant une moue d'enfant boudeur.

- Je vais m'ennuyer …

Tous changèrent de couleurs, virant du rose au bleu. Le capitaine est prêt à dédaigner son sabre. Dans son dos le singe n'arrête pas de hurler. Quelques hommes essayèrent de m'attaquer mais furent stoppés net par leurs camarades. Une goutte sur la tempe je les regardent se débattre entre eux pour m'étriper ou non.

- Je rigolais...

Je soupire doucement.

Doma à remis son sabre courbé dans son fourreau et croise les bras sur son torse. Moi je suis toujours accoudée au mat à la moitié de l'endormissement. Je sais que je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre d'eux, ils ne sont pas du genre à attaquer ceux qui ne semblent pas être une menace. Je ferme les yeux et dans un éclair vois le visage souriant de Kizaru. J'avais oublier le sale coup qu'il m'as fait celui là !

L'un des hommes peste avant d'aller se placer devant moi les mains sur les hanches. Il doit être le second car il se démarque des autres, grand et musclé. Il a un grand pantalons bouffant et est torse nus, des dizaines de colliers de différentes taille orne son torse ainsi que des bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ses cheveux brun noués en dreadlock tombe dans son dos. Je le dévisage en souriant à peine. Il sors un pistolet près à tirer. Mon corps commence déjà à se dissiper mais le chevalier bohème pose sa main sur son canon en faisant non de la tête. L'autre le dévisage, le capitaine semble s'amuser.

- Mais capitaine on va pas la laisser nous arrêter.

Le concerné ne fait pas attention à sa remarque et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il ne parle presque jamais ce type ma parole !

- Puisque je vous ai dit que je cherchais un autre...

- Et bien allez chercher ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas très intelligent de votre part de me dire ça monsieur.

Je me lève doucement.

- Je vais partir mais avant ça …

La tension est palpable, je voit bien qu'ils sont tous prêt à se jeter sur moi au moindre faux pas. Je souris à leur comportement sachant que seul le capitaine et éventuellement le second ont la capacité de me toucher. Je les laisse stresser encore quelques longues seconde que je savoure avec sadisme.

- … J'ai besoins d'une barque !

Gros blanc que je pourrais qualifier de intergalactique. C'est vrai que si j'étais une pirate je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'aiderais un marine qui atterris sur mon bateau et blesse la plupart de mes hommes. Je tape mon poing contre la paume de mon autre main.

- Ah oui, vous avez aucune raison de faire ça.

- On dirais Mugiwara...

Je regarde Doma avec un sourire en coin. C'est vrai que ce pirate dont on ne sais pas si il est encore vivant est d'une insouciance sans précédent. Ayant vaguement connu son grand-père je peut dire qu'il est entièrement à la ramasse. Cependant il a un niveau exceptionnel malgré son jeune age. Je ris un peu à sa remarque.

- Je ne peut pas retourner sur mon navire donc si vous ne voulez pas mourir cause que je m'ennuie je vous conseille de …

Avant que je finisse cette phrase j'entends l'homme qui dormait à la vigie hurler au bateau que les marines arrivent. Apparemment un amiral est à bord. Reconnaissant directement mon bateau je créer une bulle et saute dessus. Plus motivée pour mettre une raclée à Kizaru je fonce vitesse grand V vers lui en hurlant sa mort.

**_Trente minutes plus tard... _**

Kizaru me regarde en riant un peu, il est assis derrière le bureau aménagé dans une des cabine en me regardant d'un air amusé. Quand je suis arrivée en hurlant il m'as dévisager entrain de lui rentrer dedans. Bien sûr mon Haki étant assez mauvais je suis passée au travers et je me suis assommée contre le plancher. À mon réveil quelques temps après je suis allée directement dans son bureau, contre toute attentes je ne me suis pas fait engueuler. Probablement car il reconnaît en moi le caractère de Kuzan qu'il appréciait bien. C'est vrai que comme lui je n'obéis qu'aux ordres donnés mais agis de temps à autres sur un coup de tête mais rarement quand même. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en râlant, au moins maintenant on sais que le rookies recherché n'est pas sur l'île où on nous a envoyés. Mon supérieur n'a fait que rire légèrement pendant que je hurlais jusqu'à en perdre mes poumons que plus jamais jamais de toute mon existence il ne referais un truck pareil. Je sors en trombe jusqu'à ma cabine entendant dans les couloirs le rire stupide de l'amiral tout jaune.

Après m'être sommairement calmée ce qui revient à une grosse sieste surpuissante je pars à la cantine. J'ai changé de tenue sous mon grand manteau de marine blanc, j'ai enfilé un haut gris simple et un short délavé m'arrivant aux genoux. Mes hommes m'accueille en riant, je rougis un peu mais ils sont habitués à ma bêtise et à mon égoïsme. Ces hommes là je les ais minutieusement choisis, pas pour leurs qualités de combattant mais voyez-vous je me voit mal avec des subordonnés qui pensent comme Sakasuki. C'est à dire au total opposé de mon idéologie. Ceux riant contrastent bien avec une poignée d'homme de Kizaru qui me regardent comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Je les entends parler tout bas comme quoi j'étais incompétente et tout le tralala qui suit.

Je les ignore et les fait taire d'un grand sourire chaleureux avant d'aller m'installer à côté de mes nouvelles recrues. Ils sont quatre et parmi eux se trouve une femme, ces recrues là je les ais pris sous mon aile comme l'avais fait Kuzan pour moi. Nous discutons de tout et de rien mais les hommes m'insultant ne sont pas discret du tout et je commence à perdre mes moyens.

À un moment l'un d'eux dit à ses camarades que j'ai laissé échapper le Chevalier Bohème pas par flemme ou parce que je n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre mais parce que j'étais un femme. Là s'en est trop ! Je me lève le regard noir en faisant tomber ma chaise en métal sur le sol. Tout le monde se tait pendant que j'avance vers le gars qui a dit ça.

Il me méprise du regard avec un sourire en coin, rapidement la cantine se divise en deux clans distincts, pas vraiment répartis par notre façon de pensée. Non. Surtout répartis entre deux camps pour savoir qui va gagner. Franchement j'en ai largement plus de mon côté, au moins tout mes hommes. À sa veste je remarque que c'est un contre-amiral soit deux grades en dessous du mien. Intéressante, il est donc à la base un subordonné. Je lève le menton comme le ferrais la princesse serpent et le fusille du regard. Les gens tapent sur les tables et les paris se font de plus en plus nombreux. Vous savez les pirates ne sont pas les seuls à faire ça, dans la marine ça arrive peu souvent mais lorsqu'il y a une bataille … C'est rude. Je retire mon manteau qui va voler quelques mètres plus loin et craque mes doigts. Ce petit gars va morfler.

Il souris en sortant un sabre. Il a tellement confiance en lui que je sais déjà qu'il est en granit marin, cet ignorant n'a même pas cacher ça. Je secoue la tête en détachant mes cheveux, la coiffure sophistiquée que j'avais faites me gêne. Je craque ma nuque sur les côté et fait des moulinets avec mes épaules en souriant.

Lui me trucide du regard de ses yeux bleus. Il est assez jeune, musclé et fin. La carrure parfaite pour un soldats il se bats à un sabre apparemment, un bretteur, qui ne tient même pas parfaitement le manche de son arme. Il me fait rire avec ses cheveux nouée en une mini queue de cheval et ses yeux bleu très glacial.

- Ramène toi matelot !

* * *

Bouh elle va lui mettre la mine ! ;) Enfin je l'espère...

Mystère et boule de gomme ...

Au fait les reviews me font plaisir et ceux qui lisent sans en mettre n'hésitez pas, surtout :D ça prend vingt seconde pour vous et en échange vous avez une fanfiction pleine d'imagination et un auteur heureux !

Merci quand même à ceux qui lisent vous êtes des poulets au curry :3


	5. Rencontre des plus insolites

Bijour bichour ! ( les paninis volants ) Hey !

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier** Keyriss** te tes reviews qui me font plaisir !

Sinon et bien merci à ceux qui me lise je vous nèmes à la crevette 8)

Je suis heureuuuuse ! AH oui ! je m'excuse aussi parce que mes chapitres sortent de manière irrégulière, si j'ai de l'inspiration je peur poster un chapitre tout les deux jours mais tout aussi un chapitre en trois semaines et je préfère le dire de suite ^^ Sumimasen.

De plus je me sens super coupable d'écrire mes quatre pages sans les poster ... C'est bête je sais hein :p 'Fin bref pour l'instant tout va bien j'ai A BAL d'inspiration.

Mouahahahah ahhahaha hahahah Mouahahaha !

**_~ Après être allé récupérer notre auteur entrain d'éteindre/d'allumer la lumière en hurlant " Ener t'es baisé ! " la fiction peut reprendre ~ Cordialement_**

* * *

Ma provocation a fait son effet. Il se tend et serres les dents prêt à me sauter dessus, je met mes mains sur mes hanches alors qu'il se place en position offensive et j'explose de rire. Il me dévisage de plus en plus frustré et je continue à lui rire au nez, la tension monte d'un cran. Non mais sérieusement il compte me mettre la mine ? Je m'arrête le sentant prêt à bondir et me dissous dans l'air, je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi, dommage. En même temps depuis mon entrée dans la marine je n'ai pas réussis à me spécialiser dans une arme spéciale. Aujourd'hui j'utilise un jutte mais cela ne change en rien le fait que pour l'instant je n'ai rien d'offensif sur moi. Évidement ce n'est pas pratique du tout, imaginez que vous combattiez quelqu'un qui a déjà eu vent de votre fruit du démon et qu'il sait parfaitement le contrer, vous êtes mort dans les cinq minutes. En l'occurrence il est obligatoire que cet abrutis sache de quoi je suis capable, cependant son calme me laisse perplexe. S'il sait mon niveau il ne serais pas autant confiant. Je continue à me dissoudre dans l'air sous les cris d'encouragements de mes hommes.

Le garçon en face de moi sourit à pleine dents qui se révèlent être d'un beau blanc et lui aussi se transforme. Je reste ébahis devant l'homme-bronze qui se trouve devant moi. Jamais je n'avais entendue parler de ce fruit du démon. Un homme de bronze ? Sur le coup je deviens beaucoup plus sérieuse, ce combat entre deux logia ne seras pas un petit et basique entraînement. Je me courbe en avant et lui saute littéralement à la gorge, dans un mouvement au ralentis il fait de même. Je le fusille du regard en l'air avant de voir une grosse main bronzée devant mon visage. J'écarquille les yeux ainsi que mon opposant, reconnaissant le costard jaune de Kizaru je lui hurle de dégager vite fait mais rien n'y fait. Avec son habituel sourire enfantin il nous expulse tout les deux à l'aide de rayon de chaque côté du navire.

- Kizaruuuuuuu...!

Mon cris de rage et de détresse se perd dans un « Plouf » phénoménale. Je sens rapidement mon corps ne plus répondre, l'eau que je parvient à peine à empêcher d'entrer dans mes poumons est glacée. Je tombe en arrière plus profondément dans la mer avant de perdre connaissance...

Je me lève avec un mouvement super rapide, ainsi je percute le front d'un des médecins. Celui-ci s'évanouit sur le coup et je m'excuse avant d'arracher quelques fils de mes bras. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me plante ces chose dans le corps, et puis je peut tout à fait me soigner toute seule, je suis un logia merde à la fin ! C'est en pensant à cela que je fronce les sourcils, attendez si je n'ai pas pu me régénérer moi même c'est que mon amiral a utilisé le Haki à sa puissance maximale. Non ! Il n'aurais tout de même pas osé utiliser cette force à fond pour nous stopper. Je vous jure il y a des jours où j'ai envie d'en tuer quelques uns. Je tourne la tête sur l'homme assommé au sol, je le prend dans mes bras et le pose sur le lit bien trop grand pour lui. À oui, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir dit mais depuis que je m'entraîne avec des exercices digne d'un vice-amiral j'ai pris quelques pouces... Non je rigole j'ai facilement pris cinq pieds, je ne fait pas encore la taille de mon supérieur mais les marines basique m'arrivent difficilement au dessus de la poitrine. À leur plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs. Je souris en pensant à cette image et sors de la cabine en trébuchant, je suis vraiment mal en point là...

Je décide de retourner à mon lit pour me reposer mais une fois devant celui ci je retrouve l'infirmier assommé. Je souffle un peu et m'assois contre le mur, les main derrière la tête pour m'assoupir. Je repense à hier, enfin si c'était bien hier et pas il y a une semaine... L'autre contre-amiral m'a provoqué donc risque de baisser en grade ou d'être punis d'une façon quelle qu'elle soit. Je souris en repensant à cet imbécile et commence à me rendormir. Je reste à demi-éveillée pendant une bonne heure avant de me décidé à monter sur le pont, histoire de faire le point sur notre mission. Je profite du fait que je passe devant ma chambre pour y récupérer quelques affaires pour me changer. Me voilà de nouveau dans ma tenue habituelle, un pantalons moulant de cuir et une chemise le tout sous mon grand manteau de vice-amirale. Je sors enfin, plutôt calme... Non en fait je vais bien pousser la geulante, je me retiens à chaque fois mais mon stupide supérieur en remet toujours une couche !

Je le retrouve sur le pont, assis sur une chaise longue entrain de regarder ses hommes s'activer pour accoster sur une île estivale avec un regard émerveillé. Je me met devant lui les bras croisé lui faisant ainsi de l'ombre, il me dévisage en se plaignant un peu. Je fronce encore plus les sourcils avant de me pencher en avant le regard noir. Je perçoit dans son regard un amusement et une insouciance extrême qui me met encore plus en colère.

- Ça ne se fait pas amiral ! Je veut bien ne pas râler sur certaine chose, détruisez des villes si vous voulez, réduisez en cendre toutes les mangroves de Shabondy si vous voulez mais plus jamais vous ne m'attaquez à bout portant. Jamais !

Je le voit lâcher un petit rire amusé qui me met encore plus en colère. Je sens mes poings me démanger, il m'énerve. Alors que j'allais tourner le dos je vois le garçon d'hier lui aussi salement amoché. Nous nous regardons ainsi quelques seconde sous le regard plissé de Kizaru, je le fusille du regard mais pas assez sérieusement. En fait je l'imagine tomber à l'eau comme je l'ai fait et commencer à se noyer... J'explose de rire et il fait de même pensant sûrement la même chose de moi puis je m'arrête instantanément en croisant à nouveau les bras.

- Crois pas je vais quand même te faire ta fête.

- Soit.

Nous nous retournons vers notre supérieur commun les yeux voilés de noir, celui-ci glousse.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, hein ?

Ensemble nous lui crions dessus. Notre synchronisation est impressionnante.

- Non mais n'importe quoi, vous voulez tuer vos hommes ou quoi ?! Et ça vous fait rire en plus non mais vous savez ce que ça fait de se prendre vos rayons en pleine figure ? Vous êtes amiral mais tout de même allez-y doucement...

Je me retourne vers le blond qui parle en même temps que moi plus énervée que jamais, nos front se collent et nous hurlons encore à l'unisson.

- Arrête de répéter ce que je dit !

Nous commençons un combat où se mêle coup de pied, de bulle et de masse de bronze. Je lui saute dessus courbée vers l'avant et lui assène un énorme coup de pied dans la mâchoire, cela ne l'atteint même pas. C'est moi qui hurle en ayant percuté une surface dur comme du bronze car on peut bien en être sur maintenant, ce garçon à manger une fruit du démon. C'est à lui de me bondir dessus comme un animal, je lève les yeux sur la masse sombre avant de disparaître dans l'air en un cri. Mon adversaire pulvérise le parquet à mon grand regret et part tout droit dans la cale, je saute par le trous où je le voit se relever péniblement des flammes dans les yeux. Je disparaît usant de l'incitions, technique apprise au CP1 et l'agrippe par le cou. Apeuré il met les mains devant son visage en signe de soumission.

- Ok ok t'as gagner.

Je lui affiche un grand sourire et le regarde se relever, il se frotte le jean pour en enlever la poussière et me tend une main en souriant à pleine dents.

- Je m'excuse pour hier, je suis Burn.

- Shell. Au moins tu est sincère et dit ce que tu pense.

- Merc...

- Même ce n'est pas un raison !

Je lui assène une baffe monumentale qu'il accepte. Bizarre. En tout cas je sens bien que Burn et moi seront de grand ennemis. ( Genre Sanji/Zorro ). J'ai encore la main fumante et le poing fermé lorsque je sens le bateau se stopper. Nous sommes arrivé sur l'île où était censé se trouver le rookies recherché. Je vais pouvoir me détendre un peu sans devoir surveiller Kizaru pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Je souffle, un peu de détente me ferrait le plus grand bien je sens.

Ce soir je sors ! Marine en mission ou pas j'ai envie de profiter de ma venue sur cette île pour faire la fête. Je troque mon manteau de marine contre un short et un haut à fleurs. Je n'ai quand même pas oublié de prendre quelques Lorsque je sors, Kizaru sur le pont me dévisage sans vraiment sourire contrairement à habituellement. Je passe devant lui, bourse à la main et saute sur la surface de pierre du port. Je fait quelques étirement et pars seule me balader.

C'est une île pleine de charme je dois avouer, pour une île du nouveau monde je trouve que la prospérité que je ressent est étrange. Je fait une grimace ennuyée. Pour une fois j'aimerais bien pouvoir me détendre sans avoir à déjouer les plans de psychopathes attardés. C'est en me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs que je pousse la porte d'un magasin ressemblant plutôt à une grande braderie. Je marchande pendant un bon bout de temps avec un vendeur rusé et ressort toute contente, un grand sac jeté sur l'épaule. Je me pause contre un banc en soufflant. Des dizaines de sac reposent dans des bulles suspendues en l'air, les gens me dévisagent sans cesse. Il n'y a qu'à Shabondy que des sacs de la sorte existent. Je craque mes doit en regardant le soleil disparaître et me lève à la recherche d'un bar animé où je pourrais regarder quelques combat, ou draguer par la même occasion... Je ris seule à cette image et me lève en traînant derrière moi tout les sacs pleins.

Je ne met pas beaucoup de temps à trouver le bar le plus animé de la ville, il est vraiment très remarquable. Une grande bâtisse de bois d'où sortes des rires et de grandes exclamations, je cherche un endroit où poser mes achats de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire voler maintenant, franchement j'ai dépenser une fortune. Je passe donc vers le bateau où un silence troublant règne, je passe devant ma cabine et pose tout cela. J'en profite pour porter quelques habits tout neuf, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à me maquiller devant le miroir de ma petite salle de bain. Quelques chose de vus verrez rarement, croyez moi. J'ai recouvert mes yeux couleur cuivre de noir, mes cheveux tombant du côté gauche faute qu'il n'y en ai pas de l'autre côté. J'ai changer d'écarteur laissant les noir dans une boîte contre d'autre assortis à mes iris, de même avec l'anneau de mon nez. J'ai mis une jupe de même couleur me tombant aux chevilles, elle remonte un peu en dessous de ma poitrine. En dessous j'ai enfilé un haut un peu grand tombant de mes épaules blanches, ce tee-shirt noir accentue légèrement le peu de forme que j'ai. En sortant je croise Burn qui rougit en me voyant, je lui affiche un grand sourire et saute sur le ponton du port. Même si j'ai sauté avec le plus de grâce que j'ai pu les vieux pêcheurs me dévisage bouche bée devant le paradoxe naturel que je représente à moi toute seule.

Je marche vers le bar animé en souriant, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre du bon temps. Après des mois de chasse au pirates et d'entraînement, vous ne vous imaginez pas comment ça a pu me manquer les bar et l'ambiance sauvage qui y règne. Je pousse les battants en bois et pénètre à l'intérieur en souriant, en un regard j'arrive à voir que la moitié des hommes présents sont des hors-la-loi. Pas étonnant quand on y pense, il n'y a pas de base de la marine sur cette île. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de table libre mais j'arrive cependant à en trouver une d'où je peut voir la totalité de la salle. Une jeune serveuse viens me voir et je commande une bière en portant mon regard sur l'entrée. Je suis plutôt déçue, il n'y a personne d'intéressant dans cette salle. J'entame ma boisson avec lenteur savourant l'alcool, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont rajouté dedans mais le sucré en plus est excellent. Je commence à m'assoupir lorsque une explosion se fait entendre, je relève vivement la tête et dans la seconde qui suit un pirate se retrouve paralysé par la poigne d'un autre, sur ma table. Je les regarde les yeux rond en souriant tout de même un peu et m'écarte de là. Le patron arrive en courant vers les deux hommes, il est affolé sûrement pas habitué aux batailles.

- Pas de ça dans mon bar !

Le meneur s'apprête à le frapper mais avant que j'interviens une main le stop dans son élan. Il peste en regardant son second et tourne le regard vers le barman. Il souris d'un mauvais rictus laissant apparaître des dents en moins, je déglutis devant sa laideur et pars me mettre au bar. Les deux pirates sont partis dehors, on entend des bruits de combats qui ne cesse mais heureusement après un coup de canon le silence se ré-installe. La musique reprend, une danseuse mène la salle avec des geste gracieux, tout les hommes lèvent leur choppe en l'air en riant. Je m'appuie nonchalamment sur mes poings en la regardant. Que serrais-je devenue si je ne m'étais pas lancée dans la marine ? Je me serrais probablement tournée vers une activité illégale, d'ailleurs je suis bien rentrée dans la marine pour apprendre à calmer mes pulsion combative à la base. En fait je pense que depuis que j'ai rencontré ceux qui sont aujourd'hui mes amis que j'ai décidé de rester dans la marine. Même si il m'est arrivé de vouloir démissionner.

Je suis encore plongée dans mes pensée lorsqu'une personne possédant une aura puissante entre dans la salle. Je relève vivement la tête sentant le changement de l'atmosphère, je croise du regard un jeune homme qui fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Seul les gens ayant entraîner jusqu'à niveau moyen leur Haki de l'observation peuvent sentir l'ara des gens. Il doit se demander comment la femme frêle que je suis à bien pu s'exerce à cette pratique. Je lui souris à pleine dent, il me le rend mais plus tendu en cherchant des yeux qui peut bien dégager une telle force. Je me fait de plus en plus inquiète en sentant cette force se rapprocher de moi, mes yeux parcourent la foule trop rapidement avec négligence. Je reprend une gorgée de ma boisson. Merde mais qui ça peu bien être, cette force ne m'est pas inconnue en plus. Elle me rappel de vague souvenirs et ce n'est pas avec la quantité d'alcool que je vient de boire que je risque de m'en rappeler tout de suite.

Je peste tout bas et décide de me lever, je prend ma choppe et retourne à une table vide pour vérifier que la personne à l'aura puissante ne me suit pas. En m'asseyant je remarque que dans ma nuque perlent des gouttes de sueur froide. Je tape les ongles sur la table, prête à bondir sur qui que ce soit. Le détenteur de cette force me suit bien, malgré le chemin improbable que j'ai suivis la force est autant proche. Personne de normal n'aurais fait le tour du bar pour aller à une table voisine d'où vous étiez. J'ai un rire nerveux, du haut de ma trentaines d'année je n'ai pas encore eu affaire à quelqu'un possédant une aura semblable. De plus le fait qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un me met dans tout mes états. Ce n'est pas Sakasuki ni Kizaru, je les aies tellement côtoyé avec toutes les humeurs possible qu'ils puissent avoir, jamais elles ne ressemblaient à ça. Je ferme les yeux sentant cette force de plus en plus proche, lorsque je les ouvres après quelques seconde je sursaute. Quelqu'un me dévisage derrière des lunettes, ce visage...

Mon dieu...

Il me détaille derrière les verres de ses lunettes puis je voit un sourire perler sur ses fines lèvres, mon cœur loupe un battement.

- Tu est jolie comme ça.

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous pensez que c'est quiii ? :D

Au fait vous voyez le petit encadré en bas à droite, à côté de la pub :3 et bien mettez un petit mot dedans, gentil ou méchant. ( ça riiime ! ) Et bien ce petit mot c'est la drogue de l'auteur, si je suis en manque les chapitres serons louche... Eheh en tout cas ça me ferais très plaisir; ça me donne envie d'écrire et de plus ça m'aide à améliorer ce que je met ...

J'ai dessiné Shell ! Je sais pas où poster la photo ... :/

Bon avant de vous dire Tchao ( Tu l'a dis . ) et bien je tiens à dire que le personnage qui va apparaître est un dieu et que je l'aime et que ... Héhé !

HIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHHI !

**_~ Cette fois Clara, je la nomme, a été retrouvée entrain de jeter de l'alcool à brûler sur le feu en criant " Revis Ace ! " ~ Je commence à en avoir assez de son comportement là ... _**


	6. Dures révélations

Bon, déjà Bonjour ! Bandes de Kebabs !

Bichour !

Alors tout d'abord je crois faire un bon dans le temps, ce n'est pas pendant que l'équipage des Mugiwara est entrain de s'entraîner... Peu être juste un peu avant leur retrouvaille ce qu'y fait un sacré saut dans le temps pardon de cette incohérence.

Après je tient à précisez que ce chapitre a un rapport avec le film Z, ainsi que les suivant. Donc je vous conseille d'aller le voir avant de lire ce chapitre si vous voulez comprendre certaines choses. :) Au fait l'histoire se passe avant le début du film, donc Z n'a pas encore attaqué l'île où sont les Dyna. Voilà voilà c'était un petit Briefing important je pense.

Sinon merci à **Keyriss** encore une fois :D

Merci aussi à **Madhatter Sekiryou** Ouaiiiiis une nouvelle ! Alors et bien tout d'abord oui Shell ressemble un peu à Belmer ( pas la coiffure ! ) elle est dans le même style. Cependant elle est plus costaude et un tempérament plus marqué...

Sinon voilà ce chapitre un peu incohérent si l'on a pas vu le film Z. Je me répète encore mais il faut bien l'avoir en tête, l'histoire se passe un peu avant le tout début du film. N'oubliez pas ! Tout ce que l'on sait à ce moment là c'est que Z est vivant, la réunion et tout le tralala n'est pas encore passé ;) voilà !

Surchauffe du cerveau !

AH ! ça fait maaaal ! vite le chapitre 5 !

* * *

Lui ?

L'air ambiante se fait soudainement plus fraîche, glacée.

Je secoue vivement la tête comme pour chasser une hallucination, non non non. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun suspense sur son identité, c'est tellement flagrant. Je me demande bien ce que fait l'ancien amiral ici... Il n'a pas vraiment changer. Toujours ce visage long et bronzé, une moustache naissante et le menton recouverts d'un fin duvet. Je me pince l'arrête du nez pendant une minute, je veut savoir le comment du pourquoi. C'est obligatoire. Je relève les yeux pour parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis entrain de me rappeler chaque trais de son visage. Je dois être ridicule mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ses joues sont un petit peu plus saillantes qu'autrefois mais son teint chaleureux est resté le même. Si je ne m'arrête pas je sens que je vas pleurer, c'est bête. Ses cheveux épais sont cachés derrière une sorte de bandana bleu, ils dépassent cependant sur les côtés tombant sur ses larges épaules.

Son expression réfléchis ne le quitte toujours pas, il attend une réaction de ma part mais même moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai déjà envisager ce scénario un milliard de fois, je le frappais, je pleurais, je partais... Je m'étais inventé tout un tas de discutions possible gardée au frais dans ma mémoire pour le jour où je le reverrais mais là rien. Juste le néant de la surprise. Il croise les bras sur la table un souriant un peu, collant son index et son majeur il me salut en souriant. À ce moment là je décoince et saute au cou de mon sensei en lui hurlant qu'il est un imbécile finit. Surpris il paraît embarrassé mais je me décolle rapidement de son torse qui, je doit l'avouer, est encore plus musclé qu'avant. Je pose nonchalamment mes coudes sur la table et croise les mains sous mon menton en le fixant impassiblement.

- Mais vous fais quoi ici au fait, ex-amiral AoKiji ?

Je ne saurais pas vous dire comment il prend cette dernière appellation mais je ne discerne pas de gêne ou même un quelconque changement de son expression. Toujours semi-souriant, impassible à ce qu'il se passe autour.

- Je te retourne la question.

Et bien il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir que moi je suis dans la marine et en mission. Je m'apprête à le lui faire remarquer lorsque je frissonne un peu. Je n'ai pas mon manteau sur moi, je suis habillée en danseuse et bois un verre dans un grand bar. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment l'ai de travailler mais après tout, c'est de lui que je tiens ma mauvaise habitude de prendre du bon temps en mission. Je ris un peu à cette image et lui répond sincèrement.

- Je suis en mission... De journée.

Il affiche un grand sourire laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

- Personnellement je suis ici... Pour... Ce... Je ne sais plus peu importe.

Je ne répond rien à cela, connaissant le caractère lunatique de Kuzan. Il se gratte la tête ayant l'air de cherche une réponse au fait de sa présence ici. Me souvenant de ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal il y a quelques jours ma mine se fait plus sombre. Lui qui était souriant me regarde maintenant avec gravité en sachant à mon expression que je ne vais pas lui dire quelque chose se sympathique. Je tente de percer les verres teintés de ses lunettes pour voir sa réaction mais rien n'y fait. Je soupire bruyamment et fait craquer mes doigts.

- Kuzan, vous savez les rumeurs sont mauvaises.

- Cela ne reste que des rumeurs.

- Non, je sais c'est bien votre genre d'aller se fourrer dans des affaires pas possible. Vous avez encore du faire une bêtise ou devoir de l'argent à la moitié de GrandLine...

C'est à cette dernière phrase qu'il souris comme pour montrer que j'ai bien raison, il n'a pas payer tout ce qu'il a pu consommer. Je ris le reconnaissant bien par là et me met à rire de plus belle. Il me dévisage, perplexe. Moi je ris de plus en plus, c'est vrai quoi ! Vous imaginez la tête des marines lorsque vous leurs apportez une photo de l'ancien amiral en disant « Arrêtez le, il n'a pas payer le sac de pommes de terre que je lui aie vendu ». C'est juste énorme. Je me mord la lèvre jusqu'à avoir un goût métallique en bouche, je ne veut pas rire encore plus là. Je soupire pour me calmer et focalise mon regard sur lui. Il est un petit vieux maintenant, quarante-neuf ans si je me souvient bien. Je lui commande une bière et lui parle de ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui.

- Tu travail avec le business qui nous est caché. Tu as à dos des dettes que même tout les soldats de la marine réunis ne pourrons payer et en plus de cela fais presque un an que l'on ne t'as pas revus. Sérieusement, fais attention à toi.

- Ça va, ça va … Je reste un ami de la justice. Non ce n'est pas ça. Un allié ?

Je secoue la tête en rougissant, qu'il est bête.

La soirée continue sans aucune encombre, pas de marine dans le bar autre que moi. J'essaie de tirer quelques informations sur les bêtises qu'il a pu faire pendant l'année d'absence après le combat avec Sakasuki. Rien y fait il reste muet par rapport à cette période de sa vie. Je l'aise tomber et tente de faire le point sur le passé, après la mort de Points Ardents mais avant notre dernière entrevue. Je ne sais pas du tout comment aborder ce sujet, vraiment. Cela va faire bientôt un an et six mois que le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche est mort. Presque deux ans maintenant que les anciens jêunos qu'étaient les supernovas de la pire génération font des dégâts considérables dans le nouveau monde. Je le regarde durement, un regard autoritaire que je ne pensait jamais avoir à utiliser envers lui. Lui que je respecte tellement.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question paraît l'irriter. Je sursaute un peu mais sa réaction est aussi calme que sa façon habituelle d'expliquer les choses, il souris même un peu.

- Tu parle de Sakasuki. Et bien tu est restée une salle gamine sans aucune considération à ce que je voit... Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, pour l'instant.

- Je suis un peu blessée. Malgré moi je m'offusque un peu.

- Mais pourquoi, tu as faillis mourir pour un titre ? Toi qui ne supporte pas les promotions.

- Apprend.

Je croise les bras très mécontente de sa réponse, quelle retrouvailles joyeuses nous avons là. Excellent. Je suis un peu énervée, contrairement à lui je n'ai pas un sang froid phénoménale. Lui si. Sa remarque me touche personnellement, il veut dire que je n'ai toujours pas appris à me taire ? Je ne doit pas apprendre à me retenir de dire ce que je pense, et puis, il n'est plus dans la marine je n'ai plus à le considérer comme un supérieur. Même si cela est compliqué pour moi... Je décide de ne rien dire, de le laisser parler de ce qui ne le feras pas dire des choses si méchantes. Ma colère diminue peu à peu mais plus lentement qu'habituellement, là je me sens vraiment atteinte dans ma personne. Oui, je doit aussi apprendre à être moins égoïste apparemment.

Comme les minutes défilent sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche je décide de le questionner sur un fait troublant. De plus cela lui feras remarquer à quel point il me ressemble. Je souris mentalement.

- J'ai entendue dire que la Néo Marine refaisait surface.

Il se crispe à peine, comprenant où je veut en venir. Tu voit Kuzan, j'ai beaucoup appris pendant cette année où tu m'a laissée dans la marine que j'avais décidée de quitter.

- Je sais. Z-sensei est quelqu'un ayant un tempérament fort, je pense essayer de l'arrêter rapidement mais cela risque d'être quand même compliquer, je n'y arriverais pas... Au fait. Tu essaie de me comparer à lui, sauf que l'élève n'est pas moi mais toi ?

- Oui.

Il réfléchis longuement à cette dernière révélation et me prend la main. Surprise je sursaute et devient instantanément rouge pivoine. Je retourne la tête déstabilisée pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, malheureusement il le voit comme un éléphant dans sa choppe de bière. Il ris sans pour autant enlever sa main posée sur la mienne.

Il me souris avec légèreté, son souffle glacée passe dans mes cheveux. Nos visages sont éloigné mais ce genre de contacts si inattendue à le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise. De plus c'est Kuzan... Et ça, ça change presque tout. Malgré le fait qu'il aie remarquer mon malaise il laisse sa main froide sur la mienne en me regardant dans les yeux. Il a toujours ses lunettes, malheureusement.

- Si tu pense que c'est pareil, tu te trompe un peu. Z est un ennemis de la marine.

- Toi aussi, maintenant.

- Ce... Oui ce n'est franchement pas faux.

C'est à moi de rire. Je reprend une gorgée dans ma choppe, ce n'est pas la dernière que je prend et loin d'être la première que je fini. Il retire sa main glacée et l'air déjà froide s'emplit d'un sentiment que je ne pourrais pas interprêter, il va me révéler quelque chose c'est sûr. Il ne souris plus et aborde une expressions de perplexité. Je penche la tête sur le côté en me massant la main, j'essaye d'enlever l'agréable sensation du contact que sa main de glace a fait sur moi. Il se penche en avant, la bière se cristallise à cause de l'air de plus en plus glacée. Il fronce les sourcils.

- En fait, je crois bien que Borsalino et toi n'êtes pas venus pour Jores Le Gadiateur.

Je hausse un sourcil à mon tour perplexe, comment ça nous ne sommes pas venus pour ce rookies ? Comme s'il comprenais ma pensée, ce qui doit être la cas. Il lit dans mon esprit comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Il enlève ses lunettes et me regarde gravement. Je n'ai pas le temps de pouvoir lui demander distinctement un « Pourquoi ? » qu'il me répond.

- Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'a jamais existé. Ton compagnons de route le sait probablement, non... Il le sait obligatoirement. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi.

...

- Pardon ?

Imaginer que l'amiral en chef m'aie menti me gène mais que en plus de cela Kizaru m'aie caché cela. Non mais je vais leurs faire un gros scandale en rentrant moi, vous allez voir. Non mais Oh ! Je serre les poings, très mécontente. Franchement je suis si bête pour être au courant des missions ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont décidés de me mentir, de me raconter n'importe quoi.

- Ils vont m'entendre les enfoirés.

Dans ce moment là j'en veut même au Chevalier Bohème pour m'avoir dit qu'il a pas vu quelqu'un qu'il n'existait même pas. En fait, vu la tournure qu'a pris la discutions je crois bien que cela à un rapport avec l'autre ancien amiral aux cheveux violets.

- Oui, il en est la cause, c'est pour ça que tu n'est pas au courant...

Oui, il a raison. Si Sakasuki m'avait dit de partir en mission pour tuer le maître de Kuzan j'aurais refusé. Mon honneur en aurais pris un coup, de plus le maître du mien... Vraiment ça aurais été trop. Je les comprennent maintenant, comment je pourrais essayer d'envoyer en prison quelqu'un comme lui. Ce serais comme proposer à mes protégés de tuer l'homme en face de moi. Impossible. Tout simplement inimaginable de ma part.

- Tu sais Shell. Je te le dit pour que tu ne soit pas surprise en arrivant là bas. Si je t'en parler maintenant c'est pour... Que... Qu'une fois devant lui tu n'ai pas de pitié, même pour ses hommes. En même temps je pense que ce seras plutôt Borsalino en face à face avec lui mais... Ce... Enfin tu devras faire ce que tu peut pour l'arrêter. Moi je ne pourrais pas.

J'acquiesce, je le comprend parfaitement. Cependant il y a quelque chose qui me reste en travers de la gorge, pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi alors que d'autres vice-amiraux plus puissant auraient facilement pu aller là bas sans même penser à ne pas y aller trop fort. Pourquoi ? Je peste tout bas, pensait-il peu être que je quitterais la marine en l'apprenant.

- Vous vous dirigez vers le G-3.

- Et ?

- C'est là que se trouve les Dina Rock, j'ai bien peur qu'il veuille les voler.

- Tss.

Je suis abasourdi mais mon esprit est focaliser sur mes compagnons de la marine, je leurs en veut. Ce que vient de me dire mon ancien maître passe par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. Je me met à penser à mes supérieurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que je croiserais l'ancien amiral ici, donc que pensaient-ils me dire lorsque j'apprendrais la véritable nature de la mission dans laquelle je vais m'engager. Je ne comprend vraiment plus. En face de moi Kuzan s'est remis à me sourire avec une légèreté glaciale, je lui rend son sourire cependant mélancolique.

Il me regarde différemment lorsque je commande une bouteille entière de rhum pour moi toute seule. Son regard est plein de compassion, le mien de colère. Heureusement que je suis dans un bar, j'ai la chance de pouvoir boire de l'alcool jusqu'à peu être oublier cette entrevue.

- Ça doit être un test, une manière de trouver tes faiblesses.

Je le dévisage et il développe.

- Je veut dire une manière de savoir si ton rang de vice-amiral est le bon. Si tu a le niveau d'oublier le personnel pour la marine. Pour la justice absolue.

Il dit sèchement cette dernière phrase, avec une once de moquerie.

Je grogne plus que je ne lui répond, je descend les bouteilles une à une sans pour autant m'arrêter. Mon esprit est de plus en plus embrumé. Je trouve le vide du liquide dans sa bouteille en le fixant imperturbablement. Je le regarde tristement en comprenant le test que mes supérieurs veulent me faire passer, ils ne me font pas confiance. Je regarde le liquide avant de lever mes yeux vers lui, une larme coulant sur ma joue. Je suis blessée dans mon honneur.

- Ils ne veulent pas connaître ma faiblesse, ils la connaissent.

Il m'interroge du regard, je prend une grosse gorgée, la dernière de ma soirée je pense.

- Ma faiblesse c'est toi.

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? C'est comme des Granolas. J'avoue que c'est un peu dur de tout avaler d'un coup BAM comme ça dans ta face ! mais je tenais au fait que cela est un rapport avec le film même si ce n'auras un rapport qu'avec le ***** . Donc je ne dit rien de plus et vous laisse mettre une petite review :3

Met une review ! Làààà oui c'est bien met en pleins, donne se drogue à l'auteur ..! C'est comme le poulet au citron, trop bon.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

_**~ Cette fois j'ai dû aller la prendre à l'hôpital, indigestion. La pauvre folle se prenait pour Wapool ~ Sumimasen, le nouveau secrétaire de l'auteur.**_


	7. Plan diabolique en marche !

Coucou bande de Lookoums!

Je n'arrive pas à mettre l'écriture plus grande je crois que la police a changée :/ Sinon merci au deux gentille fille qui me mettent de gentille reviews :3 Sinon Bah j'ai galérer à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Pas de rapport avec Z dans celui là :D

* * *

Chapitre 6 ?

Il me regarde hébétée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je luis souris, l'alcool me fait dire vraiment n'importe quoi ma parole. Il tique un peu mais se remet droit rapidement, après m'avoir longuement dévisagé il se remet à me sourire. Son souffle glacée roulant contre ma peau chaude et humide. J'ai arrêter de pleurer, je doit vraiment être pathétique là. Faible. Je sèche mes larmes et reprend une grande gorgée de boisson, un silence, je m'apprête à en reprendre une mais une forte poigne m'empêche de reprendre de l'alcool. Je fronce des sourcils en le regardant et peste lui laissant mettre la bouteille de côté. Je suis vraiment en rogne là, mes supérieurs me mentent tous. Ils ne me portent aucune confiance et décident pourtant de m'envoyer en mission. Qui plus est une mission dont ils savent que je ne pourrais pas obéir, la justice absolue. Vous allez voir où je vais la leur mettre leur foutue justice absolue de mes deux. Je tape du poing sur la table ce qui le fait sursauter. M'examinant un peu plus en profondeur il décide qu'il est temps de sortir de là, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Il se lève et j'essaye de le suivre, mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je tombe à même le sol, les joue encore en feu et est incapable de me remettre sur pieds.

Il ne souris plus du tout quand il me prend dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à dehors. Ma bourse entière est partie en fumée durant cette soirée. Nous marchons quelques minutes, histoire que je respire l'air frais et que je me remette les idées en place. Nous arrivons dans un petit parc, seule un petit lampadaire éclaire l'herbe humide où perlent de petites gouttelettes, au passage de Kuzan celle-ci deviennent de givre à mon plus grand regret. Dans ma tête tout commence à se faire plus clair, je suis allongée au milieu de l'herbe tellement givrée que mon dos en est endoloris. Je me retourne vers mon maître en m'excusant.

- Désolé, c'est égoïste de ma part d'avoir réagis comme ça.

Il se met à mes côtés, ses lunettes de nouveau posées contre l'arrête de son nez m'empêche de distinguer son regard. Sa mâchoire n'est pas stoïque, heureusement. Il soupire son tour glaçant des brins d'herbe sur plusieurs pieds.

- Je comprend ta colère. Cependant ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas compris ça plus tôt, c'est vrai quand on y pense tu était mon élève la plus dévouée. Quand je suis partis on t'a empêcher des dizaines de fois de quitter la marine avant que tu comprenne ta place dedans. De leur point de vue il est normal de te surveiller, par contre il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Pourquoi ils ont préféré te mentir plutôt que de vois ta réaction sur le coup.

Je hausse les épaules, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour moi ils ont juste été lâches et bêtes d'avoir fait ça, ils espèrent quoi de ma part ? Je crache dans l'herbe d'une délicatesse inégalée et repose mon attention sur lui. Je ne compte pas quitter la marine, il en est hors de question alors pourquoi ne pas faire la petite écervelée qui obéit à tout. Je n'ai rien à y perdre après tout. Je ris un peu nerveusement, c'est vrai quoi. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire passer pour une gamine idiote et d'obéir à leur justice absolue. Tant que je peut rester du côté des bons. Je frissonne à cause du froid, mes dents claquent. Il passe sur mes épaules son grand manteau et je relève la tête en reniflant, Kuzan... Je m'apprête à lui dire que lui va avoir froid mais me ravise me rappelant qu'il est tout de même l'homme de glace.

Le temps se couvre et nous nous apprêtons à rentrer. Je reste en suspend sur cette dernière pensée, comment ça rentrer. Rentrer où d'abord, moi sur le bateau certes mais lui où ? Je décide de ne rien dire et le suit, je regarde son dos sans gêne, il doit le sentir. Seulement vêtu de son tee-shirt plutôt moulant je peut voir rouler les muscles de son dos. Les épaules semblent se toucher dès que ses bras font le moindre mouvement. Je soupire, le grand manteau touchant presque le sol. Enfin à sa hauteur je me colle un peu contre lui, histoire de l'embêter. Il est très grand mais cependant j'arrive à ses pectoraux. Moi aussi je suis plutôt massive comme femme. Il se tend à peine mais je remarque que ce contact lui fait quelque choses, je pouffe. Il me fusille presque du regard et accélère le pas. Il manque singulièrement d'humour lui dis donc. Comme si j'avais penser à vois haute il s'arrête et passe un bras tout autour de mes épaules. Soit disant pour retenir le manteau glissant au sol, c'est à mon tour de vouloir le tuer. Il veut jouer à ça ? C'est en me chamaillant mutuellement avec Kuzan que je me met à oublier ma soirée, oublier le fait que l'on m'aie menti, que l'on ne me fasse pas confiance et que j'ai dit à l'ex amiral qu'il était une faiblesse pour moi. Après tout je répète sans cesse que l'alcool ne m'a rien fait, ce qui fait qu'il est maintenant persuadé que j'ai dit ça bourré. Cependant cela ne reste qu'à demi vrai. Je sais très bien que je n'oublierais pas cette soirée, jamais. Je me rapproche de lui en titubant un peu et me rattrape à son bras en riant, il doit me prendre vraiment pour une bourré. Mentalement je gronde mon corps, pourquoi tiens-tu si bien l'alcool ? Gros méchant va. Il me prend dans ses bras, me sérrant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du bateau. Nous sommes dans un coin de rue, seule la lune nous éclaire. Le navire est à un millier de pied devant moi. Je ne veut pas y retourner, je veut être avec lui, avec mon ex-amiral préféré. Je souris bêtement et il m'attrape par les épaules sachant pertinemment que je vais retenir les paroles importantes qu'il va dire. Ses yeux percent mon regard à travers ses lunettes rondes. Je me fait tout à coup très sérieuse.

- Shell, ne t'emporte pas une fois devant eux.

- Je vais leurs casser la figure et démissionner.

Il hausse le ton en me regardant vraiment durement, il peste, les mains toujours encrés sur mes épaules. Son manteau me réchauffe un peu, heureusement car sinon je me serais mis à claquer des dents de froid et de tristesse.

- Rappelle toi la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu.

J'acquiesce doucement en me rappelant la promesse que je lui avait faites auparavant. Cette promesse qui a changer ma vie. Ces mots sont toujours gravés dans ma mémoire. « Ne quitte jamais la marine Shell, jamais. Ne cherche pas à comprendre pour l'instant ton esprit est trop puérile. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu mais surtout reste du côté des bons ». Je me souviens aussi le sarcasme dont il avait fait preuve en disant ce dernier mot. Cela m'avait plutôt irrité car il me disait de rester marine même s'il partais alors qu'il ne la considérait plus comme bonne. Voilà la chose importante qu'il m'a dit avant qu'il ne parte faire une vie de vagabond. Je serre les point en me souvenant de ce passage.

Il me regarde avec mélancolie, sachant que je me souviens de ce moment là et il me prend dans ses bras, exactement comme ce jour là. Je souris, le visage enfouit dans son cou, je crois bien que c'est certain. Je crois bien qu'il me plaît.

Je me détache de son étreinte avec résignation, il se fait tard et les marines risque de s'inquiéter de mon sort. Je fait un pas hors de notre sorte de cachette improvisée, il reste dans l'ombre et me pousse pour y aller, car mes pieds ne bougent plus. Je titube sur quelques pieds sans rien dire et me tourne une dernière fois vers lui, un sourire joyeux mais déçus sur le visage.

- Je pari que le jour n'est pas le bon.

- Certainement pas.

Il souris et me regarde partir, je vais le revoir. En fait le fait qu'il ne m'aie rien dit sur sa requête ne me gêne pas du tout car cela veut dire que je me reverrais. Ça ne suffit amplement. Arrivée sur le pont je me retourne vers où il était. Personne. Je commence à pleurer.

Sans m'en rendre compte mes pieds m'ont guidés d'eux même vers la cabine...

**_FlashBack _**

Je suis enfin parvenue au grade de Commandant. Rien d'exceptionnel mais au moins j'ai le grade suffisant pour que l'on me porte un minimum d'attention. Je suis sur North Blue. Je vais devoir aller au quartier général d'ici peu, on m'a prévenue que quelqu'un voulais me voir. Je pense pour m'entraîner mais après tout je peut m'attendre à n'importe quoi. Je ris d'excitation en prenant mon bateau, je suis Shelashue. Commandant Shelashue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse, vraiment. Je joue avec mes doigts en contemplant la mer d'un regard enfantin, dans une semaine je serais là-bas. Dans une semaine je verrais qui m'entraînera. Je grimpe accompagnée de deux autres commandants, les dix plus doués, quelque soit l'océan, se voit une formation approfondie. Je suis la seule femme comme d'habitude. En même temps le fait que j'ai manger un fruit du démon fait de moi quelqu'un de presque imbattable sur les mers telles que la mienne ou le début de GrandLine. Le bateau où je suis est très grand, ce sont le genre de bateau qui nous emmène sur CalmBelt.

Je suis dans ma cabine, j'ai besoin de me laver là. En entrant dans la salle de bain, faites pour homme ça se voit, je me regarde devant le miroir. Un nouveau jour commence pour moi. Je me regarde dans le miroir, simple boucles d'oreilles piercing discret sur le nez, cheveux long blond tombant au fesses. Je sourit. À la fin de la soirée je suis à peine changée, juste un peu plus moi même . Je me suis teint les cheveux avec la teinture noire pour les hommes vieillissant, je les aies coupés pour qu'ils ne m'arrivent qu'aux épaules. J'ai mis un anneau sur mon nez et des écarteurs à mes oreilles qui le sentent passer. Je baisse le regard sur une tondeuse. Mes yeux se stoppent dessus comme si j'étais obnubilée par l'engin. Je le prend entre mes fins doigts et l'allume. Le vrombissement me fais ouvrir en grand les yeux et le la rapproche de mon visage lentement. Sans réfléchir je rase totalement le côté droit de ma tête, à la limite du somnambulisme. Les cheveux noir tombent au sol les uns après les autres pendant que dans ma tête le vide se fait.

Je sors de ma transe après plusieurs minutes, la tondeuse vibrante en main, immobile à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Un nouveau départ. Aujourd'hui...

**_Fin de FlashBack _**

J'ai l'impression que cet épisode de ma vie refait surface, la cabine est très semblable à celle où j'ai démarré ma véritable carrière dans la marine. Je ne pleure plus mais cette courte soirée avec Kuzan ne me laisse pas indifférente, il n'a rien dit sur le fait que j'ai avoué qu'il était ma faiblesse. Pourtant il aurais dû le prendre mal, s'il est ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète pour lui et pourtant il est presque imbattable. Je ne connais que Sakasuki qui l'aie obligé à aller loin dans ses retranchements. Je me frotte les yeux et essaye de dormir. Non je ne peut vraiment pas, savoir que mes supérieurs m'ont mentis me met très mal à l'aise. Je décide de les faire se faire prendre à leur propre jeu. Je souris en pensant à cela, oui... J'ai enfin une idée en tête. Je ris doucement avec sadisme, je vais rester du bon côté. J'aime la marine et je m'y plaît mais là ma vengeance seras terrible. Je me lève pour aller chercher le journal d'y a quatre jours sauf que l'alcool m'embrume trop le cerveau, après tout je pense que pour avoir une idée aussi farfelue je dois bien être bourrée. Plus que ce que je le pensait. Je cherche des yeux de quoi écrire et un support. Histoire de m'en souvenir demain car je suis déjà somnolente. Je met en grosse lettres: « Les avoir à leurs propres jeu » et pars m'allonger sur mon lit. Je vais rapidement dormir, là je suis vraiment fatiguée...

C'est le matin. J'entends le grondement des vagues qui claquent sur la coque, je me relève trop rapidement, ma tête me lance. Oh putain je suis mal en point. Je m'approche de la table de chevet, mes pieds me trompent et je tombe sur le parquet froid, mes cheveux s'étalent devant moi. Je me relève difficilement et tente d'attraper le papier sur la table pour savoir si les souvenirs si bref dans mon esprit son réels. Kuzan... En pensant à lui j'arrive à avoir la force de me mettre sur pied, personne ne m'a vue revenir donc mon plan me revenant en mémoire se met en place. Le papier marqué d'une main sauvage, les lettres sont presque illisibles. Le post-it tombe au sol et l'attrape à quatre pattes. Je souris sadiquement. Aujourd'hui est bien un grand jour, le début de la véritable guerre froide entre marine. J'attrape un haut gris à manches courtes et un short en jean arrivant aux genoux, de grandes bottes en cuir souple et mon manteau. Le pauvre est tout seul sur ma chaise de bureau, je le caresse et le met sur mes épaules. Comme je n'ai vraiment pas du tout du tout bonne mine je décide de passer par la case maquillage et coiffure. Mon ventre gronde, je n'ai rien mangé hier soir et j'ai bien l'intention de changer la donne. Un énorme repas, pourquoi pas ? Je sors dans les couloirs, le bateau tangue preuve que nous sommes sur la mer. En fait je crois bien que nous ne sommes plus le matin mais plutôt dans les alentour de midi, je me dépêche d'aller vers la cantine. J'ai faim ! Oubliant mon plan diabolique mon esprit se focalise sur la nourriture, je doit manger si je veut réussir mon plan. Héhé, ils vont voir...

J'arrive pile à l'heure dans la cantine bondée de gens, pas d'amiral Kizaru en vue, je crois bien qu'il est le seul sur ce bateau à être au courant que le pirate n'existe pas. Nous ne sommes pas non plus beaucoup à savoir la « personne » que nous sommes censée traquer. Je mange entourée de mes petits protégés. Je ne vous les ais pas présenter encore. Il en est bien temps. Ce sont mes quatre fantastiques, ils sont beaux, ils sont talentueux... Je serre la main au garçon présent qui compose ce duo. Dans mes subordonné que j'entraîne deux frères s'occupe d'eux même donc ils ne compte plus parmi les rangs de mes protégés. Dans ce duo, l'un deux d'entre eux est Lieutenant-Colonel ainsi que les deux frères que je ne nommerais pas car ils volent de leur propres ailes, et ma petite Commandant. Je vais vous présenter ces deux derniers rapidement, histoire que je puisse vous les différencier dans le futur. Toma, est commandant, elle viens d'une île du nouveau monde. Elle est rentrée il y a peu dans la marine et a manger le Chip Chip no mi, c'est un zoan lui permettant de se transformer en puce. Sympas. Elle peut sauter dur une île céleste facilement, enfin en s'entraînant encore un peu. L'autre est Pepper, il n'a pas manger de fruit du démon mais est un tireur d'élite hors-pair. Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant ma petite équipe.

Je fini mon repas en leur compagnie, cela fait plus d'une semaine je crois que nous sommes partis, je décide de mettre mon petit jeu en place. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce bateau emplit de tensions et de mensonges. Je vais au bureau de Kizaru d'un pas plus décidé que jamais, en chemin je croise Burn dans les couloirs. Il me souris à pleine dents.

- Un combat ce soir ?

- Tss. Pas contre un si mauvais bretteur de Bronze que toi.

Il tique et des flammes sortent de ses yeux, nous échangeons quelques coup violent devant la porte de l'amiral quand celui-ci sors. Instantanément nous nous arrêtons en nous prenant la main, nous déblatérons un tas de bêtises comme quoi on s'aime etc... Kizaru penche la tête sur le côté en faisant un petit « Hein ? ». J'arrête brutalement notre petite mascarade et rentre dans les bureau de mon supérieur, passant dans son dos.

- J'ai à vous parler amiral.

* * *

Voilà voilà ...! Je crois que j'écris tout petit x)

Sinon vous pensez qu'elle va y aller cash, direct comme ça. Ou plutôt se la jouer charmeuse et enjôleuse. Elle peut aussi tenter une approche futile, ou même faire l'idiote... AHAH vous voulez savoir hein ? :p

Je suis trop entrain de maintenir le suspence.

Moi je dit elle va contrôler le monde avec moi, c'est son plan ! MOUAHAHAHAAHA

AHAHAHA MOUHAAAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAH !

**_~ Clara, cette fois je l'ai retrouvée en sous-vêtements, un cailloux sur la tête en attendant que Kinemon l'habille... . ~_**


	8. Je suis Shelashue et !

Hello ~ Hello ~ Hello ~ Coucou !

Oh Now ~ BOUM !

( Asdf movie, allez voir c'est trop excellent ) :D

Non je rigole, en fait désolé mais je trouvais ça trop rapide d'enchaîner avec Z et tout le baratin qui suit donc voilà un chapitre plutôt calme à mon goût qui je coris bien a mis plus de temps que les autres à sortir mais j'avais bmx :3 excusez moi mes poulet tandoris...

Sinon merci de vos Reviews elles me font toujours autant plaisir, en plus je suis passée à un chiffres à deux nombre ( C'est le contraire non ? ) Ouah ! 10 déjà :3 Ah je vous remercierais jamais assez, en plus de cela j'ai dépasser les 1000 views ! Attendez... Cela veut dire que seulement 1% de ce qui passe sur mon histoire mettent des petits commentaires ... Je veut mourir x)

Donc je disais un chapitre plutôt explicatif contrairement à la plupart ( tout mes chapitres sont explicatifs en fait u.u ) et qui raconte... Bah je me tais et vous laisse le lire. Ah ah je suis trop inutile :') Ouiiiiin ! Je ne mérite pas d'être sur cette planète, de respirer le même air que vous. Je voudrais être un puce, une toute petite puce inutile dans ce monde. Une larve...

**_~ Après s'être remis de son pessimisme grandiose, L'auteur est allée chercher un fusil et hurle à Perona de se monter si elle ne veut pas voir des tonnes de peluches éventrées ~ Cordialement._**

* * *

Je rentre dans le bureau de mon supérieur un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je n'ai pas laissé à Burn le temps de me suivre alors qu'à son regard je voyais son envie de rentrer. En temps normal ma requête l'aurais laissé idem mais apparemment il me connaît particulièrement bien, pour savoir que j'ai de bonne raison d'être … D'être quoi d'ailleurs ? Je me demande vraiment comment il a pu remarquer que je suis énervée contre Kizaru, à ce que je sache il ne maîtrise pas le Haki. Alors pour deviner mon humeur il doit être bien spécial. Je ferme les yeux en attendant que mon amiral aille se rasseoir derrière son siège, il me dévisage longuement avant de m'inciter à parler. Dans ma tête je souris sadiquement, hé hé il va voir lui. Je décide une approche fine pour l'instant, sachant que l'homme en face de moi n'est pas du genre à être troublé par une femme. Je lui souris timidement et croise les main dans mon dos, comme pour lui faire un rapport officiel. Tout d'abord je dois savoir si il est à l'aise ou pas de m'avoir mentis. Je sais comment m'y prendre pour cela, oui, j'avoue que je suis très calculatrice et manipulatrice quand je veut. Je me remémore quelques passages de ma vie où j'ai réussis à récolter des sommes exorbitante au poker.

- Monsieur, j'ai fais des recherches sur Jores le Gladiateur. Je ne trouve rien à son sujet dans les archives et cela me laisse perplexe.

Un mouvement bref, un tout petit sourire comblé traverse sont expression. Je ne tique pas mais je devrais bien, pourquoi cette réaction là ? Venant de lui c'est bien la seule que je ne saurais interpréter, bon, reprend ton calme tu n'est plus crédible là. Je reste droite, le menton levé et les mains croisées. Dans mon dos celle-ci tremblent légèrement mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque. Il laisse échapper un petit « Oh » ne voulant rien dire. Je toussote un peu pour lui rappeler que dans une situation normale il devrais me répondre et m'expliquer tout cela mais rien y fait. Il est toujours affublée de son expression idiote.

- C'est que, ne voulant douter de vous, je pense que ce pirate ne se trouve pas par ici.

Il hoche la tête. Je peste intérieurement, la partie numéro un de mon plan a déjà échouée c'est pas possible. Je peut vous jurer que je me retiens fortement de ne pas donner un gros coup de poing dans la table en hurlant que je suis une petite conne. Une veine doit apparaître sur ma tempe, il change de visage, passant d'impassible à admirateur. Attendez, admirateur ? C'est bien la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit en le voyant, cette idée ne change pas quand je le dévisage plus longuement. Admiration. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, j'en ai marre je veut partir de ce bureau et me calmer sur l'homme de bronze, oui ça me ferais vraiment le plus grand bien. En face de moi Kizaru pose nonchalamment ses coudes sur la table et souris.

- Continue tes recherches Shell-san...

Là je sens l'affirmation piège venir gros comme un roi des mer caché dans ma baignoire. Je baisse les yeux, mon cerveau fonctionne à toute puissance, que faire maintenant ? Plutôt acquiescer et partir, passant pour une jeune idiote. Peut-être devrais-je lui raconter mon entrevue avec Kuzan mais je doute fort que cela soit la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Allez ma grande, met toi à sa place, pense bêtement comme un candidats de télé réalité. Je dois avouer que se mettre dans la tête de cet homme n'est pas chose simple.

Un idée fait tilt dans ma tête, la franchise. Ils doivent sûrement me réprimander car je ne dit pas ce que je pense. Ils doivent douter de moi car je cache trop de secrets, c'est ça. Enfin j'espère que je ne me trompe pas dans ce que je vais dire. Voyant que je ne pars pas comme je l'aurais fait habituellement il souris de plus belle, il a compris. Je toussote pour ne pas que ma vois flanche, je dois aussi faire preuve d'au moins un minimum d'autorité.

- Amiral Kizaru. Ce n'est pas contre vous personnellement ce que je me prépare à vous dire mais lorsque je parle de recherches, ce sont de véritables recherches croyez-moi. Personnes n'a jamais entendue parler de lui, les marins sur ce bateaux ne sont pas au courant que ce pirates est... Est... Que ce pirate est faux. Je pense que vous nous mentez lorsque vous nous dites qu'il a pris de l'avance, ce n'est qu'un point de vue subjectif mais j'apprécie moyennement que l'on me prenne pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas aveugle monsieur. Ni dupe.

- Oh … Shell-san vous êtes d'une perspicacité que je ne vous connaissez pas...

Je prend mal sa réflexion mais cela me gêne pour une toute autre raison je crois.. Je me mord la lèvre, le pire dans tout cela c'est que c'est lui qui a raison, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se tramait dans mon dos. J'étais réellement idiote dans l'histoire. C'est l'ancien amiral et seulement lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. L'autre me dévisage longuement sachant que naturellement je réfléchissait beaucoup mais pas au point de douter de la marine.

- Et je dois avouer que vous êtes d'une colère à faire peur...

Je ne préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant. J'ai, excusez moi de l'expression, de la merde jusqu'aux chevilles. Je me racle la gorge en attendant qu'il continue. Il se lève et regarde pas le hublot.

- Depuis quand vous le saviez ?

- Environ deux jours.

Il souris, sachant que quelque chose s'est passé sur la dernière île. Même si j'ai décider de lui raconter ce que je pense, personne ne seras quoique ce soit sur Kuzan. Ça c'est certain. Je me prépare un mensonge mais il ne me pose pas la question, rien. Il m'étonneras toujours celui-là. En temps normal quelqu'un comme lui aurais demander ce que j'ai pu voir ou faire durant ce laps de temps mais lui. Lui il se contente de sourire et de plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes teintées. Je l'aime bien finalement. Cette énergumène toute jaune.

- Shell-san. Cependant je pense vous devoir quelques explications non ? Hein, j'ai été plutôt méchant sur ce coup là n'est-ce pas...

Son ton monocorde est d'une lenteur étrange me donne envie de rire. C'est un sacré personnage, d'ailleurs il a réussit à me faire oublier les envies de meurtres que je lui réservée en un rien de temps. Je doit avouer. Il est vraiment surprenant.

- Vous n'avez pas tord...

Il va se rasseoir.

- Tu sais au départ je m'y suis opposé, je n'aime pas raconter n'importe quoi hein... Après tout Sakasuki est devenu mon supérieur je ne pouvais pas refuser ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il a toujours ce ton enfantin qui a le don de m'énerver mais après tout il est entrain de tout m'expliquer, je ne voit pas pourquoi je me mettrais en colère.

- Il veut te tester. Le fait que tu étais très attachée à l'ancien amiral le gênait, oui c'est ça hein. Comme ton ancien maître était son total opposé il ne voulait pas que des gens antagoniste à lui lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Les plus hauts gradés le dérangeait car ils ont de l'influence, tous ont soit démissionner ou ont obéis à sa requête. Tu est cas à part.

- Pardon ?!

Héhé, moi un cas à part. Certainement mais je ne voit pas pourquoi je serais particulièrement embêtante par rapport aux autres, cependant ce qu'il dit tient debout. Le fait que tout les autres aient plus changer mentalement que démissionner est vrai. Beaucoup ne sont plus comme avant. Mais surtout que Sakasuki « élimine » les autres hauts gradés pour garder le pouvoir, ça c'est forcément vrai. Il n'aimait pas spécialement Kuzan mais il ne l'a pas tuer, encore heureux. Il ne veut pas que sa justice partielle soit dans l'esprit des marines, pour lui seule la justice absolue existe. Je penche la tête, je pense que j'aurais pu le deviner moi-même sans l'ancien amiral, par contre ça aurais été un peu plus compliqué. Je le regarde attentivement car il ne me répond pas, je repose ma question cette fois plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.

- Pardon ?!

Il souris encore.

- Oui, tu est très populaire envers tes jeunes subordonnés. Tu est la dernière élève de Aokiji qui plus est, tu est une femme. C'est drôle non ?

Il ne prend vraiment pas ça au sérieux alors que moi si. Le fait que je soit une femme les rend plus attentif et obéissant ? Ça me plaît moyennement ça franchement. Je me force à sourire et prendre ça comme un compliment, je me gratte la partie rasée de mon crâne et reprend.

- Donc ce test consiste, en gros, à voir si je peut oublier mon ancien maître pour... La justice.

Il acquiesce.

- Oui c'est cela. Pour la Justice Absolue.

- Je ne vois pas comment pourrais marcher une telle justice...

Moi et ma grande gueule...

- Oh, tu serais déjà plus là si j'avais été l'amiral en chef.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas.

Il secoue la tête, il arrive vraiment bien à me prendre au dépourvu lui, c'est n'importe n'awak. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de glousser bizarrement.

- Mauvaise réponse, ce que je te dit pourrais bien faire partie d'un de ses plans pour ce test n'est-ce pas ? Peu être que tu n'es déjà plus dans la marine, je peut te jeter par dessus bord là. Ce serais bête hein, tu ne trouve pas ?

Je me tend un peu, c'est vrai, j'ai agis comme un bleu. Alors qu'il, m'a bien dit que mon supérieur pourrais me tuer si je faisait quoique ce soit mettant sa justice absolue. Mais après tout je me suis déjà battue beaucoup de fois avec lui, il aurais pu me tuer pas « Accident » je me demande bien ce qui le pousse à ne pas me tuer. Je secoue vigoureusement ma tête pour rafraîchir mes pensées. J'arrête avec l'instant présent. Il faut que je me focalise sur Kizaru qui a pour l'instant un comportement qu'il ne lui colle pas.

- Mais tu ne ferais pas ça, tu préfère jouer double jeu pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ça te divertis. Si tu le lui disais maintenant je serais probablement virée et toi, tu perdrais une attraction. Donc jamais tu n'irais dire quoique ce soit. Je te connais.

Je m'attendais à une réponse moqueuse, limite une moquerie mais jamais je ne pensais qu'il me répondrais ce qu'il me dit maintenant.

- Perspicace hein. Mais ça me chiffonne, tu es pas mon attraction n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu... Non mais...

- Oh, ce n'es pas bien.

Plutôt surprise par sa réponse je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour analyser ces paroles et décide de très rapidement changer de sujet.

- Donc j'ai raison.

- Oh, ça. Oui.

Je me sens de moins en moins énervée, Sakasuki a retiré toute menace qui pouvait lui coûter mais moi il ne voit pas comment le faire. C'est tout con en fait ! Je tape mon poing dans la paume de mon autre main, j'ai compris tout. Je suis contente de savoir tout ça, je m'apprête à repartir et le salut mais il m'interpelle alors que ma main était posée sur la poignée. Il a porter son index devant sa bouche pour intimider le silence.

- Au fait, tu ne sais rien...

Je hoche la tête en lui souriant à pleine dents. Cet amiral... je l'aime bien celui-là finalement même si l'affirmation comme quoi c'est dommage que je ne suis pas une attraction me laisse perplexe. S'il n'était pas haut-gradé et que mon Haki n'était pas aussi nul je lui aurais mis une baffe phénoménale en hurlant à plein poumons « Pervers ! ». Je souris mentalement, cette image grossissant dans mon esprit espiègle. En fait il me fais rire, je l'aime bien. Je l'ai toujours apprécier et me sens maintenant plus que bête d'avoir douter de sa parole.

- Ouais, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

- C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre et sors d'un pas ferme.

Je reste quelques minutes appuyée contre le derrière de la porte. Je me suis laissée faire bordel. Je n'ai pas pu mettre mon sadisme en avant, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Je vais jusque sur le pont où je tape du poing contre le mat. Je suis entrain de rager, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être autant faire-plais et respectueuse envers lui ? Je sais pas j'aurai au moins pu lui gueuler dessus plus que je ne l'ai fait, mais après tout, peut être que j'ai agis comme il se doit. Si je m'étais énervée et que j'aurais perdu mon sang froid je n'aurais eu aucune crédibilité. De plus cela aurais renforcer leurs soupons envers ma personne. J'ai bien agis, mais c'est la chance. Je soupire et regarde le ciel, pensive. Oui, Kuzan-sensei, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avant que vous ne me dites la suite de votre message. Je suis encore mille fois trop naïve pour l'instant et cela me met dans une colère noire. Burn arrive, prêt à me demander un combat mais heureusement pour lui il s'écarte à la vue de mon expression. Il lève les main devant lui l'air de dire « D'accord d'accord j'ai encore rien dit » et il déguerpis à toute vitesse. Je grimpe en m'aidant des cordages pour aller en haut de la vigie pour me calmer un peu. Le soldat descend rapidement sans que j'ai à le pousser, heureusement pour lui.

Je me sens mal... Franchement il y a trop d'information à retenir là, les révélations de Kuzan puis celle de mon amiral. Je devrais prendre un mois de congés là, minimum. Une cure. Je souris en regardant la mer, je serais où en ce moment si je n'étais pas rentrée dans la marine lorsque j'avais les environs de mes seize ans. Je dis seize ans mais avec une marge de trois, cela fait plus de quinze ans de toute façon. Je fait craquer mes doigt en me rappelant ce doux souvenirs.

Ce jour là la plus grande base de la Marine de tout NorthBlue a vu débarquer une petite morveuse retenue par le col d'une main ferme. C'est mon père qui m'a amener dans la marine plus que je ne m'y suis engagée. Je me rappelle distinctement des paroles qu'il a dit ce jour là. Il a dit qu'il devait prendre six mois de vacances, surtout ma mère donc Zou la gamine énervante qui tape la moitié du village ! C'est après ces six mois qui m'ont revigoré et je dois l'avouer, un peu dresser, que j'ai vu que j'avais un petit frère. J'étais fichtrement heureuse à ce moment là mais je suis retournée dans la Marine un mois après, ce petit démon ne faisait que pleurer et hurler qu'on lui donne à boire, à manger, qu'on le change... Crise de nerfs inévitable. Lorsqu'il a eu ses cinq ans je crois, je suis partie au quartier général décidée à devenir une grande marine.

La nuit tombe sur le nouveau monde, le ciel est teinté de rose mais quelques tache pourpre montre la bizarrerie qu'est cet océan. C'est vraiment beau, je reste là encore une heure, peu être deux, je ne sais pas vraiment mais qu'importe ? Lorsque je regarde la mer j'oublie tout mes problèmes, je ne suis personne, et en même temps tout le monde. Car, qui dans ce monde, où les continents n'existent presque pas, n'a pas vu la mer ? Je ferme les paupières alors que la lune monte dans le ciel, je vais devoir apprendre encore. Je lève les yeux vers les premières étoiles naissantes dans la nuit et à basse voix me fait une promesse. Une promesse qui ne compte que pour ma personne, pas une promesse comme celle que j'ai pu faire à Kuzan, non. Celle là est une promesse pour moi même, celle qui traduit mon rêve. Une phrase sans sens propre mais qui montre ma conviction, mes mains tremblent devant ce que je vais énumérer à vois haute pour la première fois de mon existence. Jamais je n'avais osé le dire tout haut. Tss. Cette promesse mérite d'être dite maintenant.

- Je suis Shell et …

C'est tellement absurde que je n'ose en parler.

- Je suis vice-amirale Shelashue. Je deviendrais plus puissante, je serais une femme forte. Je réussirais à imposer ma justice !

- Tss.

* * *

Hey ! C'est à votre goût les Kebabs ?

Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez mes petits 1% préférés ;) Sinon les autres vous pouvez mettre un petit mot a fait toujours plaisir !


	9. Une conférence vidéo avec Sakasuki ?

Bijour Bijour les petits Steak !

Bon tout d'abord je m'excuse de ce retard impardonnable j'ai fait une panne sèche d'inspiration pour ce passage de l'histoire. De plus n'étant pas admise dans le lycée demandé ( Ozenne à Toulouse avec LV3 Japonais ) et bien je me suis retrouvée dans l'obligation de faire une lettre de motivation pour être prise dans mon second choix. Bref c'est le caca monumental ! J'ai eu des compèt' super importante de bmx, le brevet, les derniers jours avec mes amies, aller voir Star Trek au cinéma (que je vous conseille fortement), manger des crêpes...

Vous comprenez quoi ! Tiens en parlants de brevet ... J'ai réussit à mettre que c'étais Chirac au pouvoir en 1982 ! Je suis une truffe, une grosse truffe, nananinanère !

Bref je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres car j'ai essayer de rattraper un peu mon retard considérable.

**Kaolyn** : Ouais une nouvelle ! En fait tu peut voir le fabuleux, l'extraordinaire, le divin film Z pour t'aider mais je pense que la fiction est suivable sans l'avoir vu. C'est juste que ça aide beaucoup à suivre. Je me contredit c'est n'importe n'awak ! :')

**L'Ornithorynque** : je suis maudite des review peu être :p Sinon merci, Kizaru je le trouvais au départ pas gentil mais depuis que j'ai lu quelques fictions où il participait un peu et que j'ai revus les épisode Shabondy etc... Je l'ai trouvé adorable ^^ Bizarre non ?

**Roussette** : Merki !

**Keyriss** : J'aime beaucoup ce personnage en fait, on ne sais pas vraiment si il est gentil ou méchant dans la série et en plus il a une manière d'être hors du commun et ça je suis fan ! :p Oui, je commence même à penser qu'il y a trop de révélations u.u Trop de révélations tue les révélations dit-on. Je mettrais beaucoup de petits souvenirs drôle et débile dans ma fic t'inquiète pas, il y en a un dans ce chapitre en plus Yohohohoho ! ;)

Bref j'annonce le départ de ce 9ème chapitre à la bourre !

Go !

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de mettre un coup de poing phénoménale dans le visage de Burn, en fait, rien ne m'en retiens. Il ne l'esquive pas et se prend une grosse baffe en pleine poire. Très élégante cette dernière pensée tiens. Je le laisse au sol en espérant qu'il oublie cette petite entrevue et rentre dans le réfectoire, histoire de manger. Oui, quand je suis stressée je mange de la glace à la fraise. La base me direz-vous, mais moi je peut en prendre quinze kilos et mes fesses le sentent passer croyez moi ! Je veut dire … Elle grossissent quoi, pas que … Bon d'accord j'arrête de parler de ça je vais vomir sinon. Je continue de le dévisager le menton relevé en signe de défi. Il souris en penchant la tête sur le côté et viens s'asseoir sur la rembarre devant moi. Je me laisse glisser le long du haut du mat en soupirant.

- Je t'en pris moque-toi te gêne pas.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

Je le dévisage de plus belle, quel drôle de personnage celui-là. Il me surprend entrain de me dire quelque chose étant ridicule pour moi-même alors pour lui ça risque d'être hilarant, au contraire il me regarde en plissant les yeux. Je ne dit rien et me lève sèchement, je suis fatiguée et nous arrivons bientôt à notre prochain arrêt, je crois bien que c'est là que ce trouve ce que cherche Z. Il a probablement été dit que le pirate se trouve sur cette île. Je saute sur le pont, la nuit englobe tout autour de moi, je ne voit pas à cinq mètres. Je rentre dans les bâtiments de bateau et pars rapidement dans mes quartiers laissant Burn seul sur sa réflexion.

La nuit porte conseil.

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit un nombre incalculable de fois, la bataille arriveras dès demain mais je doute sur l'horaire, cependant nous devrons être sur l'île d'un des QG de la marine dès demain matin. J'imagine cet ancien amiral entrain de tout détruire autour de lui, ça promet, ça va être un bon gros carnage je sens. Et tant que j'y pense, il faudra bien que quelqu'un me contacte pour savoir ma réaction lorsque j'apprendrais que nous devons tuer l'ancien maître de Kuzan, comment vont ils observer ma réaction ? Je me retourne encore une fois en pestant, je vais suivre les ordres c'est certain. Ce qui me trotte dans la tête c'est la perte humaine de la bataille que nous devrons livrer, je ne veut pas perdre mes hommes. C'est en rêvant de cette bataille redoutée que je m'endors.

Il faut froid, c'est la première chose qui m'interpelle lorsque je me réveille, je me lève trop rapidement et ma tête tourne. Je tombe sur ma chaise de bureau en grelottant, je me suis endormie toute habillée tient. Je m'avance vers ma salle de bain et me douche, ici l'eau qui coule est brûlante ce qui contraste avec l'air ambiant, je me savonne en regardant mes cicatrices. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de distinctes. Une seule ressort du lot, elle est belle …

**FlashBack**

Je courais comme une dératée à travers les couloirs du quartier général en rigolant, je suis une horrible fille je sais. Mais là je sais que j'avais dépasser les bornes. Je cours le souvenirs de plus en plus loin dans mon esprit, et puis si je cours maintenant c'est bien pour sauver ma peau. Je pense qu'il vous faut une petite explication je crois, le colonel Smoker et son acolyte sont venus avant marineford, tout deux vont participer. Pas moi, à cause d'un pirate je suis très affaiblie, il m'a donner un coup tellement fort dans le visage que je suis restée dans le coma pendant bien deux semaines avant de reprendre mes esprit. Cela fait trois jours que je suis réveillée, par la fenêtre de ma chambre je peut voir les Marines qui préparent le mur d'enceinte de la baie ou bien les sous sols. Bref, une organisation à laquelle je ne peut pas participer, cela est du au fait que j'ai une commotion cérébrale importante, les réflexes moteurs sont nazes. Mon fruit du démon ne marche plus, ce foutu pirate a réussis à me mettre dans le sang quelque chose de puissant. Du granit marin liquide ? Je m'en fout royalement, le truck c'est que je ne peut plus être comme avant. Les médecins s'acharnent sur mon cas pour m'enlever cette saloperie de mon sang mais c'est plutôt compliqué je dois dire. Je ne peut donc pas participer à la bataille qui va remettre en cause toute la marine. Quelle merde. Je reviens à l'instant présent, je suis entrain de courir pas vite du tout dans les couloirs. Oui, je m'ennuie tellement dans mon lit, j'ai besoins d'entraînement. Les médecins m'ont interdit de trop bouger, de courir par la même occasion, ils me rattrapaient à chaque fois en me clouant au lit avec une dose de morphine agréable. Donc le seul moyen de faire qu'ils me laisse courir était que cela m'aide pour ma guérison ou empêche une blessure plus grave.

J'ai mis du temps à mettre en place cette stratégie mais j'avoue que mettre des pommeaux de douches, semblable à ceux qui a lorsqu'il y a un incendie, dans les quartiers de Smoker était agréable. Je ris encore en dévalant les marches. Les médecins ne peuvent pas me stopper car le colonel derrière moi cherche à me faire la peau. Brouhaha je suis tellement intelligente, seul mon cerveau endommager pouvait exploiter une théorie pareille. Heureusement que je ne croise pas mon maître, l'amiral aokiji. Si je lui tombe dessus je suis deux fois plus morte, je tourne en un dérapage contrôlé dans un tournant. Je voit Sengoku et vire à bâbord pour ne pas le croiser, malheureusement il y avait sa chèvre que je prend dans les pattes. Un petit « Merde » et je me gamelle. Je vois une vitre se rapprocher, vite, trop vite !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je me retrouve au dessus du vide, suspendue en l'air pendant deux seconde avant de tomber comme une flèche au sol. Une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

**Fin du FlashBack**

Je la caresse du bout des doigts, ma cicatrice part de mon mollet droit et remonte jusqu'à mon flanc. Je m'en souviens très bien de cette fracture ouverte. Je sors de la douche. Mes doigts courent encore sur ma hanche, traçant là où les scalpels sont allés pour mon opération. Je tressaute et secoue vigoureusement la tête mettant de l'eau partout dans la pièce. Je me sèche les cheveux et enfile un écarteur en spirale. Je me recoiffe à peine, je passe une main dans mes cheveux de jais quoi, et fazit craquer toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'habille d'un haut noir me tombant au milieu des cuisses, un pantalon à rayures et des bottes de ranger montantes. Je n'oublie pas mon manteau aux ourlets des manches noir et sors en trombe de la pièce. Je cherche mon supérieur à l'intérieur de ce navire particulièrement vide lorsqu'un matelot m'interpelle.

- Vice-amirale ! Nous avons accosté, on vous attend dans le bâtiment B.

Je le remercie d'un geste de la main avant de m'avancer vers l'endroit qu'il m'a indiquer du doigt. Je saute du bateau sur ce qui semble être de la pierre noire. Étrange lieu pour installer une base de la relève la tête et accourt vers le bâtiment indiqué. C'est une sorte de montagne noire où sortent des pics de pierre d'un peu partout. Sympathique pour des vacances. À la vue de cet endroits que je dit que les autres marines ont bien du remarquer que le pirate recherché n'était pas ici. Encore moins qu'il existait. Le matelot était à côté du bureau de Kizaru, on a du lui dire de m'attendre là et d'indiquer ma convocation. Donc c'est sur que les autres savent ce qui se tramait. Seulement moi n'est pas au courant. Je souris, j'ai compris ça, c'est déjà pas mal. L'île m'intrigue, la base de la marine est reconnaissable par sa couleur bleu et les motifs barré semblable à toutes les bases. Il y a beaucoup de monde, plusieurs bateaux sont amarrés à différents endroits de l'île. Je voit deux soldats géants au loin entrain de se livrer un petit duel d'entraînement. Dis donc ça en fait de la populasse pour le Z.

Je salut les deux mastodontes et rentre dans le bâtiment B indiqué par le jeune soldat de toute à l'heure. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde. J'évite quelques personnes in extremis avant de trouver les bureaux des importantes personnes. Un de mes subordonné arrive par derrière et me pose une main sur l'épaule, j'échange une poignée de main avec lui et il m'indique la porte de celui où je doit aller. Je fronce des sourcils. '' Salle de communication par Den Den Muchi ''. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur intriguée et salut mon amiral entrain de boire une boisson chaude. Il est assis derrière un bureau, un escargot-phone de vidéo est installé non loin de là, face à un mur et entre deux fauteuils. Je fait le salut de respect et reste debout à attendre qu'il parle. Si je suis déjà filmée je doit au moins respecter les bases de salut entre marines. Il m'indique les fauteuils pourpre où je m'installe en croisant les jambe façon masculine, c'est à dire la cheville sur l'autre genoux, et attend.

Il se met non pas sur le second fauteuil mais derrière moi, les mains appuyées contre le dossier du second meuble. Je suis tendue, je sens bien la conférence entre l'amiral en chef et nous deux arriver. Je suis certaine que c'est cela qui m'attend, un petit dialogue avec Sakasuki, super.

- Shell-san. Si tu n'étais pas dans une salle comme celle-ci tu ne m'aurais pas saluer de la sorte n'est-ce pas ?

Je peste et relâche un peu les épaules en soupirant. Il a le don de m'énerver celui-là, en plus il a toujours raison et lit dans ma personne comme dans une livre ouvert. Je peut dire que pour moi ce n'est pas pratique du tout. Cependant moi aussi je le connais bien.

- Et vous n'auriez pas dit cela.

- Oh, tu est intelligente.

Je souris, cette fois personne ne m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'entends le bruit distinctif de l'appel par Den Den Mushi et me crispe sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Je vais devoir faire preuve d'un tact énorme si je veut rester dans la marine. Même si en être virée ne me dérange pas vraiment, le fait que j'ai fait une promesse à mon ancien maître en lui disant que je ne quitterais pas la marine avant un jour voulu me reste en travers de la gorge. Je ne dois en aucun point faillir à ma promesse. L'écran pixelisé se modifie jusqu'à que le visage de l'amiral en chef apparaisse à l'écran. Merde... Sur son visage s'affiche déjà le sourire de la victoire, il est vraiment imposant. Malgré le fait qu'il est un monstre aux yeux de toute la planète je ne peut m'empêcher de le respecter. Il est puissant, impitoyable certes mais aussi assez charismatique. Le visage carré et une barbe encore un peu jeune.

Il croise ses mains de lave sur le bureau et ses yeux s'anime lorsque je l'image de moi et Kizaru devons probablement apparaître devant son bureau. Nous le saluons avec plus ou moins de tact mais comme il se doit. C'est le minimum.

- Vice-amirale Shell. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici en ce moment même ?

Soit intelligente mais sotte. Aller Shell reste toi même sans gêner ta place ici.

- Pour capturer un pirate mais le fait que ce soit le dernier arrêt de notre mission et d'après le comportement des hommes ici cela montre qu'autre chose de bien plus important se trame.

- C'est bien cela.

Je marque une pause en attendant une réponse de la part de l'amiral en chef. Il attrape un énorme cigare et l'allume à l'aide de son petit doigt. Pratique. Il tire une grande bouffée de tabac avant de reposer les yeux sur moi. Un frisson me parcours toutes la colonne vertébrale mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je doit supporter ce regard.

- Alors, nous vous avons fait venir ici pour un tout autre fait. La néo-marine que vous connaissez certainement viens dangereusement vers ici même mais nous doutons que cela soit une coïncidence. On pense que Z veut voler les Dyna Rock, ce serais une catastrophe et une atteinte à la justice. Je vus demande à vous deux, les deux plus hauts gradé ici de vous occuper de ce personnage. Anéantissez le. Un autre groupe le suivait dans l'ombre mais il a réussit à brouiller nos pistes. Les autres sont loin dans le monde donc au nom de la justice absolue je vous ordonne à tout les deux de l'exterminer.

J'acquiesce exactement de la même manière que le fait mon supérieur à côté de moi. C'est à dire avec suffisance et respect.

- Mais Amiral en chef, pourquoi ne pas avoir demander à un vice-amiral plus puissant que moi pour cette mission de la plus haute importance ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous en doutez mademoiselle.

Je hoche de la tête.

- Je me voit refuser beaucoup de mission pour mon rang depuis que vous êtes amiral en chef. Cela dit vous me mettait dans la mission la plus importante qui soit sur un coup de tête ? De votre part c'est impossible, vous pensiez que je mettrais de la rénitence à tuer le maître du mien parce que j'étais son élève. Vous vous êtes mis la main entière dans l'œil Sakasuki. Je me fiche de qui il est.

Je ne voit pas ses main mais une fine colonne de fumée apparaît à côté de son visage. Je souris et il me lance un regard noir qui me calme tout de suite. Après quelques instant il souris.

- Tu est une belle pièce c'est certain mais cela ne vous permet pas de parler de la sorte.

- Je m'excuse. Mais ne doutez plus de moi. Au nom de la justice absolue j'anéantirais tout les ennemis de la justice de ce monde. Faites moi confiance.

La conférence se termine, je suis en sueur. Jamais je n'avais réaliser à quel point je suis mal. C'est vrai, je me suis déjà engueuler avec lui mais j'ai l'impression que les cartes ont changées. J'ai promis à Kuzan de rester dans la marine coûte que coûte et cela m'induit à accepter une autre justice. Mes mains lâche lentement le bois des accoudoirs du fauteuil où la trace de mes doigts s'imprime dans la matière. Cette courte entrevue n'a pas durée une heure entière mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passer ma vie ici. Mon supérieur commence à sortir de la salle avec lenteur. Je le suis du regard, les yeux rond en respirant bruyamment.

- Oublier votre amour propre pour un , c'est étrange de vous voir comme cela vice-amirale, ça m'énerve un peu d'ailleurs. Vivez pour vous c'est important non ?

À ce moment là il referme la porte dans son dos. Je reste pétrifiée. Je viens d'accepter la justice de Sakasuki alors que la veille je hurlait au monde que je vivrais pour la mienne. Je suis nulle sur ce coup là. Comme viens de me l'annoncer l'homme de jaune, j'oublie de vivre pour les autres. Je suis si influençable que ça ? Je peste avant se me lever à on tour. Je passe ma manche de manteau sur mon front humide et sort en trombe de la salle. Je dois oublier rapidement cette entrevue. Je ère dans les couloirs des bâtiment plus que je ne marche. Je suis complètement perdue sur ce coup là. Dans un tournant je percute violemment le front de quelqu'un et tombe au sol. Je me relève déjà énervée en hurlant à mort. L'autre fait de même. Il se lève et écarquille les yeux en me reconnaissant et m'insulte de plus belle. Moi aussi, déjà tendue, je lui balance à la figure toutes les insultes que je connais.

- Burn ! L'homme-bronze de mes deux, pourquoi t'es là, va plutôt te jeter de la falaise tien ! T'es vraiment inutile avec ta coupe de pisse, vas-y crève ...

Et à cette douce mélodie se percute les paroles de mon rival aussi délicates.

- Shell ! La Femme-bulle la plus nulle de cette planète, tu t'est perdue ?! T'es tellement nulle que tu pourrais te perde dans un frigo ! Casse toi avant que je t'atomise la figure...

D'autres soldats passe à côté de nous deux qui échangeons des coup. Lui surtout des coup de poing et de pieds et moi particulièrement grâce à ma jutte en acier. Il passe sur ma droite et je l'évite lui balançant le bout de mon arme dans la figure, ça lui décroche quelques cheveux mais il l'évite in extremis le chanceux. Un pied me décroche mon appuis mais je me dissous dans l'air avant de réapparaître dans son dos et de lui broyer la colonne avec mon arme. Il gicle loin de la et se relève dans la poussière. Il revient à la charge, je lui bondit dessus, me laisse partir en l'air et l'enferme dans une grosse bulle qu'il arrive tant bien que mal à casser. Je l'insulte de tout les noms et revient à la charge. J'évite de justesse un poing dans mon visage mais pas un pied dans mon bas ventre. Une douleurs égale à me premiers jour de règles douloureuse me déchire le bassin.

Je me remet sur pied en me tenant le bas ventre, récupère ma jutte et me place dans son dos, il tourne et recule dangereusement. Nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés. Nous sommes à six mètres de différence environ, quelques matelots courent dans tout les sens essayant de trouver une manière de nous arrêter. Je me met en position, prête à bondir et lui prêt à charger. Nous nous défions du regard en reprenant notre souffle, je suis crevée. Je prend ma jutte à deux main en pensant à demander à l'équipe scientifique de me mettre du granit marin à l'intérieur. Ce serais bien pratique. Nous sommes tout les deux à cran, on bondit avec synchronisation et élégance. Puis au moment fatidique ce n'est pas le visage aux cheveux blonds de Burn que je voit mais celui entièrement jovial de Kizaru. Le temps que je me dise que la scène s'est déjà déroulée il y a pas tellement longtemps que cela je me retrouve expulsée à vingt mètre. Je me gratte la tête et baisse les yeux. Hum, je crois bien avoir déjà vécu ce moment là. C'est bien possible.

Je tombe donc de quinze mètres.

Je suis vraiment une salle gamine...

* * *

Je suis l'incarnation de cette dernière réplique :D

Sinon je pense poster mon chapitre avant vendredi prochain mais le 11ème mettras un peu plus de temps, j'ai championnat de Franc de bmx mes muffins! Donc je pense plutôt profiter des sportifs de haut niveau présent et aussi de ma course, donc le chapitre mettras quelques temps. En plus j'ai mes grand parents sans internet donc de long chapitres viendrons d'un coup BIM comme ça DANS TA FACE ! :)

Sinon j'aime bien les trois amiraux qu'il y a avant les deux ans d'interruption, vous l'aurez remarquer. Je suis folle d'eux ! Héhéhé je les aimes beaucoup ! HIHHIHIH IHIHIHI HIHHIHI

IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI !

**_~ La retrouver entrain d'ouvrir et de fermer les rideaux en chantant '' Kizaru , pas Kizaru , Kizaru , pas Kizaru '' est traumatisant ~ La petite sœur. _**

Bref à la prochaine !


	10. La bataille contre Z commence

Bijour les canelets !

Aujourd'hui voici un chapitre qui se déroule juste avant le début du film Z, voilà voilà ! Bon le prochain seras encore plus dedans mais ... J'arrête de tout vous dire promis ;) Mais woaw j'ai 8 followers YOUPIII-YAAAH !

**Emmalysse** : Kuzan power !

**Keyriss** : Et oui Sengoku adore embêter Shell en lui faisant des coup tordus 3:) Et tu auras remarquer que j'aime bien l'humour répétitif donc c'est normal que certaines choses reviennent à la charge :3

Bref même si mes petites revieweuse apparaissent lorsque d'autres disparaissent je vous aimes bien quand même ! :3 Aujourd'hui je ne mettrais pas de petite phrase complètement con en **gras** & _Italique _Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre...

Chapitre 10 ! Déjà 10 o.o

ENJOY !

* * *

Heureusement que sur ce coup là mon fruit du démon était utilisable sinon les pauvres marines m'aurais récupérer comme la dernière fois, avec une jambe à la place des bras. Je rebondis avec aisance sur une bulle avant de regarder en l'air en soupirant. Aurais-je le droit un jour à un combat avec cet abrutis de Burn ou pas ? Vu que pour l'instant c'est vraiment très mal partis je sens. Je décide de passer l'éponge sur mon amiral, après la dernière vidéo conférence je pense qu'il vaut mieux me faire toute petite. Je me gratte la tête en m'excusant auprès des soldats qui s'entraînaient en bas. Je passe entre quelques uns les dépassant tous d'au moins deux tête je ne met pas beaucoup de temps à me faire encore plus repérée. Comme ils se sont tous arrêtés dans leurs entraînements je me dit que si je leurs posait une petite question cela ne les embêterais pas beaucoup. J'interpelle un des leur et lui demande l'heure, ma question l'étonne mais il me répond cependant qu'il est dans les alentours de 16h. Je n'ai pas manger à midi et l'heure du goûter va bientôt arrivée, à moins que je l'ai ratée. Je relève vivement la tête et me met à courir comme une folle. J'ai faim moi ! Je laisse le soldat en plan, celui-ci me dévisage avec une goutte naissante sur la tempe. Je prend pas mal de temps à trouver la fameuse cafétéria, j'ai trop faim. Ne voyant personne à l'intérieur je me dis que ce ne serais pas bien de piquer la nourriture et fait demi-tour. Non j'déconne. Je vais à pas de loup dans la cuisine elle-même et pique dans tout ce que je trouve. Une pomme, un gâteau et même un gigot fraîchement cuit. Attendez, un gigot fraîchement cuit ?

- Hé !

J'avale de travers le morceau de viande et commence à m'étouffer. Le cuisinier rigole d'un rire gras et me donne une grosse claque dans le dos. Le bout part se figer dans le mur, mon dos est hyper douloureux. Le vieux a un sacré coup de main. Je me lève et me penche en avant pour m'excuser, il me tapote de sa grande main sur la tête en me disant d'aller me faire voir chez les pirates si jamais il me revoyait dans sa cuisine. Sympas le vieux. Je pars toute rouge en me disant que je suis officiellement une idiote et ère encore dans les quartiers. Je décide d'aller dehors, ma jutte est encore posée contre mon épaule, ça me réconforte de la sentir contre mes omoplates. Je vous le jure. En sortant je croise quelques matelots, la mine perspicace. Je passe devant les géants qui aiguise leurs armes, je pourrais faire de même. Enfin une jutte ne s'aiguise pas, je vais la polir et par la même occasion m'entraîner pour mon Haki. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir trop toucher les utilisateurs de fruit du démon du même type que le mien. Je trouve donc au milieu de la roche noire un petit endroit pour me poser calmement et méditer. Je laisse mon manteau de vice-amirale à côté de moi et sort mon arme de son encoche à ma taille. Elle est belle, un manche noir plus sombre que mes cheveux et deux barres d'acier luisant. Il y a quelques rayures et cicatrice rappelant d'ancien combat contre de gros méchant pirates de mes deux qui ont osés abîmer mon arme fétiche. Je cherche des yeux un cailloux rond, je met plusieurs minutes à trouver celui qui correspond. Il est beau, rond et parfaitement lisse. Je l'attrape de ma main gauche, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis gauchère donc j'écris comme un chien et je suis maladroite ! Je disait, je commence à frotter la pierre contre mon arme qui de temps à autre font jaillir des étincelles.

Après l'avoir polie je me met à travailler mon Haki de l'armement. Mon arme sur les genoux je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je change souvent de position et peste n'arrivant pas à garder mon esprit focaliser sur ma puissance. Je fini par me mettre en tailleur, ma jutte en équilibre sur mes membres inférieurs. Je dois réussir à mettre ma puissance dans mes paumes. Je ralentis mon rythme cardiaque et tente de rassembler toute mon énergie dans mes mains. Je sens l'électricité de cette puissance traverser mes veines de mon cerveau jusqu'à l'endroit commandé. Lorsque le fin rideau d'énergie que je ressent arrive au bout de mes doigt mon corps entier est engourdis, j'ai des fourmis dans tout mon être. Je suis paralysée mais essaye tout de même de poser ma main sur l'arme, je sens le contact froid du métal. Faire passer toute votre puissance dans une arme est vraiment compliqué à acquérir cependant lorsque vous le maîtriser en un mouvement de main vous pouvez enduire un chargeur de pistolet entier. Moi je galère un peu. J'ai préféré dès le début m'entraîner dans cette sorte du fluide, je compte autrement sur mes talents de réflexe et laisse de côté celui de l'observation, enfin je le maîtrise quand même un peu mieux que l'autre mais j'ai envie de le laisser de côté. Mon arme semble frétiller sous le contact de ma main et mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux même. Mon cœur se remet à battre normalement et mon corps engourdis laisse place à une légèreté des plus agréable. J'attrape le manche de ma jutte fétiche à deux main et tape avec force sur un des pics de rocher, celui-ci explose. Pas mal pour une fois. J'abats mon arme sur deux trois autres jusqu'à que l'effet s'estompe et je me replace en position de méditation pour recommencer. Au bout d'environ trois heures je lâche l'affaire complètement épuisée. Je ne peut même plus lever mon arme au dessus de ma tête. Je croque dans une pomme gardée au cas où et plis mon manteau en une boule parfaitement moche pour en fait office d'oreiller. Mon ancien maître m'a toujours dit qu'une sieste de une seule petite heure pouvait vous guérir de tout plein de blessures. Pour me remettre en forme j'ai bien besoin de une grosse heure de sommeille là. Je m'allonge à même le sol, la tête sur mon manteau et la main sur le manche de mon arme. Une vieille habitude.

Je rêve de mon frère, il va bientôt rentrer dans la marine celui là. Il approche de ses dix-huit ans. Je le voit sous les ordres de Sakasuki, il s'entraîne dur. Il est comme moi, changer dès qu'il a eu l'occasion de se dire qu'une nouvelle vie commence. Il est bon, il est un puissant soldat et combat les pirates mieux que personne. Moi je suis vieille... Ma peau ridée tombent sur mes joue, j'ai des poches sous mes yeux et dès que je regarde mains elle sont sèche et ornées de nombreuses cicatrice datant d'il y a longtemps. Je suis vieille...

Un bruit d'alarme me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux doucement en frissonnant, j'ai peur de la vieillesse depuis quand moi ? Ne comprenant pas le messages que mon rêve a bien voulu me faire passer je me lève et enfile mon manteau aux retroussements des manches noir. L'alarme. Pourquoi cette foutu alarme sonne-t-elle ? Il fait presque nuit maintenant, j'ai beaucoup dormis et je peut vous dire que mon corps tout entier le sens. En quelques bond agiles je vais en bas de la sorte de colline de pierre où je m'était posée pour m'entraîner. Je remarque quelques ombres au loin avant de toucher le sol et décide de remonter voir ce que c'est. Cela ressemble à des bateaux de la marines mais ils ont quelques chose qui cloche. À l'aide de plusieurs bulle je grimpe en l'air et m'assoit sur la dernière. Un vingtaine de bateau arrivent de touts les côtés de l'île, je reconnais ces drapeaux... C'est la néo-marine qui approche. Je cours le plus rapidement que je le peut vers les bâtiments principaux où tous se préparent pour la bataille, heureusement que certains savaient à peu près l'heure de leurs débarquement sinon nous serions vraiment dans la merde. J'attrape un poignard au cas où que je glisse sous mon tee-shirt et sors en trombe. Kizaru est debout aux côtés de quelques gradés dont une poignée de sous-amiraux que je reconnais. Il me regarde avec émerveillement en me voyant arriver. Je le dévisage et ils souris, il doit se dire que la légende de mon retard est réelle. Je sais ça surprend toujours mais sur ce coup j'ai été forte, le colonel Shuu me regarde en soupirant me disant que l'alarme me vrillant les oreilles sonne depuis plus de trente minutes. Oups.

Les soldats sont en bas avec les deux géant, l'amiral présent a déjà donner les ordres pour cette attaque, je doit rester près de Z sans pour autant chercher à le touche seule, je conteste un peu mais au final je décide d'obéir. Ce serais bête de n'en faire qu'à ma tête alors que cet après-midi j'ai fait un joli discours à Sakasuki. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et tripote un de mes écarteurs en me mordant la lèvre. Même si je pense que l'amiral en chef n'a plus de doute sur moi, mon objectif principal, le fait que j'ai une grosse bataille à livrer me laisse perplexe. Je n'aime pas me battre comme dans une guerre, je préfère les duels. J'ai mes hommes plus une centaine d'autres sous mon commandement ce qui en fait une belle poignée. Je vais sur la partie nord de l'île, mon amiral est au nord est ce qui le laisse superviser mon travail. Lorsque leurs bateaux arrivent à distance des canons je hurle aux tireurs d'élites et aux canonniers de faire feu. Les bateaux tirent à leur tour des rafales faisant des gerbes de débris et de poussière autour de mes subordonnées. Je saute à terre et leurs cris de faire une formation pour les prendre en ''sandwich'' comme je le dit si bien. Ils courent se mettre en position avec synchronisation, je suis vraiment fière d'eux. Je suis encore en hauteur par rapport à eux, les autres débarquent, tout se déroule presque au ralentis. Un son étouffé de bruit de lames se croisant et de canons me rentre dans les oreilles.

Je m'avance devant la seconde partie de mes hommes et leur hurle de charger. Nous courons et je vois les premiers ennemis devant moi. Pendant un instant mon esprit divague mais je rentre rapidement dans le combat. Ma jutte encore sous l'effet un peu estompé du Haki s'abat sur un premier homme. Je pense à Kuzan qui chantait de temps à autre une chanson des marines voyageant vers le nord. Un passage me revient en mémoire...

« _Elle montre donc le chemin à suivre. Elle nous guide donc vers un monde correct. Douleur, souffrance, elle récolte tout. Gros et doux, elle les câline tous._ ».

J'en frappe un autre pendant que la chanson résonne dans ma tête, j'ouvre le chemin à mes hommes en hurlant. Je n'entend presque pas ma voix, non pas à cause des bruit de canons et de combat mais à cause de la vois de mon ancien maître qui résonne dans ma tête, la musique se répète. L'air pesante se libère lorsque je sens la présence de Z, il est sortis de sa cachette et se trouve à l'est. Même ma capacité pour l'observation tirée du fluide arrive à le percevoir. Je ne lui arrive certainement pas à la cheville. De mon côté les éclats d'obus et de canons se font de plus en plus nombreux. Il y a une femme qui évite facilement les coup porté par mes hommes, je décide de fait d'elle ma cible. J'accours en ordonnant à ceux sous mon commandement de virer sur le côté ouest évitant à tout pris le dirigeant de cette nouvelle version de la marine. Je veut le moins de pertes possible. La femme a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et à l'aide de deux dagues blanche elle abat facilement une dizaine de mes hommes, j'accours vers elle penchée en avant alors qu'elle atterrissait au sol avec grâce. Elle regarde les soldats sous les ordres d'un des sous-amiraux et annonce.

- Je suivrais seulement Z-sensei.

Cela a le don de me mettre dans une colère noire, moi je ne peut pas suivre celui que je désire. Je bondis sur elle alors qu'elle s'apprête à continuer son avancée. Elle m'évite simplement et décris un large arc de cercle avec son poignard mais je contre son attaque avec ma jutte. Elle essaie de me donner un coup avec son autre dague mais je tourne mon arme pour bloquer celui-ci.

- Et moi je vous en empêcherais.

Elle commence à glisser sur le côté et me lance une attaque sournoise en glissant dans mon dos et en essayant un coup en douce mais je contre sa dague avec mon poignard glissé dans ma ceinture. Elle ne dit rien et nous continuons notre combat, c'est cependant un peu trop rapide pour moi. Nous en venons à grimper presque tout en haut d'une des petites colline de l'île. Il y a un homme étrange, habillé de noir, jaune et rose il fait monter en l'air des plantes étranges. Sympas le fruit du démon, il m'intrigue un peu j'avoue. Faute d'inattention elle arrive à me couper une mèche de cheveux à ras de mon œil. Je m'insulte tout bas en maudissant ma curiosité et reviens à la charge. Burn est entrain de lui porter quelques coup qui paraissent inutile. Je m'inquiète un peu mais me concentre sur mon combat. Elle passe sur ma gauche et porte un coup que j'arrête avec la seconde barre de ma jutte, une gerbe d'étincelle me saute au visage et je me propulse en l'air. Elle en viens à faire elle aussi un bond phénoménale et nous nous retrouvons en l'air. Je la fusille du regard pendant qu'elle reste impassible et nous tombons en échangeant des coup inutile que ce soit pour elle ou moi.

Nous avons viré de côté, je suis stupide j'ai laisser mes hommes livré à eux même mais en même temps cette femme allait faire de nombreuse pertes. La pente est raide et nous nous retrouvons dans l'obligation de combattre tout en courant sur la descente, une nouvelle pour moi. Je saute sur elle mais disparaît, son visage deviens anxieux mais lorsque je j'apparais à nouveau dans son dos elle est déjà prête à contrer mon attaque. Je fais tourner mon bâton au dessus de ma tête et l'abat de toute mes force sur elle, elle arrive à stopper cette dernière mais glisse cependant le long de la pente.

Je fait à mon tour des galipettes sur la roche mais mon fruit du démon empêche les cailloux de me blesser. Elle, elle arrive à rebondir et atterris gracieusement non loin de là où nos supérieur respectifs se battent.

Je m'apprête à retourner à la charge lorsque je me prend une balle perdue. Je dit bien perdue car elle n'a pas encore bouger et chacun a son adversaire. Mon Haki de l'observation étant focalisé sur elle je n'ai pas sentis la balle arriver. Une douleur cinglante me prend l'épaule, je lâche mon poignard et hurle de douleur en m'écroulant au sol. Elle hoche la tête en regardant Z tirer des rafale de partout pour avoir Kizaru, foutu balles en granit marin. Elle jette une sorte de fumigène et lorsque j'arrive à voir de nouveau il n'y a presque plus de combats. La plupart sont retournés sur leurs bateau et je ne voit plus la femme ni Z. Merde on les as perdus. Comme les membres de la néo-marine font demi-tour je suppose que quelque chose se trame de grave. L'amiral nous ordonnes de retourner aux bateaux poursuivre les autres en aidant le plus de blessés possible. Je me relève tant bien que mal lorsqu'un jeune homme accourt pour m'aider, il n'y a plus que deux navires en état. Je suis une semi-géante ne l'oubliez pas. Je marche en me tenant l'épaule d'une main, le sang pourpre coule le long de mon torse. J'aide mes hommes à en transporter d'autres lorsque mes yeux se posent sur un Den Den Mushi, je l'attrape rapidement en pensant qu'il pourrais me servir en cas de pépin. Je relève la tête, mes yeux se brouillent, c'est un désastre. Je tente de suivre Kizaru qui se prépare à la sortie de Z du bâtiment. Je me met à ses côté peinant de rester droite.

- Shell-san, arrêtez de vous surpasser. Retournez donc au navire.

N'ayant pas pris le même ton amusé qu'habituellement j'obéis. Sur la route j'aide à se relever certains matelots comme je le peut et refuse toute aide. C'est à moi d'aider mes subordonnés pas le contraire. Je croise la femme que j'ai pris sous mon aile et lui demande de secourir le plus de personnes possible. Lorsque, après un bon laps de temps, il n'y a plus presque plus personne à terre je me décide à rejoindre un dernier bateau de secours. Pas un de ceux qui prennent une énorme place, eux sont maintenant pleins et étant la plus haute gradée donnant des ordres je leurs ordonne d'aller loin de cette terre de désolation. Ils obéissent avec frustration et avec une dizaine de matelots je récupères les derniers blessés grave que les autres n'ont pu transporter.

Je fabrique des petites bulles pour les poser, avec une balle de granit marin dans l'épaule cela me demande un effort tel que je vomis sur le côté. J'en ais fait deux, seulement deux. Les autres mettent leur compagnons dessus, j'ordonne la retraite vers une barque assez imposante en pensant aux soldats toujours présent dans la base en feu. Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

- Je m'excuse ! Les gars désolé de vous avoir laissé là bas !

La dizaine de marine pouvant encore parler présent dans mon embarcation de fortune me regarde la tête basse. Il y a Shuu avec moi. Il a mangé le Sabi Sabi no mi le transformant en un homme rouille et cicatrise les blessures hémorragiques. Lui aussi pleure sous son voile lui barrant presque tout le visage, sa voix cassée me parvient.

- Shell-san...

Je suis hors de moi. Déçue de ma prestation ridicule et folle de rage.

- Je m'excuse si vous mourez, je vous jure que vous serrez vengé... Je...

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Ils sortent tous sauf Z, ceux encore dedans dont la femme aux cheveux bleu, en accourant avec les Dyna Rock sur le bateau. Nos navires sont partis vers le QG de la marine pour soigner tout le monde et se préparer à une éventuelle autre attaque. Puis Kizaru rentre en scène, il souris bêtement et coule deux bateau ennemis avec un seul de ses rayons. Nous nous écartons de l'île. À lui tout seul l'amiral arrive à tuer tous presque tout les hommes transportant les Dyna Rock. Il est impressionnant ce Borsalino, y a pas à dire. Un rayon rase la tête de la femme qui, les yeux écarquillés se rend compte de l'ampleur de ses pertes. Au moins elle se rend compte elle aussi ce que ça fait de devoir abandonner ses subordonnés.

Pendant qu'un médecins de retire la balle, les gant en latex ensanglantés, je regarde l'ancien amiral sortir en trombe du bâtiment. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête, voler ces pierres rivalisant avec les armes antiques... Pourquoi ? Si je me souviens bien ce quartier de la marine se trouve sur ce qu'on appelle un End Point, il voudrais détruire les trois du nouveau monde ? Ça je pense que c'est tout à fait possible mais après cela il mourra lui aussi. Nous déteste-il autant nous, la marine, que les pirates ? Je sort le Den Den Mushi de ma poche me rappelant que j'en avais trouver un sur un soldat tout à l'heure et compose le numéro d'un des bateau. Ils sont contents que nous allons bien et l'on m'annonce que le vice-amiral Garp arrive d'ici peu, si mon supérieur s'apprête à combattre l'ancien Zéphir aux poings noirs alors il arriveras forcément en retard.

Je regarde la scène impuissante.

Kizaru lance son premier rayon sur l'ex amiral.

La chanson me revient dans la tête dès que la première onde de choc se déverse sur notre petite embarcation. Je me cache le visage du revers de la main pendant que le souffle chaud me brûle le corps.

Une gerbe d'étincelle puis de multitude de petites explosions.

Le combat entre les deux hommes commence.

«_ La mer est entrain de regarder la genèse de ce monde. La mer sait, quand finiras ce monde. Elle montre donc le chemin à suivre. Elle nous guide donc vers un monde correct. Douleur, souffrance, elle récolte tout. Gros et doux, elle les câline tous. »_

* * *

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un a toute les paroles de cette musique donnez les moi par pitié ! :') Voici les paroles en Japonais Phonétique, je veut la traduction entière je vous en supplie x)

" Umi wa mite iru, sekai no hajimari mo Umi wa shitte iru, sekai no owari mo Dakara izanau susumu beki michi he to Dakara michibiku tadashii sekai he Itami kurushimi mo tsutsumikonde kureru Ookiku yasashiku tsutsunde kureru Umi wa mite iru, sekai no hajimari mo Umi wa shitte iru, sekai no owari mo Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shitemo Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki Osorete ikenai anata ga iru kara Obiete ikenai nakama mo matsu kara Susumaneba naranai aoki sono saki he. "

Sinon laissez une petite review j'en ai besoin en ce moments je dois vous écrire avant de partir là où internet est inexistant vous voyez le topo ... C'est l'horreur !

Pour atteindre les 4000 mots dans ce chapitre il m'en manque vingt, dans cette phrase j'ai remplis ce qui me manquait ! Aller, 4000 pile ! :p


	11. Combat et n'importe n'awak

Hey ! J'ai dit que je mettrais mon chapitre aujourd'hui et bien je le poste à 23h30 moi !

Bref merci de vos review et patati et patata ... Ouais aujourd'hui je suis une peut crevée donc je vais pas m'attarder sur la chose.

J'aime Kuzan. Et Trafalgar Law. Et Whitey Bay.

Mais heu je dit quoi là ? o.o

**Emmalysse** : Ouais cette chanson est super jolie :o je la connais presque par cœur, et t'as vu le chapitre je lai mis le jour que j'abais promis que je le mettrais ^^

**Keyriss** : En fait j'arrive pas à écrire les combats donc avec deux fruit du démon bizarre je galère :p Et oui, la bouteille viendras dans les prochain chapitre, pas hyper présente mais là. Le moment du film je crois bien que c'est ça, oui.

**Roussette**: "_ Pardonne mon retard de review je viens de retrouver mon tel et miracle je vois deux chapitres ! Super continue je n'ai rien à redire si ce n'est toujours un piti problème de concordance des temps. " _Je poste ta review car je ne la voit pas :p Sinon merci, c'est vrai que l'inspiration m'est revenue là j'ai encore trois chapitre d'avances que je garde au cas où donc il en auras souvent des enchaînés comme ça. Après ouais désolé avec les temps je m'embrouille, c'est n'importe n'awak :/

Bref voici le chapitre 10 ou 11, je crois m'être gourré pour le précédent, bref voici la suite.

ENJOY

* * *

Il est fort, je ne pensais pas que la puissance d'un amiral était telle. Je me sens tellement faible en regardant ce combat. Le médecin m'annonce que je devrais attendre d'être au quartier général pour retirer la balle, je dois tenir bon. Lorsqu'il me dit cela je ne pense qu'au combat des deux titans.

Z tente de lui porter un coup de son arme en granit marin mais l'amiral utilise sa technique de téléportation empêchant à l'ennemi de le toucher, il apparaît en l'air et lance un rayon en direction de l'autre qui le bloque grâce à son bras mécanisé. Encore des étincelles folles se percutant aux rochers qui explosent comme de vulgaire pop-corn. J'utilise mes dernière forces pour utiliser mon Haki, je veut entendre ce qu'il se dit dans ce combat. Kizaru apparaît devant le vieil homme avec un sourire comblé que l'autre lui rend. Il a les mains dans les poches, détendu au maximum comme habituellement. Je souris. Quel sacré personnage celui-là.

- Hum, combien ça faisait de temps sensei ?

Toujours cette voix joviale presque mielleuse. Sa manière d'appuyer sur les syllabe en les rallongeant et le rythme qu'il emploi, tout ça... Je en trouve pas la fin de cette dernière pensée, d'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à cela moi ? Il faut que je me focalise sur le combat. Il reprend.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le vieux lui répond d'une voix grave.

- Borsalino, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas compter seulement sur le pouvoir du Pika Pika no mi.

- Tu es aussi dur que la pierre, comme toujours. Zephyr-sensei.

La personnalité extravagante de l'amiral m'a l'air quelque peu décuplée pendant ce combat. C'est comme s'il exagérer ses moindre fait et geste mais cela est sûrement du au fait que j'écoute cette conversation à l'aide de mon Haki. Il créer son épée de lumière. Une technique que je trouve magnifique, ama no murakuno. C'est comme cela qu'elle se nomme. Il la prend à une main avant se reculer en l'air pour se placer en position d'attaque. Z se remet droit enlevant la poussière qui l'entoure et susurre avec haine.

- Ce n'est plus mon nom...

Il se met face à l'homme lumière en hurlant.

- Je suis Z !

Le combat reprend de plus belle le bras mécanique de l'ancien amiral viens percuter l'épée de lumière de mon supérieur avec rage. La puissance de ce combat me dépasse, ils sont vraiment très puissant tout les deux. Les coups ne semblent pas s'arrêter du tout, tout se répète sans cesse. L'un bondit sur l'autre et leurs armes s'entrechoquent avec force avant qu'ils ne s'écartent tout les deux à une distance respective. Sur mon bateau les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'il se dit faute de manque de travail sur le fluide mais ils arrivent tout de même a voir la partie aérienne du combat. Je me concentre encore un peu plus en espérant que je suivrais ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à la fin. Un coup plus fort que les autres détruit la terre tout autour d'eux. Z reprend la parole.

- Tu ne pense pas être un peu trop sur de toi en devenant l'amiral Kizaru ?!

Sa voix trahis sa fatigue et sa vieillesse. Cependant le concerné, lui, ne flanche pas du tout et le dévisage sans sourire. Pour changer. Il prépare un de ses coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière en levant sa jambe en l'air.

- Je ne suis pas venus pour me remémorer le passer.

Tiens, moi non plus. Je suis venue pour oublier le passé à la base et je n'ai fait qu'intensifier mes douloureux souvenirs. Dès le début de la bataille le chant de Kuzan m'es rentrer dans la tête, bordel, dès le début ! Je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour bien suivre le combat seulement grâce au Haki. Mes yeux ne voient presque plus je suis obligée de vous décrire la scène par ce que je ressent en me concentrant sur tout cela à l'aide du fluide. Borsalino désarme sont pied et optant plutôt pour une attaque par rayons. Il pointe son doigt vers l'ennemi et tire. Z se protège de son foutu de bras de granit marin et renvoi l'attaque sur les rochers des alentours. Il se propulse vers l'homme jaune qui le contre avec son épée mais l'autre tire. Je retiens mon souffle, mon cœur loupe un battement pendant que j'imagine la défaite de la marine mais le « Oh... » long et monotone de l'amiral me montre qu'il est en plein forme. Pendant que le vieux pense avoir atteint son adversaire Kizaru se reforme rapidement. Il est encore dans la fumée quand Z fait une sorte de crise d'asthme, en même temps vu son âge il doit lui être compliqué de se battre comme autrefois. Il prend une bouffée d'air dans son inhalateur et se remet directement debout. Ses yeux gris cherchent le marine du regard et se retourne juste à temps pour stopper l'arme de celui-ci. L'onde de choc secoue faiblement la barque se trouvant à bien un miles de là bas. Shuu décide de s'éloigner encore un peu ce qui me demande une concentration encore plus considérable. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me tiens encore consciente. À travers ses lunettes teintés le regard du jaune se fait sérieux.

- Tu ne pourras jamais capable d'égaler ma vitesse avec une arme si lourde.

Il se rapproche de son visage avec plus d'instance.

- À quoi vont te servir les Dyna Rock sensei ?

La voix grave du vieux me vrille la tête comme un marteau piqueur le ferais mais je tiens quand même le coup, poussée par la curiosité.

- Dès le début je n'ai jamais pu t'encadrer !

Il pousse loin de là Borsalino qui se téléporte sur un rocher en hauteur. Son sourire jovial et insouciant recouvre son visage. J'aime bien ce sourire idiot car il a le don d'énerver n'importe qui. Même ce vieille homme haineux apparemment. Derrière ses lunettes jaune il regarde Z en plissant les yeux gentiment.

- Allez, remet-nous les Dyna Rocks...

- Ils disent que les Dyna Rocks rivalisent avec les armes antiques alors pourquoi ne pas les utiliser pour célébrer nos retrouvailles ?!

Et merde il ne va quand même pas... Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma pensée que celui-ci saute à côté d'une de ces fameuses pierre. Non. L'amiral fait les yeux ronds en lâchant un de ses « Oh... » approbateur. Si lui est anxieux alors nous devons l'être tout particulièrement. Il attrape de son bras de métal la pierre flottant dans son liquide rose et défi mon supérieur du regard. Il est complètement fou ma parole ! Il hurle.

- Les Dyna Rocks provoquent une explosion massive lorsqu'elles sont exposées à l'oxygène.

Il joue avec le tube.

- Oooooh !

Non, me dites pas que lui aussi a peur de ce qui va se passer ? J'ouvre les yeux directement et cris aux hommes dans la petites barque de ramer le plus loin possible. Mon pouvoir toujours un peu en marche j'entends le bruit du verre que l'on brise et regarde en l'air. La forme jaune de Kizaru se dessine en l'air et après me dire qu'il va s'en sortir je pense à ceux qui sont restés à l'intérieur. Des bâtiments, pourquoi tant de mort pour ce vieux fou ? Il aime ses hommes, ça se voit, alors pourquoi tuer ceux qu'il a auparavant guidés ? Il est complètement malade y a pas à dire. Le cailloux noir d'où sortent des filament rose de réaction chimique est presque collé au visage de...

…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Je suis preque sourde. Nous n'étions pas à deux miles de là lorsque ça a exploser, en plus je suis toujours sous l'influence de la balle en granit. Mes oreilles sifflent, j'y porte une main maladroite qui se retrouve tachée de sang, l'air ambiant est brûlant. Merde je comprend rien à rien, je tourne la tête et trébuche comme une merde sur le rebord de l'embarcation. Mes hommes se relèvent petit à petit avec lenteur. En fait tout se déroule tellement lentement que j'en ai la nausée. Ma tête tourne tellement. Nous sommes tous complètement sonné par l'explosion. Une seule de ces pierres peut faire ça... Qu'en est-il si la néo-marine les utilise toutes ? J'essaie de réfléchir mais je suis complètement sonnée, je glisse en avant et vomis dans la mer chaude remplis de débris. La bile me brûle l'œsophage mais j'oublie cette horrible sensation pour me focaliser sur ce qui vient de se passer. Une seule Dyna Rock, ils en ont volés une trentaines et ont détruit un End Point. Que compte-ils faire, je reste en avant penchée au dessus de l'eau. Non, ils ne vont tout de même pas anéantir les deux autres... Ils n'oseraient pas. Je relève la tête et prend une rame, un de mes protégés tiens l'autre et nous nous déplaçons faiblement hors de ce nuage de commence à retrouver mon ouïe, c'est déjà ça. Une lumière aveuglante à forme humaine se matérialise sur le bateau, je n'ai pas le temps de me rappeler qui cela peut bien être que j'aperçois le visage souriant de l'amiral devant moi toujours les mains dans les poches. Je souris, soulagée qu'il aille au top et il se gratte la tête.

- On est dans la merde non ?

Son esprit est tellement tordu que je suis persuadée qu'un jour ça me tueras. Je tourne la tête pour recracher dans l'océan, une balle un granit fait fichtrement mal. Je suis tellement pitoyable que Pepper, mon élève masculin est dans l'obligation de me redresser. Je regarde Kizaru les yeux mis-clos et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je met du temps à mettre les mots dans le bon ordre et à rendre ma parole compréhensible. Ça me fait peur.

- Il va sûrement... prévoir de …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je tombe en arrière, ma tête percute le sol du bateau dans un bruit sourd mais mon corps tout entier glisse. Je n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste et sens l'eau dans ma bouche, je ne panique même pas. Je suis trop faible pour cela. L'eau s'engouffre carrément dans mes poumons meurtris et là c'est le noir complet qui m'engloutit. Je suis vraiment vraiment dans la merde si personne ne réagit là...

Je me réveille en douceur, pour une fois. Je baille sans me gêner avant d'avaler ma salive et de regarder la pièce autour de moi. J'ai un bandage autour de l'épaule qui me rappelle les anciens événements, comme je suis une humaine de particulièrement grande taille, les amiraux ne me dépasse pas de plus de trois pieds, mon corps se régénère facilement. En plus j'ai manger un Logia donc c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi de guérir. La chambre tangue au lorsque je m'assoit sur le lit en face de moi, une voix de fille me parvient et quelqu'un se jette sur moi. Je bascule en arrière en essayant d'articuler une phrase mais je viens de me réveiller et cela rend plutôt un gargouillement satanique. Elle me regarde incrédule. Elle, je parle de Toma, mon élève. Elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux et m'étranglant, ses cheveux blond tombent en cascade sur mon visage. Je trouve la scène gênante, Pepper me regarde en rigolant alors qu'elle me tue à moitié. Je m'apprête à la repousser mais quelque chose de mouillé marque mon attention. Sur ma cuisse nue, juste à côté de ma cicatrice, une larme vient de tomber. Attendez, nue ? Je ne porte sur moi qu'un simple haut beaucoup trop grand. Et … Hum je ne sais pas s'il vaut mieux que je parte en courant ou que je saute par la fenêtre tout de suite mais je porte une veste jaune à rayures. J'vous jute je vais faire un massacre, non mais je passe pour quoi là ? Je suis folle de rage mais les mains blanche de Toma sur mon torse me rappelle la situation, pendant qu'elle trempe la chemise de mon supérieur je lui souris avec compassion. Elle relève ses yeux trempés, sont nez coule en abondance, elle soutiens mon regard une demi seconde et pars se moucher dans mon haut trop grand. Juste après elle se remet à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

- J'aiiii eu peur ! Shell-senseiiii...

- Ça va, ça va.

Je la repousse gentiment et me lève, ayant manger le Baru Baru no mi je ne craint pas les séquelles des combat et me relève en pleine forme. Nous sommes encore sur le navire, enfin pas vraiment le nôtre. Je demande une explication détaillée à Pepper qui se retiens de s'accorder le moindre sourire de réconfort. Il croise les bras sur ses pectoraux et commence son récit.

Apparemment je me suis évanouie juste après avoir voulu faire une remarque désobligeante à Kizaru. Je suis passé par dessus bord et mon élève est allé me chercher dans les abysses brûlante de l'île en flamme. Nos deux bateau sont partis comme je l'avais ordonné et ont laissés celui du vice-amiral Garp qui passait chercher des recrues par là, s'occuper de nous. Il a accepter après maintes tentative de nous emmener au nouveau quartier général pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Tous étant mort de fatigue ou portant déjà un blessé dans les bras, c'est l'amiral qui m'aurais ramener sur le navire alors que je perdais tout mon petit sang. En même temps je fait bien trois tête de plus que le plus grand soldat présent sur le bateau donc pour me porter, bonjour le courage. Pepper m'annonce qu'il a utiliser le reste de mes fringues en lambeaux pour me fabriquer des bandages de fortune. Ce pervers. Après cela je n'étais plus que vêtu d'une sorte de short à rayures noires déchirée sous les fesses et d'un bandage me recouvrant seulement la poitrine et l'épaule. À ce que l'on me dit il aurais retirer sa veste car « Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? » et me l'aurais poser sur les épaules car j'étais toute rigide. Moi qui aurais pensé à un acte de respect et une envie de m'aider je me suis fourré la main, que dis-je, le bras dans l'œil ! En fait il m'a juste pris pour un porte manteau sacrément sexy je crois. Mon moral retombants à zéro à cause de la bravoure que tout le monde fait preuve envers ma personne je décide d'aller manger. J'ai dormis cinq putain de jours ! Cinq jours et pas un repas, les rumeurs courent qu'on aurait entendu mon estomac dans tout le navire. Je me lève en attrapant des habits de Toma, les miens étant resté dans la base, et demande à mon subordonné de sortir. Il rougit et claque la porte derrière lui. J'ai enfiler le jean noir et la chemise à rayures en vitesse laissant le costard jaune sur le dossier de la seule chaise de la pièce. Imaginer la honte intergalactique si je sort habillé avec ce truck. Toujours à moitié endormie j'ouvre la porte et cherche la cantine. J'ai trop faim. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, nous sommes super tôt le matin et seul trois quatre personne sont debout. Et moi je réveille tout le monde avec le seul bruit de mon estomac ! Si ça c'est pas un don. Toma m'annonce qu'elle pars se coucher et me tend un gigot gardé au cas où pour faire taire ce gargouillement qui vrille les tympans de tout le monde. Je la remercie et m'élance vers la cuisine en mâchant.

Ce bateau est vraiment immense. Même si le chemin pour la nourriture est le même j'ai l'impression de mettre le triple du temps habituel à l'atteindre. Arrivée là bas je remarque qu'il y a quelques soldats qui prennent leur petit déjeuner. Je salive en me retenant de me jeter sur eux et part attraper un plateau, je vide toute la cafétéria, le cuisinier explose de rire et me laisse manger ce que je veut. Sous les protestations des autres marines je remplis une table entière de gâteaux, petits pains et divers aliments sucrés. Ils tentent tous de piquer au moins de quoi se faire un petit plaisir mais j'englobe tout d'une grande bulle durcit. De l'autre côtés ils s'animent tous en tapant dessus pour m'atteindre, ça fait peur on dirais des zombies en quête de cervelle. Pendant que je les regardent une goutte sur la tempe je vois Garp arriver dans la salle. Incrédule il regarde les étagère et présentoirs vide avant d'entrer dans une sorte de colère noire. Une veine palpite sur sa tempe et les autres soldats, des cornes de diable sur la tête, me montre du doigt en sifflotant. Je vois le vieux m'arriver dessus comme un boulet de canon en hurlant.

- On ne prend pas MA nourriture !

Je sursaute et regarde avec peur autour de moi, personne ne va m'aider c'est certain. Je relève vivement la tête alors que la masse sombre se rapproche dangereusement de moi, attrape tout ce qu'i ma portée et avale pas moins de cinquante kilos de gâteau. Je pars fissa en essayant d'avaler tout ce qu'il y a dans ma bouche...

Je suis la reine des conneries...

Et du retard.

Bref.

J'ai un vice amiral complètement taré aux talons.

* * *

Un chapitre plutôt con. Une première partie importante et une fin très très très con.

J'assume ^^

Sinon mes petites revieweuse, je veut vous revoir :'( Bah oui, je fais des allergies aux lectrices ne laissant pas de commentaire. Et puis pleins de gens des autres pays '' visitent '' ma fiction donc ils pourraient dire quelque chose aussi... Bref je suis en manque de reviews. Trois auteurs meurent par jour sous les coup de leur reviews inexistantes. Combattez ce crime.

ALLER !

Ps: Comment se débarrasser d'un ex pot de colle ?


	12. Réunion

Hey hey hey **Bijour !**

****Je suis en voyage dans Paris donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, j'avais fait des chapitres en avances donc ça devrais aller. Tout à l'heure je vais à la boutique Vans enchaîner avec une boutique de goodies :p Bref le paradis shopping.

Sinon et bien merci pour vos reviews !

**Emmalysse** : C'est mon deuxième personnage préféré oui ! Et oui pour le combat je regardais le film en même temps pour ne pas vous dépaysé :p Sinon merci !

**Keyriss** : Il vont revenir bientôt dans deux chapitre ou le prochain, enfin un seul des deux vu que si elle voit coton-tige tout le temps l'histoire perd de son charme ;) En fait elle est forte mais c'est surtout qu'elle est grande donc une balle en kairouseki c'est comme une mouche pour elle ^^ Sinon Oui ! Je voulais un peu de charme avec Kizaru mais je trouvais que SI il devait en avoir ça serais pas maintenant :3

**Roussette** : En fait ça se poste au chapitre d'après ^^ T'aime bien trololo aussi ? Quelle magnifique chant et quelle belle tête, non je rigole c'est trop drôle. Ah merci pour ce conseil j'ai stériliser un homme, HéHé

Bref voilà le chapitre suivant ! ( Car je m'y perd ).

* * *

Gloups.

J'avale tout d'un coup en manquant de m'étouffer en tapant rageusement sur ma poitrine. Je m'arrête prête à vomir mais le bruit des pas de l'homme me font me relever directement. Je tourne sur ma gauche et rentre dans un cagibis, je me met entre les balais et sens la force du vieil homme passer devant moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'un coup de poing déchire la moitié du mur à trois centimètres de mon visage. Bon … Un gros frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale, je me baise et défonce la porte d'un coup de pied magistral. En relevant la tête et nos yeux se croisent, il galère à retirer sa main et j'en profite. Je lui tire la langue en lui montrant que j'ai TOUT mangé et il relève la tête furax. Je déguerpis rapidement cassant les portes sur mon passage, les marines au départ enjoué de l'action commencent à évacuer le navire. Il détruit les coins de mur sur son passage et moi aussi. Oui, on met, à nous deux, un bordel tel que j'ai peur de ma personne. Ce qui est horrible dans tout ça c'est que mon ventre grogne de faim, l'autre grogne aussi mais lui de frustration tout simplement. À moins qu'il ai aussi envie de manger, hé hé, il va me tuer juste pour ça ? Non mais il n'avait qu'à être là avant moi le gros monsieur ! Je m'emporte et stoppe ma course d'un coup sec. Il passe sans que je le remarque devant moi pour s'encarter dans un mur et j'en profite pour faire demi-tour.

Lorsque je l'ai enfin perdu de vu je m'accepte une pause où je trottine un peu, je marche tranquillement pensant qu'il est mort lorsqu'un garçonnet aux cheveux rose me montre du doigt quelque chose dans mon dos. Mécaniquement je tourne sur mes talons, il est tout noir sauf ses yeux rouges qui me scannent durement. Je hurle de terreur avant de reprendre ma course folle contre la mort. Mais il est complètement taré ce papi c'est pas possible ! Ma vitesse est telle que j'ai les yeux qui pleurent d'eux même, je tourne plusieurs fois n'hésitant pas à casser des murs ou même le sol pour atteindre l'étage d'en dessous. Je ralentis mon allure quand j'ai atteint le plus bas étage possible, il est plus là. Le monstre avide de nourriture ne me poursuit plus, je m'accorde quelques seconde de répit. Juste de quoi reprendre mon souffle. Rien, même en utilisant le Haki je ne perçoit pas sa force. Il a du partir en passant à autre chose ou bien il est mort. J'essuie du revers de la manche la fine pellicule de sueur qui se trouve sur mon front. Je recule et m'adosse contre un mur en reprenant difficilement ma respiration. Sans vous mentir je me suis vue mourir là. Les marines ris de notre bêtise et commencent à réparer les plus gros dégâts, ils se moquent gentiment. Les paris se font. Alors que j'allais me relever une grosse chose sombre passe devant voit comme un éclair et s'enfonce dans le sol.

Heu …

Je marque un gros blanc ainsi que les autres, toujours les billets en main. Nos spectateurs n'ayant toujours pas fuit courent aux barques de secours indiquée par les portes vertes prévues à cet effet. Il avait voulu m'écraser mais s'est loupé d'un pied ce vioc. Heureusement pour moi il a tout détruit jusqu'au plancher avant de tomber dans l'eau. Je la voit monter doucement en un glougloutement interminable. Ah ah, je commence à reprendre confiance lorsque quelque chose me tape à la tête. Mais bien sûr ! S'il a troué la coque on est dans la merde. Je suis dans la merde ! Étant un utilisateur de fruit du démon je monte comme une flèche pour éviter l'eau s'engouffrant à la vitesse grand V dans le vaisseau plus trop flottant. Arrivée sur le pont je cherche du regard une dernière barque pour me prendre. Merde, elle sont toutes parties. J'en voit une un peu moins loin, me courbe en avant tout en faisant marche arrière. SPRINT ! Je traverse tout le pont en hurlant et saute dans la dernière embarcation visible mais les soldats me repoussent tous de la main. Je me heurtent à celle-ci et tombe presque à l'eau, je me retiens avec les bras en cirant à mort.

- Mais … Mais laissez moi !

- Non sinon il va aussi nous couler.

- MAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! pourquoiiiii ?

Je me voit déjà servir de bouffe aux poissons et aux monstres marins. Je panique et me créer une grosse bulle sur laquelle je saute avec grâce avant de me mettre en tailleur. Je monte le plus haut possible dans les airs en espérant qu'il soit mort. J'aperçois son corps, les bras tendus, allant vers un des petits bateau. Les hommes dont celui aux cheveux rose lui touchent la tête d'une main. Merde, et si il était vraiment mort ? Je me met à hauteur des soldats, toujours en tailleur, et lui touche le ventre avec le bout de mes orteils. Bon il respire, je me rapproche de lui et remarque une bulle qui se gonfle et se dégonfle au rythme de sa respiration. Là s'en ai trop. Essayer de me tuer pour de la nourriture d'accord, que l'on détruise un navire de guerre tout entier à cause de nos bêtises OK. Par contre que l'on me fasse m'inquiéter pour un abrutis tel... Non non non c'est tout bonnement interdit par ma loi.

Il dort.

Comment vous expliquer que cela me tue...

Lorsque nous arrivons sur l'île d'argile où se dresse le nouveau quartier général de la marine je peut vous dire que tout le monde nous dévisage. Certains ont peur et d'autre se retiennent de rire. Ils se mordent les lèvres tellement fort que leur tête me font moi aussi rire. En même temps, la flotte de ceux envoyés juste pour récupérer une dizaine d'homme revient dans des barques... Je peut les comprendre en même temps. Nous débarquons en silence, je n'ose plus me faire remarquer car tout les soldats me fusillent du regard pour cette entrée ridicule. Héhé pardon. Le vieil homme me laisse de côté, apparemment il a oublié notre entrevue au grand damne des autres. Je le trouve sympas le vieux finalement, il est d'une bêtise et d'un égoïsme qui me font rire. Les soldats prennent un autre bateau comme si de rien n'étais et s'en vont continuer leur voyage de base. Nous ne somme plus qu'une poignée restée ici même, une réunion se prépare c'est certain. Je respire l'air frais de ma maison, ma nouvelle chambre. Ce n'est que la seconde fois que je viens ici, habituellement je reste dans l'ancien quartier général. Question d'habitude. Un des nouvelles recrues me montre mes quartiers, j'en reste sans voix. Cela a beau être très soft je trouve cet endroit hyper joli. Certes je me trouve juste en dessous des canons mais à mon avis ils vont être peu utilisés donc cela ne me gène pas. C'est une façade creusée dans la pierre, une entrée se résumant à un trou dans le mur et une fenêtre résonant de la même façon. Étant grande je dois me baisser pour parvenir dans ma demeure. Au départ c'est une sorte de garage, des étagères et un petit fauteuil en bois se reposent tranquillement. C'est là qu'il y a l'entrée de ma véritable chambre, des meubles aux formes brutes et aux couleurs terne allant du gris au ocre. Une mini cuisine avec un petit salon d'où je peut suivre des conférence par Den Den Mushi ou autres. Mais ce que je préfère par dessus tout dans ce lieu c'est la salle de bain. Dit comme ça peu être que ça ne vous parle pas mais j'ai un bain ! Une baignoire blanche avec une pied rectangle de pierre la maintenant au centre de la pièce. Prise d'une crise de folie de prendre un bain j'ouvre le robinet d'où sort une haut claire.

Comme la baignoire ne va pas se remplir en un claquement de cil car elle semble adapté à ma taille je décide d'aller faire un tour. C'est vrai quoi, prenez votre baignoire et vous lui triplez le volume. Ça fait presque une de vos piscine creuse pardi ! En plus de cela je n'ai pas mis le robinet à fond donc j'ai bien le temps de visiter les lieux. En sortant je remarque les clefs et les attachent à ma ceinture. Trouver des vêtement. Franchement qui comme femme ici même pourrais me dégoter de quoi m'habiller ? Il y a Toma, mon élève, elle fait presque ma taille et porte des fringues large donc ça va. Par contre elle est miraculeusement introuvable dès que je la cherche. Peu être que Tsuru aurais mon bonheur, non elle m'arrive à la taille. Alors Tashigi, j'écarte cette idée de la main en m'apprêtant à vomir de ses tenues, de son manteau de colonel rose... Hina ! Non encore question de ma taille de mes deux ! Je suis à cours d'idée et repars dans les couloirs/balcons à la recherche de la salle d'habillement tout simplement.

Je traverse ce nouveau quartier général en un rien de temps, mon dieux je n'ai mis que cinq minute à trouver où me recommander un manteau pour mon rang. Il y a une réunion ce soir c'est certain, certains soldats en parle mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai croiser tout plein de mec super puissant. Et ça voyez vous ça m'inquiète un peu. Arrivée au bon endroit je toque timidement et l'on m'invite à rentrer. Le plafond est super haut, en même temps imaginez que même Sakasuki doit pouvoir rentrer ici lorsqu'il a besoins de nouveaux costards. J'expose mon problème et le petit bonhomme du lieu me tend presque instantanément le manteau à la bonne taille. Il « A un don pour reconnaître les mensuration des jolies filles rapidement » dit-il. Ce pervers. Je demande à ce que le col et les ourlets des manches soit teintés en noir, il me dit de passer juste avant la fameuse réunion. Je le remercie, ne me manque plus qu'à trouver une tenue basique. Je décide de quand même aller au bain avant de trouver de quoi me présenter correctement à la réunion,. Alors que j'allais monter les derniers escaliers, sans une seule fois me perdre, je croise mon maître adoré. Ô quelle joie de vous croisez monsieur le grand Momonga. Je lui fait une rapide révérence ridicule ce qui lui affirme que je vais dire quelque chose qu'il ne va pas aimer. Ou bien que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Il me connaît trop bien cet homme.

- Ô bonheur de vous voir mon humble maître que j'aime.

Il souris un peu en coin de bouche mais tente de montrer l'agacement qu'il éprouve à ma personne. Il est doué pour ça croyez moi mais il m'aime bien, je le sais. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter sur ce coup là. Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds comparant notre taille et l'observe en me grattant le menton. Il rougis un peu et tousse pour me rappeler qu'il est un être vivant et non pas un bout de viande que l'on examine. Je lui souris à pleine dents.

- Heu c'est que j'ai eu quelques soucis sur ma dernière mission et j'ai fait…

- Une entrée remarquable ici même, je sais.

Je rougis violemment de honte, le fait que j'ai entièrement fait sombrer un de nos gros navire ne lui a pas échapper. Bon il a aussi du nous voir débarquer en petites barques et ça le fait pas trop. Je commence à rire nerveusement avant d'exposer le pourquoi de ma véritable venue.

- Non mais j'ai plus de quoi me changer.

- Et ?

Maintenant que j'ai réussit à introduire le sujet je dois lui prendre ses habits. Mais franchement vous vous imaginez aller voir votre professeur en lui demandant de vous passer ses fringues pour une sorte de conseil de classe ? Avouez que c'est complètement absurde.

- Et bien on fait la même taille.

Il se retourne en pestant mais je le suis en le suppliant que je doit me changer et que mon bain coule. Son teint légèrement rosé me rappelle un peu ce que je dis mais lorsque je lui sort l'argument de dingue il craque. Je savais que dire ça reviendrais à tracer un trait sur toutes les conneries que je pourrais faire dans le futur mais je devais le dire.

- Mais je veut faire bonne impression devant les autres.

- Toi vouloir montrer que tu respecte les règles et tout ce qui s'ensuit..?

Je hoche rapidement la tête et lui fait une tête de monstre marin battu, les prunelle des yeux humide et prête à pleurer. Il me tourne le dos et s'en va en me faisant signe de la main de le suivre.

- Merci Momon-chan !

- Tss.

Il refuse que je mette ne serais-ce un pied dans ses quartiers et me tend un haut trop petit pour lui et un de ses élégants pantalons blanc et violet aussi un peu serré. Il en profite pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il ne porte plus et me laisse repartir dans ma chambre en souriant. Lorsque je tourne au croisement du couloir je le voit se frotter les mains l'air de dire « Alors ça c'est fait ».

Je ris toute seule avec la pile énorme de vêtement dans les bras et rentre difficilement à ma nouvelle demeure. Je lâche tout ça dans la sorte de fausse entrée et ouvre la porte. Je met trois trajet pour tout transvaser d'un endroit à l'autre. La baignoire est remplis pile au moment où j'entre dans la pièce, l'eau est à température parfaite, la salle zen... Exactement ce qu'il me manquait en ce moment. Je reste enfermée dans la salle de bain une bonne heure avant de me décider à sortir, une serviette autour de la taille je m'aventure dans le tas d'habits. Au bout de plusieurs minutes j'arrive à me faire une tenue que je qualifierais de correcte. Un de ses pantalons habituel juste légèrement déchiré au niveau du mollet que je recoupe en short, une chemise blanche lui allant environ mille fois trop petite que je noue sur mon bas. Il y a un miroir ici, je me regarde, la tenue est vraiment bien. Mon short m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux et est fait d'ourlet le rendant juste élégant et la chemise donne une touche fraîche du à sa couleur. Je garde tout de même des irremplaçable ranger que j'enfile aux pied avant de retourner dans la salle humide. Je me sèche les cheveux rapidement et change mes écarteur, des creux pour une fois. À mon nez le piercing est le même que depuis le début de mon escapade avec Kizaru, je décide qu'il est encore en assez bon état et retourne au salon. Un mot est posé sur la table basse. Je m'y penche, tiens quand on pense au loup en voilà la queue. Je déplie le morceau où est inscrit un B.

_Salle 001 du bâtiment A. _

_Tout les colonels et plus y sont conviés à 21h. _

_Ne prend pas de retard._

Bon et bien je sens que cette réunion sur, probablement Z, ne va pas être de tout repos. Je regarde l'horloge qui est accrochée au mur il me reste seulement dix minutes. Merci de me prévenir toujours avec une avance phénoménale et de me laisser une marge de temps. Je sors en trombe et ferme derrière moi rapidement avant de m'engouffrer comme une furie dans les couloirs pour aller récupérer mon manteau. Lorsque j'entre dans le petit cabinet le manteau blanc m'attend sagement sur un mannequin de bois. Je l'attrape rapidement avant de remercier le bonhomme qui me l'a confectionner. Je retourne courir sans les bâtiment avec la même fougue, je trouve la salle facilement, les gradés commencent à peine à s'installer. Dans cette après-midi quelque chose cloche, je ne me suis pas perdue, Momonga a accepter de m'aider, j'ai eu une baignoire, je suis à l'heure même en avance... C'est lorsque la voix de Sakasuki se fait entendre dans mon dos que je comprend que le monde a été clément avec moi en sachant pertinemment que je vais en prendre plein la gueule ce soir. Merci monde cruel.

- Vous avez échouer avec Kizaru.

J'acquiesce mal à l'aise et rentre le plus rapidement possible là où la super importante réunion va avoir lieu. Il y a tout le monde, tout les marines dont vous avez déjà entendu parler une fois dans votre vie se trouvent dans cette pièce. Impressionnant. Tout bonnement dingue. Lorsque l'heure donnée arrive l'amiral en chef rentre dans la pièce s'installe à son bureau et attend. Brannew sort de je ne sais-où avec des papiers en main. Il énumère ce qu'a fait Z et comment il nous a battu, il embellit un peu notre situation lors de l'attaque. Je souris et croise le regarde de l'amiral jaune qui me dévisage, l'ayant remarquer aussi. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers mon maître qui lève les yeux aux ciel devant son élève incapable. Sakasuki, assis à son bureau les poings posé avec précision sur le plan de bois se voile de noir.

- Ils ont vraiment fait ça.

La réunion peut commencer.

* * *

Bon c 'est très très tiré du film !

Hé les cocottes vous saviez que j'aime les review plus que ... Je sais pas vraiment. Après moi j'aime bien quand vous me donner vos avis :3 Sinon les auteurs vous savez pourquoi y a marqué des jours sur mes chapitre genre le prologue me reste 54 day ? WTF ?


	13. Fin de Réunion

Salut ! Bon je n'ai pas de wi-fi pour l'instant donc je ne pourrais pas poster mes chapitres rapidement.

Sinon et bien je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire qu'ils commentent ou non je les tiens dans mon cœur. Héhé. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre plutôt tiré en niveau dialogue du film Z. Dans quelques chapitre je ferais un autre arc mais vous verrez ça en temps voulu.

Bref. Réponse reviews :D

**Oli-giri** : Ouais une review =^.^= En fait les commentaire ça me permet de savoir à peu près le nombre de personne qui lisent donc... Hum, ma réponse n'a rien à voir... Ouais je fais des coquilles que je voit en me relisant pleins de fois désolé :) Ouais Kizaru a la classe ! :3

**Keyriss** : Oh non ... Il ne faut jamais prendre de la nourriture à un porteur du D JAMAIS :p Pour le retour au quartier général je trouvais ça drôle de la faire revenir comme ça non ? Hihi. Ouais Momonga a la classe, c'est mon fond d'écran d'ordi quand il "découpe" Luffy à marineford. Bref je le trouve sympathique.

**Emmalysse** : Oui je trouvais ça trop mignon :3 Et oui oui c'est bien cette réunion là. Elle a la classe cette réunion c'est vrai !

**Roussette** : AAAAH Ok merci je peut dormir en paix maintenant. Ouf :') Ah oui ! si tu veut la dessiné fait toi plaiz' perso j'y arrive pas, je trouve qu'elle a pas le caractère que je met à l'écrit sur le dessin... Mais fait toi plaiz' j'adorerais :D Noomi Rapace. Yep c'est presque elle avec les cheveux long, sans les colliers à clous et l'air de vouloir tout le temps tuer tout le monde :p Héhé. Mais... Je vais pas à Marseille :'(

Bref voilà le chapitre, info : Le prochain mettras... Du temps ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture les merguez !

* * *

Je ne reconnais pas tout le monde dans la salle, presque certes mais il y en a à qui je n'ai jamais adresser la parole. Lorsque le contre amiral fini sa présentation l'écran dans le dos de Sakasuki s'allume et il serre le poing. Je ne peut pas voir l'expression complète de son visage à cause de sa casquette mais rien que de voir ses mains. Je perçoit sa colère. Il y a des fauteuil aligné perpendiculairement au siège de l'amiral en chef où se trouve Kizaru. Je suis en face de lui derrière

Tsuru qui croise ses main imperturbable. Bon, le chef n'a pas l'air super remonté contre la mission sur laquelle j'ai échoué. Il a un cigare dans la bouche, nouvelle habitude depuis qu'il est arrivé à ce poste. J'aime pas la fumée de cigarette et autre bidule se fumant. Je fais la grimace vers le vice-amiral Smoker à côté de moi. Il remarque que je le détail et m'examine de bas en haut. Hé hé tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te dépasse de quelque pieds. Il souris avec ses deux cigares en bouche avant de reporter son attention sur Sakasuki qui va commencer son discours.

- Ils ont vraiment fait ça...

Il n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre, en même temps qui pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'un ancien amiral de la marine utilise les Dyna Rocks pour, apparemment, détruire les End Point. Je ne suis pas vice-amirale depuis très long. Si Z veut réellement détruire les deux autres volcans pour détruire le nouveau monde alors pas seulement les pirates seront détruit. Même nous. Nous haïs-t-il à ce point ? Je fronce les sourcils.

- À l'origine elles sont notre carte maîtresse pour protéger les End Points des pirates. Se servir des Dyna Rocks pour les détruire...

Son poing se contracte trahissant sa colère noire et malgré lui son corps se liquéfie. Le gant noir vire à la couleur de la lave, rouge ou bien orange, une couleur qui montre la puissance de cet homme. Une flamme s'allume autour de sa main et monte dans l'air tendu de la salle. Une colonne de fumée s'élève continuellement de ce poing fermé qui se remet à brûler. Une flamme qui peut durer éternellement, il est vraiment en colère. Pendant que je fixe la fumée que déteste mon esprit sors de cette réunion pour aller sur les autres visages. Beaucoup de mes camarades proches sont là, Smoker avec qui je suis devenue vice-amirale en même temps lève le menton. Il est d'une arrogance telle... La lumière des braises se reflètent dans ses lunettes noires. Je cherche du regard mon maître mais celui-ci lit un des rapport distribués.

- Le premier End Point a sombré ainsi que la base qui les protégeaient.

Derrière la masse sombre qu'il est un écran affiche les images prise de l'endroit où je me trouvait quelques temps plus tôt. Je touche le rideau mauve dans mon dos et continue d'écouter.

- L'objectif de Z est de détruire les trois End Point ainsi que la mer du nouveau monde.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel, non c'est pas vrai tu as deviner ça tout seul amiral en chef ? Je souris à pleine dents après ces paroles, ce qui peut me faire passer pour une folle. En même temps je pense qu'il confirme plus nos pensées qu'il ne nous dit ce qu'il se passe. En faite c'est moi l'idiote là... Mes yeux tourne d'eux même vers Momonga qui a enfin relevé la tête du document. Il croise mon regard et détaille ma tenue avant de sourire. Il se fout de moi là, non mais oh. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec tes habits trop petits. Je tourne sèchement la tête de cet ingrat qu'est mon maître et me focalise sur Kizaru qui, les main croisées, commence à parler.

- Oh, même si cet homme fut blessé en étant pris dans l'explosion des Dyna Rocks...

- Il s'en est sortis.

Je regarde Tsuru devant moi qui vient de prendre la paroles, je l'admire tellement si vous saviez. Elle est la première femme à être parvenue jusqu'à un niveau exceptionnelle et en même temps elle est quelqu'un de très intelligente. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien lorsqu'elle était jeune elle était, avec Garp, une des amies de ce vieux Z.

- Tout le monde doit le savoir ici, il ne sait pas quand abandonner. Z ou plutôt l'ancien amiral de la marine Zephyr aux poings noirs est vivant.

Toute les têtes se relèvent vers Sakasuki.

- Dans tout les cas nous devons retrouver les Dyna Rocks, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il peut très bien s'être occupé de nous dans le passé... Il est maintenant un ennemis de la justice ainsi que tous ceux faisant partis de la néo-marine.

Il marque une courte pause, touche du bout des doigts sa rose d'une couleur improbable, et se redresse vers nous tous.

- Même si Z est vivant, nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux... Au nom de la justice.

Son poing de magma se remet dans sa forme initiale. Je hais sa justice. J'aimerais partir avant que son discours ne me dégoûte encore plus que maintenant mais ce ne serais pas acceptable. Je dois me faire vraiment toute petite sur ce coup là. De plus je sens bien le fait que nous devrions aller tous là bas. C'est vrai quoi, il est même certain qu'il veuille nous envoyer tous là bas. C'est même obligatoire s'il ont suit sa logistique. Il se penche encore un peu plus en avant et balaye la salle du regard, je ne suis pas la seule n'aimant pas la justice de cet homme. À mes côtés je sens Smoker se tendre autant que moi en attendant la phrase qui va forcément suivre.

- Traquez Z et la néo-marine avec toute la puissance de la marine. Retrouvez les Dyna Rocks et appliquez la justice absolue.

À côté de moi il peste d'un soufflement de fumée frustré.

Je sors dans les premières de la salle suivit de près du vice-amiral Smoker. Il écrase le bout de son cigare sur une fenêtre non loin de là. Je marche à ses côtés, la gamine irrécupérable qui le suit tout le temps n'est pas là, profitons-en. Je m'approche de lui, nous sommes les seuls haut gradés encore de bon sens. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y a personne autre que nous deux dans le couloir je souris et lui donne un coup de coude. Il lève les yeux vers moi, ce qui le gêne. Et oui mon coco, tu dois lever les yeux vers moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans MES yeux. Normal. Il fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude et me fixe de ses yeux gris.

- Alors chasseur blanc ?

- Je ne viendrais pas.

Je lève un sourcil, comment ça il ne va pas venir ? En même temps je peu le comprendre, il va demander à voir ailleurs. C'est certain, cet ancien amiral a été son ancien maître à lui aussi. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de marcher avec lui. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules musclés et lui souris pleinement. Il soupire de mon comportement.

- Et toi ?

Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas dit cela aussi sèchement qu'il aurais pu car ça me fait l'effet d'une grosse gifle. C'est vrai que lui ne veut pas avoir affaire à cet homme qui a entraîner près de la moitié de la salle où nous étions. Il est seul à refuser cet mission. Et comme j'ai pu le dire tout à l'heure il est un des seuls encore de bons sens. Je m'arrête subitement en le fusillant du regard.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas mon maître à ce que je sache.

Il se retourne.

- Moi qui croyais que tu haïssait cette justice débile.

- Parce que tu préfère que le Shin Sekai soit détruit toi ?

Il se crispe entièrement, même les muscles de son dos. Qu'est-ce que je dit moi, arrête de regarder sa musculature dans un moment pareil ma grande. Je plisse les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Il est tellement frustré, j'ai toucher un point sensible.

- J'ai un honneur, moi.

Ces paroles ne me font ni chaud ni froid. J'ai compris que la vie n'était jamais totalement heureuse. Je baisse la tête, même si je ne ressent plus rien à ce qu'il vient de me dire, quelque chose me revient en mémoire. Autrefois l'honneur était tout pour moi. Je pouvait mourir suicidé si j'avais l'impression que mon honneur était bafoué. Je relève les yeux vers chasseur blanc, c'est à moi de lever le menton et de le toiser de toute ma hauteur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus puissant que moi, parce que nous avons le même grade ou même parce que je partage son idéologie qu'il a le droit de me parler d'honneur. Je serre les poing. Sa remarque qui ne me faisait rien il y a quelque seconde me plonge dans une rage sourde.

- L'honneur n'existe pas, c'est le résultat qui compte.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Tu as changée Shell-san.

Comme je ne répond pas, je n'ai plus rien à contester. Il s'adosse à une des baies vitrées donnant sur la mer et souris un peu.

- Je t'apprécie vraiment Shell, tu n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de m'engueuler. Comprend juste ce que cela peut me faire.

- Je comprend chasseur blanc. Mais toi aussi, comprend ma position dans cette marine là et les enjeux que cette mission me donne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est _son _maître que je dois mettre l'honneur en avant comme tu dit. Je dois montrer qui je suis et aller là bas... Ce vieil homme je ne l'ai pas connu mais sache que je porte beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Tu sais quoi Smoker-san je vais aller au dernier End Point et dans le premier bateau qui partiras.

Je tourne les talons ne voulant pas plus mettre d'hostilités entre nous deux, je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'il se remet au milieu du couloirs avec un nouveau cigare en bouche. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, frustré du plus au point.

- Tu t'échappe.

Malgré ce que j'ai sur le cœur j'acquiesce. Je me retourne vers mon camarade les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais que veut-tu que je fasse ? Je dois absolument rester dans la marine, et ce n'est que pour moi...

Il souffle sa fumée en l'air.

- Pour lui.

Je l'entend se rapprocher de moi, il me donne une tape amicale dans le dos pour bien me montrer qu'il est resté mon ami. Il passe devant moi d'un pas lourd et tourne revoir sa gourde de subordonnée. Je tape dans une poubelle vide qui traverse la pièce. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et descend avec énervement au port. Les gens que je croise me dévisagent tous avec méfiance mais tous s'abstiennent de poser la moindre question. Et tant mieux pour eux.

Je m'approche d'un de navigateurs, il me dit que je suis conviée au second départ. Ils ne sont pas loin l'un de l'autre, le premier navire est entrain de se remplir. Je suis tellement stressée pour une fois, cette mission doit être une des plus importante que j'ai eu à faire. Je ne suis pas la seule, loin de là, mais l'ampleur des conséquences me laissent sans voix. Comme mon départ seras dans quelques minutes je décide de remonter boire quelque chose, un petit remontant. Lorsque j'arrive dans la cantine le cuisinier qui était sur le même bateau que j'ai couler me salue de la main. Nous sommes partis sur de bonnes bases.

Il m'invite à choisir une boisson, un petit coup de blues ça arrive à tout le monde. Je remarque une bouteille verte. C'est la même boisson que buvait mon ancien maître avant, sur l'étiquette une sorte d'explosion bleu avec des gouttes de je ne sais quoi. Je retire le bouchon et fais tourner le liquide, c'est une boisson alcoolisé. Je regarde la flasque et en prend une grande gorgée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Kuzan. Je m'en vais tuer ton modèle. La boisson me brûle la gorge avec saveur, ça n'a pas vraiment de goût. C'est pas mal. J'en reprend une encore, comme je tiens vraiment bien l'alcool je sort du bar improviser avec de quoi boire. Stainless, qui est de notre équipe vient me chercher. Je ne suis pas en forme, je dois vraiment oublier tout mon amour propre pour lui ? J'ai peur que l'ancien Aokiji se serve de moi mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. Je soupire en suivant l'autre moustachu dans les couloirs. Le bateau chargé des plus grandes puissance met les voiles. Je reste appuyée sur la rembarre pendant que le QG se fait de plus en plus petit. Momonga est partis dans le premier bateau, il n'est pas là... Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre encore une gorgée de la boisson bien entamée je voit Smoker. Je lui fait signe de la main en souriant un peu, il me rend mon sourire. C'est bon, il a passer sa colère de notre entrevue. Je t'apprécie chasseur blanc, pour ton sens de l'honneur que je n'ai même plus. Un des seuls incidents grave de ma vie, un seul et j'ai perdu le mien. Alors que les quais disparraissent laissant place à l'infinité de la mer je me remet à être nostalgique. Je penche la tête sur le côté et ferme les yeux en me rappelant ce moment.

**Flash Back :**

Bon, je suis enfin dans la marine. Enfin je suis une nouvelle recrue depuis pas mal de temps mais c'est ma première véritable mission. Fini les capture de petit bandit de pacotille, maintenant nous nous attaquons à une vrai force. C'est un pirate qui occupe une île de Grand Line, je ne vais pas encore être mutée là bas mais rien que de savoir que je vais y naviguer... Mon cœur flanche, oui je vais enfin pouvoir aller dans cette mer magnifique. Je ferme les yeux et sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est le sous-amiral Liebe, un homme blond pas très grand pour son âge, je suis déjà plus grande que lui alors qu'une dizaine d'année nous séparent. Je sais qu'il va bientôt avoir le titre au dessus, il va devenir quelqu'un de vraiment important, vice-amiral. Nous nous attaquons donc à quelqu'un de puissant pour qu'il puisse montrer que son unité est bonne. Je lui souris en contemplant la mer. Il est quelqu'un de très gentil, en ce moment même il s'inquiète pour nous. Il n'aurais pas du. Ce jour là j'ai perdu tout notion de bravoure, d'honneur, de compassion...

Je relève la tête, le combat final est entrain de se dérouler et je fais parties des seul encore en état de se lever. Non, je suis la seule qui puisse même ouvrir les yeux. Qui aurais pu s'attendre qu'il possédait des armes en granit marin. Déjà que les marine galère pour en trouver alors un pirate... Il est plus fort que ce à quoi on s'attendait, je voit Liebe avec son sabre qui tente de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Je fais un petit mouvement avec mon bras pour pouvoir regarder cette scène. Ils se bondissent l'un sur l'autre et s'écarte directement après le contact. Nous sommes sur une plage où jonche les derniers pirates et marines ayant pu suivre leurs deux capitaine. Une dizaine pas plus, une dizaine de corps que l'on croit probablement déjà mort. Je secoue mon camarade d'à côté mais aucune réaction, pas même de signe de respiration. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je voit un cadavre mais généralement ils ne sont jamais du côté de la justice. Ceux qui tombent sont les plus mauvais. Là nous ne comptons plus les pertes humaines, il y en a tellement.

- Liebe-senpai …

Ils se battent encore et encore pendant une heure, les autres que j'observe attentivement ne se réveillent pas. Je suis la seule survivante ? Je vomis devant moi, sur un bout de vêtement blanc et bleu. Merde. Je relève la tête en attendant que le sous-amiral nous sorte de là. Encore une heure passe, je commence à reprendre les pouvoirs du Baru Baru no mi. Mes blessures me font de moins en moins souffrir, mon métabolisme est hors du commun. Je rampe discrètement pendant que le combat continue. Je rampe vers ma jutte. Elle est intact, Dieu merci. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever aider mon supérieur il s'est passer quelque chose qui a marquer mon être à tout jamais. Je sais que Liebe avait un sens de l'honneur incroyable, jamais il n'aurais pu donner un coup dans le dos. Alors si un épéiste le touchait dans le dos il se serais offert à l'ennemi même à mort. Mais là, son sens de l'honneur allait le tuer. L'autre, svelte mais ayant une carrure tout de même barbare se penche en avant. Chose que je n'aurais pas vraiment vu en combat mais le sous-amiral lui, aurais du. Un pluie battante arriva sans prévenir. Je me cache les yeux de l'eau du revers de la main, je voit bien maintenant. Les deux fatiguent sérieusement. Mais ce pirate, oh ce salaud. La force de l'un prend le pas sur les chatoiement de l'autre. Des ondes et étincelle jaillissent de leurs lames, ça devient évident. Le pirate faiblis plus que mon supérieur. Au moment où je crois que Liebe tient la victoire je me redresse accroupis et retiens un haut le cœur. Je m'était entiché de son honneur. Le pirate attrape une poignée entière de sables et la lui jette au visage. Il effectue une glissage pour aller dans le dos du sous-amiral et lui sectionne les genoux. Il se place juste au dessus de lui alors qu'il est à terre et lui plante son sabre dans la nuque. Je sens la bile remonter le long de ma gorge et me retiens de re-vomir sur place. Non, non seulement il l'a tuer mais en plus de cela dans le dos après cet acte interdit en duel. Je l'ai vu venir vers moi confiant, je brûlait de colère. Il me soulève par le col et me regarde de ses yeux cruellement répugnant.

- Une femme qui, seule, survit. Ah ah, tu iras dire à tes amis que moi ! Oui moi j'ai abattu toute une troupe de fier marine et tuer un sous-amiral. Ah ah ah ah ah !

Mon visage déformé par la haine l'a fait froncer les sourcils.

- Tu lui a donner un coup dans le dos bâtard.

Il s'est mis à rire avant de me jeter au sol avec dégoût.

- L'honneur n'existe pas, seul le résultat compte.

Il se relève et pars sans un mot, juste en riant à cœur joie. Je me relève derrière lui, mes pouvoirs fonctionne maintenant normalement. Il ne m'entends par venir vers lui avec discrétion. Oh heureusement qu'il en m'entends pas. Il va voir..!

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et après ça ? Je regarde la mer devant moi qui m'emmène au dernier End Point. Je l'ai abattu comme il l'a fait pour celui que j'admirais, je lui ai sectionné les tendons des chevilles avant de lui répéter la phrase qu'il m'avait dite. « Oui, l'honneur n'existe pas dans ce monde » et je suis partie remettre sa tête à la base où j'étais. Sympathique.

En attendant je me dirige vers le dernier End Point dans l'espoir d'arrêter Z.

Nous y serons dans moins de deux heures.

Deux heures...

* * *

Quand je me relis je me dit que je prend trop les dialogue des films et que je n'en met pas assez. Je sais pas en fait.

Bref conseillez moi pour écrire les filles ! Et gars ! Héhé.

Moi d'abord j'ai acheter 10 tomes de Op ce Week End et 2 de -Man. Niark Niark ! J'ai même la figurine de Kuzan en tant qu'amiral ! Il a le grand manteau de marine et il fait ... La taille de hauteur de votre main et un peu plus... !

Bref elle est à côté de mon visage :3

Je lui fait des bisoux...


	14. La fin de Z

Hey Hey Hey ! ( Je suis le petit monsieur de Watheria, Hey Hey Hey. )

Bref, Aujourd'hui un chapitre que j'aime bien.

Ouais parcequ'il y a des chapitres que j'aime pas trop ... BON je continue de parler seule... u.u

**Rousette** : Non je l'ai pas, c'est triste hein ? Beu, mais d'où t'as une imprimante 3D toi, non de dieu o.o T'inquiète elle tue tout le monde ! Quoi ? c'était pas le sens de ta phrase ? ^^

**Emmalysse** : Je sais pas ! :)

**Oli-giri** : Il n'y a pas a avoir peur ma petite, viens voir tata Clara ... ça va 3 ! on se fait plutôt plaisir ;) Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, tu sais ma tata est psycologue ^^

**Keyriss** : Des Flashback il y en auras souvent. En fait je les fais pour ma petite soeur qui est fan des petit passé drôle qu'elle pourrais avoir. AHAHAHAH. Je ne peut rien dire :X mais juste que je ne compte pas faire une fiction basé sur eux donc, si il y a lieu d'être, ce ne seras pas souvent qu'on verras les Mugiwara.

Bref, bon chapitre :*

* * *

C'est le bordel.

Un vrai foutoir.

Ouais, le gros champs de bataille.

Un gros merdier quoi.

C'est le bordel complet, lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le combat la marine a appris que le chapeau de paille se trouvait là bas. Nous accostons dans une petite demi-heure. Nous voyons déjà des explosions du aux combat entre pirates, marines et néo-marines. Ouais, de notre point de vue c'est déjà un énorme foutoir. Nous préparons les canons, les armes, les soldats. La plupart sont au moins de première classe, cette bataille est très importante. Nous nous devons de la gagner, désolé Kuzan mais nous allons tuer Z. Je prend la dernière gorgée de la boisson que buvait mon maître autrefois. Il buvait ça parce que c'était ''cool'' pour lui, les gens qu'il admirais en buvaient. Dans mon dos Kizaru regarde la scène avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh mais c'est un beau merdier là bas n'est-ce-pas ?

Je regarde la bouteille qu'il doit probablement reconnaître, elle est vide. Dommage. Sans me retourner vers mon compagnons de mission je la jette au loin avec fatigue. Il sais que l'ancien amiral me manque énormément, il sais les enjeux de cette mission pour moi. Il me vraiment très bien en fait. Je me retourne vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- Et tu n'as pas encore débarqué...

Il penche la tête sur le côté en gloussant bizarrement, c'est la première fois que je le tutoie. Que je lui parle sans formalités, il me souris avant de plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes teintées. L'homme de jaune vêtu est quelqu'un que j'aime bien, vous l'aurez compris. Je ne rajoute rien et lui non plus, nous approchons. Lorsque que nous ne sommes plus qu'à un miles de l'île, le premier boulet de canon est tiré et comme à son habitude l'amiral monte sur un des boulet en armant ses rayons lasers. Ah la la il est irrécupérable ce Kizaru. Je secoue la tête avant de moi aussi monter sur un boulet que j'entoure au préalable d'une bulle molle. Je saute à terre avant qu'il n'explose et rejoint mon ami supérieur en maudissant cette île. Il fait super chaud ! Momonga vient à notre rencontre, deux vice-amiraux se sont fait battre par le vieil homme. Il est sacrément balèze dites moi. Il regarde le sommet du volcan où vont bientôt combattre le petit fils de Garp ''le fou de nourriture'' et Z. Il fronce les sourcils, on doit attendre la fin de leur combat pour intervenir. Comme ça on perdras le moins d'effectifs possible et en plus on n'intervient jamais dans un duel. Borsalino s'avance au milieu de tout les haut gradés.

- Oh, ça a commencé, espérons que le vieux ne soit pas triste nous allons tuer tout les Mugiwaras et n'en laisser aucun en vie. Non ?

Je pense qu'il parle de son grand père, franchement cette famille de dingue. C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, je donnerais pas mal pour voir ce combat au centre d'un volcan. Ouais, aller dans un volcan c'est sûr que c'est le meilleur endroit pour un combat. Je vous jure, ils peuvent pas faire ça dans une prairie comme tout le monde. Alors que Kizaru s'avance vers la montagne nous commençons à le suivre. Je me rend compte que maintenant, à côté de Momonga, que je suis devenue quelqu'un d'important. Tout les hommes avec qui je vais combattre sont puissants, intelligents... Je suis au même niveau qu'eux. Je suis une fière marine. Mon maître constate que je porte les mêmes habits que pendant la réunion et il roule des yeux exaspéré par ma personne. Il est drôle lui, je vais bousiller ses fringues mais c'est pas grave, il m'en a donné pleins.

Un cri, nous gravissons la montagne du côté opposé des pirates, une voix déformée pas la haine mais presque enfantine. Le combat des deux homme a véritablement commencé. Je souris, voilà qui risque d'être bien intéressant. Nous avons envoyés des pacifistas au sud de l'île, là où nous ne sommes pas. Je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir s'occuper facilement de ces foutus pirates, enfin bref, le premier de leurs rayons est lancés. Personne ne se met en travers de notre chemin, tous sont probablement allés arrêtés le jeune Monkey D Luffy. C'est un sacré gamin celui-là. Nous montons encore en voyant les étincelles des canons mais après une grosse explosion le calme se fait. Je regarde les autres vice-amiraux en levant un sourcil. Nous attendons quelques secondes en position d'attaque mais le fluide de l'amiral nous permet de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Et bien, il a l'air enjoué par la situation. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Oh, ils se battent à mains nues …

Puis il repart au milieu du paysage volcanique. Nous arrivons au sommet, les cris des deux combattants sont pathétiques. Vraiment je vous assure qu'il sont répugnant tellement ils galèrent à se battre. Ils sont haineux mais n'arrivent plus à se donner le moindre coup de poing. J'ai limite envie de leur dire d'arrêter ce duel inutile, je vous le jure. Kizaru nous ordonne de rester en retrait un petit bout de temps. Il veut voir jusqu'où cela va l'emmener. De l'autre côté du volcan je peut voir le reste de l'équipage Mugiwara dont un robot. Un robot ! Il est tellement classe ! Momonga m'arrête dans mon élan en me posant une main sur l'épaule, mes eux pétillent d'excitation. Lorsque tout les autres marines me dévisagent la tête penchée je décide de me calmer. Mais il a vraiment trop la classe ce robot. Une fois ce moment passé, lorsque les deux adversaires sont totalement hors de nuire. Kizaru décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter d'espionner la scène.

Il a disparus mais j'entends sa voix venant du bord du cratère.

- Oh, on dirait bien que tout le monde est réunis ici.

Merci mon amiral pour cette entrée en scène tellement fine et discrète. Je souffle, qu'il est bête lui aussi. Il est penché en avant les main dans les poches et observe la scène avec distraction. Je regarde mon maître en souriant, alors tu voit mon Momo à moi. Même un amiral peut être un peu bête. Il doit être entrain de prier contre notre bêtise là. Ah la la lui et ses bonnes manières de rentrer en scène. Il me gronde du regard alors que je m'avance en première vers Kizaru. Il s'apprête à me dire une remarque désagréable donc je lui répond avec enchantement par un baisé envoyé en l'air. Apparemment cela a l'air de le mettre en rogne mais aussi de le rendre timide. Héhé, je suis une salle fille. Quand j'arrive à ses côté pour voir la scène il a déjà repris la paroles, les simple soldats sont maintenant arrivés.

- C'est dommage que chapeau de paille et Zephyr-sensei soit presque mort hein ? Mais de toute façon ça revient au même vous allez tous mourir...

- Merde.

Je regarde le membre du chapeau de paille au long nez avec amusement. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air sacrément balèze franchement. La femme que j'ai déjà eu à poursuivre dans d'anciennes organisations criminelles peste le nom de mon supérieur. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà eu affaire à lui sur l'archipel, oui c'est ça. Lorsque ce gamin presque mort a frappé un dragon céleste. Je regarde le maître de Kuzan, il a été le professeur de la plupart des gradés présent mais je sais que le mien était son élève le plus... Le principal. Il est celui que moi je suis pour lui, compliqué à dire ça. Je souris en repensant à l'homme que j'admire. Le vieux prend la paroles d'une voix grave qui semble rouler au fond de sa gorge.

- Tu les as tous amenés...

C'est vrai que cela doit lui faire bizarre, tout ses élèves contre lui. Je ressentirais presque de la pitié à son égard dans ce moment là, j'ai bien dit presque.

- Finalement, j'ai fait ce que je voulais faire. Maintenant je doit en payer le prix ou je serais incapable de faire face à ceux d'avant moi.

Il regarde le chapeau de paille en souriant, je n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit mais à son regard je voit que la folie dont il a pu faire preuve a disparue. Il prend ses lunettes cassées et les reposent sur le bout de son nez d'un geste sec. Il est cool. Je l'admire même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu affaire à lui. Il m'as toujours apparus comme un homme au grand cœur mais un peu taré sur les bords. Je le voit mâcher une plante et s'avancer vers nous. Hum, un combat tristement intéressant va bientôt se dérouler. Je suis passivement le cours des événements, la femme contre qui j'ai combattue, Ain, s'avance. Elle commence à courir vers l'ancien amiral en criant « sensei » à tout bout de chant. Ma cocotte, il va mourir. Je sais que contre elle par exemple je n'aurais aucune pitié mais attaquer le maître de Kuzan, non. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'y résoudre surtout qu'il se sacrifie pour le pirate qu'il vient de combattre. Il est vraiment incompréhensible... Je la regarde courir pour le protéger, elle croit quoi elle ? Elle pense pouvoir lui sauver la peau seule, quelle cruche, et la voilà qui s'avance en pleurant presque.

Un mur de glace les séparent.

De glace ?!

Je reste bouche bée, c'est bien le pouvoir du Hie Hie no mi. Cela veut dire qu'il est là quelque part entrain de regarder la scène, c'est obligé. Je secoue la tête, non je doit penser avant toute chose à ma mission, tuer Z et la néo-marine. Borsalino regarde le mur monter avec amusement, il pensait que son ancien camarade viendrais voir la scène mais qu'il y participerais …

Incroyable. Il est vraiment venue mettre un terme à la bataille contre son ancien maître. Enfin de son côté car moi, il me reste ma bataille. Je dois tenir ma promesse envers l'homme de glace, je dois... L'apparition de ce mur me fait perdre toute ma concentration. Impossible de ne pas chercher le créateur de cette magnifique muraille de glace, c'est pas possible. Je relève les yeux pour trouver ne serais-ce sa silhouette paisible. Rien. Il est introuvable. L'ennemi de la marine qui n'en est pas vraiment un est invisible.

- Kuzan, tu m'as fabriqué un endroit pour mourir ?

Même en usant de mon pouvoir je n'arrive pas à déterminer où il se trouve. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'éloigne plutôt rapidement de là où se déroule la scène. Il est là, c'est déjà important pour moi de savoir qu'il se trouve sur la même île. Je sourit, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Pas pour la marine en elle même, c'est une dette que je doit à l'amiral Aokiji. Ce mur est tel que je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté mais il est plus que probable qu'ils sont entrain de fuir. C'est même obligatoire, ils ont beaux être pirates ou marines déchus, ils ont une conscience. Par la même occasion il a complètement gelifiée les Dyna Rocks qui posaient le plus grand soucis de cette mission. Elle sont maintenant recouverte d'une couche de glace imposante et incassable. Elles n'exploseront pas en emportant avec elles la mer du nouveau monde et tout ses habitants innocents. Il a réussi, c'est bien. Je remarque que mes yeux sont fermés, je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer si ça continue à ce rythme là. Je relève mes paupières, Kizaru me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut là, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Il paraît assez préoccupé par le fait que mon ancien maître se trouve ici. Bah quoi ?

Les premiers soldats se lancent sur l'ancien amiral Zephyr avec une piètre envie de combattre. Ils portent tous cet homme quelque part dans leur cœur, moi aussi. Le vieux aux cheveux violet nous regarde avec le regard de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir. C'est triste je trouve mais cela ne me touche pas énormément. Le moins émotionnel c'est mon amiral tout jaune qui souris en lançant deux trois rayons de temps à autres. Il est vraiment en forme en fait, il a repris beaucoup du poil de la bête. Il envoie les contre-amiraux, colonels, et autres gradés mordre la poussière. Pour l'instant nous, les vice-amiraux, restons en retrait. Je voit Stainless, l'homme araignée... Tout les hommes sortant du lot aujourd'hui ont été un minimum entraînés par lui. Même Smoker qui a préféré se rendre vers la sortie de l'île des homme poisson. En même temps je le comprend bien, moi non plus sans Kuzan je serais restée au quartier général pour me trouver une autre mission. Je ne me suis toujours pas avancée contrairement à tous les autres exceptés Kizaru tout autant amusé qu'au début de l'attaque. Pendant que Momomga porte sa première attaque l'amiral me regarde an plissant les yeux, je sens la remarque arriver.

- Et bien tu ne veut pas dire bonjour au sensei ?

Je l'ignore sans savoir s'il parle de l'homme à combattre ou de mon maître. Peu importe duquel il veut parler, sa remarque me passe par une oreille et ressort directement par l'autre. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le regarde s'avancer les mains dans les poches.

- Yasakani no Magatama.

Il commence à combattre lui aussi, c'est partis, il rentre dans la bataille. Les rayons semblable à des lames partent se figer dans la pierre à un pouce de Z. Le vieil homme envoi une fulgurante attaque faisant décoller la moitié de ceux qui s'était rapproché à moins de trente pieds de lui. De sa voix virile et roulante au fond de sa gorge il regarde mon supérieur actuel en souriant. Ses yeux bleus glacial le fixe.

- Borsalino !

Je m'avance en sachant pertinemment que c'est mister jaune qui va finir le travail. Sortant ma jutte de mon dos je marche vers ce qu'il reste de la néo-marine. Je passe devant Momonga qui paraît perturbé par mon comportement. Pendant ce temps Kizaru arme ses rayons en sautant à une bonne distance du sol. Mon maître me pose une main sur l'épaule alors que mon emprise sur le manche de mon arme se fait de plus en plus raide.

- Shell, tu fait quoi là ?

Avec une dureté que je ne me connaissait pas je le regarde dans les yeux et retire sa main d'un coup sec. Je fais quoi, je vais lui dire ce que je fais, il ne va pas aimer ce que je vais dire d'ailleurs. Je regarde ses yeux couleur figue.

- J'établis la Justice Absolue...

Puis je m'avance vers le vieil homme sous les paroles de mon amiral.

- Adieu Zephyr sensei !

Kizaru lance sa puissante attaque avant même que j'ai pu dépasser le cercle de soldat à distance de sécurité de Z. Je lève les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, il a gâcher mon attaque ce con. Les rayons passent dans tout le corps de l'homme, partout. Dans ses pectoraux, dans ses bras, dans ses jambes... Les rayons lumineux de l'amiral le transpercent vraiment de toute part. Les points lumineux sont simple à voir mais il n'est pas tombé à terre encore. Ce n'est toujours pas fini. Les vice-amiraux m'ont tous rattrapés, celui qui se tient à mes côtés voit ses yeux se mouiller. Il commence à pleurer et une larme vient tracer un sillon sur sa peau cicatrisée. C'est vrai que lui a toujours eu des cicatrises sur le visage, plutôt imposante pour la plupart. Ils l'aimaient tous ce gars là. Le concerné se rattrape sur la glace et reprend le combat.

- Ce seras votre dernier entraînement les gars !

Ouais.

Il bondit sur nous en donnant des coup presque à l'aveuglette, un rayon par ci puis une explosion par là. C'est vraiment un bordel sans nom sur ce coup là, Momonga passe devant moi à la vitesse de l'éclair et pars planter son sabre dans le torse de Z. Je le suit rapidement en sautant dans son dos ainsi de tout les vice-amiraux présents. Je tape ma jutte sur son flanc à côté du sabre de mon maître planté dans ses muscles. Un coup de canon. Nous sommes tous au dessus de lui en plantant ou en tirant nos munissions sur sont corps de vieil homme. Il crache son sang à notre visage, ils pleurent presque tous au bout de leurs armes sur l'ennemi. Kizaru bondit avec souplesse et tire un dernier de ses rayons destructeurs dans la tête du Zephyr. Un dernier coup. Cette scène me rappelle vaguement la mort de Barbe Blanche, lorsque les membres de la clique de Barbe Noire sont venu lui donner chacun un coup. Ils étaient tous perchés au dessus de leur cible avant que celui-ci ne meure vraiment. Il auras la même fin que l'homme le plus puissant du monde. J'aimerais dire que ça en jette mais ce serais d'assez mauvais goût tout de même.

…

Je me penche au dessus d'une feuille, je suis dans mon navire de marine. J'ai besoin d'évacuer mon stress du à cette bataille donc j'écris. L'écriture m'a toujours passionnée mais en ce moment même c'est un besoin. Je vais bientôt accoster, moi. Oui, je suis presque seule, quelques hommes de confiance encore matelot. C'est tout, et encore je ne les autoriserait pas à poser un pied sur l'île. Je fait craquer mes doigts avant de me pencher sur ma feuille. Mon texte finit je sors du bateau en tirant une masse sombre du bout d'une de mes bulles.

J'ai écris ce que je voulais maintenant, j'ai fait ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Je tourne le dos à la croix faite rapidement où repose le bras de métal de l'ancien amiral, j'ai la bouteille verte que vous connaissez probablement à la main. Je prend une dernière gorgée en la finissant ainsi et la jette dans le ravin derrière la tombe. Une bouteille de verre avec l'étiquette représentant une explosion est accrochée. À ses côtés un mot rédigé à la plume.

_***Prenez la musique entière sur Youtube et lisez ce moment avec. C'est encore plus beau :') Juste la lettre en Italique avec le rythme et en se faisant la scène dans la tête... J'en ai les larmes aux yeux je vous jure ***_

_Lorsque Z fut à terre tous ont eu les yeux pétillants. Même ton camarade amiral, qui semblait nullement se préoccuper des remords qu'il aurait pu avoir, eu un moment de faiblesse. Ça je te l'assure. Je suis restée devant lui pendant un temps dont je ne pourrais énumérer la quantité. Ceci dit personne ne m'a sortie de devant le corps. Personne. Même mon Momonga m'a laissée regarder celui que j'aurais admiré de son vivant en tant que marin. Les hommes ont été rappelés aux bateaux rapidement. Seul lui est resté avec moi. Borsalino n'a pas bougé après avoir ordonné le départ. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser enterrer cet homme. Tu l'aurais voulu. Il fut un peu déstabilisé par cette requête mais me l'a accordée quand même. Je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas à ça. Alors j'ai pleuré._

_Beaucoup, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. Je fut heureuse que l'on m'accorde ce droit, surtout que ce soit lui qui me le donne. J'ai une dette envers Kizaru, maintenant. Je vais probablement devoir partir à l'aventure en sa compagnie. Je crois que je l'apprécie..._

_J'ai enterré Z de mes propre mains Kuzan. Retiens-le. _

Je pars de cette île le cœur serré.

* * *

Je clôture donc cette sorte de arc 1. Ouais je sais on a pas revu notre petit Kuzan c'est triste mais ça laisse du suspense. )

Sinon et bien je suis toujours contente de recevoir des review mais ça vous le savez, Hi hi !

Aller, j'ai de nouveau la wi-fi chez moi, c'est suuuuuuper :)

Bref j'ai commencé une autre fiction... Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec le Shmilblick.

BYE !

( Au fait vous avez vu avant mes chapitres avait 2500 mots puis ça avance et me voilà avec des chapitre de 3600, si ça c'est pas de l'évolution de malade ! :D )


	15. Délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux !

Salut bande de gens !

J'ai découvert des vidéos super drôle sur youtube ça s'appelle "Wath the cut" et c'est aussi sérieux que ... Que rien. C'est tellement pas sérieux ce truck :')

Bref ! Je préviens que le prochain chapitre va arriver plutôt rapidement mais celui qui suit dans trois quatre semaine, j'ai pas d'internet où je vais en vacances ... Ouais c'est plutôt sacrément rude bordel de merde. Au moins je risque d'écrire pas mal.

Je regarde Arte et ils bouffent des fenecs... Ah non c'est une marmotte !

Je vend un cosplay de Perona 2Y sur Cosplay-forum :D

**Keyriss :** J'aime bien Kizaru, franchement je le trouve super attachant même s'il est un peu con. Je regarde souvent des épisodes pour me souvenir de leur manière de se tenir ou de parler. J'aime beaucoup les marine (même Sakasuki non de dieu). Pour la lettre c'est ma sœur qui m'as donné l'idée :) Ouais les marines ce sont les meilleurs !

**Oli-Giri : **L'arc suivant seras juste moins centré sur une histoire, ce seras juste pleins de petites aventures. Enfin... Normalement :) La wi-fi c'est le saint graal de tout les lecteurs/auteurs ALLEZ LUYA ! (je sais je sais ça ne s'écris pas comme ça). SIIIIIII La psycologue est la ma cocottte, elle vient te voir tout les soir :D

**Rousette : **Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton mot. WALOUF ! J'ai vu le film en vostfr vu que la vf je l'ai pas trouvée x) J'ai juste changée quelques mots pour la chanson comme ''elle'' à la place de ''il'' ... Mais je suis une psycopathe moi, j'ai pleurer devant ma propre fiction c'est n'importe n'awak' ! Normalement je fais aussi SI l'année prochaine, je passe en seconde ^^ Mais non Mais non profites-en, fait leurs les yeux doux toute la journée ! :p Bah tant qu'on sait que c'est toi tu te connecte que si tu veut ça change rien :)

Ce chapitre est encoooore plus long que les autres je suis folle :)

Après ces réponse de review de WALOUF voici le chapitre suivant. C'est une transaction entre les deux arc, un gros délire avec ma sœur ( Dix ans et plus aucune de ses dents ) qui est aussi fan de manga. Donc ce chapitre lui est en quelque sorte dédiée car elle me donne la plupart des idées.

Gros bisoux à ma seurette !

ENJOY !

* * *

_Anecdote_ :

Vous avez remarquer que j'aime bien les marines et même si je trouve qu'il y a trop de choses à respecter chez eux je préfère écrire sur eux. C'est vrai que avec les pirates on peut se lâcher et avoir la liberté totale mais je trouve que ça manque de voir le ''bon'' côté d'être marine. Pour moi ils sont le bien et le mal en même temps, la justice dans tout les sens différents. Il y a beaucoup de personnalité à faire vivre, de gens à découvrir... Pour moi ils sont autant humain que n'importe qui. C'est juste qu'ils me passionnent. Jamais on me feras changer d'avis :D Même la mort d'Ace qui était mon personnage préféré à la base du manga.

J'aimerais les marines. Et dans cette fiction j'écrirais (presque) que pour eux.

* * *

**Arc 2**

_Un petit bout de temps après. Shin Sekai._

Je suis sur une île estivale assez connue. Je tourne le dos au navire et plus précisément à Momonga qui souris, il m'abandonne ce con sur cette île. En même temps je peut le comprendre, je suis allée dans sa chambre lui voler des fringues une fois que les miens furent tous usés. Ça va ! Faut dire que toute ses tenues sont vachement cool et en plus trop agréable à porter. Je lui tourne le dos en pestant avec une liasse de berries à la main. Maintenant je vais pouvoir faire les boutiques en toute sérénité. Laissant mon envie de tuer mon maître derrière moi je m'élance à grande foulée à travers les ruelles. Des boutiques partout partout qui m'attendent ! Cela doit faire une semaine que la mission contre Z est terminée. Je suis rentrée rapidement et cela fait peu de temps que j'ai bousiller les dernier habits de Momo. Je suis une horrible femme je sais. Je continue ma marche en quête de bonnes affaires, j'entre dans plusieurs boutiques. Une dizaine en tout, je suis très marchandeuse donc j'arrive à avoir un rabais énorme. J'ai cramer presque la moitié de mon crédit accordé, je dois me la jouer fine maintenant. Le tas d'habits sur le comptoir laisse le vendeur perspicace. Si si, je vais tout prendre. Il me dit la note et je me penche en avant, usant de ma poitrine pour faire baisser le prix. Hé hé, alors mon petit bonhomme on se sent mal à l'aise tout à coup ? Il tourne la tête en me disant qu'il me fait moitié prix avant de se pencher en avant en se pinçant le nez. Je fais de plus en plus d'effet moi. J'enferme mes nouveaux achats dans une grande bulle et sors de la boutique en souriant. Le pauvre homme doit être au dessus de son évier à l'heure qu'il est entrain de se vider de son sang.

Vous savez depuis ma dernière mission je suis en mode pause. C'est à dire que je fout rien, j'attends que Kizaru parte en mission ou qu'il se passe un truck important. Ouais, c'est Sakasuki qui a décidé de nous mettre ensembles. Le jaune et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, seul, l'amiral en chef n'aurais pas pris cette initiative. Et si ce serais lui qui aurais demandé... Non. Bref, c'est une équipe tout de même sympathique. Je ressort de la boutique, il ne me reste environ dix mille berries en main donc je décide d'aller acheter autre chose que des habits. La section scientifique a déjà accepter de recouvrir ma jutte de granit marin. Je devrais prendre un poignard assez solide au cas où. J'entre dans une armurie en bois clair. Un jeune homme vient à ma rencontre, il vient m'informer qu'ils ont en vente plusieurs des lames de première classe. D'un geste de la main je lui montre que je ne suis pas épéiste. Je me penche vers les dagues et autres instrument plus diverse les uns que les autres en souriant. Ils ont vraiment de belles pièce ici. Je prend un shuriken en main, le regarde de tout les côté et le repose directement. J'attrape une petite hache, je n'arriverais jamais à me battre avec une telle chose c'est certain. Je continue à faire le tour des vitrines en soufflant, sérieusement avec quoi je pourrais me battre au cas où ? Je tiens ma jutte avec la main gauche ou les deux lors des grandes attaques. Je dois bien trouver quelque chose de pas super gros pour pouvoir être encore plus efficace. Je décide de prendre tout de même le fouet, il est souple, fait de cuire. Si j'apprenais à m'en servir il serais redoutable mais je sais pertinemment que c'est une arme qui demande beaucoup d'apprentissage et de patience. Vous savez moi et la patience ça fait deux. Arrivée à la caisse je tend mon nouvel achat, le fameux fouet noir. Je regarde le vendeur qui se voit être lui aussi un presque géant.

- Il y a d'autre boutiques par ici ?

Il me souris.

- Oui, il y en a des plus diversifiée. Vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial mademoiselle, je le voit bien, ici nous n'avons presque que des lames.

Je regarde autour de moi, outre ce que je viens d'acheter et deux trois bricole m'étant inconnus je 'ai vu que des sabres. Je hoche la tête en le payant, je vais avoir de quoi m'entraîner moi maintenant. Il m'indique sur un petit papier la route à prendre et me remercie de mon passage. Je lui fait signe et sors en regardant le plan. Bon, ce n'est pas très loin. Je reconnais le nom, c'est un endroit assez connu. Ils vendent de bonnes choses. Je m'avance vers là bas en tirant mes ballons bulles où repose tout ce que j'ai acheté. Ce n'est pas très loin, heureusement parce que sinon j'aurais déjà abandonné. Je trouve l'enseigne plutôt facilement, une grosse pancarte en métal clair. On la voit directement en entrant dans l'avenue.

Je pousse la porte doucement, il y a pas mal de gens. La plupart sont des pirates mais je ne suis pas dans mes fonctions en ce moment donc je les laissent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Certains m'ont même l'air doté d'un cerveau. Je suis en pleine contemplation devant les armes les plus bizarre que vous ne verrez durant votre vie. Cela va du poignard courbé au fil en passant par des cylindres non identifiés. Je fronce les sourcils, un des vendeurs vient me voir. Il a bien remarqué que je galérais à trouver quelque chose. Je lui annonce mon problème. Je voudrais une arme peu utilisée pour surprendre mes adversaires : maniable et discrète. Il me regarde de bas en haut, ma requête est étrange je sais. Il parcours des yeux les rayons, tout d'abord il me propose un fouet. Apparemment c'est ce qui correspond le plus mais je viens d'en acheter. Il me montre de petites armes à feu mais je doit avouer que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec elles. Il me montre des chose dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la forme.

Un heure après c'est fini. Je suis très contente de ce que j'ai pris. Une panoplie de couteau à lancer. Yes, je vais pouvoir tout planter autour de moi. J'ai aussi récupérer une de leur nouveau essaie, et oui. En voyant que je recherchais vraiment quelque chose hors du commun il est allé demander à son patron s'il pouvait me vendre leurs créations inutilisée. Je tiens donc en main une sorte de rasoir, boîte à conserve... Je le tourne, il m'a dit que cela avait un inconvénient. Il m'a dit qu'on devait le recharger. La batterie est pleine, j'ai vérifié. Je n'ose pas appuyer sur les deux boutons sur les côté de la machine. Le jeune vendeur m'a dit que c'était le seul modèle existant car il l'a fait de ses propres mains. Il m'a dit que si il me plaisait il pourrait en fabriquer d'autre et les vendre. Je retourne encore l'objet entre mes longs doigts. Il avait appeler ça un « Taser ». Je le range dans ma ceinture après l'avoir éteint et continue ma route jusqu'à trouver une auberge. J'ai faim.

Dans celle où je m'arrête il y a un spectacle, une jolie jeune fille danse pour les gens présents. Elle est gracieuse, contrairement à moi. C'est remplis de hors la loi, cela n'a pas l'air de la préoccuper. Elle doit être bonne au combat pour danser avec sensualité devant ces brutes, ou juste naïve. Je me met à rêvasser assise à ma table. J'ai pris la boisson alcoolisé de Z. Celle dans une bouteille verte. Cette fois ci je la bois avec un peu plus de classe, dans une flûte à champagne. Alors que je me reposait sur mes coudes une voix m'interpelle. C'est un des pirates présent dans la salle, je me tourne vers lui. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, il doit être assez doué si son visage me dit quelque chose. En plus il dégage une aura plutôt saisissante. Je ne prend que quelques secondes à chercher son identité, oui, ça me saute aux yeux. Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en souvenir ! Avec ses cheveux rejetés en arrière et la cicatrice lui barrant le visage à l'horizontale, il repose ses yeux vers moi. Beau visage. Une fine colonne de fumée s'éloigne du cigare qu'il tient entre ses dents. Un grand manteau couleur foncé avec de la fourrure grise. Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Je me tourne vers lui en souriant. Je ne voit pas pourquoi je ne taperais pas la discute avec lui. Je crois que c'est déjà arriver lorsqu'il était encore avec le gouvernement.

- Vous m'avez parlé ?

Il lève le menton de son air arrogant.

- Je ne pensait pas te voir ici, Sous-amirale Shelashue.

Je lui affiche le plus gros sourire que vous pouvez imaginer. Presque enjôleur. Ouais, vous avez remarqué. En dehors des mission je suis légèrement libre. Même trop. Bon je n'irais pas jusqu'à le ramener dans mon lit ce garçon mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt charismatique. Je le regarde s'avancer à ma table, il s'assoie sur une des chaise à l'envers. Les coudes contre le dossier de celle-ci, puis il me dévisage. Intrigué. Moi je ferme les yeux en lui tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Vice-amiral. Ne vous méprenez pas mais depuis que vous avez quitté votre titre au sein du gouvernement j'ai quelque peu évolué. Mister Cocodile.

Il tire une bouffée sur son cigare en fronçant les sourcils. Et où se trouve son nouvel équipage à lui ? Parce que je n'ai pas vu le tueur à gages qu'il utilise comme second. Il pose ses yeux sur mon verre et relève la tête pour me répondre.

- Oh, je vois ça. Heureusement pour vous...

Ses doigts entièrement recouverts par des chevalières ou d'autres bagues diverses tapotent sur la table nerveusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais il doit probablement savoir qu'en dehors des mission je peut laisser passer un des quatre empereurs presque mort devant moi. En plus de cela en combat individuel je pense que les sables prennent le dessus sur les bulles. Bref, en ce moment Je suis juste une simple femme de plus de la trentaine à proprement dit. Son lourd crochet doré est appuyé juste devant moi à côté de mon verre.

- Que voulez vous Crocodile ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en pris ! Arrête tes vouvoiement.

Je lui souris en reprenant une gorgée de ma boisson. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance de parler à la cinquième personne facilement. Je hoche la tête, d'accord je vais arrêter de te parler comme ça. Ah la la si Sakasuki me voyait en ce moment même je serais bonne pour aller pourrir dans Impel Down pour haute trahison. Enfin, je suis hors mission là donc je me permet de faire ce que je veut où je veut. Même si cela revient à discuter avec des pirates bien dangereux. Il fait claquer ses doigts sur son crochet d'or.

- Que viens faire une des puissances de la marine dans un petit bar comme celui-ci ?

- Manger.

Il fronce les sourcils. Ouais c'est pas très élégant de dire ça mais c'est la pure vérité. Je ne suis venue ici que pour manger et acheter des habits. Je fait une grimace déconcerté et me penche en avant vers l'ancien grand Corsaire.

- Manger... Et shopping..?

- Tu n'as pas évoluée d'un pouce.

Je deviens un petit peu rouge, mais si que j'ai évoluée et pas qu'un peu. Il devait parler dans mon comportement mais je trouve que j'ai quand même grandis dans ma tête. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et tourne la tête, méchant. Il commence à rire et je lui tire la langue. Vous savez pourquoi on ne se bat pas ? Non, forcément vous ne pouvez pas savoir. En fait autrefois j'avais été choisie pour garder les sept grand corsaire lors des réunions. Tout ça parce que personne ne voulais ce poste et parce que vous le savais je m'engueule beaucoup avec l'amiral en chef. Que ce soit celui d'aujourd'hui ou celui d'avant. J'ai du pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, superviser ces réunions où ils ne venaient jamais tous. C'était à l'époque où l'homme en face de moi, Crocodile, étais toujours allié avec nous. J'avais quelque peu sympathisé avec lui même si c'est en dehors des règles.

- Je ne pense pas que rester en ta compagnie soit une bonne idée.

Je me relève en finissant ma boisson et lui fait signe de la main que je le remercie pour cette courte discussion. Je met de l'argent sur la table et pars sans me retourner. Je vais quand même dire sa position une fois retournée au quartier général mais en attendant je dois trouver où dormir. J'ai vu un bateau marine non loin de là en arrivant. Alors que je m'y rend pour trouver le gîte je me remet à penser à un moment assez drôle de ma vie. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent gardé les grands corsaires, c'est presque toujours moi qui surveillait les réunion lorsque qu'ils ne venaient pas tous. Je me souvient de la seule fois où Don Flamingo était présent... Une connerie pareille ça ne s'oublie pas.

FlashBack :

Mon dieu. Je regarde par le trou de la serrure, ils sont cinq ces cons ! Pourquoi ils sont venus les autres, ils pouvaient pas refuser cette convocation ? Vu que c'est toujours Tata Shell qui va devoir s'occuper de vous maintenant. Je vous promet que Sengoku va retrouver sa chèvre pendue un de ces jours. Je pousse la porte avec frustration, l'impératrice pirate n'est pas venue. Aller une gourde en moins, quelle chance hourra... Je pose ma liasse de papier sur la grande table sous le regard intrigué des capitaines pirates. Règle numéro un : penser à me mettre autre chose qu'un short et qu'un haut léger. Je les fusille tous du regard,. À l'appel il manque aussi Geko Moria. Quel bonheur de ne pas voir cette sorte de monstre immonde. Mes collègues m'ont laissé m'occuper d'eux seule, je vais les étriper. Alors que Doflamingo est entrain de s'engueuler avec Crocodile je m'assoit à ma chaise. Je tape mes papiers sur la table pour les remettre droit et pose mes yeux sur Kuma et Mihawk, eux ils n'écoutent peut être pas mais au moins ils se tiennent tranquille. Seul Jinbei vient de lui même m'adresser la parole alors que je désespérait franchement.

- Alors ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui passivement, je ne vais tout de même pas relâcher mes effort. Aller ma petite on se reprend en main et on dit tout au gentil gros bonhomme bleu.

- Je sais pas j'ai pas ouvert un seul de ses foutus papier. Prend les si tu tient à les lire, regarde, personne n'écoute rien je fais du baby-sitting là.

Je lui tend la liasse énorme de papier en soupirant. Il prend tout et pars au fond de la pièce pour lire la raison de sa venue. Voilà au moins quelqu'un d'intelligent, je me remet sur mon grand fauteuil en évitant les projectiles lancés par l'homme au manteau rose. Je croise les jambes et les trucides tous du regard. Le plus grand épéiste au monde ne dis rien et ne participe pas comme à son habitude. Au moins il vient pas me casser les bonbons, le grand ours lit sa bible. Super. Super bien l'ambiance. Alors que j'allais fermer les yeux pour me détendre je me reçoit un objet non identifié en pleine poire. Ok, ils vont mourir. Je prend en main la sorte de coussin et le lance au centre de la pièce. Le grand corsaire blond vient vers moi de sa démarche étrange. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en tapant nerveusement du pied. Bon... Je vais tous les tuer un à un. Plus il se rapproche de moi moins je ne maîtrise mes mouvements. Il est juste en face de moi, me dépassant d'une tête seulement. Je ne peut plus faire le moindre mouvement mon corps ne m'obéit plus du tout.

- Ils se font plaisir dans la marine.

Je relève un sourcil, lui si je pouvais bouger je lui aurais déjà décrocher les deux bras. Je le fusille le plus que je ne le peut du regard. Il m'attrape le menton avec ses longs doigts et retourne mon visage de tout les côté. Même si je ne peut pas effectuer le moindre geste je brûle de colère en moi même. Mais il se prend pour qui cet abrutis tout rose là ?!

- Je vais te bouffer si tu me lâche pas.

Il affiche un grand sourire moqueur en tournant ma tête une nouvelle fois. Ce type est des plus étranges sans déconner, il feraid un couple plutôt sympas avec la folle rose d'Impel Down. Tout les excitent.

- Mais c'est que ça mord en plus ça ! ~

Il utilise son pouvoir pour me faire avancer vers lui, et merde. Il « m'accueille » en écartant largement les bras. Au moins il est musclé son étreinte ne serras pas si désagréable. Je me retrouve à devoir restée accrochée contre son torse comme une petite femmelette. Faisant presque sa taille mon visage lui arrive dans son cou et cela à l'air de lui faire plutôt plaisir.

- Doflamingo je te jure il te reste cinq seconde pour me sortir de là sinon je te mord vraiment là dans le cou.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi en regardant les autres autour de lui. Soit ils ignorent la scène soit ils se foutent de moi intérieurement. Ma vengeance seras terrible mes petits. Il fait que j'enfouis encore plus mon visage dans son cou et que mes bras passent autour de son bassin. Non vraiment j'apprécie moyennement. Il éclate de rire à l'expression de mon visage.

- Mais vas-y. Avec joie ! Mwéhé héhéhéhé. ~

Il s'affale dans un fauteuil en me laissant sur lui. Vite quelqu'un pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante par pitié. Alors que je suis presque à califourchon sur son torse il passe une main dans mes cheveux sous les regard blasé de tout les autres corsaires.

- J'vous jure si j'avais une compagnie autant agréable à chaque fois je reviendrais sans problème. Qu'en dites vous Mademoiselle …

- Sous-amirale Shelashue.

Je tourne les yeux vers celui qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce, merci d'être venu amiral ! Je tire une énorme grimace vers lui le suppliant presque de me sortir de cette étreinte pas si désagréable, allez viens m'aider. L'amiral Kizaru penche la tête sur le côté et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sans vraiment comprendre avant de refermer directement la porte.

Bon.

Lui aussi il va mourir. Dans le couloir on entend des soldats exploser de rire, pas du tout discrètement. Après quelque minutes en écoutant leurs rires avec une goutte sur la tempe. Je voit Momonga qui pousse la porte. Je ne le connaît que très peu mais mon maître le tien en estime, il lève un sourcil. La scène l'agace. C'est pour ça qu'il a été demandé à LUI de venir, tout les autres en étaient mort de rire. Je le regarde méchamment.

- Vous voyez comment ça fini avec vos conneries ! Ah c'est drôle hein ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

- C'est sur que ça change.

Le grand corsaire use de son pouvoir pour que je m'accroche encore plus à lui. J'ai les bras autour de son cou alors que je suis limite allongée sur lui. Je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise là.

- Non laissez la moi ! J'me casse sinon.

Décidément les pirates sont plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il est devenue sérieux tout à coup. Je vais devoir tirer un trait sur tout mes efforts que j'ai fait pour que les autres marines de cette base me respectent, même si je suis une femme. Je regarde mes collègues qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour me voir dans cette position. Momonga a une veine qui apparaît sur sa temps. Si jamais il accepte je...

- D'accord gardez-la mais vous attendez ici jusqu'à la fin en contrepartie.

Non ils déconnent là.

- Je vais vous foutre en charpie non de Dieu ! Momo tu va en prendre cher dans ta face si tu ne me sors pas immédiatement de là. Je vais teindre TOUT tes costumes en jaune et y serons autant moche que ceux de Kizaru ! Je vais te décrocher les cheveux qu'il te reste un à un pour m'en faire une couette !

- Et je viendrais dans cette couette avec toi. ~

Je vais vraiment le tuer s'il continue ce grand gaillard là. La réunion va vraiment commencer maintenant. Les corsaires se remettent à leur place, moi toujours vous savez où. Sengoku qui a eu vent de ma situation ne se laisse pas impressionné. Ma liste de meurtre va être longue. La réunion suit son cours sans soucis. Tous se déroule comme une réunion normale ou presque. Outre ma présence sur le grand corsaire blond tout est basique. Lorsque c'est fini et que tout le monde sors personne n'arrive à convaincre Doflamingo de me lâcher. D'après lui je ferais une jolie Baby 1. Les autres marines, ces traîtres, partent en me souriant. Heureusement que Momonga et Stainless restent me tenir compagnie pendant qu'un des matelot va chercher mon maître. Après cinq minutes d'attente je voit enfin sa tête. Super. Lorsqu'il arrive le grand blond aux lunettes a aussi pris les deux vice-amiraux sous son emprise. Ils se battent maintenant pendant que je reste sur ses genoux. L'amiral baille en nous regardant. Aucune réaction jusqu'à que ses yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai mes bras autour du cou de Flamingo et la tête presque contre la sienne. Ses yeux se voilent de noir, il s'approche de nous.

- Tu peut lâcher mon élève steuplé ?

Je suis encore plus attirée vers son torse musclé. Ma position plutôt malsaine contraste avec mon visage complètement fermé sur lui-même. Sérieusement je doit tirer une de ces tronche que l'on ne voit que tout les cent ans.

- Mwéhé héhéhé. Nan regarde. Elle vient d'elle même ici pour regarder ce beau combat.

Je lève difficilement la tête vers son visage.

- Mais sérieusement laissez les au moins eux, ils vont s'entre tuer là.

Le grand corsaire souffle et les relâche tout les deux, il affiche un énorme sourire et repose les yeux sur Aokiji. Celui ci semble un peu amusé par la scène. Les deux vice-amiraux soufflent, ils ne sont plus sous son emprise. Puis tout à coup c'est moi qui récupère la liberté de mes mouvements. Je saute à terre plus énervée que jamais. Je rougis un peu quand même. Doflamingo se lève et pars... Par la fenêtre. Sur le rebord il se tourne avec une mine déçu vers moi et mon maître qui pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Kuzan le regarde impassible.

- Je te la rend la prochaine fois mais tu arrête les combats forcé entre nos hommes.

Il souris.

- D'accord, à la revoyure Shell-chan ~

Puis il disparaît à travers les airs. Je me tourne vers mon maître plus en colère que jamais, une goutte tombe sur sa tempe. Il déguerpis rapidement en me voyant prendre littéralement feu. Je vais tous les tuer. TOUS !

Fin du FlashBack.

Comme la fois d'après j'étais presque morte cet abrutis a repris les combat entre marine dans la salle. Certain disaient qu'il était déçu. Le jour où je le revoit lui je peut vous assurer que je le trucide comme jamais on n'a trucidé quelqu'un. Et oui, je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Le contrat a expiré.

J'arrive au navire, j'ai mes nouveaux habits. Je rentre au quartier général, il faudrait que je reparte en mission un de ces quatre. Maintenant que je fais équipe avec Kizaru j'ai hâte de retourner en mission. C'est bizarre venant de moi mais j'aime bien les moments passés en sa compagnie.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ma petite sœur qui m'as complètement inspiré pour ce chapitre joue avec le chat de mes grands parents, elle court avec un lacet devant moi depuis dix minutes.

Ce chapitre lui est dédié.

Comprenez sa connerie !

Non je l'aime beaucoup.

En plus le chat s'appelle '' Pirate '' :D


	16. Un fouet !

Bon on entame doucement le second arc de ma fiction, un chapitre calme juste pour un départ pas lourdaingue.

Bref, Salut ! Je n'avais pas accès à internet donc le chapitre a mis longtemps à sortir et je m'en excuse. Mais grâce à ça j'ai eu le temps d'écrire cinq chapitre. C'est trop trop bien ! En plus j'ai fait évoluer... Non j'arrête de tout vous raconter.

Sinon:

**Keyriss : **Moi aussi, elle aime beaucoup lire mes petites histoire et il lui arrive même de me corriger ! :o Ahah ouais les autres marines la soutiennent tellement dans les coup dure :')

**Oli-Giri :** Salut bande de soupe au vomi, vous savez ce que ce putain d'putain passe sur les inter... x) Aller j'arrête mais sérieusement j'adore ses videos. Oui LES MARINES SONT LES MEILLEURS ! En plus je pensais pas avoir assez bien écris le moment où il referme la porte Kizaru mais j'suis contente que vous vous êtes fait l'image, vraiment !

**Yuuki21** **:** Bijour ! Merci pour ta review :) Sinon dans les scans on voit une fille qui se dit être Baby 5. Donc je suppose qu'il y en a 1,2,3 et 4 mais je sais pas trop après ^^. Sinon c'est Le contrat pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux.

**Roussette : **Ah Ah les fans de Crocodile sont là, grosse fête ! Sortez le saké ! Je l'aime bien aussi Croco-boy, Doflamingo un peu moins mais il a quand même la grande classe.

Bref je voudrez vous remerciez mes chers Lecteurs ! J'ai atteint le seuil des 10 Followers j'suis SUPER contente !

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis rentrée au quartier général.

Je suis assise devant chez moi, la mer s'étend à perte de vue. C'est beau. Quelque chose me chiffonne un petit peu, Smoker m'as dit vouloir se rendre sur Punk Hazard. Quelle idée ! Il était sur son bateau lorsqu'il m'a contactée. Le pirate dont il veut la tête par dessus tout est arrivé sur la mer du nouveau monde. Ce pirate naïf aurais choisi d'aller sur cette île inhabitée. Ce pirate est fou c'est un truck de malade. Je souris. Je suis entrain de me curer le nez assise devant mes appartements lorsque Vergo vient me voir. Ça doit faire plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est l'heure du petit déjeuner, je lui fait signe de la main que j'arrive. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de sa venue mais peu importe, je vais passer un bon moment avec lui. Je vais donc de ce pas dans ma chambre histoire de me changer, fini la sorte de pyjamas rose. Maintenant je met un jean de cuir moulant et un petit haut gris, je prend mon manteau de vice-amiral au dernier moment. Je n'aime pas vraiment m'en séparer en fait. Le brun m'attendais au début des escaliers, je m'approche de lui et le salue en souriant. Je l'aime bien ce gars là. Nous arrivons à la cantine après quelques minutes de marche étrangement silencieuse. Je en sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça a l'air de le préoccuper, enfin je m'en fiche un peu. C'est quelqu'un de bien qui sait remédier à ses soucis plutôt facilement. Je prend un plateau et attrape un bol de lait chaud ainsi qu'une orange. J'aime bien ces fruits acides. Nous sommes seuls à la table, plus je le regarde plus je me dit que quelque chose cloche chez lui. Vraiment il a l'air préoccupé, et puis, en temps normal il ne vient pas me voir dès le matin. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de lancer la discussion. La bouche presque pleine, je le désigne du bout de ma cuillère en mâchant mes mots.

- Et sinon ça va avec le G-5 ?

Il tourne son regard derrière ses lunettes vers moi, il est limite inquiétant là. Il prend une bouchée d'un des nombreux gâteau qu'il a pris et me répond avec son air impassible que tout va. Les hommes du G-5 ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, ça c'est sur. Il me paraît bien confiant en ce moment même, franchement y a bien quelque chose qu'y m'échappe là. Nous mangeons en silence, cela renforce mon appréhension. Il a quelque chose à me demander et rapidement. Je ne lui tend pas la main. S'il a besoin de me parler à moi qu'il le fasse. Moi j'ai presque fini mon lait. Alors que je croyais peine perdue il pose ses coudes sur la table et me regarde gravement. Il mange comme un cochon ce type c'est pas croyable. Il a en ce moment même, un sablé collé sur la joue. Sa barbe est en glue c'est pas possible. J'aimerais pas avoir des poils comme lui... Il appui son menton sur ses mains en grimaçant un peu, enfin il va causer un peu.

- Smoker ne t'a pas suivie au dernier End Point.

Je fait non de la tête en me rappelant notre dernière entrevue. Mais pourquoi cette question, l'appel de Smoker hier soir aurais-t-il un rapport ? Non, pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui ? Je ne vous mentirait pas en disant que j'ai un sacré mauvais pressentiment pour ce marine.

- Non, il disait vouloir attendre un pirate à l'entrée de Grand Line.

Il ne bouge pas.

- Et il compte aller quelque part spécialement ?

- Heu... Ouais sur Punk Hazard.

Il fronce les sourcils, j'ai aussi peur pour lui. Je sens que quelque chose de grave se trame mais que personne ne veut m'en tenir au courant. Il se lève directement.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Il s'approche de la porte, sa main est dessus lorsqu'il me répond. Son air est plutôt grave. Je ne comprend rien moi, voilà pourquoi je préfère lorsque j'ai des congés. C'est beaucoup plus tranquille de rester au quartier général et se détendre.

- Je vais là bas.

Et il s'en va sans un mot en plus. Je hausse les épaules. Bon, on verras bien ce qu'il y avait de si étrange là bas à leurs retours. Je pense que Vergo s'inquiète pour Smoker. Cette île est dangereuse et le chasseur blanc reste un de ses hommes. Il a vraiment un grand cœur.

Je rentre dans mes quartier avec lenteur. Je me fais sacrément chier mais c'est ce que j'ai voulu, du repos. En arrivant dans ma chambre je me jette sur mon lit en braillant. Je suis une vrai gamine quand je m'y met. Je mord la couette en regardant autour de moi. Il y a une étagère remplis de livres mais je les ais déjà tous lus, balaye la salle du regard. Rien. Alors que je m'apprêtait à me rendormir je regarde la petite bulle accrochée au mur. Les petites armes que j'ai acheté, je pourrais m'entraîner à les utiliser. Je souris et me change encore. Cette fois j'attrape un haut simple de marine et un leggings noir. Je troque mes piercing et écarteurs contre d'autres plus discret avant de me jeter sur mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je vais en courant à la salle d'entraînement, quoi de mieux que de courir pour y aller, je suis une reine du sport. Non je rigole. À part lorsque je suis avec ma jutte je déteste les entraînements. C'est du au fait que ma motivation est nulle. Je suis très molle en dehors des combats. Avec ça aussi je vais en draguer plus d'un. Je ris un peu en arrivant au bon bâtiment. Devant moi se dresse la façade incrusté dans la pierre de la salle d'entraînement. Plus d'une quinzaine de mètres, on peut y faire rentrer des géants là dedans. Je fais un O avec ma bouche en regardant cette pièce gigantesque. C'est vraiment super grand. Je sors de ma poche le fouet, le taser et mes couteaux de lancer. Je sens que je vais suer aujourd'hui. Je balance la tête en avant et me noue un chignon. Il n'y a pas grand monde, une dizaine de personnes à tout casser, un entraînement de groupe quoi. Au bout de la salle je distingue deux silhouette ne m'étant pas inconnue. J'accours en trottinant vers mes deux élèves qui paraissent surpris de me voir ici. Bah quoi ? Je suis votre maître je suis censée vous entraîner au combat. Je les prends à part là où se trouvent des mannequins en plein de matière différentes. Certains bougent, d'autre sortent du sol, certain tournent à plein vitesse, il y en a même qui on des cibles marqués sur le corps. Bref j'ai de quoi pouvoir acquérir le savoir des armes achetés sur la dernière île.

Nous nous échauffons, c'est très important de préparer ses muscles. Je dois aider Toma à utiliser son fruit du démon à bon escient. Elle pourrait faire des dégâts mais elle ne s'en sert jamais, elle ne le maîtrise presque pas. Après je laisse Pepper tirer sur des cibles amovibles pendant que j'entame un combat avec ma subordonnée. Nos exercices consiste à faire qu'elle ressente le plus possible son pouvoir, elle doit l'utiliser. Je pose mes petites armes sur le bord et attrape ma jutte à deux mains. En l'attrapant je remarque une sensation désagréable dans le manche. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils l'ont enduite de granit marin. Je vais le plus rapidement possible en prendre une faite pour les entraînements et retourne devant mon élève. La mienne étant faite sur mesure, je met du temps à m'adapter à ce nouveau manche et surtout au nouveau corps de l'arme. Lourde, trop courte et pas très maniable. Je lui fait signe d'attaquer en première, elle attrape son sabre et me bondit dessus avec souplesse. Je lui porte un coup méchant dans le ventre mais elle ne réagis pas, son zoan l'aide à supporter plus de coup que la normale.

Toma commence sa transformation en puce, ses jambes forment un angle étrange et sa mâchoire se courbe en avant. Ce n'est pas très beau mais tellement efficace contre l'ennemi. Elle bondit en l'air, très haut. Elle s'accroche au plafond puis use de sa nouvelle force dans les jambes pour m'arriver dessus à grande vitesse. Ayant un Haki de l'observation avancé je l'évite soigneusement mais elle rebondit encore pour se remettre à son emplacement de départ.

- Utilise les murs pour gagner de la vitesse.

Elle acquiesce et remonte au plafond. Je la voit essayer de rebondir contre une des surface de la salle. Bien. Je m'élance à sa poursuite en grimpant sur mes bulles avec vitesse. Je n'y vais pas à fond pour pouvoir rester dans son dos. Elle fait un bond de côté inutile, je lui coupe la route et me poste juste au dessus d'elle. Un coup de poing sur le crâne suivit d'un bon gros chassé à l'aide de ma jutte et la voilà qui vole dans toute la salle. Elle se relève dans la poussière en cherchant des yeux son sabre inutilisée, je met le bout de mon arme sur sa gorge. Je lui affiche un grand sourire, la blonde se relève difficilement. Nous allons rejoindre Pepper pour lui faire un bilan. Nous nous mettons tout les trois en tailleur. Je la regarde gravement.

- Utilise ton pouvoir. Si tu avait rebondis encore plus que cela tu aurais pu me déstabilisé. Tu voit c'est comme un chat qui joue avec un laser. Si tu bouge le laser trop vite le chat ne sait plus où donner de la tête et il finit par se jeter n'importe où. Il fait une bêtise et le laser a gagné.

Ils me regardent avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Quoi ? Elle est très bien ma comparaison. Ce que je veut dire c'est que tu a un pouvoir qui peut t'être plus que utile et tu ne t'en sert même pas. Tu tien aussi ton arme avec trop de crispation, ça empêche certains mouvement. Bon, entraîne tes jambes et tes rebond. À toi mon petit Pepper, on va travailler le combat rapide.

Ils acquiescent et je bois un coup avant de prendre ma véritable jutte. Je fais des moulinets avec, y a pas à dire on est beaucoup mieux avec les arme que l'on chérie. Il attrape ses pistolets aux formes modernes et devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Ça va être moins facile là, je saute en l'air pour lui laisser le choix. Venir à mon niveau où juste essayer de me tirer dessus, choix crucial pour un tireur d'élite. Je le sais. Il tique pendant une seconde, j'ai gagné, je disparaît une nouvelle fois pour aller non pas dans son dos comme tout le monde pourrais le croire mais juste devant lui. Il me tire dessus mais j'évite les balles avec facilité puis je commence à courir autour de lui. Il tire en tournant. Jamais il ne pourras gagner comme ça, je continue ma course en me rapprochant du centre au fur et à mesure de courir. Il continue de tirer des rafales sans réfléchir tout autour de lui. C'est la tactique qui lui coûteras la vie lors d'un combat. Il est beaucoup trop bourrin. Je fait encore un tour autour de lui avant de me m'arrêter et de me baisser sans cirer gare. Il continue à tirer deux ou trois salves avant de remarquer que je suis entrain de lui faire un croche patte. Il glisse au sol et je lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupe le souffle. Il est maintenant à terre, les bras écartés entrain de chercher sa respiration. Et bien en fait c'était bien plus rapide que celui contre Toma, je lui tend la main qu'il attrape en boudant. Il va chercher ses armes et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés dans un coin de la salle. Je suis plutôt déçue de sa prestation.

- Pepper, tu est trop bourrin. Il faut que tu t'entraîne à établir des stratégies en combat. Par exemple tu aurait pu venir en l'air avec moi plutôt que de rester statique.

Il croise les bras sur son torse et pars vers là où est mon autre élève pour améliorer ça. Je sais que pour tout les deux ça va leur demander du temps.

C'est à moi de m'entraîner maintenant. Je fait quelques mouvement de base avec ma jutte histoire de. Rapidement je la laisse de côté pour mes nouveaux achats. Je prend tout d'abord les couteaux, ayant quelques bases de ce côté là je ne mettrais pas tellement de temps à savoir viser correctement. J'en prend un par la lame, premier lancer je rate le mannequin sous le regard moqueur de Pepper. Hein hein, c'est drôle. Cela me remotive et je prend un second couteau, je change sa position entre mes doigts et le lance contre le même mannequin que je touche au bras. Hé hé. Je continue ainsi jusqu'à finir les dix que j'ai. Lorsque le dixième pars se figer dans le torse de la cible j'établis un bilan. Sur dix lames, quatre ont atteint la forme humaine. Je vais les chercher en boudant, il faut au moins que je fasse 50% de réussite. Je me remet un peu plus loin que mon ancienne position et effectue le même exercice. J'essaie presque tout les position pour le lancer mais j'avoue que c'est assez compliqué. Il y a toujours au moins l'un des couteau qui part dans le mur, lorsque je commence à vraiment perdre patience Pepper vient m'aider. Il me montre comment bien tenir la lame, il remarque que contrairement à ce que je pensait je lance mieux de la main gauche. J'aurais même pas essayé s'il n'avait pas été là. Grâce à lui j'arrive maintenant à toute les planter dans le mannequin. Je ne sens plus mes bras, je vais essayer de maîtriser le fouet maintenant. Dur dur. Je le fait claquer en l'air facilement. Je suis à l'aise avec ça. Je remarque que je suis gauchère au niveau des armes, je tiens même inconsciemment ma jutte de la main gauche en combat. Je me place devant le faux corps avec concentration. Bon, ça risque d'être compliqué. Je le lance à pleine vitesse sur la tête de l'adversaire, la ficelle de cuir va déchirer le tissus dans son cou. Ouah.

Au bout d'une bonne heure j'arrive enfin à attraper un objet et à me le ramener dans les doigts. Je me suis vraiment découvert un don pour les fouets. C'est impressionnant comment j'évolue vite. Je laisse tomber les couteaux de lancer, je les offrent même à Pepper. J'ai vraiment un coup de cœur envers ça. Lorsque on fait claquer la lamelle de cuir sur n'importe quoi on y laisse une trace distingue. En plus de cela c'est d'une précision incroyable. Vraiment je suis fan de ça. Un des soldats m'avertis que l'on va devoir quitter la salle, merde. Je met le fouet à ma ceinture et pars chercher le... Rah merde j'ai oublier comment il l'avait appelé. Les gens qui étaient venus pour voir mon entraînement regarde la boîte grise dans ma main en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, je l'envoi contre un mur pour voir ce que cela lance. Rien. Je vise un des mannequins de bois qui devient cramé. C'est quoi ce truck bordel ?! Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle suivi des autres marine Kizaru fait son entrée. Je souris. Lui au moins va pouvoir m'aider. Des cornes de diables poussent sur mon crâne pendant que je m'approche de lui le taser en main.

- Borsalino, tu est d'accord de me servir de testeur ?

- Ça dépend pour quoi...

Tss. Il me regarde de travers pendant que je me met devant lui, je tend l'arme devant moi. Je monte la force à fond, pas de pitié. Je la met contre le torse de celui-ci en souriant sadiquement. Héhé. Tiens je vais même utiliser un peu de Haki pour que ça lui face effet.

J'appuie sur la détente, l'image de l'amiral semble grésiller avant de sentir le cramé. Heu … Sérieusement c'est quoi ça ? Je lui souris pendant qu'il se gratte la tête sans comprendre, et bien me manque plus qu'à trouver Burn pour essayer ça. Je sors de la salle d'entraînement en boudant, je n'aurais même pas eu la chance de vraiment le tester.

Je mange avec mes élèves dans la cantine lorsqu'il apparaît, je vais le voir l'air de rien et lui colle la petite boîte de métal contre la nuque. J'appuie sans aucune gêne sur la détente. Il grille instantanément en grésillant avant de s'étaler au sol, face contre terre. Tiens on dirais qu'il s'est pris un éclair. Hé mais... C'est ça, c'est un lanceur de mini éclair super fort. Je souris en regardant la boîte. Mais ça lance de l'électricité ce machin.

Mais …. MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL !

Je souris et retourne manger sans faire attention à l'homme blond tout noir qui refroidit à terre. J'ai hâte de repartir en mission pour utiliser mes deux nouveau petits achats. Cependant je vais privilégier le fouet, je préfère les armes traditionnelles. Bon quand est-ce que Kizaru viendras m'annoncer que l'on repart. Je vais m'ennuyer maintenant moi. C'est alors qu'un des matelots m'annonce que l'on m'attend dans le bureau de Sakasuki.

* * *

Et voilà !

Dans le dernier scan qui est sortis on y voit Bastille ! Le vice-amiral avec un masque de fer, avouez que lui aussi il a vraiment la classe !


	17. Charmant supérieur & confidences !

NOM DE DIOUCH !

Hey hey j'ai maintenant passé le seuil des 50 000 mots. C'est un truck de walouf comment ça en jette vous trouvez pas ? Hum ... Bref je vous dit tout de même un gros :

BIJOUR (la fin des vacances est proche)

J'ai acheté 28 mangas pendant ces vacances, c'est beaucoup non ? En plus j'ai ma figurine D'Aokiji ! Mouahahah ! Je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est qu'elle est ravissante sur mon étagère :) Récapitulons, 6 tomes de Faity Tail, 1 de Agharta, 1 de Pandora Heart, 3 de Lost Paradise ( que je conseille ) 4 de -man et évidemment ... 13 de One Piece !

Ici, chez moi, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, il fait 32 degrès et je galère à écrire. AAAAH déodorant vient à moi ! Kuzan vient vite refroidir la pièce par pitié ! Crocodile, aspire toute l'humidité !

Il fait chaud dans le sud...

**Roussette : **Une heure du matin, il faut dormir à une heure si tardive ma cocotte :) Sinon l'histoire avant doucement pour qu'il y est plus de chapitre... Trololo lolo lolo ...!

** Redtest : **Merci ! Oui c'est vrai que les histoire sont souvent similaire (je veut dire dans le globale, toute les fictions possèdent leur propre étincelle)... Les marines en plus ils ont la classe :D

** Keyriss : **Faites attention, le fruit de la barbe glue a été mangé... C'est un vice-amiral qui en a pris la possession, comment je le sais ? Il lui en reste un morceaux sur la joue ... A SUIVRE ! Sa barbe est juste énoooooorme ! x) Burn ? Il ne peut pas mourir ! Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, enfin on ne sais pas ... Bastille dans l'arc de dressrosa quand il attend les participants éliminé.

**Oli-giri : **Oh que oui ! Même qu'on pourrais s'entraîner au sabre ! Quelle idée de Walouf ! L'histoire de l'arc ? Heu ... Laissez moi le temps de la trouver :p Je fais partis des auteurs qui improvise énormément... Bah au moins ... TU Y EST ALLÉE A LA JAPAN x) Moi je peut pas encore ^^' on a qu'a tuer tout le monde qui aiment pas One Piece, la terre seras alors peuplée de dieu :3

** Chesca : **Maiiiiiiis si ! Moi aussi je voulais le trucider, décapiter, castrer, écorcher, couper, démembrer, violer, tuer, manger, torturer, etc ... Mais avec le temps je m'y suis fait et j'ai remarqué qu'il était ... Mystérieusement intriguant :p Sinon MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Bref, je vous souhait un très très très bon chapitre.

ENJOIE, oups, ENJOY !

* * *

J'arrive au bureau, j'espère au moins que je ne vais pas m'engueuler avec lui. Je toque et pousse la porte sans prévenir, à son bureau l'amiral en chef est entrain de trier des papiers. Il lève un œil lorsque je rentre dans la pièce sans grande réaction. Je m'assoie sur l'un des fauteuil en attendant qu'il m'adresse la paroles. Au bout de quelques minutes il tape le poing sur la table et plante ses yeux dans les miens, aller savoir pourquoi il m'en veut déjà. Je soupire en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Mais sérieusement on pourrais pas avoir des relations moins à chier que ça ? Je pense n'avoir jamais eu une entrevue en seule à seul avec lui sans que ça finisse en engueulade.

- Cela fait un petit bout de temps que tu est inactive.

J'acquiesce en haussant les épaules l'air de dire que ce n'est pas un problème.

- J'aimerais bien que tu aille à Shabondy calmer les ardeurs de certains.

D'accord, je hoche la tête. Il pars chercher ses papiers d'ordres de mission dans un casier. En fait il est sacrément musclé lui. Je peut comprendre que certains on voulu cet homme imposant comme amiral en chef plutôt que mon maître coton de tige. Je me surprend à l'observer. Il est encore plus grand depuis qu'il a eu son poste. Sa carrure presque exagérée est incroyable, des épaules larges et un bassin étroit et des jambes courtes. C'est étrange dit comme cela mais c'est vrai qu'il a une belle formation. Il marche toujours en tanguant vers la droite, pas au point de boiter mais un tout petit mouvement. Ce qui montre, au moindre pas, les séquelles de son combat contre Kuzan. Il y a autre chose qui m'impressionne aussi chez lui c'est son visage. Pendant qu'il était juste marine jusqu'au point d'arriver au titre d'amiral il m'apparaissait comme mauvais. Un visage toujours fermé, vieux, dur. Presque toujours la mâchoire crispée et aucune paroles. C'est seulement depuis qu'il est chef de la marine que je remarque sa véritable personnalité. Il est quelqu'un d'admirable. Une fois le fichier trouvé il vient se remettre en face de moi. Le visage aux formes brutes me paraît plus jeune qu'avant. Il a une barbe entretenue sous le menton, ça il se laisse un peu aller. Il tire une bouffée sur son cigare avant de me tendre les feuilles. Nous devons juste arrêter le plus de pirates possible. Je relève la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Une grande rafle de bourrin, ça m'intéresse.

- Ça n'a pas à t'intéresser ou non, c'est un ordre.

Je me gratte derrière la tête sans faire attention à sa dernière remarque. Il ne me donne pas l'autorisation de partir, je baille sans gêne. Au bout de quelques minutes où il lit des rapports sans m'adresser la parole mais sans non plus me dire de me barrer, je ferme un œil. Je baille une nouvelle fois à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et croise les bras derrière ma tête. Je vais faire une petite sieste tiens. Alors que je commence à dormir je me sens observée, m'en fout. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je sens le regard de l'amiral en chef peser sur moi, c'est dérangeant finalement. Alors que je me retenais d'ouvrir les yeux je sens que l'on me détaille vraiment, c'est vraiment stressant ! Je relève vivement la tête en plantant mes yeux de cuivre dans les siens.

- Ça va je te dérange pas ?

Il m'adresse l'un de ses sourire moqueur en plissant les yeux. Lui qui ne souris jamais dès qu'il le fait c'est pour m'embêter.

- Je te retourne la question.

Bon, il y a un partout. J'ignore sa remarque. Je me rendors même pas une seconde après qu'il m'assène déjà un gros coup de poing sur le crâne. Je me « réveille » en sursaut et caresse la bosse sur le sommet de mon crâne, ça fait mal. Non mais entre ses coups de poings et les rayons de Kizaru ça suffit, stop ! Je me redresse en le pointant du doigt.

- Ça va pas ! Non mais t'a beau avoir le titre le plus haut c'est pas une raison pour faire des bleus à ma petite cervelle.

Il se lève à son tour, de la fumée s'échappe déjà de son corps massif. Il me hurle de me calmer et de le respecter mais je l'ignore en hurlant de plus belle. En même temps d'où tu calme quelqu'un en étant à la limite de le tuer. Tout le monde dans le quartier général doit entendre notre discussion animée. Sans mentir, je ne sais pas si je vais entendre le moindre bruit en repartant d'ici. Alors qu'il commençais à se ''détendre'' un peu, je lui fait un doigt d'honneur. C'est un acte très vulgaire et je sais qu'il ne supporte pas ça. Je se penche tellement au dessus de son bureau que son cigare va grésiller à côté de mes cheveux. Heureusement c'est du côté rasé. Comme je refuse de m'excuser il me menace de me remettre au titre de contre-amirale. Mais oui bien sûr, qu'il le fasse je me casse d'ici alors, je me tourne en pestant ouvertement. À chaque affront il baisse d'un niveau, ça rend la tension encore plus forte que ce qu'elle n'était. Et je peut vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout mais pas du tout bon signe. Il descend les grades jusqu'aux nettoyeurs de latrines. Soyons fous ! Je lui annonce que je préfère encore être une hors la loi plutôt que de passer mes journée à racler des chiottes. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas lorsque je dit ça, en même temps on ne peut pas se voir sans se gueuler dessus. Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué. Sa main qui se transforme en magma vous le prouve. Je me dissous en l'air en cirant à mort, quelqu'un toque mais on l'ignore. On n'attaque pas, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens est brûlant. Ses yeux noir ont l'air de s'animer lorsqu'il remarque que je le dévisage différemment. Sa mâchoire carré rend son expression plus dure encore mais le creux de ses joues a tendance à le rendre plus vieux. J'aime bien sa barbe, ça le rend assez barbare et j'avoue que ça me plais pas mal. Je lève un sourcil en remarquant à quoi mes pensées divaguent et lui jette un regard noir. Comme le fait que je détaille son visage est troublant, le jeu s'est calmé. Non non non. Moi je vais lui exploser sa tronche à lui ! Pour relancer la bataille je souris avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant. « Baka ! ». On se fusille du regard, la personne toque tellement à la porte qu'au bout d'un moment sa main y passe à travers. Il passe la tête dans le trou puis ouvre et nous dévisage les yeux grand ouvert. On se tourne en même temps vers Brannew qui vient remettre un dossier. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais est rapidement coupé par nos deux voix surpuissantes.

- QUOI ?!

Il commence à suer et vient poser les papier sur le bureau avant de me prendre par le bras pour sortir. J'attrape l'ordre de mission à la volée et sors en trombe accompagnée du contre-amiral. Comme d'habitude il me fait la morale en pestant que je suis irrécupérable. Je m'excuse et pars chercher mon compagnon de route tout jaune.

Dans les couloirs mon esprit divague, je ne suis plus toute jeune et pourtant mes hormones me jouent des tours. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus que mes pensée tourne dans un tournant que je n'avais presque jamais emprunté. Putain Shell ! C'est maintenant que tu remarque que les hommes t'attirent, chapeau. Je remarque aussi que je rougis en me regardant dans une baie-vitrée. Sérieusement, ces histoire de fillette ne m'ont jamais touchée. Je peste. C'est peu être vrai que, dans ma vie, j'ai manqué de présence masculine. Hé Hé. Non vraiment faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ce n'est pas maintenant que je me laisserais aller à ces activités. Je continue ma marche les mains dans les poches. Naturellement je me retrouve devant la salle où j'ai croisé Kuzan pour la dernière fois. Merci la coïncidence. Je pousse la porte, personne n'a l'air d'y être retourné. Il y a même les cartons qu'il n'a pas voulu prendre, des rapports, des babioles... J'enlève la poussière d'un des cartons et l'ouvre, c'est un de ceux qu'il a fait lui. Ils sont facile à reconnaître, moi je n'en ai fermé aucun, je disais que ça ne servait à rien s'ils restaient là. Lui ils les a tous emballés. Enfin bref. Je passe mon ongles sur la bande adhésive pour l'ouvrir. C'est le seul qu'il a laissé, aller savoir pourquoi. Je retire d'un geste de la main la poussière accumulée au fil du temps. Vraiment personne n'est rentré dans cette pièce depuis son départ. Il n'y est resté qu'une seule journée, le jour où il a décidé de quitter définitivement la marine. Mes mains tremblent malgré moi, il y a un rapport sur moi. Tiens, c'est celui que lui a envoyer je-ne-sais-plus qui pour lui annoncer que je serais son élève. Il y a même une photos de moi à l'époque. Mon dieu la tronche de psychopathe que j'ai, mes yeux vont vers la date de naissance. Je suis vieille. Bon, cela me rappelle mes pensées de tout à l'heure. J'ai déjà plus de trente-cinq ans, vous vous rendez compte. Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants, à me marier... Bordel, pourquoi je me laisse allée à des pensées si futile que ça. Merde à la fin ! Je relève la tête, des larmes mouillent mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Putain ? Je froisse le dossier entre mes doigts et me penche en avant, mes larmes vont rencontrer la poussière. Je reste là, un bon bout de temps avant de me décider à repartir. Seulement mes jambes refusent de faire le moindre mouvement et puis, même si j'en ai envie, je n'arrive pas à regarder le reste du contenue de ce carton. Je suis donc contre le mur, la tête jetée en arrière avec mon dossier de marine abîmé à la main. En plus de ça je suis entrain de pleurer, et même si ça se calme j'ai toujours les yeux rouges. Je fixe le carton en espérant que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi mais je veut qu'il se passe quoique ce soit. Je sèche mes larmes d'un geste de bras, mes yeux bouffis regardent faiblement la boîte. Pourquoi je fais une fixette dessus moi ? Alors que je commençais à rire légèrement de mes pensée la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Elle s'ouvre trop doucement pour que je puisse voir directement qui est là mais trop vite pour que je me planque. Avant que je puisse voir qui me rend visite elle se referme, la lumière filtre à travers des rideaux que la personne s'empresse d'ouvrir. Je lève les yeux sur une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, Kizaru. Je lui dis bonjour de la main et termine de sécher mes larmes en reniflant. Il va s'asseoir derrière l'ancien bureau de Kuzan et croise les bras comme à son habitude. Il examine la pièce du regard, je suis toujours recroquevillée dans un coin à attendre qu'il parle. J'aime bien sa voix haut perchée, elle a tendance à me redonner le sourire en cas de coup de mou, ou de blues pour le cas présent. Son accent me réchauffe c'est bête non ? Il a toujours un certain appui sur les fins de phrases et il articule beaucoup. Les syllabes sont longues comme s'il réfléchissais en même temps qu'il parlait. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

- Oh Shell-san, il fraudais passer à autre chose.

Je renifle encore une fois.

- Ouais.

Je me lève et pars vers la porte, je dois partir en mission avec lui dès maintenant. Cependant je me sens incapable de sortir alors que l'odeur de l'ancien amiral est imprégnée ici même. Je reste debout sous son regard enfantin. Je pose ma tête contre la porte en laissant à nouveau court à mes larmes, j'ai surtout besoins d'évacuer. Ces derniers temps il s'est passé tellement de choses... Je continue à pleurer encore plus fort, encore et encore sans jamais me calmer. Derrière son bureau le brun ne dis rien, il m'observe juste attentivement. Je pense à mon maître d'avant. C'est certain qu'il me manque, je suis probablement amoureuse de lui c'est vrai. Je souris en respirant un grand coup. Je le porte dans mon cœur comme on ne porte personne d'autre mais avec les événements passés je dirais que... Que je n'y comprend absolument rien. Je peut vous dire que je me voyais me confier à beaucoup de personne mais jamais je n'aurais imaginer dire quoi que ce soit à Borsalino et pourtant j'en suis à deux doigts. En ravalant ma salive une dernière fois je commence à prendre la parole seule. C'est presque un monologue, un récapitulatif de ce que je pense.

- Je sais que je deviens de plus en plus vieille, ça me fait peur. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu d'objectif fixe en arrivant au quartier général, tout ce que je voulais c'était de vivre ma vie à l'instant présent. Je m'entraînait dur pour mon maître plus que pour moi... Je... C'était la seule chose à quoi m'accrocher pour être quelqu'un, devenir forte et être remarquée à ses yeux. Puis il est partis. La seule chose qui me maintenait dans la marine, qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais...

Je marque une pause en reniflant encore une fois, je vous jure que ça fait du bien d'évacuer. Rien que le fait de parler de ça m'enlève un lourd poids des épaules. Kizaru me dévisage toujours de la même manière sans changer d'expression. Je prend une grande inspiration et recommence mon dialogue un peu plus sûre de moi.

- Tout ce qu'il m'as dit c'était de rester dans la marine jusqu'au moment voulu, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprend toujours pas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. J'ai accepté à presque contre cœur. Maintenant … Entre temps j'ai pris vraiment goût à la marine, à mes collègues, à mes élèves, à mes supérieurs et bien d'autre. Tout le monde, je vous ais pris tous en affection maintenant. Ah ah même Burn...

Je ris encore en remarquant que mes joues ne sont plus mouillée, c'est quoi mon problème à pleurer facilement ? Je suis une battante moi, je ris un peu. La présence de Borsalino me détend énormément. Je ne pensais pas être si proche de lui. Je ne me suis presque jamais confiée à quelqu'un de si … Lointain. Franchement je ne le connais ''bien'' depuis un mois à tout casser. C'est rare que j'accorde ma confiance si rapidement. Je souris et reprend mon récit.

- Je vous aimes autant que ma propre famille. Vous êtes ma famille. Cet homme, je crois l'aimer mais ce n'est probablement qu'une illusion mais... Bordel ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

L'homme de lumière se lève lentement et viens poser ses mains sur mes épaules comme le faisait Kuzan autrefois. Je suis tout d'abord surprise par ce contact mais sentir ses mains sur moi me rassure. Je lui souris. Le contact me fait tout drôle, c'est certain que je ne suis pas habituée à grand chose d'autre de les grosse tape dans le dos. Surtout celle de Pepper ou de Smoker qui vous cassent trois côtes à chaque fois... Je le remercie de ce geste chaleureux en chuchotant presque, il me masse un peu les épaules avant de se mettre à rire. Je le dévisage en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, Shell-san. Un gamine de quinze ans sait mieux évaluer les choses que toi, ce n'est pas ton point fort dit moi...

Je souris en l'insultant d'imbécile. Juste gentiment.

- Et puis ce « moment » dont tu me parle n'est pas arrivé... Tu verras bien un jour de quoi il advient n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regarde avec une émotion indéfinie. Je ne pleure plus du tout, je ne renifle plus. Je me lève pour de bon et pars vers la porte. Je me retourne vers lui en attrapant la poignée, il observe la salle sans bouger, toujours à moitié perdu.

- Dite moi Shell-san, vous êtes vice-amirale ?

Déconcertée je me retourne vers lui avec une grimace qui le fait rire. Je lui répond que oui sans comprendre où il veut en venir puis il me montre la pièce d'un geste du bras.

- Tu n'as qu'à en faire ton bureau non ?

Il affiche un sourire tellement fier de lui que je rigole. Il paraît vexé de ma réaction, il me fais rire. Je secoue la tête et pars dans les couloirs en me disant que son idée n'étais pas si bête. Mais bon, le dire dans un moment pareil... Il est irrécupérable.

_Quelques minutes later._

Nous sortons de la baie du nouveau quartier générale. Notre magnifique bateau fait sortir des germes d'eau pleine d'écume qui viennent fouetter mon visage. J'aime la mer, le vent entièrement frais qui vient vous picoter les narines, le goût constant que vous mangez un tas de sel, le mouvement régulier des bateaux... J'aime ces sensations. Je me retourne vers les soldats qui s'activent et me rapproche de Kizaru qui, comme à son habitude, est allongé confortablement sur son transat. Sérieusement qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse nuit... Il est presque toujours sur son transat jaune. Je me met devant lui en lui faisant ainsi de l'ombre et m'agenouille à ses côté une fois réveillé. Je met mon index devant mes lèvres histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas un mot à dire sur notre dernière entrevue et regarde si personne nous regarde.

- Merci. Je ne vous ais pas remercier amiral mais grâce à vous je sais.

- Oh et que sais tu ?

Je lui affiche le même sourire qu'il fait, en plissant même les yeux.

- Je sais que je suis une fière marine, rien d'autre.

Puis je me lève aller aider les pauvres petits matelots qui n'arrivent pas à resserrer les voiles. En fait j'aime vraiment la marine, ce sont des gens merveilleux. J'en ai toujours été une mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je remarque que je suis devenue marine à part entière. J'aime mon équipage, j'aime aider les civils, j'aime la justice... Je regarde le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon avec une sensation étrange, autour de moi les gens prennent soin de ma personne.

Même si depuis quelques temps mes sentiments me jouent des tours je crois bien que je n'aime personne plus qu'une autre. Je tiens tout le monde en estime quelque part. Enfin lorsque je dis tout le monde je parle bien des marines et d'autres personne à qui je tient particulièrement.

En fait je crois bien avoir l'impression de devenir adolescente, c'est ça.

La crise d'ado... Quelle grosse blague. Maintenant que j'ai pu parler réellement à quelqu'un je me sens plus légère, je veut juste vivre pour l'instant présent. Le futur arriveras tel qu'il est. Je ferme les yeux en sentant l'air marin.

Je tiens à toi Kuzan. Seulement je dois suivre ma propre destinée.

Puis je me retourne et la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posent est l'image de Kizaru qui observe un papillon avec émerveillement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review j'adore ça.

Même que quand j'en ai pas... Allez je peut vous le dire... Quand je n'ai pas ma dose de review j'ai de gros boutons vert qui poussent sur tout mon visage et aussi sur mes fesses ! En plus de ça je bave partout en chantant de l'opéra russe...

Je suis certaine que vous ne voudriez pas voir ça.

C'est horrible...

...

Oh non, je bave déjà au naturel ! x)


	18. Une nouvelle Mission !

Yosh bande de nouilles au soja !

Alors un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Ouais bon il est tard et voilà quoi mais bon... x)

Enfin une mission normale ! Et oui, maintenant on se repose un petit peu :3 Pendant les vacances je n'ai écris que quatre chapitre x( Honte à moi et mon imagination :o En plus je sais pas quoi mettre pour la scène après le ... J'en ai trop dit :B

Enfin est-il que je rentre au lycée, et oui je suis une petite jeunette moi ! Et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup écrire ce qui est bien dommage...

Enfin, voilà un chapitre tout frais commencé à Paris, écris en Bretagne, inscris dans Doc Manager en Dordogne et posté à mon chez moi, à TOULOUSE ! OUAIS ! Ahem, j'aime bien ma ville moi même si je suis pas vraiment dedans ^^

'Fin bref , J'ai vu que ça a choqué** BEAUCOUP **de monde le fait qu'elle regarde Akainu mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, elle ne fantasme pas sur lui :3 C'est juste que ma fic est basée sur les trois amiraux (avant l'ellipse) donc si elle pense aimer Kuzan, elle passe son temps avec Borsalino ... Il était normal de ne pas laisser ce pauvre petit Sakasuki en dehors de tout ça ! Comprenez moi, je n'ai aucune rencoeur ni rage contre ce personnage bien étrange :)

* Suite à cette phrase, le taux de lecteurs de cette fictions a considérablement chuté. Clara est donc partie s'exiler en Bosnie-Herzégovine, heureusement pour vous, elle est revenue pour ses fidèles qui ne la haïssent plus. *

**Keyriss : **Tu liras alors ma fic en Russe écris en rime et en Alexandrins; en plus j'ai pas fondus ;) Bon... ça a choqué du monde qu'elle regarde Akainu comme ça, bon certes pas énormément mais tout de même. Et oui, Kizaru est l'homme idéal, enfin ... Moins que Kuzan déjà ;) Sinon ouais ! Il a une chevelure épique, j'adore *.* J'espère qu'on va le découvrir vraiment, à Marine Ford on l'as pas vraiment vu c'est bien dommage il paraît intéressant :D

**Chesca-san : **On ne peut que adorer Kizaru ;) Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas haïr Akainu comme j'ai pu le haïr :3

**Oli-Giri : **Ouf, je n'ai pas eu les boutons verts :o ! Merci ! Mais elle fantasme pas vraiment en fait ^^ C'est plus qu'elle le regarde sous un autre angle comme je l'ai fait juste avant de commencer cette fiction ;) Bah ma fin est top x) Trop modeste, nan mais je trouvais vraiment ça drôle et mignon c'est vrai :3 Mais ... Tu pense déjà à la fin ! Ahah personnellement je ne pense pas la finir avant longtemps même si au bout d'un certain temps elle risque de ne plus être en harmonie avec l'animé... Bon les gosses c'est un peu violent pour l'instant non ? :p J'ai mis ma fic en T donc pour qu'elle est des gosses il va falloir du lemon et je suis NULLE là dedans u.u Je viens de casser le rêve de certains ^^. Acheter des conneries à des festivals ? Mon dada *.*

**Roussette : **Un groupe de la patrie de la vodka ? Il ne chanterais pas "Every day I drinking, EVERY DAY I DRINKING !" ? Non ? Nan c'est vrai que c'est pas mal la vodka :3 Je rigole j'ai juste goûter une fois j'ai que 15 ans ^^ Trente-cinq ans, vieux ? Dit le à tes parents ça leurs feras plaisir :p Ahah je rigole, bah ça le faisait pas si elle avait vingt parce que vice-amirale à vingt ans ça fait fille trop puissante j'aime pô moi d'abord x) et puis bon, les amiraux ont entre 45 et 50 ans donc ... Voilà quoi :p. Mais oui son glaçon lui feras de beau enfant, grand, les cheveux lisse et noir avec de grosse lèvre et des tâches de rousseurs *.* TUUUT je ne peut rien révéler sur cette dernière question car moi même je ne sais pas comment se termineras ma fiction ^^

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me retourne vers Pepper en pestant. Cet abrutis m'as encore piqué un sushis l'air de rien, mais vous y croyez vous ? Sérieusement je vais lui planter la fourchette dans la main s'il cherche à manger dans mon assiette. Je fais mine d'observer les marines qui rentre pour le prendre à son propre piège mais rien ne vient. Je mâche un morceau de poisson élastique et ferme les yeux pour déglutir. Lorsque je les rouvre je suis certaine qu'il me manque un sashimis. C'est certain j'en avais exactement seize et il m'en reste plus que quinze. Je fais semblant de ne rien voir, en fait je devrais plutôt faire comme lui. Un voile noir passe devant mes yeux, je suis si diabolique moi... Je remet de la sauce dans la coupelle créée à cet effet et attend le moment propice. Il tourne la tête quand un matelot fais tomber son verre et j'en profite pour prendre une de ses boules de riz. Tiens ! C'est pas mauvais ça en fait, mais je préfère de loin le poissons, c'est certain. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur son assiette il lève un sourcil avant de regarder autour de lui. Je fais l'innocente et lui reprend une boulettes alors que disparaissent mes morceaux de saumon. Bon, s'en est trop ! J'arme mon Haki de l'observation comme il doit probablement le faire et j'attends patiemment qu'il montre sa véritable nature. Sale voleur de mes deux. Des étincelles nous traversent les yeux et un mouvement se fait voir. Tchac ! Nos fourchettes respectives se plantent toutes les deux dans ce qui semble être les mains de Toma. Incrédule je la dévisage suivit du regarde anxieux que me montre Pepper. Merde. C'était pas lui finalement, mais moi je lui ai piqué quand même quelque chose. C'est là que je remarque que nous avons fait pareil, elle nous prend de la bouffe mais on accuse le troisième et lui prend sa nourriture ce qu'il le fait craquer. Je me lève en même temps que mon subordonné et m'excuse en faisant une révérence. Toma essaie tant bien que mal de retirer les couvert de ses mains en pestant. Après que nous nous sommes dit pardon nos regards se posent sur la blonde qui paraît déconcertée. Elle doit probablement se dire merde. Des flammes recouvrent le corps de Pepper qui baisse les yeux vers sa main douloureuse. Personnellement je me contente de la fusiller du regard en mangeant ses morceaux de poisson à elle. Les autres marines se rapprochent de nous avec curiosité, mon élève se transforme en puce et arrive tant bien que mal à se libérer de notre emprise. Elle déguerpis en usant de son pouvoir pour gagner de la vitesse. Je lève les yeux au ciel en laissant tomber mais mon autre disciple semble bien motivé à aller la tuer. Je ne dit rien et me rassoit pour continuer mon repas. Tiens je garde de mieux en mieux mon sang froid, encore une qualité que j'arrive à bien utiliser. J'en profite pour finir les assiettes de mes congénères en riant un peu, les autres partent en râlant de l'action qui n'a pas eu lieu. Bah quoi ? Je ne peut pas sortir de mes gonds à longueur de temps et taper tout le monde en hurlant à mort. Il y a bien des jours, de temps à autres, où je suis plutôt calme. Et aujourd'hui c'est une de ces journée tellement rare. Je tape sur mon ventre contente de ce repas et sors en trombe de la salle. Je met la main sur mon fouet que je ne quitte plus et décide d'aller m'entraîner à chopper des objets. Nous arrivons à l'archipel dans une bonne heure, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. Sur le chemin je m'amuse à le faire claquer en l'air en me demandant pourquoi je suis avec Kizaru. C'est vrai quoi, les vice-amiraux sont censés partir en mission seuls. Même quelques contre-amiraux s'occupent seuls avec leurs équipages. Et moi, moi je suis comme un petit caniche mon amiral bien aimé. Mais bon, j'aime bien comme ça. Seul point plutôt chiant c'est que certains pensent que je reste avec lui parce que je suis une femme. Et pour certains femme est synonyme de faible. C'est con lorsqu'on remarque que je leur met la pâtée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Bordel de merde ». Je souris. Des femmes vice-amirale il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Je remarque que de celles que je connais l'une est presque à la retraite et ne participe plus beaucoup et l'autre participe peu aux mission car c'est une géante. Je l'aime bien elle d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens jamais de son nom. La géante blonde. M'enfin je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire beaucoup de commérages et lorsque j'en ai l'occasion c'est plus avec Toma ou Hina. Je m'amuse à placers des bouteilles vides et pleines autour de moi pour ensuite tourner les yeux fermé. Comme ça une fois ouvert je ne sais plus trop lesquelles sont pleines ou vide. Le but est de toutes les ramener à mes pieds sans qu'une goutte d'eau ne tombe. Je peut vous jurer que c'est d'une chianssitude extrême mais l'exercice le meilleurs que je connaissent. Ça m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers jours pour prendre main. C'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs ? Je pratique un petit laps de temps avant de me calmer. Il ne faudrait pas me faire mal aux muscles avant la rafle, je pars prendre une douche en sifflotant.

Ça fait du bien de se laver. Je frotte ma serviette contre ma peau devenue plutôt sèche à force de combattre. L'air humide va dans ma cabine lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Oui, ça ne me gène pas trop de me balader seins à l'air. Je souris en me mettant devant mon armoire, j'ai vraiment choisis mes fringue à la rache. Je choisis après mûre réflexions de prendre une tenue confortable et adaptée au combat. Pas de jupe aujourd'hui c'est dommage. Nous arrivons sur l'archipel dans une dizaine de minutes je pense ce qui me laisse le temps de glander un peu. Je prend un short à motifs régulier bleu marine et un haut sans manche assez large, j'attrape mon manteau de marine et le pose sur mes épaules avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. L'air est encore un peu humide mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ouvre le hublots et attend un peu que la vapeur s'en aille avant de me sécher les cheveux. Je me regarde longuement. Je suis trop terne, un petit peu de couleur pourrais peu être rendre mon apparence plus joyeuse. C'est vrai que je m'entend vraiment bien avec l'amiral Kizaru mais avouez que nous somme antagoniste. Il est toujours enfantin et est pas très actif en dehors des missions alors que moi... Je fais un nombre incalculable de conneries et bouge pas mal. En plus il est toujours avec son costard jaune poussin et ses lunettes assorties alors que moi je reste en noir avec des piercing plein la figure. Je souris en me regardant. Je vais changer mon accoutrement de visage tiens, j'opte pour un anneau gris clair pour mon nez et des écarteurs assez... Je dirais bordeaux mais pencherais quand même pour cassis. Enfin on s'en fout un peu vous voyez la couleur. J'aimerais toucher à mes cheveux ébène, leur donner de la couleur serais plus joyeux. Un rouge peu être... Du bleu ? Je soupire ne sachant quoi faire et me prépare à partir. Je vais me changer aussi, être un peu plus claire dans ma tenue. Je me change pour avoir une tenue plus colorée. C'est ainsi que je troque juste mon short contre un aux motifs aztèques dans tout les tons du jaune et du mauve. Lorsque je sors nous allons bientôt l'avoir en vue. Rien de grave pour cette mission, juste capturer tout plein de gens et on rentre à la maison après un détour vers Impel Down. Il n'y a pas de rookies important sur l'île en plus. Deux à tout casser. Je regagne le ponton. Il n'y a pas grand monde, juste les canonniers qui se préparent à abattre les bateaux pirates amarrés dans les groove en zone de non-droit. L'amiral attend patiemment que l'on envoie le premier boulet pour pouvoir, comme à son habitude, monter dessus. Je croise Toma qui remarque le grand pas que j'ai fait dans la voix du joyeux et de la bonne humeur. Elle applaudie. Heu...

- Je n'ai fait que mettre un short aux couleurs ternes.

Elle applaudie de plus belle en me disant que ce sont tout de même des couleurs. Bon d'accord. J'acquiesce sans comprendre et m'avance vers mon grand amiral jaune pour savoir exactement ce que l'on doit faire. Depuis la mission avec Z j'ai quelques doutes sur la confiance que mes supérieurs me portent. Il est debout, les mains dans les poches, entrain de regarder les hommes s'activer. Je secoue la tête en le voyant dire « Oh » lorsqu'ils mettent le premier boulet dans le canon. Il se retourne lorsqu'il me voit arriver et me fait un grand sourire enjouée. Je lève un sourcil alors qu'il plisse les yeux, il me souris comme ça maintenant lui ? Bizarrement ce sourire me réchauffe le cœur et je le lui rend. Les hommes sur le pont ont l'air de remarquer que je porte des couleurs autre que les tons de noir. Putain je suis si macabre que ça habituellement ? Je lève les yeux vers Kizaru et me pose contre la rembarre avec nonchalance non loin de lui. Il viens à ma rencontre en ayant toujours les mains fourrées dans les poches.

- Dites on doit faire quoi au juste ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

- Attraper tout les hors-la-loi de l'île n'est-ce pas...

Je hoche la tête, en gros j'avais bien raison c'est une grande rafle sans règles. C'est vraiment le genre de missions qui me plaisent, je n'ai jamais aimé les stratèges et les truck où il faut beaucoup réfléchir. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt du genre bûcheron à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. C'est dingue parfois je trouve. Je baille puis tourne les yeux vers sa grande silhouette.

- Vivant ?

Il lâche un gloussement avant de partir l'air de rien.

- De préférence...

Puis il retourne voir ses subordonnés entrain de se creuser la tête pour savoir si oui ou non il doit monter dessus. Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'a pas voulu devenir amiral en chef, il n'est pas ambitieux comme type c'est vrai. Je trouve quand même ça un peu étrange, il se fout de beaucoup de chose mais il n'a rien fait lorsque Kuzan et Sakasuki se sont battus à presque mort pour le titre. C'est la seule chose que je lui reproche vraiment. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de porter qui que ce soit dans son cœur. C'est un peu blessant pour les gens qui, comme moi, l'aime beaucoup. Heu... Bordel de merde je viens de dire quoi là ? Je … Je l'aime beaucoup je crois que c'est bien ce que je viens de penser. Sérieusement Shell, tu aime beaucoup cet homme. Avoue le. Je souris.

Ce fou est déjà partis sur un boulet. Je préfère attendre pour une fois, il ne va pas faire de grands dégât pour l'instant. En fait il abat les capitaines redoutés et, en général, je me charge des second et autres guerriers imposant. Nos hommes s'occupent de simple matelots qui ont choisis la mauvaise voie. En attendant les trois/quatre minutes qui nous séparent de l'accostage je me met à me souvenir d'une chanson que j'aimais lorsque j'étais ados. Quand mes parents ont décidés de m'envoyer dans la marine pour calmer mes ardeurs. Qui aurais cru que je serais arrivée à devenir une vice-amirale respectée ( ou presque ). Les premiers jour ils disaient tous que j'étais une folle et que je ferrais mieux d'aller devenir une hors-la-loi. J'étais indomptable et me battait souvent. Hé hé. J'étais vraiment tarée à l'époque, mes deux maître m'ont littéralement domptée. Je n'ai pas revue ma famille depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs je devrais peut être y faire un détour un de ces jours. Enfin bref. Je disait que je pensais à ma musique favorite d'autrefois. Madness qu'elle s'appelle. La folie humaine me passionnait avant... Je me met à la murmurer sans y faire attention et bientôt je suis vraiment entrain de chanter à haute voix. J'ai commencer la chanson à ce que je considère être comme le refrain, il est long mais les notes sont vraiment jolies à mon goût. Même aujourd'hui.

_Now, I... Have finally seen the light._

_Now, I... Have finally realized. what you mean._

And now I need to know this real love. Or is it just madness keeping us afloat ? And when I look back at all crazy fights we had. It's like some kind of madness was taking control.

_Now, I... Have finally seen the light._

_Now, I... Have finally realized. what you need..._

La chanson n'est pas terminée mais je ne me souviens plus de la fin, c'est bien dommage. Il faudrait que je retrouve un enregistrement quelque part pour pouvoir l'entendre en entière. Les autres marines me dévisagent en grimaçant ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me suis mise à chanter. Ils y en a d'autre qui restent bouche bée devant le son de ma voix. J'ai toujours su chanter. Je leur souris et attends qu'un autre boulet soit lancé pour rejoindre mon amiral jaune. Je saute sur l'un qui semble être dirigé vers … Une Mangroove. Ils ne savent plus viser correctement mes hommes maintenant. Je devrais le noter quelque part. Je saute de mon embarcation afin de toucher le sol avant qu'il explose. Je me retrouve au milieu de ce qui me semble être des pirates. En fait je sens qu'ils m'ont envoyés là par hasard mes hommes tout bleu. Les soit disant pirates ont tous la mâchoire qui tombe au sol et je consulte mon recueil d'avis de recherches. Il ne sors jamais de la poche de mon manteau, je n'ai jamais pu reconnaître tout les visages. Seulement ceux dont je qualifie d'important. L'un me dit vaguement quelque chose, il est bronzé avec plusieurs piercings sur le visage. C'est celui qui m'as l'air être le plus costaud d'ailleurs outre qu'il a un aura quasi négatif. Il viens vers moi en faisant racler son arme au sol laissant derrière lui un sillage d'herbe aplatis. Pauvres plantes, cet homme n'a donc pas de cœur ? Il relève son sabre surdimensionné pour le poser sur son épaule et lève le menton pour me dévisager. Il semble me reconnaître car s'il avait cru à une simple marine ( le manteau est de plus en plus rependu, même pour les petits colonels ) il aurait juste dit à ses hommes d'attaquer. Je sors ma jutte de son encoche dans mon dos et porte une main à ma ceinture où se trouve mon nouveau fouet. Il prend son sabre démesuré en main et le met devant lui s'apprêtant à attaquer.

- Toots le percé. Prime cent-six millions de berries.

Il affiche un sourire en coin de bouche.

- Vice-amirale Shelashue. Du quartier général.

Finalement on me connais, je me suis forgée une réputation. Un de ses hommes hurle que les marines arrivent et je lui affiche un grand sourire moqueur. Je ne suis dans un environnement plutôt adapté à mon pouvoir. Je peut devenir à tout moment chaque bulle qui se trouve autour de nous. Il doit le savoir. Vu son aura je doute qu'il maîtrise le fluide, franchement. Je dois quand même faire attention à mes arrières, ça serais bête de me prendre une raclée maintenant. J'entends le cris de mes hommes qui débarquent sur la plate forme où sont entrain de fuir les pirates. Dans ces rangs il doit y avoir mes deux disciples, je ne m'inquiète pas trop sur leur réussite. Je soupire et éclate dans l'air avant de me dissiper tout autour de l'ennemi, j'adapte ma forme aux bulle de l'archipel pour qu'il ne sache pas où je suis. Il paraît désorienté et tourne assez rapidement pour pouvoir avoir des yeux partout. Une bulle sort du sol à un pied de lui et il sursaute en plantant son épée à l'intérieur. Il me dit quelque chose, c'est un des douze sabres les plus rares je crois, ou bien un des vingt et une lame supérieure... Bref je sais qu'il a un minimum de valeur, je pourrais le passer à miss manteau rose. La subordonnée de chasseur blanc. Enfin je disais qu'il plante sa lame dans une bulle, pas de fluide apparemment. Je me matérialise au dessus de lui et donne un bon coup de jutte à l'arrière du crâne. Ses paupières pétillent deux secondes puis il reprend ses esprit en fendant l'air de son sabre, malheureusement il ne peut trancher les bulles. Je me divise encore et encore avant de me placer dans son dos sous forme humaine. Il se retourne en sentant ma présence et me dévisage salement, je prend mon arme à une main et sors le fouet de son encoche à ma ceinture. C'est le moment de voir les progrès de mon petit entraînement. Je le claque en l'air avec un sourire,. La prime de ce pirate est assez haute, je pourrais toucher une petite prime en le ramenant au quartier général. Et je pourrais enfin m'offrir le tatouage dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir être pleine d'encre, du moins une infime partie de mon corps. En face de moi l'ennemi sue, il sais que c'en est fini pour lui. J'abaisse mon arme doucement et lui attrape le poignet avant même qu'il remarque mon attaque. Je le tire vers moi d'un coup sec qui doit probablement lui détruire la circulation sanguine. Il arrive à se libérer de mon étreinte d'un mouvement du bras, finalement il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je ris un peu devant ses efforts et le regarde passivement se jeter sur moi. Aucun fluide en lui. Nada. Son sabre passe au travers de mon corps dans un bruit étrange, il peste en écarquillant les yeux. Le pauvre, il ne comprend même pas ce qui lui arrive. Mon corps se referme sur son bras, une attaque que je n'ai pas beaucoup le loisir d'utiliser. Non en fait ce n'est pas vraiment une attaque, c'est plutôt une manière de faire peur à ses ennemis. Je ris bêtement en l'enfermant dans une grande bulle noire.

- Weapons... Cage !

Je l'entend m'insulter de tout les nom pendant que le noir se referme autour de lui. Le truck qui fait bien peur dans cette attaque c'est le fait que il ne peut pas voir dehors alors que nous si. Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est qu'il est possible de l'enfermer... Dans mon corps ! Y en a qui trouve ça plutôt dégueulasse mais moi j'adore, c'est mille fois plus pratique à transporter. En plus comme j'ai utiliser ma technique de renforcement il ne peut pas la couper. Seulement il peut se suicider ! Merde quelle conne. J'ouvre un petit morceaux, attrape à la vitesse maximale son arme, la sors et referme aussitôt sa prison. Il hurle mais son cri est rapidement étouffé. J'ai placé la bulle en fusion avec mon être. Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne la voit pas du tout, c'est comme faisait Caribou, un supernova de cette année. On ne voit rien du tout. Seul hic, les utilisateurs du fluide remarquent que je ne suis pas seule dans mon corps. C'est un peu con non ? Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je vais continuer ma grande rafle, allons s'amuser ! J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et pars en directions des explosions que je viens de repérer. J'ai pris le sabre de mon ennemis dans une bulle à pars mise en moi. Tiens, il faut que je pense à ouvrir la bulle de mon prisonnier de temps à autre pour qu'il respire, c'est gonflant. Mais quand j'y pense les embarcations de Shabondy se trouvant dans des bulles n'ont pas besoins de truck pour respirer. Comme les miennes sont idem l'air filtre. Un gros bruit me fait relever la tête, tiens, l'amiral en fait des siennes. Je commence à courir à l'opposé des bruit. Je tomberais sur les pirates qui sont entrains de fuir, ceux à plus de cinquante millions, je vais simplement les assommer. Les autres je m'en contre fout.

- Franchement...

J'adore ce genre de mission.

* * *

Fini !

Alors vous l'aurez vu, je suis une grande fan de Muse ! J'ai même un tee-shirt :3 Donc voilà des paroles de Madness, une belle mélodie que vous devez déjà connaître.

Sinon...

IMPORTANT (enfin pas tellement mais bon) :

Comme je suis sur Toulouse je vais évidemment aller au Toulouse Game Show le 30novembre/1er Décembre. ( Où se déroule la qualification pour représenter la France au concours cosplay d'Europe, à moins que ce soit le TGS de Avril/Mai) J'y vais d'ailleurs depuis, depuis un an déjà. Je voulais savoir si vous contiez y passer ou pas. Après tout je vous aimes bien et se faire de nouveau amis est toujours agréable !

Donc si vous comptez vous déguiser ou bien y faire un tour dites le moi :D

Personnellement j'essaie de me déguiser en Ener ^^

Bref, tenez moi au courant ! :)


	19. Combats et Et Et ça ?

Salut mes ... Mes ... Mes gens ! Mouahahahah !

Enfin bref je sors le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que ... Je me dois de le sortir aujourd'hui :3

En tout cas je ... Mais MAIS MAIS j'ai dépasser les 50 reviews o.o Mais je vous aimes ! Mais c'est juste énorme ! KYA * je tombe raide * Je vous fais des bisoux ! Je vous invite à manger moi :o ! Merci beaucoup ! En tout cas je ... Mais MAIS j'ai dépasser les 10 favoris mais c'est juste énorme :o ! KYA je re-meurt !

Enfin, je vous disais que j'ai reçue Pirate Warrior 2 ! Et demain je vais y jouer toute la journée, Niark !

Je vais jouer avec Kuzan, puis avec Kizaru, puis avec Law, puis avec Smoker, puis avec Ener, puis avec Akainu, puis avec SHELL !

Non ? Elle y est pas ?

C'est une HONTE !

**Chesca-san :** Et oui, je suis LA ! :) De retour à Toulouse ! Beuh, je savais pas mais ça fais plaisir de le savoir en tout cas ! Mais ... Mais oui :D c'est ça ! Akainu est beau à sa manière et puis pour Ace il a fait que son boulot après tout :3 Si tu ne trouve pas Borsalino beau tu ne va pas aimer ce chapitre x) Ah pas lemon pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prête mais ... Yaoi, un vrai, bientôt ! Merci !

**Yuuki21 : **Bon je te répond avec un chapitre de retard x) Mais c'est que ta review s'est affichée tard :3 Des hormones, des hormones ! AAAH je t'aime, ensemble dédiabolisons Akainu pour un monde meilleur ! sinon Merci de me suivre (et supporter) encore !

**Roussette :** Non, pas de cosplay ? Mais viens moi je t'héberge, je suis contre qu'on enlève aux gens d'aller aux festivals ! C'est de la torture ! Yep caporal, conseil reçu 5/5, je saute beaucoup de lignes maintenant ! :3 Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de vois la suite :p en tout cas MERCI !

**Oli-Giri : **:B :B :B :B :B Oui, il fais pervers mais a tout de même la classe je trouve, hum ouais c'est ça :p Toute les musiques de Muse gère, Oh l'autre :3 Mais je ne sais pas non plus, un dauphin, un chat, un hamster ? Non j'déconne, elle va avoir une tête de MOOORT ou une CHAUVE-SOURIS ou un COBRA niark niark ! Non en fait j'en ai aucune idée encore :p Probablement un chien rouge, un singe jaune et un faisan bleu ;) qui sais ? Be... Be... Belgique ? Mais alors tu as vu Stromae ! Argh ! Et après ça se plains ? x) non je rigole, c'est dommage vous êtes tous loins :3 Galère... Pas vraiment j'ai fais Perona 2Y c'étais bien plus chiant ! Sinon MERCI !

**Keyriss : **Merci :3 Mais oui, les hommes sont toujours les accusé à tord quand on parle de bouffe et puis... Les sushis ont rigole pas avec, JAMAIS ! Mais oui c'est exactement ça, c'est comme si Zorro prenais du bleu, c'est invraisemblable :o Ouais les marais c'est crade on est d'accord là dessus, la vase, la terre, la boue, ... NON merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Et puis mon russe se limite à " Vodka " "Poutine" et "Nas drövie" (c'est la mauvaise orthographe :p) qui est " à la votre" c'est pas mieux :3

**Redtest : **Non non ce n'est pas ta première review :3 Merci, merci et encore merci ! :D Ah mais c'est ça le but des rencontres, je connais que très peu de fans de One Piece ça fais du bien d'en rencontrer !

Enfin voilà bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

Je suis le chemin que ferais probablement les pirates fugitifs. Je contourne un immeuble et tamponne quelqu'un, il m'insulte et lève un sourcil en me voyant. Je baisse les yeux pour voir qui c'est mais il est déjà repartis en hurlant qu'un vice-amiral est arrivé. Bien, je suis tombée sur les trouillards. Les pauvre ils ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à ce qu'un amiral débarque ainsi que ses associés. Ça arrive tellement peu souvent. Je reste au milieu de la route et me tourne lentement vers la direction que le pirate vient d'emprunter. Les soldats de la marine qui étaient à leurs trousse passent tout autour de moi. Toma s'arrête en face de moi, elle était entrain de les suivre elle aussi.

Je lui fait coucou de la main et lui indique une direction. Elle hausse d'abord un sourcil avant de comprendre où je veut en venir. Avec le Haki de l'observation je sais à peu près où ils se rendent, mon élève a mangé le fruit de la puce. Nous y serons rapidement. Elle se transforme et m'invite à monter sur son dos, je passe mes mains dans son cou et nous partons à une altitude vertigineuse. Elle s'est bien améliorée en vitesse ma petite blonde. Je m'accroche un peu plus à son cou alors que je me sentais partir en arrière, elle bondis à une hauteur impressionnante et nous atterrissons au milieu des fugitifs. Ils essayent tant bien que mal de nous contrer mais à nous deux nous prenons facilement l'avantage. Ils sont encore plus énervés du fait que nous ne sommes que deux femmes, et pourtant nous les écrasons avec aisance. J'entends mes hommes qui arrivent, c'est une petite troupe qui cours vers notre position avec pas mal de menottes en main. Les pauvres pirates, ils vont connaître l'enfer d'Impel Down. Je secoue la tête sans penser à ce que vont subir ces raclures plus tard. C'est vrai quoi, ils ne sont que des aberrations dans ce monde. Enfin s'ils n'existaient pas, si il n'y avait pas de hors-la-loi alors pourquoi une organisation telle que la marine existerais ? Je suis ce que je suis grâce à eux.

Je fronce les sourcils en abattant ma jutte sur la nuque de l'un des leurs. En attendant je doit remédier à leur liberté. Cet archipel est vraiment une mine d'or pour les gens comme moi, vraiment. Je me retourne en décrochant un coup de poing dans le visage d'un garçon d'à peine quinze ans. Comment les capitaines peuvent accepter dans leurs troupes des gens si jeune ? Il y en a certains qui, certes, sortent du lot mais tout de même. Un uppercut a suffit à le faire tourner de l'œil. Je peste en me rappelant que à son age j'étais pareil. Je devrais peu être essayer de le prendre, lui aussi, sous mon aile. Le remettre dans le droit chemin comme la marine a fait pour moi. Je souris en me promettant de ne pas l'oublier et continue à capturer tout être humain suspect. J'envoie des bulles renforcée un peu partout avant de voir un autre groupe qui s'enfuit. Je fonce vers eux en laissant Toma et mes hommes faire leur boulot. Ils sont tellement horrifiés par la raclé qu'on leur met mais surtout, ils ont le visage défiguré par la surprise. C'est vrai que notre attaque état plutôt soudaine et inattendue.

Je ris un peu en rentrant dans le tas, piqué, esquive, piqué... Je répète les mouvement de base pour les mettre à terre. Rien de très folichon, il n'y avait que deux rookies sur l'île et un soldat m'as annoncé que l'autre s'est fait prendre par l'amiral. Je soupire lorsque l'un d'eux vient se placer devant moi désarmé. Les autres l'encourage, il doit être assez balèze pour les autres matelots. Un second ou un capitaine n'étant pas de renommée ? Je sors mon calepins d'avis de recherche une nouvelle fois à l'onglet en dessous des cent millions. Je tourne les pages lentement le temps de trouver son identité, il est tremblant de peur. Moins de quatre-vingt millions... Je le trouve enfin, j'affiche un grand sourire enjôleur en rangeant les avis dans ma poche.

- Dit moi ? Est-tu celui que l'on appelle Angelo ?

Il passe une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille et hoche la tête en me fonçant dessus. Franchement c'est normal que ça soit aussi simple que ça ou bien on se fout littéralement de moi. Je n'ai même pas à faire le moindre mouvement, il vient de lui même sur mon corps fait de bulles. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'enfermer dans une cage et à le ranger à côté de l'autre. Je frotte mes mains les unes contre les autres avant de sortir mon fouet. J'enchaîne les attaque de mes deux armes avec aisance, un coup latérale de ma jutte dans les côtes d'un. Je me retourne pour fouetter la joue d'une homme loin de moi, une attaque de balles en bulle. C'est assez simple de les mettre tous KO sans exeption. Je siffle pour dire à mes subordonnés de leurs passer les menottes aux mains. L'un de mes matelots vient à ma hauteur. Je le dévisage, je m'apprêtait à repartir mais il pose une main sur mon avant bras comme pour m'arrêter dans mon élan. Je lève un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Vice-amirale, Kizaru a décidé que la mission était terminée. Nous avons passés les poings aux fers de cinq s et quelques centaines de matelots. Nous n'aurons plus de place sur le navire si nous continuons.

Je tire une moue déçue, ça a été assez rapide en fait, pas de légende qui vient nous embêter et nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est avec frustration je je fini les derniers pirates encore conscient d'un coup de jutte. Les autres les embarquent et nous partons en direction du bateau. C'était trop court comme mission, j'aime l'action moi. Je soupire. Franchement je en me suis pas frottée à de grandes pointures... La génération d'il y a deux ans était beaucoup plus intéressante. C'est que maintenant j'ai le niveau de faire la loi dans le nouveau monde. Je rigole toute seule en marchant vers notre embarcation. Un détour vers la plus grande prison est inévitable. Je m'étire, craque mes doigts et regarde les autres qui s'activent. Je voit que la pêche a été plutôt lourde en fait. Cent quatre-vingt trois. Le nombres de capturés.

Une ampoule fait tilt au dessus de ma tête, c'est vrai que j'en ai deux dans mon corps ! J'appelle cinq soldats choisis au hasard et leur explique la situation, je voit l'amiral qui arrive. Il est tout souriant. Il vient vers moi presque automatiquement. Je fait sortir les deux cage ronde de mon corps sous leurs grimaces. Ouais, j'avoue que c'est légèrement dégueulasse de sortir des sphères de diamètre plus grand que vous de votre propre corps. Je pose mes mains sur la surface opaque et ferme les yeux. Elle s'ouvre et fond jusqu'à ne plus y avoir de trace de mon fruit du démon. Ils sont tout les deux plus très frais mais apparemment ils sont vivants. Kizaru attrape l'un d'eux par le col et l'apporte tout près de son visage. Tout souriant il lui demande où se trouve son navire, l'autre tente de lui donner des coups de poings. Rien à faire. L'amiral, un peu contrarié, lui envoi un rayons dans l'épaule avant de le ramener vers lui.

- Où se trouve ton bateau ..?

Il commence à faiblir mais ne dit rien pour autant, je m'avance vers la cale où ils ont mis les hors-la-loi capturés. Je souris sans me retourner et pars chercher le petit jeune. En arrivant en bas ils me fusillent tous du regard, je balaye la vaste pièce des yeux. Alors... Je cherche un gamin ayant la quinzaine. Je le trouve recroquevillé derrière des adultes qui semblent vouloir le protéger. Ils s'écartent néanmoins sur mon passage sans rien tenter, j'attrape l'enfant par le col et le pose sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. Je pars retrouver mon amiral en haut, il est toujours entrain d'essayer de tirer des informations au rookie. Seulement vous savez, il n'est vraiment pas doué dans ce domaine. Mais quand je dis pas doué, il est vraiment nul. Je retiens l'enfant par le col et le présente devant celui qui semble être son capitaine.

- Alors mon coco. J'ai un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge là. Si jamais il m'aide à te trahir il n'auras pas de peine dû au fait qu'il ne m'as pas l'air d'être majeur.

Je lui affiche un grand sourire.

- Mais s'il a trop d'honneur je me ferais un plaisir de tester mes armes sur lui, dans tout les cas il va craquer. Après c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez le voir souffrir ou pas...

Le capitaine m'as l'air plutôt fier de lui. Il lève le menton d'un air arrogant que je prend de travers et il me pointe le garçonnet du doigts en riant. Il crache du sang pour pouvoir parler, tiens, il n'as pas l'air de tenir le gosse dans son cœur lui.

- Ah ah. Si vous saviez foutus marines. Ce gamin est complètement taré, il ne vous diras rien même si vous lui coupez les deux mains. Martyrisez le devant moi si ça vous chante...

Je lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui casse quelques côtes. Ça me dégoûte ces capitaines qui haïssent leurs propres hommes. Je lui donne un autre coup dans les parties sensible qui fait frémir tout les mâles présent. J'attrape le rookie par le menton dans mes long doigts. Je sors mon fouet sous le regard rieur de Borsalino. Il semble amusé par le sadisme dont je peut faire preuve de temps en temps.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui tu tiens à cœur sur ton rafiot...

Un gros mensonge. J'essaie juste de voir où sont ses faiblesses. Cependant ma mesquinerie à l'air de lui faire pas mal d'effet, il se contracte et commence à suer à grosse gouttes. Je me rapproche tout près de lui heureuse d'avoir réussis mon coup. Il commence à se débattre violemment, et bien on dirais qu'il ne fais pas semblant.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il reste des gens sur ton navire ? S'ils ne sont pas pirates je pourrais être clémente et être gentille. Dans le cas contraire je me ferrais un plaisir de...

- Groove 40 !

Et bien voilà on y est parvenu.

Cela fait une bonne heure que nous sommes partis de l'archipel vers le pénitencier redouté. Sur le navire du primé il n'y avait qu'une femme frêle qui semblait être sa fille, ou sa femme. Elle nous as remercier rapidement est s'est aussitôt éclipsée de peur de revoir le capitaine. La pauvre, elle doit avoir la moitié de mon age et pourtant elle a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Les soldats me félicitent de ma petite démonstration macabre de torture psychologique. Cependant quelque chose est resté en travers de la gorge de certains. Le fait que j'ai décidé de prendre le jeune sous mon aile. Ça je peut vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas du tout content. Pourtant Kizaru me paraît assez enjoué. Ce gosse pourrais être mon fils et il dégage une sacré aura. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée en lui mais il semble quand même prometteur. Il est dans ma chambre un peu sonné, je lui ai donné ce que le vice-amiral Garp appellerais : Le poing de l'amour.

Je monte sur la vigie, la mer s'étend à perte de vue. Les portes de la justices existent encore aujourd'hui même si il n'y a plus le quartier général de la marine et que Enies Lobie est en reconstruction. Je commence à voir sa façade de loin, elle est vraiment énorme c'est pas possible. Lorsque nous attendons qu'elle s'ouvre je retourne dans ma cabine là où j'ai laissé le petit. Il est encore sur le lit, attaché avec des menottes en granit marin au cas où. Je le laisse dormir, il n'a plus l'expression folle que j'avais vue dernièrement sur son visage, on dirais un enfant comme les autres. Il se retourne encore une fois dans son sommeil en parlant un peu mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. D'ailleurs je devrais aller voir l'amiral pour savoir si je peut vraiment le prendre comme disciple mais j'en ai déjà deux.

Bah, Pepper va bientôt passer colonel donc je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais le garder comme élève. Il lui reste encore à passer le grade devant un jury mais ça en devrais pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Je referme la porte. J'appuie mon front contre le mur, pourquoi j'ai pris ce gosse avec moi ? Il est pirate. En fait il me ressemble beaucoup, j'étais comme lui à son âge mais en moins fou. Je n'aime pas condamné des mineurs comme il arrive parfois, peu importe ses parents. On naît sans rien. On part du vide et chacun peu se faire sa propre vie. Ça m'as un peu ébranlé de savoir que l'on accusait points ardents d'être le fils de Gold Roger. Ils n'avaient pas prévus de le tuer pour ses actes mais pour le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Je me redresse et pars chercher mon élève pour lui faire part de mes pensées. J'entends du bruit venant de sa sorte de chambre, il doit être entrain de se muscler encore et encore. Sans prévenir je pousse la porte et, surpris, il fait tomber une de ses altères sur son pied.

- Miladiou ! Putain Shell tu peut prévenir en entrant !

Je me gratte la tête en m'excusant et le laisse aller se poser sur son hamac. Je lui annonce le pourquoi de ma venue et il se gratte le menton. Apparemment il semble être d'accord mais comme je suis sous les ordres de l'amiral présent c'est à lui que je dois en parler pour officialiser. C'est chiant d'avoir un supérieur hiérarchique. J'ai envie de devenir amirale moi ! Je pourrais faire tout ce que je veut et quand je le veut ! J'embarque mon subalterne et pars en direction du bureau de Kizaru. Je suis très directe je sais.

Je sors de la pièce en me frottant les mains. Et bien voilà y avait juste qu'à demander ! Je me tourne vers mon ancien disciple en souriant, il n'en revient pas trop en fait. Il va passer colonel avant la fin de la semaine normalement. Personnellement je ne me suis jamais intéressée plus que ça aux promotions. Le fait que je monte en grade c'est surtout parce que j'ai envie de pouvoir faire ma justice à ma sauce. Je le laisse partir de son côté pour se remettre de ses émotions et sors sur le pont, je marche beaucoup dans ce bateau. Je vais me poser sur la proue en me frottant les épaules à cause du froid ambiant. Sérieusement ça caille un peu là ! Je renifle une nouvelle fois en me promettant de me couvrir quand je reviens. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Le ciel se teinte de rose et d'orange. Je trouve ça dommage d'arriver dans la prison la nuit. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas accepter de nous laisser rentrer. Dormir autour de cette prison franchement c'est pas ce dont je rêvait. Elle me fait légèrement peur, en plus depuis que chapeau de paille a mis un bordel monstre... La sécurité est tellement forte que ça en est comique, Magellan n'est même plus directeur et il y a une bête démoniaque en plus.

Comme je suis plutôt gradée je vais devoir rentrer avec mon amiral amené tout les pirates. J'aime pas les gens de la bas ! Je me met en tailleur et pose nonchalamment mes coudes sur mes genoux. J'appuie mes joue sur mes mains en boudant. C'est bien nul. Je vous jure que si jamais les gens de là bas tente de me fouiller je fais un massacre. Nous allons passer la seconde porte bientôt, nous serons dans le noir complet d'ici là. Je m'allonge au dessus de l'eau. J'aime beaucoup les étoiles, je me demande bien ce qui se trouve au delà de notre monde de folie. Je croise les bras derrière ma tête. Nous ne savons rien sur l'espace qui nous entoure, chez nous l'astronomie est quelque chose de peu répandue. Ça coûte cher pour peu et en plus les gens ont des choses plus importante à faire que observer le ciel. Je les comprends peu. Moi ça m'intéresse, à la place des guerres ont pourrais dépenser l'argent dans ce domaine. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconde. C'est dans ces moments de détentes là que je me sens le mieux. La mer pas très loin, l'odeur enivrante du sel, les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel...

Je souffle. Pendant cette mission mon instinct maternel a pris le dessus sur le raisonnable. C'est vrai que je suis de plus en plus à fleur de peau. La Shelashue que les autres connaissait n'est plus la même. Quand vous parlez de moi on vous diras. « Une sacré femme qui ris facilement mais pleure facilement. » ; « Une folle qui vous déboîte l'épaule quand elle vous donne une tape amicale » ; « Unesadique à éviter, mais sacrément sexy » « Un femme agréable »… Il y a pleins d'opinions sur ma personne mais en même temps malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression de me sensibiliser aux choses, je reste quand même une fille aux multiples facettes. Vous n'en avez peu être pas l'impression mais j'ai dû utiliser tout les adjectifs de caractère qui existent en vous racontant mon histoire. Je baille en me frottant les yeux.

Je suis un peu fatiguée, je doit faire attention à ne pas m'endormir sur la proue. Ça serais bien con de tomber à l'eau et de mourir comme ça. Je ris un peu toute seule. Je me redresse et regarde le pont de mon bateau, y a personne. Juste un ou deux soldats qui surveille les alentours mais peu. On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer entre les trois portes de la justice ! Je montre à la vigie et vire avec une sympathie étrange le marine. Il tombe au sol avec un peu de souplesse et pars aux dortoirs en pestant. Je lui fais coucou de la main mais il m'ignore et claque la porte. Je m'adosse à la parois de bois en rond. La lune éclaire bien. Elle n'est pas encore pleine mais dans les jours à suivre je pourrais la contempler pleinement. Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça d'ailleurs...

FlashBack :

Je lève les yeux vers la lune, elle est blanche, elle est belle. La lune quoi. Je roule un peu dans l'herbe fraîche en humant le doux parfum de la nuit. Si mes parents m'entendais ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Aujourd'hui je me suis encore battue. Ouais ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, c'est surtout depuis que j'ai croqué dans le Baru Baru no mi. Mais le pire dans cette journée c'est que je me suis percée le nez toute seule pour y mettre un anneau perdu. C'est très mal vu sur mon île.

Les piercings font surtout référence à la délinquance, à la piraterie. Ce dans quoi je vais probablement me lancer, seulement hier j'ai entendue une de leurs disputes à mon sujet. Mon père soutient que je devrais aller en camp à la marine et au contraire ma mère annonce que je devrais faire ce qui me plaît. Bizarrement ils se sont mis d'accord, mon paternel a trouver les bons arguments. Le perçage maison c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je n'étais pas censée entendre tout ça mais demain. Mon Dieu demain ! Je vais partir dans une base de la marine. C'est grave quand même.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe en arrière. Franchement moi dans la marine ? C'est du délire j'ai quatorze ans. Bientôt quinze mais tout de même ! Je ferme les yeux alors que mon chat s'approche furtivement de moi. Je souris et le prend sur mon ventre, il s'allonge de tout son long en posant ses pattes sur ma poitrine naissante. Petit chat pervers. Je caresse d'une main son dos velue. Il commence à ronronner et pars coincer sa tête dans mon cou. Sa truffe mouillée vient me chatouiller, il relève la tête. Surpris de mon rire inattendue. Je me relève sur les coudes et le sors de sur moi, il se débat dans mes bras avant de déguerpir à toute allure une fois les pattes au sol. Il est con ce chat. Je ris toute seule et me remet en arrière pour regarder le ciel.

C'est dommage que je ne réussisse pas à l'école. C'est dû à mes bagarre qui ne cessent jamais. Pourtant je suis douée en maths, certains profs disent que je suis un génie incompris mais la majorité est pour que je ne suis une bonne à rien. En même temps à part en mathématiques où je n'ai jamais fait de fautes je suis nulle. Je galère pour écrire une lettre lisible, mon dessin est relativement correct, je ne saurais même pas vous dire quoique ce soit sur l'histoire, je ne saurais placer RedLine sur un globe... Bref à part les calculs je suis mauvaise. Tellement mauvaise. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers le ciel. Je reste comme ça plusieurs heures. Je dois choisir entre partir en mer maintenant et quitter ma famille ou accepter d'aller dans la marine. Un choix bien crucial. Alors que j'allais me décider à partir, une étoile filante passe devant mes yeux. J'arrête de bouger. Je vais faire un vœux, ça ça serais intelligent. Je retourne vers la maison. Finalement je vais aller où mes parents veulent m'emmener, j'ai fais mon vœu.

Faites que je prenne la voie qui me convient malgré d'où je pars.

Fin du FlashBack.

Me rappeler de comment je suis entrée dans la marine... C'est bizarre de se dire que à la base j'étais vouée à un tout autre futur. J'ouvre doucement un œil en sentant que l'on me regarde. C'est forcément Kizaru. Je lève les yeux au ciel en le traitant d'idiot mais il ne fait que plisser les yeux. Je lève la tête vers lui, il est penché en avant avec les mains dans les poches. Comme toujours quoi ! Je balance encore plus la tête en arrière pour l'avoir dans mon visuel et soupire.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable...

Il arque un sourcil accompagné d'un de ses gloussement qui lui sont propre.

- Oh... Tu ne me vouvoie plus Shell-san ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciel en soupirant longuement. Un petit sourire prend naissance dans le coin de ma bouche. Il est vraiment unique en son genre lui c'est sûr. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non avant de vraiment lui sourire à pleine dents.

- Depuis le temps … T'étais même pas vice-amiral que j'étais déjà sous tes ordres et aujourd'hui encore je me coltine ta présence. Ça va faire vingt ans que je suis dans la marine, je commence à vous connaître tous.

Un petit silence léger s'installe mais pas un silence qui laisse entendre une gêne. Au contraire c'est un silence qui montre notre complicité malgré le côté de hiérarchie. Je marque une pause et continue ma phrase l'air faussement indignée et énervée.

- Je vais être très familière avec toi comme ça tu me vireras et je pourrais être sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ou avoir ma propre flotte.

Je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et gonfle les joues comme un gosse qui boude. Je prend une grande inspiration et le sourire trône à nouveau sur mon visage.

- Tu es un très mauvais supérieur Kizaru, et je le pense.

Il souris étrangement en sachant que je raconte des bêtises.

- Menteuse.

Je ris à haute voix, c'est vrai quoi ! Même si j'ai été presque tout le temps sous ses ordres je ne me lasse pas de lui. Bon j'avoue que je l'ai souvent été indirectement comme par exemple avec Momonga. Mais je ne suis restée qu'un tout petit laps de temps avec Kuzan donc on peut dire que j'ai former ma carrière en étant sa subordonnée. Enfin comme beaucoup d'autres soldats mais bon... Il descend de la rembarre et se pose sur le plancher en restant encore debout. C'est drôle parce que même si on est grand tout les deux on a une taille à l'échelle des autres... Cette phrase ne veut absolument rien dire ! Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Comme je ne sais pas quoi dire mais que j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, et que le silence s'installe, je fais le truck le plus con du monde. Je bouge mes narines en le fixant. Il lève un sourcil, commence à rire puis je fais de même. Nous rions bêtement pendant quelques longues minutes avant de nous calmer avec synchronisation. Je me relève et frotte mon pantalon un peu poussiéreux, je vais aller dormir bientôt. Cette petite entrevue m'as fait du bien. Je passe une jambe au dessus de la rembarre pour sauter, il pause une main sur mon épaule. Intriguée je me retourne vers lui. Là, Borsalino fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé venir de sa part.

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi, marque une pause puis me pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous en serrez pas trop choqué mais cette fiction est dans Romance !

Donc si il n'y avais qu'avec Kuzan c'étais moins drôle :3

Sinon !

Si vous voulez faire des partie de Pirate Warrior 2 en ligne dites-le ( que je prenne Kuzan ) pour jouer ! :D

Et ENCORE MERCI MILLE FOIS !


	20. Pensées, Dressage & Emmerdement

Yosh mes ... Mes ... Mes pâtes au pesto ?

Enfin, voilà le chapitre tant attendu.

Par contre je ne vous cache pas que j'en suis un peu déçue. Et Franchement. Je pensais qu'il serais assez simple de faire qu'elle identifie ses sentiments, qu'elle sache quoi dire etc ... Mais franchement une scène comme ça en respectant le personnage de Kizaru et en même temps que ça sois joli à lire. Donc ce chapitre est un peu...

Un peu alternatif, c'est à dire que, la prochaine fois je vais peu être juste écrire autre chose parce que celui là me plaît pas alors que ça fais 1 mois que je n'arrive pas à changer quoique ce soit.

Avec toute mes condoléance, critiquez moi bien sur ce coup là. Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne à écrire des passage à l'eau de rose.

Sinon :

**Keyriss : **Merci :3 Après les Flash Back sont pas vraiment important, c'est juste histoire de remplir mes 4 pages :p Des fois c'est compliquer de tout faire donc voilà quoi ^^ Mais contente que ça plaise :) Oui ! C'est important :3 Oui, il sais pas, un peu timide, tu te fais la scène dans le tête genre ... Il s'approche timidement marque une pause et finalement l'embrasse tout tendrement *.* POURQUOI JE SAIGNE DU NEZ ? x) Oui un peu mais je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement de ces deux chapitre ^^Mais ... J'écoute tout le monde x) sinon Merci encore :D

**Redtest : **Comme quoi, on oublie facilement ^.^ Ahah x) C'est le but du suspence même si je l'ai dit, je sens qu'il manque quelque chose à ce chapitre donc n'hésite pas à me faire une critique méchante pour te venger de la fin horrible du dernier :p Ah ouf, pas choquée, super ^^ Mais alors toi, tu as parfaitement compris le principe de ma fiction t'es super *.* ( c'est pensé ) C'est exactement ça l'intrigue ^^ Finiras-t-elle avec un amiral, un ancien amiral ou un amiral en chef ? ( En partant des trois avant l'ellipse ) :) Merci pour ta review !

**Chesca-san : **Non :B Il embrasse pas une femme, le secret de Shell c'est que c'est un homme Hé Hé x) Bah après concevable oui, il a un zizi et elle ... Enfin voilà :p à partir de là tout est possible ! Beuh ! Kizaru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris c'est pas gentil de faire ça à tata chesca-chan ! Vilain ! Ah oui :p c'est ma faute ^^Sinon MERCI encore ^.^

**Sunny Force : **Le petit Kiss est arrivé ^^ Heureuse ? :B Euphorie totale ? Ahah ça fais vachement plaisir ça :D Oui ... Parce que ? ;) Je rigole moi aussi il m'es arrivé de lire et de ne pas commenter sans motif mais maintenant que j'écris je me rend compte que c'est vachement important pour le moral des auteur donc :) Je m'égare ... x) Merci :D C'est aussi un des buts, montrer que chez les marines aussi on s'amuse et que ce sont des humains comme les autre :D Sinon oui, pirate warrior 2 est même excellent ! Merci encore :D

**Oli-Giri :** Mon Dieu c'est vrai :o Bon tu l'auras compris ton sjhdkqsdjhqdsbcfj m'as fais HURLER de rire ^^ Je te vois tellement marquer ça à la rache sur ton clavier :') AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Sérieux ça me fais tellement rire x) Bah oui, plus on est de fous plus on rit :D Heu ... Les idées vont vraiment loin là ^^ Bon je la voit mal est Sady-Chan avec son fouet et taper tout le monde en jouissant des cris ... Non merci mais je la vois bien je faire tout le monde :B Bon je me stoppe ^^ Le sadisme est une seconde nature chez moi :3 DES COURS DE NEERLANDAIS ? Mais ... ça sers à quoi d'apprendre cette langue ? OUI ! Je veut jouer avec toi à pirate W :D Sinon Merci encore !

**Roussette** **:** Merci pour cette remarque, c'est vrai que c'est bien plus agréable en fait ! Aligato ! :) Tu est la 59ème mais si tu veut un cadeau je te l'offre :D Si ça peut faire plaisir je ferais quelque chose moi, je suis gentille :3 Oh :D Merci encore ! Hum ... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à la suite de ta review. Tu sais moi et la zoophilie xD M'enfin, je rappelle que Kuzan est un faisan bleu :B Hé Hé je viens de gâcher tes fantasme ! Sinon encore merci (:

**Systlefilou : **Ah et bien ça fais plaisir de connaître une nouvelle lectrice :) Merci beaucoup :D! Et oui, surprise et rebondissement sont les clefs d'une fiction :3 Encore Merci !

Voili Voilou !

En route pour le chapitre... 20 déjà o.o si l'on compte le prologue ,Ouah !

Enjoy ( youe meal :B ) Ah oui j'oubliais... WALOUF !

* * *

Nos lèvres se décollent doucement, ça me fais tout drôle. Il se recule de moi et me regarde les yeux à peine plissés. Je arque un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est … C'est vraiment inattendu. Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie mais je n'ai jamais rien partagé avec un autre marine. Ça c'est certain.

Je me mord un peu la lèvre, c'était vraiment doux. Assez lent parce que ce n'était pas un baiser fiévreux mais trop rapide pour que je me rende compte de ce qui m'arrivais. Il... Je le vois se reculer un peu, l'air désolé. Je papillonne des paupières en reprenant mes esprits. Il s'apprête à se retourner, probablement qu'il ne sais quoi dire, mais je lui retiens le bras au dernier moment sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se retourne, il n'as plus totalement le visage que tout le monde connaît de lui. Pas la bouche déformée par une réflexion ni les paupières presque fermées par enjouement. C'est la première fois qu'il a une expression mature. Mûre. Mais il y a tout de même dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui fait sa personne.

J'ouvre la bouche pour exprimer mon étonnement mais il n'en sors qu'un long soupire inexpressif. Je n'ai rien à dire en fait. C'est tellement soudain que j'ai peur d'avoir imaginé tout ça. Que ce soit mon esprit qui s'invente des choses. Je baisse la tête en riant un peu, doucement. Je croise mes mains devant moi et joue avec mes doigts sans savoir quoi dire. En même temps, si l'amiral Kizaru vous embrassez, vous feriez quoi ? Hein, vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Une morveuse dans mon genre et un amiral ? Franchement c'est catégoriquement impossible à cause de la hiérarchie, de la marine ... C'est con ce que je dis, c'est idiot.

Je garde la tête baissée en regardant le bout de ses pieds. Un sourire conquis né néanmoins sur mes lèvres, je suis plutôt heureuse. Il n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, il doit attendre que je dise quelque chose. C'est étrange comme la paroles est importante dans les moments comme celui-là. Comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Savoir la raison. Le silence reste, je n'ose lever les yeux et lui … Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pourrais penser à l'instant présent. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Aucune ! Une minute passe, je prend mon courage à deux mains sans pour autant réussir à croiser ses yeux. Tss. Je suis tellement embrouillée que je ne saurais vous dire s'il porte encore ses lunettes teintées.

- C'est que je ne comprends pas...

Il souris un peu en coin de bouche, reprenant ainsi son expression habituelle, avant de poser une main sur ma tête comme il le ferais pour me gronder. Cependant au fur et à mesure de sa phrase elle descend jusqu'à ma joue et me masse la pommette du pouce.

- Oooh... Alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je ne suis pas raide, pas tendue, juste un peu anxieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je veut en ce moment. Je ne peut pas analyser une telle situation c'est tout bonnement impossible. À l'instant même mon corps me dit de ne pas refuser cela, ça faisait longtemps et puis ça fais du bien. Mais d'un autre côté je me dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais me comporter de la même manière qu'avant avec lui. Il laisse sa main là alors qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi. Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensée il pose juste ses lèvres sur les miennes une nouvelle fois. Étrangement j'y répond et l'on peut dire que nous échangeons un second baiser. Simple, doux et tendre à la fois. Une sensation de bien être que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant traverse mon corps. Je papillonne des yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Je dais quoi ?

J'ai un petit rire nerveux, je me recule doucement en prenant sa main. Je l'enlève de mon visage et la tiens entre les miennes, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je commence à me rapprocher du rebord pour partir. Je marque une pause, nous n'avons pas assez parler, même si je suis étrangement heureuse je suis mal à l'aise. Je prend une grande inspiration avant de m'accroupir contre le rebord. Dois-je partir ? Après une courte réflexion je me prépare à sauter pour de bon.

Contrairement à moi il ne me retiens pas et me laisse sauter au sol. J'atterris au ponton avec grâce avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment du bateau. Juste devant la porte je marque un court arrêt. Je me retourne vers la vigie rapidement, personne. Je secoue la tête vivement pour me sortir ça du crâne et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je passe devant le dortoir des hommes d'où de gros ronflements s'échappent. Une goutte tombe sur ma tempe, heureusement que mes quartiers sont loin de là. Arrivée à destination je m'arrête, une main sur la poignée et la serre jusqu'au blanchissement de mes phalanges. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ce qu'il viens de se passer.

Il m'as embrassé. Borsalino m'as embrassé ! Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je le sens prêt à traverser mon sternum. Je souris malgré moi, c'était tout de même vraiment agréable. Je le vois encore se baisser vers moi et passer une main dans ma nuque. Des doigts doux, pas comme ceux de bretteurs professionnels, ils ne sont pas froids, juste tiède sans être moites. Je passe mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, non non et non. Il n'as pas pu. Je ne suis qu'une petite vice-amirale, nouvelle en plus. Je … Je n'arrive pas à analyser la situation c'est vraiment horrible.

Ne pas comprendre, comment je dois surmonter le fais que je ne comprend pas. C'est infernal ! Je peste en serrant le poing, en même temps j'étais bien. Je me suis rarement sentie en sécurité sous l'étreinte d'un autre. Mais si bon à la fois … Je soupire. Même s'il est insaisissable, c'est un homme qui sais ce qu'il fait. Contrairement à moi qui a répondu au second avec envie je l'avoue alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est bien normal d'en redemander sur quelque chose qu'on a apprécier.

Je me mord la lèvre en passant une main dans mon cou où la trace de sa main est encore présente. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, avant c'était juste un supérieur comme un autre pour moi. Quelqu'un qu'on admire et sur qui il arrive de fantasmer certes. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer ressentir quelque chose pour lui si rapidement. Mais … Non ! Je ne ressent absolument rien. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne peut pas l'aimer. Je peste en reprenant mon sang froid.

Je m'attendris vraiment trop facilement ces derniers temps, faudrait aller voir un médecin tiens. D'abord je me jette dans les bras de mon ancien maître, je me met à dévisager avec envie le commandant de la marine puis j'embrasse mon supérieur direct ! Va falloir arrêter... I peine deux mois j'aurais réagit d'une toute autre façon, c'est certains. Lorsque j'entre enfin dans ma chambre l'air est pesant. Je marque une pause en refermant le verrou derrière moi.

Quel grand changement d'atmosphère soudain. Il y a quelqu'un ici, outre ma personne. Merde. J'allume la lumière, le garçon que j'ai récupéré cet après-midi est sur mon bureau. Une étrange arme en main. Un peu surpris il n'attaque pas directement ce qui me laisse le temps de contrer son coup avec aisance. Il peste en faisant une roulade arrière. Je lui esquisse un grand sourire. Merci de me changer les idées mon petit ! L'image de l'amiral, son contact et la chaleur que ses baisés m'ont procuré s'évapore avec le combat.

Oui c'est ça, le combat encore et toujours. Combattre pour vivre. Je souris enfin à pleine dents, seule son odeur citronnée reste collée à moi. Même si j'ai bien envie de le tester au combat et de me débarrasser du souvenir de Borsalino je dois néanmoins causer le moins de dégâts possible. Donc calmer rapidement ses ardeurs ( et les miennes si possible ).

J'avance vers lui rapidement et lui décroche un violent uppercut dans la mâchoire. Ça mesdames et messieurs, ça a le don de calmer les plus coriace en un rien de temps. M'en étant pris un paquet dans ma carrière, et oui en plus de vingt ans on s'en fait des bobos ! Ses dents s'entrechoquent dans un crissement désagréable qui me fais faire la grimace. Il est résistant pour un matelot, après ça la plupart tombe raide, moi y compris. Il lève les bras et fait tourner en l'air son arme dont je ne pourrais vous donner le nom. Une sorte de lance semblable à celle qu'avais Barbe Blanche mais avec une lame de chaque côté.

Si je me souviens bien un type D'impel Down se bat avec une telle chose. Après le nom je sais pas. Déjà que je ne sais même pas si ma propre arme s'appelle une Jutte ou une Jitte et si c'est féminin ou masculin … 'Fin bref ! Je suis en plein combat là. Il prend donc de la vitesse et de la force en la tournant avant de l'abattre où je suis, ou plutôt là où j'étais. Oups. Sa lame crantée traverse le sol comme dans du pudding. Mon dieu, moi qui déteste le pudding ! C'est pendant qu'il tente de la récupérer et de l'arracher du parquet que je lui prends le poignet. Il fronce des sourcils en tentant de percer ma poigne mais rien n'y fait. Je lui prend le second à son grand désespoir. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuse il arrête enfin de se débattre. Je me penche vers lui avant qu'il ne reprenne ses forces.

- Tu n'as plus d'équipage. Ils sont tous dans la cale à moitié morts.

Il serre ses dents et m'insulte de tout les noms. Sympas. Il est vraiment hors de lui mais semble quand même perplexe sur le fait qu'il s'est réveillé dans une chambre propre. Je resserre mon emprise sur ses mains avec force et approche mon visage du sien. Il a peur. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, il a peur.

- Ils vont à Impel Down.

Je l'entend déglutir difficilement, personne ne veut aller dans cette prison. Certains préfèrent même mourir. En même temps c'est compréhensible. C'est censé. Je lui attrape une oreille et tire dessus méchamment il me crie d'arrêter, que ça fait mal mais je continuerais jusqu'au moment où il se seras calmé. C'est assez comique comme scène, le gamin ne réagis pas quand on lui casse les dents mais le tirage d'oreille le torture. Lorsqu'il ne se débat plus, il lève les yeux vers moi en fronçant des sourcils. Il me questionne avec une voix assez aigue.

- Pourquoi tu veut pas me tuer ?

Je cligne des yeux avant d'exposer de rire, il est bien mignon ce petit. Il me fais rire en plus c'est pas commun ! J'enlève une petite larme perlant au coin de mon œil. Je peut lui couper la tête maintenant si j'en ai envie, s'il le veut. Ça il n'as pas l'air de le comprendre, quelle naïveté ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas parler de naïveté sinon je serais obligée de vous raconter un épisode passé. Il se recule un peu en pensant être devant une grande psychopathe.

- Je veut bien, ça ne me dérangerais pas. AHAHAH !

Sa tête me fais encore plus rire, on entend un « Ta gueule ! » venant des dortoirs collectifs qui me calme un peu. Il lâche sa sorte de lance à deux lames crantées et recule doucement, il bute contre mon lit et tombe dessus. Je le dévisage, comment peut on recruter un si jeune homme dans un équipage pirate ? C'est dingue. Je secoue la tête. Il se colle au mur, je m'avance vers lui et monte à quatre pattes sur mon lit pour le déstabiliser. Ce qui marche au dessus de toute espérance. Il rougis tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'évaporer. Il est excellent ce petit ! Subliminal ! Je me met en tailleurs juste devant lui. Comme il n'ose pas parler je prend seule la parole.

- Bah, vu ton age je trouvais ça dommage que tu meurs en étant pirate.

Il arque un sourcil. Ses vêtements sont crades, il n'as pas mangé de vrai repas depuis longtemps et n'as pas l'air d'avoir vue une chambre ( presque ) propre depuis fort longtemps. En plus de ça il sens tellement fort que mes yeux commence à me piquer. L'odeur de Kizaru commence même à ne plus se faire sentir, je … Je dois y remédier ! Je sors du lit jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui jette au visage une serviette. Il la regarde l'air de demander ce que c'est. Je lève les yeux au ciel, il est vraiment irrécupérable. Pire que moi.

Il s'avance pour aller dans la salle de bain en rougissant laissant derrière lui une odeur immonde. Ne pouvant plus tenir je sors dans les dortoirs en commun lui chercher des habits. J'entends l'eau qui tombe sur la céramique de ma douche. Non mais parce que là ça sentais vraiment l'âne. Au préalable je ferme à double tours la porte pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des conneries.

Je me frottes les mains, il ne reste plus qu'à aller voler quelques vêtements. Je rentre à pas de loup dans les dortoirs, passe devant des rangées de bras pendant, de pieds, et de temps à autre de fils de bave. Je ris silencieusement et passe dans presque tout les compartiments. Je touche un ventre par là, met un objet dans la main d'un autre et chatouille les pieds de certains. Je suis extraordinaire !

J'arrête mes bêtise une fois que j'ai emmerder tout les compartiment, je rentre dans le dernier à pas de loups. Je me dirige vers une couchette où se trouve un homme de petite taille ronflant très fort. J'attrape un jean plutôt petit dans sa panière, un tee-shirt gris neutre et un petit foulard bleu. Dans l'obscurité presque totale je me perd un peu et percute quelqu'un, je me frotte le nez en pestant. Dans le noir je ne voit que ses dents bien blanches. Je plisse les yeux, ce n'est qu'un matelot comme les autres. Cependant les quelques cicatrices trahisse qu'il est dans la marine depuis un bon laps de temps. M'enfin, je vais devoir ne as montrer que c'est moi, ce serais la honte.

Il souris et se tourne vers une poignée d'hommes jouant aux cartes. Ils ne s'éclairent qu'avec une bougie qui est tellement peu lumineuse que je ne l'avais pas vue avant.

- Encore un nouveau a voulu voir la supérieure prendre sa douche !

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Il a dit quoi là ? Ceux qui ne dorment pas éclate de rire, bon, j'ai les cheveux attaché, une tenue sobre en portant des habits pour le gosse... Bref je ne suis pas reconnaissable. Une veine commence à taper sur ma tempe. L'homme, qui est plus grand que moi, me donne une telle tape dans le dos que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément jolie mon petit.

La plupart sont vraiment hilare, la veine tape plus fort sur mon front. Je ne savais pas que mes hommes parlais de moi comme cela. Après un court silence ma colère redescend, après tout c'est un compliment de savoir que les autres te trouvent jolie. Je me met à rougir, ça ne laisse pas l'autre indifférent. En plus le coup que je me suis pris en le cognant me fais saigner du nez. Franchement. J'ai l'air tellement crédible là... Un de ceux qui joue sors une bouteille d'alcool et prend une gorgée dedans. Il la referme et me la jette. Je l'attrape en l'air sans même la regarder et tire une grosse gorgée dedans au grand damne du propriétaire.

- Hé !

Je la finis en renversant la tête en arrière, c'est pas de la pisse. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour oublier ma petite entrevue avec Kizaru. Je souris et commence à partir. Je ralentis, finalement ça pourrais être drôle de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi … Non. Mauvais idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je me rapproche de la porte avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvre. Niark Niark. Je laisse tomber au sol les habits pour... Je ne sais même pas son nom. Enfin bref, j'allume la lumière du compartiment de dortoir avec enjouement. Les sourires des marines se transforment par une grimace incrédule avant que leurs yeux s'écarquillent totalement. Je me tiens encore le nez ensanglanté. Celui qui m'as donné une tape amicale m'est inconnu, il secoue ses mains devant lui.

- Mais... Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez Vice-Amirale !

Je fronce des sourcils en lui mimant de continuer. L'homme m'ayant jeter la bouteille lui vient en aide d'une façon qui aurais pu marcher si je n'avais pas envie de les emmerder.

- On parlais de Toma !

Je dirais à la sueur qui perle sur son front et aux tremblement de ses mains qu'il ment. En plus sa voix est trop faussement enjouée ce qui confirme ma première idée. Je joue le jeu. Je fais la moue avant de me pencher en avant en me pointant du doigt.

- Parce que moi je suis moche ?

Tous avalent leurs salive difficilement, ils sont cons. J'explose de rire ce qui les détend un peu. Je pose les mains sur mes hanches. Je reprend en main les habits du gamin, d'ailleurs je lui avais mis des menottes en granit marin ! Comment ça se fais qu'il ai réussis à m'attaquer et surtout, à se détacher de son emprise ? Je hausse les épaules, au pire, on s'en contre-fout il prend sa douche. Je sors des dortoirs avec un grand sourire au lèvres, allumant au passage toute les lumière et en hurlant au garde à vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, certains sont tellement habitué à mes conneries qu'ils arriverais à dormir les yeux ouverts avec des rayons lasers devant les yeux et du hard métal aux oreilles. Comme quoi, ça sers de m'avoir en supérieure, on apprend à se reposer.

Je retourne néanmoins donner les habits au petit bonhomme avant d'aller me coucher dans une des chambres de libre, le petit est déjà entrain de dormir, nu sous les draps. M'enfin ! Je prend mes habits et autres affaires de toilettes et traverse le bateau tout entier jusqu'à la chambre « invité ». Vous savez lorsque l'on reçoit un roi, un dragon céleste etc … Et bien on leurs donne cette suite. Seulement je ne pense pas que l'on va croiser des gens de cette envergure de sitôt. Bah, autant se faire plaisir ! Je tourne la clef dans la serrure et …

- Bordel de merde !

Cette chambre est tellement belle, un grand lit en matelas d'eau trône au milieu de la pièce. Il y a une baignoire avec des pied doré au milieu d'une énorme salle de bain et, oh ! Un petit garde-manger. Je souris à pleine dents et pars m'affaler sur un sofa avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Peu être devrais-je réfléchir plus profondément à ce qu'a fais Kizaru. C'est important.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Demain je vais rentrer à Impel Down avec lui. Et je ne peut ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé, je dois mettre les choses au clair. Que ça soit quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Je soupire profondément et me jette sur le matelas.

Que dois-je faire ?

* * *

Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, c'est très important :D Pour le chapitre suivant je dois ABSOLUMENT savoir ce qui vous plairez, certes c'est mon histoire mais là vous jouez beaucoup pour la suite que je n'arrive pas à imaginer :/

à la prochaine ! :)


	21. ImpelDown & Vacances !

Coucou.

Oui je ne vous appelle pas avec un nom de plat aujourd'hui pour la simple et bonne raison que ... Non je déconne !

Hi mes quiches lorraine !

Alors moi qui étais déçue du chapitre précédent, vous l'avez bien aimé, maintenant je vous donne une bonne raison de me critiquer MOUAHAHAH ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, comme tout le monde je ne suis pas un super héros donc je déteste l'école. Et comme les autres auteurs je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ... Voilà :3 Sumimasen.

Enfin, je suis en seconde :p Et j'ai rencontré tout plein de gens qui aiment les mangas ! Pas encore de fan de One Piece au même point que moi mais je suis contente :D Et vous votre rentrée ?

Bon fini de parler de cours !

**Chesca-Shan :** Et bah merci :3 Moi je l'aimais pas mais bon x) Mais peu être que ce n'est qu'un plan pour l'amadouer à Shell, qui sais ... Quel fourbe ce Kizaru :B Bisoux et Merci !

**Emmalysse :** Bon je te répond quand même, même si on a eu le temps de parler :3 Oui je sais, je suis tellement méchante ;) Ahah et oui c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus très frais mais bon :p Il va l'oublier qu'il la embrasser tiens :3 Sinon Merci :D

**Keyriss : **Merci :D Oh merci, je pensais ne pas l'avoir fait assez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais oui là est l'intrigue de l'histoire, qui Shell va-t-elle donc choisir ? :B Tout d'abord elle lui réserve un shampoing complet et de nouveau habits, après je ne sais pas :3 Et bien là tu a deviné mais je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre sur Impel Down mais bon ... Tu découvriras par toi même. Bah c'est pas grave ^^ Même courtes les reviews font plaisir :D

**Redtest : **Vas-y ! :B Sois très méchante avec moi ! Oh merci :3 La prochaine fois je dirais de ne pas me critiquer comme ça tout le monde le feras :3 Niark Niark mon plan est diabolique ! Bon je te l'ai dis mais pas du tout :3 Merci encore sinon :D

**Oli-Giri :** Et bien désolé :p Mais c'étais vrai et ça l'ai toujours, je suis persuadée qu'il manque quelque chose au précédent chapitre, j'en suis certaine. :B Oui :') Tu me comprend, c'est tellement compliqué ! Ahah ^^ Je savais même pas ce que je recherchais en posant cette question, j'étais en panne d'inspiration et là encore c'est pas top top. J'ai des idées pour la suite en fait. Seulement pour rester toujours en accord avec l'histoire je préfère attendre les scans :p Il me fallait une idée pour une sorte d'entracte :3 OUIII *.* Ce jeu est merveilleurx :3

**Yuuki21 :** Bon, comme j'ai reçu tes 2 review en même temps je répond au deux :p Ahah fan à ce point d'Akainu ? ça ne cours pas les rues ça :3 Mais oui, on le verras notre grand Sakasuki, pas tout de suite quoi :B Ne t'inquiète pas. Ah oui je veut bien que tu me le passe :) Tu l'as posté sur un site ? ( Par contre si tu me le passe, donne le par mp ) Ahah x) Notre Kuzan *q*. Oui merci ! je ne l'avais pas vu. Merci ! Quand je n'aurais pas la flemme je les corrigerais ^^. Alors tu va tout simplement ( la version odri ) en haut à droite sur " Sign Up " et voilà tu remplis tout et basta :p J'espère que ta question c'était ça :3

**Systlefilou :** Merci :D Alors, OCC c'est donc quand on ne respecte pas le personnage ou le contraire ? :3 Ah je viens de lire la suite de ta review. c'est que je le respecte :p Merci beaucoup ! Bon ... J'ai l'impression que vous avez tous aimer ce chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit à Oli-Giri, je trouve qu'il manque vraiment quelque chose :B Psychopathe maniaque ! Merci encore :3 Ahah niveau amour je ne peut rien dire sur ce que je compte garder ou pas :p MERCIII ENCORE ! :D

**Roussette : **Une autre Clara o.o Mais c'est génial ! J'aime les autres Clara ! :D Mais non mais non :B Les Clara's sont toutes folles c'est ce qui font leur charme :3 Mais je veut te faire un cadeau, pour ta 70ème review ET pour le dessin mais ... Maiiis je saiiis pas quoiiii :'( Oui Je l'aime beaucoup ton dessin :3 gzshdgredghtredg ! Merci encore.

Alors comme vous le verrez j'ai changer l'image de la fiction. C'est un dessin de _Roussette_ ! Je la remercie beaucoup, elle est trop gentille :D En plus de ça elle est très talentueuse :3 Voili voilou !

Bon chapitre tout le monde !

* * *

J'entends une sonneries quelque peu désagréable, celle qui annonce que nous nous trouvons devant la grande prison. Je grogne en sachant très bien que je dois aller saluer les gens de la prison. De la formalité quoi. Je m'étire doucement et pars devant le lavabo doré, je me recoiffe à la va-vite et m'attache les cheveux en chignon. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau glacée pour me réveiller puis sèche tout ça avant de sortir.

Ah oui, je laisse un mot sur la porte comme quoi je l'occupe. Il fais encore nuit dehors, bordel je veut dormir moi ! Je me frotte une nouvelle fois les yeux en gémissant. Je sors sur le pont où je voit Pepper qui fronce des sourcils. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas lourd qui montre que je l'ai agacé. Mais, je ne peut pas avoir fais de connerie ! Je viens à peine de me lever. Il regarde autour de lui furtivement.

- C'est qui le gamin dans ta chambre ?

Je souris un peu, c'est ça, ce matin pour me réveiller il est allé dans ma chambre et a vu un enfant. Il a dû avoir un peu peur quand même. Un homme dans mon lit c'est pas courant, en même temps le jour où j'aurais une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un sur un bateau de la marine n'est pas arrivé... J'écarquille les yeux, j'annonce vaguement à mon subordonnée qui est le petit puis je cherche Kizaru sur le pont. Les portes de la prison sont ouvertes, il dois être à l'intérieur. Enfin je suppose.

En étant la seconde gradée du navire je me dois d'y aller aussi. Je souffle et m'avance vers la lumière en pestant. Franchement … J'appréhende ce moment, je dois faire comme si de rien n'étais ? Enfin peu être que l'ignorer serais mieux ou bien je devrais être plus agréable. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je hais ces moments là, je les détestent. Je vous jure, je n'ai plus d'idée, plus aucune. Je me gratte le côté de ma tête raser, il faut vraiment que je me coupe les cheveux. Ils font plusieurs centimètres là où il devrais à peine se voir, c'est nul. Je ris un peu, j'ai beaucoup de projet en ce moment. Peu être un peu trop.

Je suis devant les portes de la prison, au loin on voit le soleil qui se lève. Il doit être 7h du matin à tout casser. Je soupire. Une femme blonde viens m'accueillir de la manière la pire qui soit. La première impression est celle qui marque le plus, elle fronce les sourcils.

- Vous êtes en retard.

Une flamme prend vie dans ma tête, non mais oh ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retiens de lui faire un bras d'honneur. Je la suis dans les couloirs pendant qu'elle me parle encore et encore. Elle me fais une visite guidée ou quoi ? Elle me parle du baptême d'entrée, des niveau, de pleins de choses dont je me contre-fout. Je l'écoute néanmoins par pure politesse. Ce serais bête d'avoir un conflit avec la prison parce que je n'ai pas apprécier les manière de la gardienne en chef.

Un cris déchire l'air et me fais sursauter, j'ouvre grand les yeux ce qui la fais rire. Je la dévisage et elle se rattrape directement, elle se trompe, je ne la regarde pas comme ça pour la réprimander. C'est juste qu'elle ris avec une distinction que je ne connaissais pas. Je trouve ça un peu comique, mais bon. Vous savez je trouve beaucoup de choses drôle alors qu'elle ne le sont pas forcément. Je ris un peu à ma manière et nous continuons la visite jusqu'au bureau pour les papiers.

Et oui, il faut remplir des tonnes de papiers pour mettre des gens en prison, c'est con. Très con. Je la suis jusqu'au bout du niveau 1, elle me fais rentrer dans une salle sous surveillance par Den Den Mushis. Je la fusille du regard en voyant les petites bêtes. Je comprend alors que je vais avoir le droit à une fouille corporelle. Super... De bon matin je dois me faire tripoter parce qu'on a pas confiance en moi, on a pas confiance en la marine. La société se casse la figure.

- Depuis l'incident avec Mugiwara, nous fouillons quiconque rentre dans la prison et leur passons les menottes. Simple routine pour la sécurité.

Je grogne plus que je ne parle. Ça m'énerve tellement ! Je lui lance un regard noir qu'elle accepte avec sang froid, ça me gonfle encore plus. Moi qui suis un peu de sang chaud, les gens qui gardent leur calme me soûle. Il paraisse trop arrogant et hypocrite. Même si ça n'as pas de rapport. Je plisse un œil et lui répond sarcastiquement.

- Ah oui ? Vous passerez les menottes à l'amiral aussi, ça m'étonne qu'il ai accepter.

C'est à elle d'afficher une expression triomphante sur le visage. Elle retire mon manteau des épaules et regarde le plafond l'air de rien. Je le sens mal … Je sens que je vais encore avoir envie de trucider l'amiral je le sens ...

- L'amiral Kizaru a ordonné que vous vous occupiez seule de cette tâche madame.

- PARDON ?!

Un goûte tombe sur sa temps alors que des flammes m'entourent. Mais quel connard ! Il m'embrasse l'air de rien, timidement pour m'attendrir et ensuite il me laisse remplir plus d'une centaine d'attestation. Mais quel homme fourbe, il est méchant ! Je vais le zigouiller, j'aurais du m'en douter depuis le début. Je sais qu'il déteste les formalités ! Pendant que je hurle à mort, la gardienne fais son travail un grosse goutte sur la temps. Je me calme juste quand elle passe aux mains les menottes en granit marin. Ça doit être drôle de me voir passer de énervée comme jamais prête à tuer tout le monde à bout de beurre mou vivant. Quelles saloperies ces menottes.

Au bout de quelques minutes je reprend tout de même du poil de la bête. Vous allez voir comment je vais vous l'engueuler le grand Kizaru, non mais sérieusement. Il est allé jusqu'à m'embrasser pour faire passer l'air de rien le fais qu'il ne remplis pas totalement sa mission. Je peste encore une fois. Domino m'emmène au niveau 2 où se trouve le bureau du nouveau directeur Hannyabal.

Il nous attend avec une pile gigantesque de paperasse. Je regarde la pile en sifflant, je dirais à mes hommes d'en capturer le minimum possible la prochaine fois tiens. Les hommes de Kizaru, quelle bande de salopiaud. Je salut le directeur de la grande prison et me présente rapidement. Il acquiesce et me tend un stylos énorme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens remplir tout ça ici mais c'est bien la seule où j'ai dû remplir les formalités … Les mains menottées ! Je me tourne vers Magellan qui est appuyé un peu plus loin contre un mur.

- Ahem, c'est presque énervant de signer avec ça.

Il esquisse un petit sourire et soupire ce qui rend l'air irrespirable. Je porte le masque à gaz que l'on m'as donner juste avant à ma bouche. Ça doit être un peu handicapant dans la vie de tout les jours ça. J'imagine même pas le massacre lorsqu'il fais un pet silencieux. Hum … Je m'égare. Au bout de deux bonnes heure, lorsque qu'il ne me reste que deux trois feuilles encore vierge, la gardienne des monstres arrive. Elle me dégoûte. Elle cours vers Magellan, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Franchement c'est dur à gober. D'une main molle je signe le dernier, bon dieu, le dernier document.

Dans un soupire triomphale je repose le stylos sur la table tellement fort que la trace de mon poing s'imprime dedans. Je relève les yeux vers le directeur, des yeux lui suppliant de me laisser partir. Malheureusement il le comprend bien autrement. Je suis maudite décidément, c'est maintenant officiel, ma vie est à chier.

- Je vois que vous voulez visiter ma prison à moi qui suis directeur !

La façon avec laquelle il appuie sur ce dernier mot est assez comique. Je suis trop fatiguée pour protester, mais je ne veut pas moi ! Domino viens dans mon dos et j'entends le déclic des menottes. Je souris à pleine dents, ça va me revigorer directement. Je la remercie en me massant les poignets, elle m'annonce qu'elle n'as fais ça seulement parce que nous resterons dans l'ascenseur. Super. Moi qui ne voulais pas venir seule rien que dans le bureau je dois me taper Impel Down dans son intégralité. Au moins je pourrais voir certaines pointures au dernier niveau. Dans la cabine il n'y a que la blonde, deux garde et Hannyabal. Encore heureux que l'autre sadomaso n'est pas venue. Je ris toute seule en l'imaginant avec le vice-directeur. Un cris déchirant l'air me calme plutôt rapidement.

…

Je sors péniblement de l'enceinte et marche en râlant jusqu'au bateau prêt à partir. Je t'en foutrais du « vous voulez visiter intégralement ma prison ». Je fronce les sourcils, il fais bien jour. Je suis restée combien d'heure là dedans bordel de merde ? Trop longtemps. Je marche comme un zombie jusqu'à la chambre des invitée et m'endors illico presto dans le matelas d'eau. Même le mouvement perpétuel d'un navire qui vogue au grès des vagues ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir Morphée.

...

Je me réveille en grognant. Ma main me fais mal, j'ai dû m'endormir dessus pendant la nuit. Je la secoue vigoureusement et regarde autour de moi. Mais ..! Je me redresse tellement vite que ma tête se met à tourner. Je suis au quartier général ! Je regarde autour de moi, je suis carrément dans ma chambre !

Je me masse les tempes, bon, il s'est passé quoi pendant que je dormais ? Je suis encore habillée pareil, j'enlève mes habits et ouvre le robinet de ma baignoire. Tout en étant encore en sous-vêtement ( noir évidemment ) je cherche ma valise des yeux. Elle m'attends dans le vestibule à l'entrée. Je souris. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici mais c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle. La mission est terminée, je vais enfin toucher ma prime. ENFIN ! Je vais pouvoir me percer l'arcade, je vais pouvoir me faire tatouer le logo de la marine quelque par sur mon corps, je vais pouvoir porter d'autres habits que ce de Momonga …

Je souris bêtement et reste la bouche entrouverte quelques minutes devant mes affaires. Je me dirige vers la baignoire lentement, retire mon soutiens gorge et mon bas avant de me glisser doucement dans l'eau chaude du bain. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. Ça fais du bien, tellement de bien. Je sens la fatigue me quitter, ça détend mes muscles et en plus ça me lave. Je m'enfonce encore un peu plus mais me redresse vivement lorsque ma tête viens à être immergée. Satané fuit du démon, je ne peut même pas prendre mon bain tranquillement. Je me savonne, me fais un shampoing, m'essuie et me sèche les cheveux.

J'ouvre en grand mon armoire, là je marque une pause. Je … Je suis censée faire quoi ? Je vais demander ma prime à l'amiral en chef ou bien à Kizaru. Je dois engueuler ce dernier mais je suis encore un peu bouleversée par ce qu'il s'est passé pour aller le voir de mon plein gré. Je prend une chemise blanche un peu grande que je noue au dessus du nombril et un de mes seul short ayant survécu à mes péripéties me montant là où mon haut s'arrête. Je prend mes ranger chérie dans l'entrée, mon manteau de marine et tourne la poignée.

Le soleil m'éblouis. Je passe la sorte de petit jardin et me retourne dans ces sorte de couloirs/balcons à l'extérieur. Une voix m'appelle, c'est Toma. Je n'ai pas le temps de vois les cheveux blonds de on élève que je suis déjà à terre. Elle se relève en riant, tout en étant à califourchon sur moi et souris. Toma quoi. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et arque un sourcil. Elle se penche vers moi, elle me paraît bien enthousiaste, comme toujours.

- T'es une sacrée veinarde toi !

Non pas vraiment. Je ris intérieurement, Je pars en mission, Kizaru m'embrasse, je dois aller signer tout les documents relatifs aux prisonniers seule et en plus j'ai dû visiter tout Impel Down. J'appelle pas trop ça de la chance. Mon visage s'assombrit.

- Non mais ce que je veut dire c'est que … L'amiral tout jaune quoi, il t'aime bien !

Non tu crois ? J'ai un rire nerveux, elle me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux bleus emplis de malice me dévisagent avec émerveillement. Elle me tire la langue en plissant les yeux. Toma a la vingtaine mais comment vous dire elle est ... Puérile. Et assez idiote.

- Mais je te dirais pas pourquoi !

Elle est irrécupérable cette pauvre gamine. Mais bon, je sais à peu près ce qu'il a dû se passer. Je me suis endormie, Pepper a dit à l'amiral que je m'étais approprier la chambre des invités. Il est venu, m'as portée et m'as ramenée ici. Je me relève et tend ma main à ma folle d'élève blonde en lui expliquant cela. Elle peste, j'ai tout deviné. En même temps c'est la seconde fois qu'il fais une telle chose. Je trouve ça mignon quand même. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de Toma en lui demandant où je pourrais le trouver pour avoir ma prime. Elle se pince l'arrête du nez, je voit qu'elle hésite à me parler mais bon... Peu importe ce que c'est je serais au courant assez rapidement.

- Il n'est pas là, il est repartis directement en mission.

Je arque un sourcil approbateur. Et moi ? Je la voit se mordre un peu la lèvre.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été convoquée ? Et ma prime dans tout ça ?

- C'est Sakasuki qui a décidé de dissoudre votre équipe, il n'as pas donner de raison valable. Et puis … Ton argent est là.

Elle sors une enveloppe dorée de sa poche et me la tends, je la prend puis l'ouvre avec l'ongle. Hé bien il y sont allé fort du l'argent. Je n'ai arrêter de deux primé sur cinq. Un rookies certes mais l'autre ne dépassais pas les vingt millions. Je lèche le bout de mon doigt, savoir que je pourrais faire une virée shopping un de ces jours à aider à faire passer le fait que je ne suis plus avec Kizaru. Il y a plusieurs centaines millions, une somme colossale.

L'amiral tout jaune aurais mis les primes de têtes à mon nom ? C'est plutôt sympathique. Je marche avec Toma dans les couloirs, nous n'allons un peu nulle part, nous marchons quoi. Je suis anxieuse, pourquoi Sakasuki aurais fais que l'équipe amiral jaune / moi n'existe plus. Elle étais bien ! Nous étions efficace comme jamais en plus ! Ma colère me passe un peu, je me tourne vers elle et lui propose une virée boutiques. Ses yeux s'illuminent, elle est tellement contente.

- Oui ! Avec plaisir Shell-sensei !

Je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans les côtes.

- Débile va ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Elle me tire une nouvelle fois la langue et je lui cours après, une fois toute les deux épuisée nous allons au port. Je devrais trouver un petit bateau comme ceux que l'on utiliser pour rentrer chez nous en congés. Je vais voir le contre-maître, il lui reste une petite navette. Il nous propose d'aller jusqu'à la station du train des mers. Je ne savais pas qu'il passait par ici. Nous prenons donc notre petit bateau, je laisserais mon manteau de marine à l'intérieur au cas où.

Je suis contente de prendre du bon temps avec Toma. Nous allons dans des îles touristique, réputée la plupart pour leurs boutiques d'habits. Ça va être tellement bien ! À mes côté Toma chante. Cette fille est pleine de vie, c'est un rayon de soleil ambulant. Toujours de bonne humeur, haute en couleur, qui aime tout le monde et s'excuse pour un rien. Tout l'opposé de ma personne. Je ne suis pas parfaite du tout, je suis chiante, égoïste, curieuse, gourmande, etc … Je secoue la tête et me met à chanter avec mon amie, c'est bien plus qu'une élève. C'est mon amie.

Le temps passe très rapidement, nous somme maintenant entrain d'attendre le train. Je suis si heureuse, pendant le trajet en bateau nous avons fait notre itinéraire. Nous allons nous faire tatouer pendant la matinée, ensuite nous repartons chez un perceur. Moi pour un double à l'arcade gauche et Toma un labret centré. Ensuite nous allons réserver un hôtel, manger au restaurant pour aller dormir. Et le lendemain acheter tout plein d'habits en se détendant dans des SPA et autres bâtiments dans le même genre. Peu être que j'arriverais à la convaincre de se couper les cheveux, mais ça c'est pas vraiment gagner... Enfin ... Qui ne rêverais pas d'un week-end comme celle-ci ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer ne pas croiser des cons de pirates. Pour cela nous n'oublions pas nos armes on ne sais jamais n'est-ce pas ?

J'aime chanter, vous le savez. Nous sommes une dizaine à attendre sur l'aire, le train a bientôt arriver, j'en profite pour détendre mes cordes vocales. Tout le monde me dévisage en comprenant les paroles, oui, ce n'est pas une des musiques les plus joyeuse que je connaisse. Mais elle est jolie et me fais penser à beaucoup de monde.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

And did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 21 est fini, et oui déjà le chapitre 21 ! ça commence à en faire pas mal. o.o

J'ai un DevianArt, certes je ne poste pas grand chose dessus et ne comprend rien à rien mais bon ... Le pseudo est le même qu'ici ! :p Kimberly-Kuzan. Si vous y êtes passez :) Celui d'Emmalysse aussi tiens ! ;)

Sinon ...

Vous savez que je me nourris des review ... :3

Bon nan je ne vais pas vous en demander ce serais ...

POSTEZ UNE PETITE REVIEW :3


	22. Tatoo & Piercing

Yo bande de fraises tagada !

Vous savez quoi ? Non ? Hein je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Menteur ! Saloperie de menteur va ! Hou la menteuse elle est amoureuse !

'Fin bref, j'ai acheté une sublime figurine de Smoker, elle a rejoint Kuzan et Law sur mon étagère :3

**J'AI UNE QUESTION ! : **Je fais une fiction sur Lost Paradise ( enfin j'ai la prologue :3 ) , un shojô de six tomes et comment dire ... Je ne le trouve pas sur ce site x) Quelqu'un pourrais m'aider à résoudre ce problème con ? Merci ! :D

Que dire sinon, je galère un peu à écrire en ce moment, c'est limite si j'écris sans aucune inspiration. Je comprend pas vraiment, ça doit être la fatigue de la reprise je pense x) Oui mes excuses sont à chier.

Sinon que dire ?

J'ai finis Another comme animé. C'est de l'horreur certes mais j'ai adoré :D J'ai aussi finis Deadman Wonderland ! ;)

Il faut que je me remette à -man, depuis que l'anime est finie je trouve pas la temps d'acheter les tomes. Certes j'en suis au vingt et vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre sont sortis mais bon x)

Aller je n'ai pas grand chose à dire :3 Désolé par contre je veut le poster aujourd'hui assez rapidement et j'ai pas trop le temps donc pour une fois seulement je ne répondrais pas aux review :/ Excusez moi !

Merci quand même à** Keyriss** ,_Emmalysse _, **Oli-Giri** ,_ Chesca-Shan_ ,**_ Yuuki21_** et** Redtest** pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! :D

Bon chapitre à vous !

.

* * *

.

Je sors du train en criant, derrière moi Toma est autant joyeuse. Nous sommes comme deux petites filles rentrant dans un magasin de jouets. J'affiche un grand sourire. Trop contente. Littéralement trop contente ! Nous avons une bourse tellement pleine que nous pourrions vivre un an sans manquer de rien. Je prend la main de Toma, elle ris pendant que je l'entraîne dans les ruelles plus animés les unes que les autres.

Je connais à peu près le chemin, le tatoueur de cette île est réputé. C'est quelqu'un de très talentueux à ce que l'on dit. Nous trouvons le salon assez facilement, en même temps personne ne peu louper la pancarte. Elle est rouge bordeaux, un dragon et une carpe Koï sont magnifiquement représenté entre les lettres : Strombergs.

Je pousse la porte où une clochette est accrochée, le bruit fais rire ma compagne. Elle s'amuse à ouvrir et fermer la porte pour entendre la mélodie de la clochette comme elle dit. Tiens, je lui ferais cadeau d'une dans le même genre. C'est une idée à ne pas oublier. Nous nous retrouvons perdues au milieu de dessins sensationnel, parfois gris ou parfois colorés. Je suis fascinée par cet art, cet art certes répandus mais peu mis en pratique. Je ne sais pas tellement si ma phrase est compréhensible. Ce que je veut dire c'est que malgré le fait que l'on voit souvent des salons, il y a presque personne qui en porte.

Toma et moi allons trouver le tatoueur. Celui que je vois se lever est contraire à ce que je m'attendais. Petit, le garçon qui va dessiner sur ma peau doit être majeure depuis peu de temps. Ses cheveux sont couleur de feu, pas roux, couleur de feu est la seule chose qui pourrait lui convenir. Ses yeux contrastent avec l'expression complète de son visage, son regard est dingue ! Toma me donne un coup de coude et je remarque que je ne bouge pas. Je suis presque paralysée cause de ses yeux.

Cela est peu être dû à la couleur de son iris, un vert reptiliens, venimeux. Il fait tourner ses bras avec de grands moulinet et craque son cou en faisant pencher la tête à droite puis à gauche. Il est bien habillé. Un débardeur blanc laiteux, un pantalons de toile bordeaux et des bretelles noir lui donne un air sauvage. Lorsque je lui explique que cela va être notre premier tatouage il sourit faisant ainsi se mélanger les taches de rousseurs de sa peau. Ses mains tachée d'encre et de ces mêmes tâches se vêtissent de gants transparents et il attrape une sorte de stylos.

Toma lui saute presque dessus.

- Vous pouvez nous tatouer tout de suite ?

Il arque un sourcil sans comprendre, je regarde autour de nous. Nous sommes que nous trois dans la boutique, le roux se gratte le derrière du crâne.

- Pourquoi j'aurais sortis mon matériel si c'était le cas contraire, ta question est étrange.

Ma camarade devient rouge pivoine, ça se voit énormément à cause de ses cheveux blond. Ah Ah elle est un peu bête, elle est rigolote quand elle s'y met.

- Oui vous avez raison, je suis... Heu … Et bien ...

- Stop, stop. Dis moi juste ce que tu veut ma jolie mais calme toi...

Elle est perplexe, elle regarde les motifs autour d'elle puis sourit à pleine dents lorsque son choix est enfin fait. Le tatoueur la regarde passivement, il est froid ! Ses yeux de reptiles ne trahissent aucune émotion outre un léger amusement.

- Je voudrait une ancre de bateau. J'en ai vu une sur le mur derrière vous, j'aimerais en avoir une dans la descente de reins.

Il acquiesce, un sourire sur les lèvre en faisant remarquer que beaucoup de marins, pirate ou marine, venais pour une ancre. Il se tourne vers moi.

- Et toi la Punk ?

Je met quelques longues seconde à comprendre que c'est de moi qu'il parle. La façon dont il porte les yeux sur moi me gène, j'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande pour lui. Je suis même certaine qu'il me considère comme tel. Pourquoi personne ne me prend pour ce que je suis ?

- Et bien, le motif de la marine.

Il fronce vraiment les sourcils en nous regardant l'une après l'autre. Puis ses yeux vert se plisse et il explose de rire, c'est à moi de faire la grimace. Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ? Il s'essuie les yeux avec sa manche et tapote sur le fauteuil pour qu'il nous tatoues. Toma y va la première, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle y tiens. Elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards qui veulent dire long au garçon. Je comprend mieux maintenant. Je pouffe et attrape un magazine pas là. Le roux et ma folle d'élève parlent ensemble, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'ils se disent. C'est dommage.

J'attends une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il finisse son œuvre, Toma serre des dents, apparemment ça fait mal. Je fait la grimace en sachant pertinemment que la nuque est plus sensible de le dos. Elle me tire la langue lorsqu'on me dit d'y aller, non … J'ai pas peur du tout ! C'est faux. Je m'allonge sur le ventre en ayant au préalable noué mes cheveux au dessus du crâne. Je vois le roux nettoyer ses instruments avant de faire craquer ses épaules.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à Sakasuki, il a un énorme tatouage lui prenant tout une partie du buste. Hé hé. Je sens une piqûre au moment où la mine forge une ligne sous ma peau. Ça picote un peu tout de même. Je ferme les yeux, tout mon dos est endoloris. Des frissons me traverse l'échine, les bras, et même le cuir chevelu. Du coin de l'œil j'essaie de croise le regard de mon élève, rien n'y fait. Elle lis elle aussi. Une petite vengeance parce que je ne l'ai pas soutenue pendant son tatouage ? Fort possible.

Bon … Le motif choisi par ma personne est plus simple que celui de la blonde, ça prendras moins de temps. Par contre j'aurais légèrement mal pendant quelques heures. Et oui, c'est bon d'être un logia par moments. Je glousse sans raison et finis par m'assoupir. Contrairement à Toma je n'ai pas le don de parler, d'engager une discussion. Je sens que l'engin se retire de ma peau, on m'invite à me relever.

Je m'assoie sur le bord du fauteuil en cuir et fronce des sourcils. Ça démange un peu quand même. Ça gratte contre toute attente. Ma grande blonde se met de dos et soulève son haut pour me montrer l'œuvre du roux. J'ouvre grand les yeux. C'est magnifique, simple mais en même temps ça fait tellement vrai. Sans y faire attention je lâche un « Woaw » qui fait sourire l'homme.

Je me lève et me poste devant la glace, il me met un miroir dans le dos pour que je puisse admirer ce qu'il m'as fait. C'est le signe de la marine certes mais il est stylisé d'une façon que je ne connaissait pas. Il est noir, les courbes sont étranges, on dirais qu'elles disparaissent. Comme si elle se désintégraient, en plus le logo est noir et non bleu. Comme moi, il est sombre. Ce tatoueur est incroyable, je siffle. Il me remplis la totalité de la largeur de ma nuque et en plus de cela il m'as écris le kanji de « Justice » comme ceux des manteau. Il me l'as mis entre les omoplates, là où on ne peut que difficilement le voir.

Ce que j'aime avec ce dessin ( en plus du motif en lui-même ) c'est que je ne peut le montrer que quand j'en ai envie. Si je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit visible je n'ai juste qu'à détacher mes cheveux. C'est agréable d'avoir le pouvoir de décider ou non de le montrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette liberté me soulage. Pendant que mon élève le paye je retire mon chignon et sors de la boutique.

Je suis vraiment contente c'est ce que je voulais me faire depuis longtemps. Un tatouage. Je souris à Toma, même si nous avons passé toute la matinée là bas il nous reste pleins d'activité ! Elle est très enjouée. Nous sortons de petit bento préparés au préalable par le cuistot du quartier général et grignotons sur un banc. Ma blonde n'arrête pas de me demander si son ancre a dégonfler, oui parce que c'est un peu rouge. Elle a tellement envie d'enlever sa veste et garder son haut au dessus du nombril. Comme ça on pourras le voir. En même temps quelle idée de s'en faire un dans le bas du dos ( dit celle qui en a un dans la nuque ). Je lui affiche un grand sourire qui veut en dire beaucoup.

- Tu ne me pique pas de maki cette fois.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en se trémoussant un peu.

- Moi voler la nourriture des autres, jamais !

Nous rions ensemble. Cependant quelque chose me reste en travers de la gorge, pourquoi je suis séparée de Borsy. Ah oui, c'est son nouveau surnom. Je trouve que ça lui va bien mais bon … Comment sortir ça alors que nous ne somme plus en équipe ? Je me demande si je vais aller avec Fujitora l'aveugle ou bien Ryokugyu, le nouveau. Il paraît qu'il est assez brutal et sauvage mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment côtoyer. Bah c'est pas si grave, ma conscience seule le surnommeras de la sorte. C'est bien quand même.

Nous nous mettons en route vers le perceur lorsque le soleil tape au plus fort. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, nous discutions avec tant d'emprunt que nous n'avons pas fait attention. Si ça continue personne ne nous reconnaîtras. Toma a tellement eu peur pour le tatouage qu'elle n'as même plus assez d'adrénaline dans le sang pour se préoccuper du perçage. Je pousse la porte où une cloche noire fait un son mélodieux. Faut que je pense à en prendre une à ma blonde, j'avais déjà oublier.

Enfin, je disais que nous entrons dans un salon presque vide. Deux femme lèvent simultanément les yeux vers nous. C'est drôle elles sont jumelles mais sont d'un style tout à fait opposé. La boutique est séparé en deux, d'un côté tout est de pastel, rose et bleu. Des petits nœud blanc au mur et des peluches de couleurs claire. Une ligne rouge au centre de la pièce et à droite le chaos total. C'est noir, des bout de métal non identifier, des robes gothique lolita sur des mannequin et un divan en cuir. Nous rions toute les deux, les sœurs se lèvent en même temps, celle qui est toute mignonne prend la main de Toma et l'emmène de son côté.

- Alors Miss que voulez-vous ?

Je n'entends pas la réponse de mon élève et je la vois disparaître au milieu des poupée de porcelaine et de peluches d'oursons. L'autre me prend par les épaules en fusillant les deux « Miss » du regard et me pointe un sofa de velours rouge pour attendre mon tour. Je m'assoie et marque une pause alors que ma voisine va la rejoindre. Heu … J'ai pas tout suivis, ça a été plutôt rapide là. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est bizarre comme changement soudain d'ambiance.C'est à la limite du malsain de pousser une même pièce à deux décorations amenées chacune à l'extrême.

Je me gratte le côté plus trop rasé de ma tête, il paraît qu'ils font tout pleins de choses ici. Du perçage à la coiffure en passant par la couture. Autant vous dire que y a de tout comme service. J'attrape une sorte de crâne en pierre et le tourne sous tout les angles, on dirais un vrai. Je le repose à son emplacement et me lève pour mieux observer la pièce. On ne voit plus qu'une infime partie blanc cassé, la pièce est traversée d'un mur qui empêche de vois le côté sweet de sa sœur. Il y a des engrenages, des scies et autres mécanisme étranges ici. C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'avoue que ça me plaît assez.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je suis en totale contemplation d'une poupée grandeur nature dans un cercueil. Je sursaute un peu et me retiens au dernier moment de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Juste un réflexe de militaire je n'y peur rien, j'abaisse ma main en m'excusant mais ça la fait rire. Je rougis et elle m'invite à m'asseoir dans un siège de bureau, elle me demande de m'attacher les cheveux ce que je fais sans attendre et lui explique ce que je veut.

- Alors comme ça on veut s'percer l'arcade en double ? Sympathique, j't'aime déjà bien toi t'sais.

Elle rigole avec une voix forte, je remarque qu'elle porte une multitude de piercing sur le visage, deux décalé en dessous des lèvres et un centré en haut. Ses oreilles sont remplis de trous aux cartilages et porte de petits écarteur en pic métallique. Elle en a deux à l'arcade droite et un seul à la gauche et porte également un anneau centré au nez. Elle c'est une véritable punk ! Lorsque je lui expose aussi mon envie de raser une nouvelle fois mon côté droit elle acquiesce en croisant les bras et m'annonce qu'elle commenceras par cela. Je lui souris et elle me fait tourner pour pouvoir être dans mon dos.

- Et ben, M'zelle vous êtes marine ? C'est qu'j'en ai pas trop souvent d'vous ici.

Je hausse les épaules et écoute le doux vrombissement de la tondeuse se rapprocher de mon visage. Que c'est bon de rafraîchir sa coupe de temps en temps ! Qui plus est par un pro. Des cheveux tombent au sol, à vrai dire ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, c'est juste plus agréable pour moi car les petits cheveux de bébé ne me chatouillent pas. C'est tout. Après cela elle me demande ce que je veut pour le perçage. J'affiche un grand sourire enjouée mais j'appréhende un peu, le nez ce n'est pas comme l'arcade. Alors qu'elle prépare ses outils et que je regarde ses magnifique cheveux rouge elle me demande.

- J'ai r'marqué la forme qu'à l'trou de vot' nez. C'pas un pro qui vous l'a fait, c'vous ?

Je rougis violemment devant son professionnalisme.

- Oui, quand j'avais la quinzaine.

Je la vois hausser des épaules et se retourner vers moi avec les prothèse enclenchées dans sa machine. Je déglutis un peu, mes mains deviennent moites. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas pareil lorsque vous vous le faites volontairement et quand quelqu'un d'autre vous le fait sur commande.

- Après c'pas un mauvais boulot, vous n'avez pas d'cicatrices.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, elle me positionne son engin au dessus de l'œil que je ferme instinctivement et j'entends un petit bruit d'enclenchement. Elle m'as fait les deux trous en même temps. Ça picote juste un peu, je m'attendais à pire. En fait c'est là que je remarque que lorsque je me le suis fait seule c'était bien pire. J'étais bien conne à l'époque. Elle m'emmène devant un miroir. J'aime beaucoup, deux sorte de petits anneaux dorée qui sont juste à la descente du sourcil. Je siffle, et bien cette journée est parfaite ! Ne manque plus qu'un petit combat et c'est parfait. Je ris un peu, heureuse.

Elle me raccompagne à la sortie, Toma arrive en même temps que moi. Elle est soutenue par la fille. Une goutte tombe sur ma tempe lorsqu'elle me la pose sur les bras. Ses yeux blanc montre qu'elle s'est évanouie mais son piercing est bien là, blanc légèrement rosé. Juste sous sa lèvre inférieure, c'est super jolie. Je prend tant bien que mal mon argent dans ma poche mais arrive tout de même à les payer. Juste avant de partir je me penche vers celle habillée en pastel et lui souffle.

- Vous avez fait quoi à ma petite là ?

Elle regarde mon élève, les yeux blanc et une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Une goutte tombe sur notre tempe en même temps, elle est ridicule. La fille ris doucement en hésitant à me répondre. Je sens la connerie venir grosse comme Kuma … Ses joues deviennent rouge pivoine, elle ris nerveusement en hésitant à me dire le pourquoi du comment.

- Elle avait peur, et s'est transformée en puce. Par réflexe je l'ai assommée avec un bigoudis qui traînait pas là. Excusez-moi sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchis à savoir si c'était un fruit du démon.

Bon je n'aurais pas mon combat ce soir... Mais sérieusement ? Assommée pas un putain de bigoudis !

Il se fait tard, le soleil se couche à l'horizon et Toma dors toujours. Quand je pense que cette poupée l'as assommé, comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. Je met un bandage sur sa grosse et ridicule bosse et souffle un peu. Elle me donne du fil à retordre cette gamine. Je me lève et finis de faire mon lit, ma valise est presque vide. Tout ce que j'ai c'est des liasses de berry par centaines. On pourrais croire à des femmes de sombres affaires, à des cambrioleuse ou même des pirates en nous voyant.

Ça me rappelle comment les gens nous ont regardés lorsqu'ils ont su que nous étions des marines. Je met mon fouet sous mon oreiller au cas où et pars border le lit de mon élève. Quel grade elle a maintenant ? Ah oui, elle est commandant. Dit-on commandante pour une femme ? J'en ai aucune idée, le sexe féminin est peu répandu dans la marine. Je lui passe une main sur le front pour lui dégager des mèches blondes lui tombant sur l'œil droit. Elle marmonne quelque chose avant de porter son pouce à sa bouche. Je soupire en me souvenant son arrivée sous mes ordres, c'était il y a peu de temps. Juste après la bataille au sommet, quand je pense que j'ai faillis refuser ce boulet …

FlashBack :

Je regarde la gamine en râlant. Non mais ils sont vraiment sérieux là ? J'ai déjà un élève assez chiant comme ça ! Pas besoin d'un second. Je croise les bras en pestant et relève le menton. Je sors en trombe de la pièce rapidement suivie par Hanabi qui doit pencher la tête pour ne pas se prendre la porte. Je croise les bras assez mécontente vers elle. Je soupire assez fortement, nous avons à peu près le même grade alors pourquoi me propose-t-elle de m'occuper de cette gamine alors qu'elle peut très bien le faire. Je plonge mes yeux cuivrés dans les siens en cherchant une faille. Elle s'assoie à terre, elle est géante.

Vous ne le saviez pas ? Hanab' fait partie de la division des géants, pendant la guerre au sommet elle a été blessée par Odz junior. Vous avez probablement du la voir, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Ce n'est pas tout le temps que l'on voit une femme marine qui plus est géante ! Elle est blonde, les yeux bleus, porte régulièrement une chemise rose avec une cravate bleu à rayures. Elle se bat avec une lance, enfin … Je dis tout ça juste pour vous dire que vous n'avez pas pu la louper à la grande bataille. Elle me souris en coin de bouche et me posant sa grande main sur la tête.

- C'est ma sœur Shell, elle est frustré à cause de son problème de santé. Avec moi elle ne …

Je peste.

- Je m'en contre-fout qu'elle n'ai pas pu être géante à cause d'un problème de santé ! Que ça l'énerve que sa sœur ayant des gènes en bon état l'entraîne n'est pas mon problème.

Je m'apprête à partir, la jeune fille est derrière la baie vitrée. Elle a un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres, elle me soûle déjà avec son air joyeux tout le temps. Je reste néanmoins dehors avec la vice-amirale. Nous restons sous un silence tendu encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Elle me connais assez bien, de toute façon entre femme, ici, on se soutient mutuellement.

- Je sais que tu est frustrée du départ de Kuzan.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Les poings serrés.

- Non.

Elle ris fortement, une veine apparaît sur ma tempe. Non mais t'arrête de taper ta main sur ton genoux en rigolant toi ! Je serre les dents, au bout de quelque minutes, son hilarité me détend. Elle pose une de ses grande main sur mon épaule.

- Il y a des choses que seules les femmes remarquent.

Je arque un sourcil. Mais c'est quoi ces accusations hâtive ? Je penche la tête sur le côté en souriant, bon elle a gagner. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle reprend toujours entrain de se moquer de moi. Et puis merde mais ... Je suis une femme !

- Il te manque un rayon de soleil, il est partis, il te manque c'est pour ça que tu est méchan...

- Hé !

Je croise les bras, non mais oh ! Je lui tire la langue et fait la grimace. Elle sais où me donner un coup de poignard mental. En même temps, je suis tellement spontanée que on sais à peu près tout le temps ce que je pense. Je suis … Comment on dit ? Bah je ne sais pas. Je baisse les yeux sur le bout de mes ranger et réfléchis deux seconde. Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un pour combattre quand Pepper est pas là. Et rien ne m'oblige d'en faire mon élève à temps partiel. J'esquisse un tout petit sourire ( genre à la Yan Solo).

- Tu veut vraiment que je m'occuper de …

- Toma.

Son regard s'illumine mais pas autant qu'un regard enjoué. Elle me demande de m'occuper de la petite pas parce qu'elle râlerais. Au contraire. Sa prestation à Marine Ford l'as déçue. J'en ai eu vent, elle pleurais de rage et cassait des meubles. C'est juste qu'elle est encore trop frustré pour apprendre. Je lui souris en la remerciant. Elle hausse un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Tu m'as donner le rayon de soleil qui me manquait je crois …

Fin du FlashBack.

Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans un bon gros sommeil réparateur.

.

* * *

.

Voilà !

Chapitre 22 terminé :3 Pas trop d'action je sais mais un peu de détente fait toujours du bien .

Hé vous savez quoi ? Y a un garçon de ma classe qui me plaît :3

'Fin bref, quand l'inspiration reviendras les chapitres serons actionneux !

Pour que la foi de l'inspiration revienne utilisez review 2000 !

_( Review 2000 est un médicament aidant à l'inspiration des auteurs fatigués, à partir de quinze ans, ne pas utiliser chez la femme enceinte ) _


	23. Vacances gâchées !

Salut bande de Frites !

Ah ces salaud de connard de gens de free de m'es deux... ARRRRGH !

Vous connaissez la musique Maccaron Chaccaron - El mundo ? :B Trop drôle !

Oui je sais j'ai pris un retard considérable mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration et puis, et puis zut j'ai aussi eu une panne internet samedi dernier donc voilà, pourtant j'avais prévue de le poster le week end d'avant, enfin jeudi à la base... Bref pardon. x)

J'avais fait un sénario en fait et un des derniers scans sortis bah ... ça correspondait pas du tout avec mon histoire :') J'ai tout réécris et maintenant ne pleurez plus, c'est cohérent !

Sinon que dire ? J'ai commencer mes cours de Japonais ( Kyaaah ! ) C'est super rude, en plus ma mère m'as acheter un livre pour apprendre les Hiragana ... :p C'est un livre pour les enfants de 5 / 6 ans ! Mais bon je trouve ça mignon :3 Ah oui !

Au Toulouse Game Show il y auras : MR ANTOINE DANIEL ( que je violerais soyons réaliste ), LINKS THE SUN ( là je m'en passerais ) et probablement Mathieu Sommet ! :D C'est vous dire que je suis contente ! En plus j'irais là bas en gothique lolita :3

Bref, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon retard :/ Bah maintenant je le dis : mes chapitres n'arriverons plus aussi vite qu'avant et irrégulièrement. Désolé mais bon x) Je bosse beaucoup mes cours et le bmx à côté ^^ J'ai découvert Squeezie la semaine dernière, j'aime beaucoup :o Et j'ai commencer Full Metal Alchimiste / Black Bird et Kuro Gami ! Hmmm... De quoi je pourrais vous parler ensuite ? Bah je ne sais pas tellement :')

Allez je répond à vos petites review :)

**Emmalysse :** J'aime bien la non-action :B Ahah toi aussi c'est beau mais ça fait trop mal ! :o

**Oli-Giri :** Oh ton hypnose est parfait seulement ... Internet n'as pas décidé pareil x) Oui ! Mes flashback sont inutiles, ils servent juste à remplir mon cota de 4 page D'open Office quand j'ai pas d'inspiration :3 Ahah l'amour ...

**Chesca-Shan :** Dix boîtes ? o.o Mais je vais faire une over... WALOUF ! *de la fumée sors de mes oreilles* OUAIS JE VAIS ALLER FAIRE UN CHAPITRE, NON DEUX, NON 4000 ! Mouahahah ! C'est bon tu est servie en action avec ce capitre :3

**Juju-LovelyManga :** BONJOUR :D Ahah je comprend qu'on fasse des pause x) j'ai même pas réussis à me relire :p Et bien ... Sache que moi aussi je me demande comment elle va évoluer ... Enfait je sais pas x) J'improviserais comme d'habitude ! ( parce qu'il faut savoir que lorsqu'ils s'embrassent et bien je l'ai fait au dernier moment sur un coup de tête, je l'avais pas du tout prévu :B ) Ooooh Merci *Q*

**Yuuki21 :** Oui ... L'inspi a sauté en parachute en me laissant dans l'avion mais elle est de retour :D Oui c'est vrai en me relisant je l'ai remarqué, il faudrait pitètre que JE ME TROUVE UNE BETA ! :3 Merci encore :)

**Guest & Keyriss ( schizophrénie :3 ) :** Borsy reviens-nouuuus ! Ahah mesflashback inutile mais tellement aimés :3 Si ça continue ma fic entière seras en... Ouais non x) Mi ... MIAMI INK ? o.o Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! AMI JAMES TU EST LE BOSS ! ( après Kuzan ) *Q* Ahah ... Mais ne savais-tu pas que les bigoudis sont des armes d'assomage massif ? Non ... Moi non plus :3 Je trouvais ça mignon x) Merci :D

**Roussette :** Oh merci, viens à moi Reviews 2000 :B Ahah je comprends ça m'arrive aussi ^^ Voui, faut pas l'oublier ce sont des filles qui se font les ongles, qui papotent des garçons, qui critiquent les autres filles etc ... :3 Merci !

Voilà donc je vous souhait un très bon chapitre pendant que je pars violer le directeur de free, ENJOY ( à lire à la française au fait, ENJOIE ) !

.

* * *

.

Je suis dans un bateau blanc, la mer est mousseuse, blanche elle aussi. Dès que je fais un mouvement j'ai chaud, chaud alors qu'autour de moi tout est simple. Blanc, nuageux, agréable. C'est doux. Je descend de la vigie en m'accrochant aux cordages blanc. Je souris en voyant mon équipe, ils sont tous là sans exception. Mes amis, ma famille. Tous pures. J'aperçois au loin une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Grande, un manteau blanc flottant au vent. Kuzan est lui aussi vêtu d'une tenue fraîche, tout le monde est comme cela. Pure et blanc. Je lui fais signe de la main de se joindre à nous mais il se contente de remettre sur son nez ses lunettes de soleil. Noire. D'un bon gros noir charbonneux. Sur cette mer savonneuse, rien n'est d'une telle couleurs. Rien ne peut être aussi sombre que cela. Rien ne peut être …

Noir. Je me recule apeurée par ce dégagement de malfaisance et me cogne contre Momonga, tout de blanc. Je lui souris mais il me dévisage, je lui montre Kuzan du doigt. Mon corps tout entier tremble, j'ai des sueurs froide et n'arrive pas à emmètre le moindre son. Je lui montre l'ancien amiral qui m'effraie. Lui qui a une monture sombre. Noire. Mon maître m'affiche un sourire mesquin et disparaît derrière le mât. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant que le paysage change, je suis dans une chambre. Les même couleurs pastel, immaculées, blanches. Je passe une main sur mon visage, j'ai les poumons en feu. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je balaie la pièce du regard, il y a un miroir.

Je m'y avance doucement. Je retiens un cris de stupeur. Non. Pas un cri mais un bruit. Un sifflement âcre. Je suis de noir. Tout est sombre en ma personne. Tout sauf ma peau d'un beige clair. Je hurle. Je ne suis pas mauvaise ! Je pleure d'ailleurs, des larmes qui me brûlent le visage. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, je dois partir d'ici. On me ment, on … Je m'arrête soudainement. La peur, les larmes et maintenant c'est le rire qui s'empare de moi, je n'ai rien fait, je suis la justice moi ! Je suis innocente, je l'ai toujours été. Je ris. Je me redresse et lui souris à pleine dent, lui. Lui tout de noir. Lui, qui est il ? Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en sentant un coût métallique. Je lui affiche un sourire ravageur, il me rend mon enthousiasme et …

BUUUP BUUUP BUUP BUUP !

Une alarme me réveille soudainement, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai le corps en sueur. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Non … Ce n'était pas un rêve, un rêve on est heureux. Je ne peut pas être heureuse de … D'être mauvaise, c'était un cauchemar horrible. Oui un cauchemar. Mais je n'en fait jamais d'habitude ! Je me redresse vivement et cherche à tâtons le lit de ma compagne dans le noir. Je me suis probablement mordue la lèvre pendant mon sommeil, je saigne. Je trouve une main, la touche et me rapproche du corps qui l'accompagne. Je l'appelle assez fort pour surmonter le bruit ambiant.

Bordel c'est quoi ce boucan en pleine nuit ? Je vais faire un massacre à l'accueil si ça continue. Je m'assoie à terre le temps que mon esprit se réveille, ce qui met un certain temps je l'avoue. Au bout d'une bonne minute mes narines commence à me chatouiller, je renifle l'air. Je ne sens d'abord rien d'étrange puis une odeur de brûler me monte à la tête. Merde ! J'attrape Toma et la fait passer sur mes épaules, même pas foutue de se réveiller. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Des gens affolés circulent dans tout les sens, je me recule et me dirige à la fenêtre. Loin de tout ce bazar. Je l'ouvre d'un mouvement sec et donne un coup de pied dans les volets, la ville entière est prise aux flammes. Une bouffée de chaleur m'hérisse les poils du dos. Je me pose au rebord, ma blonde toujours flanquée sur mes épaules lorsqu'une petite fille fait son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Que ..?

Elle tiens une sorte de mouchoir et me regarde tristement, une de ses couettes entièrement brûlée. Ses yeux passe sur moi, puis sur le signe des marine dans mon cou. Je le sens, elle le voit ce tatouage. Je sens son regard horrifié sur ma nuque. Je fais demi-tour. J'ai compris gamine, je suis une marine après tout. Je passe une main sur mon visage en lui faisant signe de me suivre. J'allais abandonner pleins de civils aux flammes. Moi. Une fière marine toujours là pour aider. Les yeux grand ouvert je prend la main de la gamine et l'entraîne à travers le bâtiment en hurlant des instructions à droite à gauche.

Une journée ! Je n'ai eu qu'une seule journée de repos, je dois toujours faire quelque chose. Je traverse les couloirs en criant aux gens quoi faire, des choses toutes simples. Seulement sous la panique la plupart des hommes ne font plus trop attention à ce qu'ils se souviennent, la majorité reste tétanisé en cas de catastrophe. Peu de gens sont surexcité. Je sors enfin du bâtiment suivie d'une bonne quinzaine de personnes. Je serre les dents en remarquant que c'est autant dangereux dedans que dehors. Des pirates ou des bandits. Je peste, pause mon élève inanimé au sol alors que j'aperçois des hors-la-loi.

La petite fille s'accroche à mon haut en hurlant que je dois les arrêter parce que je suis marine. Elle aurais pas pu se la fermer ? Je lève les yeux aux ciel alors que les civils me poussent littéralement contre l'ennemi. Les hommes louchent sur ma légère tenue de nuit et partent en courant. J'allais les poursuivre mais une « voix » m'arrête dans mon élan. Et merde quelqu'un est perdu dans l'hôtel en feu ! Je fais demi-tour en ordonnant aux gens de réveiller Toma. Je n'omet pas de dire que sans elle ils serons battus par ces salaud de pirates. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi, met un mouchoir imbibé devant ma bouche et rentre dans les flammes en me cachant les yeux. Je suis une Logia. Ça va aller.

Je traverse en courant le rez-de-chaussé, il n'y a personnes. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre en entendant un petit cris. À cause de la fumée mes sens sont embrumé. Je me tourne dans tout les sens en toussant. Une toux grasse, mes poumons me brûlent violemment par la même occasion. Je repère la voix au dessus de moi et défonce le parquet brûler sans hésiter. Je me propulse en haut en toussant. Rah ça brûle cette merde ! Je cligne des yeux, dis donc c'est que c'est un gros poisson qui est resté bloqué. Même avec mes sens engourdis j'arrive à ressentir son aura. C'est plutôt pas mal je vous avouerez. J'appelle plusieurs fois, rien n'y fait. Je commence à douter de moi et m'apprête à rebrousser mon chemin pour retourner combattre ces crapules mais je reçoit un coup de je ne sais quoi dans les côtes et me retrouve propulsée loin de là.

Je me frotte la tête, bordel de merde, j'ai atterris plusieurs bâtiment plus loin. Je siffle sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et me met en tailleur pour réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes pour faire un bilan de la situation mais on me sabre. Je me dissous en l'air très mécontente. Je regarde mon adversaire, je ne voit que son ombre mais il ne m'est pas inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils et me propulse sans prévenir vers l'hôtel, ma jutte y est restée. J'atterris sur le rebord de la fenêtre voisine avec chance, je n'arrive pas à situer mon ennemis mais pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à faire. Si je ne trouve pas mes armes je vais chier à le battre.

J'attrape mon fouet au passage et sors de l'immeuble en sautant sur mes bulles alors que l'étage s'écroule. Je l'ai échapper belle là ! Mon arme à la main je me concentre sur les environ mais c'est compliqué. Des gens meurent tout le temps, d'autres cris, peu sont puissant mais je ne saurais même pas déterminer leurs positions. Je peste en voyant la carrure sombre, en plus d'avoir une aura imposante. Cet homme est foutu comme une armoire à glace ! J'appréhende déjà un peu plus là... Il se tourne, la lueur d'un cigare rougis à peine dans la couleur pourpre des nombreux incendies. Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites au fur et à mesure que la forme humaine se distingue. Je me recule même pas mal.

Non …

Je ne m'apprête pas à combattre contre ce bretteur complètement dérangé ? Je regarde autour de moi, c'est ça. Ils ont attaqué la base de la marine pour récupérer un fruit du démon. J'ai eu vent qu'un se trouvait ici mais étant déjà porteuse du Baru Baru no mi je n'avais pas fait attention. Et bien vous savez quoi ? J'aurais dû ! Cet homme était de même côté que moi avant, du côté de la justice mais sa folie et son sadisme a pris le dessus. Mes yeux se posent sur son manteau beige et son uniforme noir en dessous. Il l'a gardé en plus, c'est tout de même vraiment osé. Quelle insulte envers …

Une explosion met fin à ma réflexion, ce moment d'attente à faillis me coûter la vie. Je suis accroupie, penchée en arrière, une lame au dessus de mon visage. Quelques pouces même pas et je n'avais plus de tête. Mon assaillant baisse ses yeux glacials vers moi. Vous savez probablement de qui je parle maintenant non ? Cet ancien directeur de Impel Down. Il essaye de me tuer et je le sais … J'en suis certaine. Je ne pourrais pas le battre. Un frisson me passe dans tout le dos alors que j'ai des coulées de sueurs froide. J'espère que Toma s'est réveillée et qu'elle a pu se mettre à l'abri mais je n'y crois que moyennement. C'est rude... Je saute en l'air en évitant le plus possible de croiser son regard de psychopathe. Il est là avec son gigantesque sabre.

Shiliew de la Pluie. Vous le voyez bien maintenant, j'ai les pieds dans la merde. Les chevilles même, non les genoux. Je cours à l'endroit où j'ai laissé les civils. Je me dois de les aider ! Une larme coule sur ma joue, non, je fuis là. Je ne pense pas à aider la gamine et sa famille, c'est mon corps qui me dit de fuir, de ne pas mourir. Mais … Mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit faux et que je m'imagine des choses. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche, je ne suis pas allée chercher mes armes pour me barrer. Je me stoppe dans ma course et me tourne, il me poursuivait. Il savait que j'allais m'arrêter là. C'est pour ça qu'il arrive à me décrocher un magnifique coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ahah... Il utilise merveilleusement bien le Haki dites-moi !

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je crache du sang, ça n'arrive que très rarement ça vous savez. Par contre je sens mon repas remonter le long de mon œsophage. Et ça les amis c'est horrible. Je m'écroule sur une façade à des lustres du point d'impact. Ma respiration est complètement coupée. Je suffoque ! Je me penche en avant et crache, la fumée, le coup, la peur … Tout ça ! C'est horrible. Je lève les yeux vers Shiliew qui baisse doucement les yeux vers moi. Mais que fait la clique de ce connard de Barbe Noire dans ce bled ? Je me repositionne sur le dos, les autres pirates sont probablement des matelots de petits équipage sous la « protection » de l'empereur. Malheureusement, même si je peut les battre les doigts dans le nez, les habitants de l'île ne pourrons pas. Comment moi, une faible vice-amirale aurais des chances de battre ce monstre ?

Une dizaine de pour-cent seulement, pas plus. Je souris un peu, bah autant mourir dans ses fonctions. Je me relève difficilement en tremblant sans pouvoir soigner ma blessure, je dois avoir le sternum de cassé. Facilement. J'attrape ma jutte dans une main et sors le fouet de l'autre. Lentement je reprend appuis au sol, il est juste devant moi, impassible. Shiliew ne fait rien, il me regarde pitoyable comme je suis sans réagir. Ça me valorise encore moins. Il tire une bouffée sur son cigare en même temps que je prend mon courage à deux mains pour sauter en l'air. Il souffle la fumée et le reprend à la bouche. Je me pose sur une bulle en l'air en essayant de récupérer un peu, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends vraiment pas.

C'est étrange mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Je fronce les sourcils en me tenant le ventre, j'ai fichtrement mal ! Autrefois l'ancien directeur de la prison sous-marine aimait tuer juste pour le plaisir. Son sadisme et sa joie à la vue du sang l'as fait être à son tour condamné à mort. Je vais me faire charcuter ! Je baisse les yeux sur sa silhouette immobile avant de percuter, s'il ne fait rien c'est qu'ils sont … Le bout d'une cane passe à deux centimètres de mon visage... Deux. Ils sont deux ! Je serre les dents, moi qui voulait profiter d'un simple week-end je me retrouve plongée dans le chaos le plus total. Et en prime je me retrouve avec deux hommes d'un empereur en ennemis.

Je recule et fait claquer en l'air mon fouet, il a des ailes. L'homme en face de moi, je le reconnais, Lafitte. J'atterris sur un toit d'immeuble, il se pose sur celui d'en face avec son camarade et fait des claquettes. L'ancien directeur lève un peu les yeux au ciel mais le laisse tout de même faire sa sorte de petite danse. Lorsqu'il finis il tire une révérence avec son chapeau et pose ses étranges yeux sur moi. Il pince un peu ses lèvres. Violettes. Ses lèvres sont, en plus de ça, violettes. Étrange. Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Je tombe à genoux, c'est pitoyable un coup de manche de sabre sans pouvoir me régénérer et je suis morte. Je me masse les côté en fermant les yeux. Ça fait mal ! Lorsque je relève la tête les deux sont juste devant moi, bah je vais combattre hein. Un peu d'honneur à avoir non ? Parce que si mes parents reçoivent « Morte au combat en fuyant » non c'est pas très … Beau. Je me relève plus en colère que jamais.

- Salauds...

La sorte de clown relève un sourcils et souris sans ouvrir la bouche. Je fait tourner ma jutte en même temps que lui prend sa canne. Nos deux armes s'entrechoquent pendant que le troisième se contente d'être spectateur. Je saute en l'air et prend mon fouet en main pour le lui abattre sur le bras mais il esquive assez aisément. En même temps c'est une grosse pointure. Fallait s'y attendre.

Je souris en faisant sortir de petites bulles de mon corps. Il faut que je profite un peu plus de mon fruit du démon, là je ne combattais qu'à la jutte. Les petites sphère deviennent noire, je les renforcent pour qu'elle soit aussi dure que de l'acier. Ça fait très mal de se prendre ça, c'est comme de grosses balles en fait. Je les envoie, ma position est la même qu'utiliserais Kizaru en envoyant sa super attaque « Yasakani Magatama ». D'ailleurs … Borsalino me manque, dans un moment comme celui-ci il m'aurais aidé. Il les auraient déjà battus. Je secoue la tête, il n'est plus dans mon équipe. Nous ne sommes même plus un binôme. Les petites bulles noires fusent sur mes deux ennemis qui les évite soigneusement. L'un en dansant des claquettes, ce qui m'énerve du plus au point, l'autre en les découpant de son sabre.

J'atterris souplement en suant, ça me demande pas mal d'énergie cette attaque et en plus de cela je suis pas au top de ma forme. Shiliew prend son sabre en souriant sadiquement, oups, où est l'autre ? Je secoue la tête, je dois m'occuper de le battre d'abord. Je le voit s'avancer vers moi rapidement et je place mon arme devant moi. Je pare son premier coup mais sa force me dépasse et je recule de plusieurs mètres. Je suis un peu plus grande que lui, je préfère le rappeler car on oublie facilement que je fais presque la taille d'un amiral. Enfin bref, je recule suffisamment pour me retrouver au dessus du vide. Je me remet droite pour ne pas tomber et reprend mes appuis.

En bas tout brûle, le bâtiment sur lequel on combat doit lui aussi être entrain de mourir. Je m'essuie le front, j'ai chaud cependant je ne peut rien retirer de plus. Je me bat en chemise de nuit et short ! La grande classe. Je prend ma respiration avant de foncer sur l'ennemi en hurlant. Il fait un pas sur le côté, se penche en avant et m'entaille la cuisse. Je peste en lui donnant un coup de fouet dans le dos qui laisse une trace sur ces vêtements. Je n'ai même pas toucher sa peau, je me retourne vivement et abat mon arme sur lui. Ne pouvant pas déplacer son sabre aussi vite pour contrer mon attaque, il met son bras devant son visage. Non … Il n'as pas contrer un coup si violent de jutte avec sa main. C'est pas possible. Il ne souris pourtant pas alors que mon fouet viens découper à nouveau son manteau, cette fois ci sur l'épaule. Nous nous écartons, il baisse doucement ses yeux de bouledogue sur l'entaille. Il met une pichenette sur le tissus qui dépasse.

- T'as abîmé mes fringues …

Je souris presque pas et retourne au contact. Il est fort, y a pas à dire. Je n'ai pas le niveau de cet homme, un autre vice-amiral lui aurais mieux tenus tête. Ah ah, peut être que l'on va me rétrograder. C'est bien possible, je ne fait rien de bien en ce moment. Aux dernières missions c'était Kizaru qui faisait tout et moi qui récupérer la plupart des honneurs. M'enfin, la plupart des gens font pareil pour leurs subordonnés. Combien de médailles a Toma alors qu'elle … Toma ! Je stoppe la lame du pirate à un pouce de mon oreille et regarde vers l'hôtel où nous dormions à la base. Il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je me fais envoyer valser à une bonne distance, encore une fois.

Ça va pas le faire si je me fais exploser à chaque moment d'inattention. Je ne peut pas me focaliser à ce point là sur l'adversaire alors que ma meilleure amie est peu être déjà morte ! Non je dois avoir confiance en elle. Après tout c'est mon élève. Je tousse un peu, la fumée ne me réussit décidément que très peu. Shiliew viens au contact et nous échangeons quelques coup. Il n'y va même pas à fond, ça se voit. Cependant moi je suis presque au bout de mes ressources, la sueur me colle la chemise de nuit au dos. Je fais claquer mon fouet autour du manche de son sabre et tire d'un coup sec vers moi. Il paraît un peu mécontent que je tente de le séparer de sa lame, il baisse les yeux vers la languette de cuire.

Pendant ce temps j'en profite pour courir autour de lui, je pense que ça le déstabiliseras. J'enroule mon fouet autour de ma taille pour pouvoir prendre ma jutte à deux mains. Comme ça j'aurais l'occasion faire une attaque aérienne et lui fracasser le crâne. Il ferme les yeux toujours autant impassible, enroule son bras autour de la bande de tissus, arme et tire d'un coup sec. Merde ! Mes yeux sortes de leurs orbites alors que je vois une façade se rapprocher de mon visage. Je m'explose dessus, oh non … Maintenant c'est comme s'il avait un fouet lui et que j'y étais accrochée. Alors que je reprenais un petit peu mes esprits il tire une nouvelle fois dessus et m'envoie sur la bâtisse d'en face. Là je n'arrive pas à garder ma précieuse jutte en main et la laisse tomber dans les flammes, je peste lentement.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon fruit du démon pour me sortir de là ? Il n'as pas pu utiliser le Haki sur une arme que j'avais moi même enduite juste avant. Je ferme les yeux en me sentant repartir. Si … C'est possible pour les gens si puissant que lui, moi je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Cette fois seul mon dos percute une murette, je me courbe vers l'arrière. Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi comme cela ? Je vais bientôt tourner de l'œil mais les chocs sont trop rapide. Mon cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heure pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Si seulement j'étais plus forte ! Je sens un goût métallique en bouche alors que ma colonne vertébrale se tord dans un sens inconnu. C'est bien possible, on peut cracher du sang. Il tire une dernière fois sur le fouet, je sais qu'il n'y auras pas d'autres façades à me prendre. Il me ramène vers lui.

Tiens, le second est là. Lafitte. Il me regarde en souriant un peu, les lèvres toujours autant pincées. Je me griffe la taille pour enlever le ruban de cuir de mes entrailles, ah … Il a tiré tellement fort dessus que j'ai une trace circulaire qui fait le tour de ma taille. Je me pose sur les coudes mais rien n'y fait, je n'ai plus assez de forces. L'ancien directeur d'Impel Down m'assène un sauvage chassé qui, une nouvelle fois, me fait traverser le toit de l'immeuble. Je lâche ma tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés. Tiens … Il ne fait plus autant chaud. Un larme coule sur ma joue, non … Je ne pleure pas. J'ai assez pleurer de douleurs pendant les dix, quinze minutes de supplice que je viens de supporter. Enfin supporter est un bien beau mot, non, je n'ai rien supporter. J'ai plus la force de m'enfuir. En fait je sais ce que c'est. L'odeur du feu ne me chatouille plus les narines, il pleut. C'est ça. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir doucement. Les gouttes d'eau glacée me font du bien, mon corps est engourdis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je vous l'ai dit, mes yeux sont révulsés, je ne peut plus rien faire.

Alors que j'allais partir et tourner de l'œil, ou mourir d'ailleurs, je sens que l'on me relève par le col. Non … Je vous en supplie, laissez moi tranquille. C'est l'ancien pacifiste qui me porte à son visage, je le sens. Si c'était l'autre je sentirais son cigare. Les gouttes de pluie me tombent sur les yeux ce qui me réveille un peu. Je cligne des paupières en me réveillant, ma tête tourne beaucoup. On me transporte jusqu'à un endroit du toit protégé de la pluie. La main sur mon col se relâche et je tombe mollement au sol. Je porte une main à mon front, non, je n'y arrive même pas. Je me retrouve adossée contre un mur de pierre salement froid. Au bout de quelques minutes je reprend mes esprit et fusille les deux pirates.

Ouah, je sens que je vais faire une petite crise à la Tashigis là ! Comme quoi ils ne veulent pas m'achever parce que je suis une femme etc... Mais non, je me contente de les tuer du regard. Je ne veut pas mourir. Si jamais je dis ça ils pourrons plus facilement me découper. Et je sais que ce n'est pas l'envie qui en manque à l'ancien geôlier. Le con. Le pirate à la salopette se penche vers moi en tenant son chapeau entre deux doigts.

- Excusez-moi, comment la marine savais notre venue ici ?

Je relève un sourcil avant de rire doucement et crache au sol. Non par provoque mais je n'aurais pas pu lui répondre avec tout le sang que j'ai dans la bouche. Bah oui, vous vous voyez parler avec un pot de crème dans la bouche ? Non ? Et bien il en est de même avec le sang. Ma voix est cassé, à cause de ma fatigue et de mon état mais je doit avouer aussi que la fumée m'as bien amochée.

- On en... A... Avait aucune I... Idée.

Je tousse fortement sous son regard interrogateur. Il ne dit rien, il attend probablement que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais ici mais franchement, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va me croire ? Il commence à faire noir et froid. Le feu n'est plus là pour réchauffer et il fait nuit. Mes dents claquent contre elle maintenant. Je suis trempée, apeurée et amochée.

- Je … J'étais en c-c-congé. Vous êtes v-v-v-venus après. N-n-n-nous étions là au m-même m-moment par..Pur... Hasard.

- Si tu ment, tu meurs. Marine.

Là l'homme en violet se penche vers moi en souriant franchement, je détourne la tête par réflexe. Il m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux et … Et je ne sais pas. Mon cerveau commence à ne plus vraiment m'obéir. Je ne dit plus ce que je voudrais dire, vous voyez c'est comme quand on est bourré. Il me pose des questions et j'y répond sincèrement, enfin... Je n'y répond pas, c'est étrange. J'avais déjà entendu qu'il pouvait hypnotiser les gens mais je ne savais pas que c'était réellement possible. Après cet interrogatoire inhabituel il arrête son hypnose et je reprend la totalité de mon corps. Par contre je vous raconte pas le mal de crâne ! Je reprend ma respiration et le regarde avec des yeux d'enfant. Je ne vaut pas mourir. Je ne veut pas mourir !

- Vous allez me tuer ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Non. Le destin a choisis de te faire venir ici sans raison néfaste envers nous. Je ne suis pas comme Van Augur, tu ne devais pas être là.

À côté de lui l'ancien directeur de la prison sous-marine paraît déçue de ne pas pouvoir me découper, je ne dis rien. Je suis juste contente d'être encore en vie. Mon cœur ralentis un peu, je ne vais pas mourir. Cependant ce salaud. Oh oui ce connard de Shiliew ! Il se penche vers moi en tirant une grosse bouffée dans son cigare. Non. Ce sont des pirates sauvages, il va me tuer. Il dégaine son sabre et me le place sous la gorge. J'ouvre grand les yeux en pleurant. Je ne veut pas mourir ! Je ne veut pas mourir ! Je ne veut pas mourir ! Mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade, mon sang se glace lorsque qu'il souris mais heureusement Laffite le regarde. Il était dans l'équipage avant tout le monde, il est son supérieur quoi. Le bouledogue soupire, reprend un inspiration dans son cigare avant de … De me planter le côté rougeoyant de braise dans l'œil droit.

- Que …

.

* * *

.

. Comme je l'ai dit à quelques personnes, Shell en prend vraiment PLEIN LA GUEULE ( comme on dit dans le jargon ).

Bon j'espère avoir l'inspiration pour vous donnez une suite bien hardcore ! :B Mouahahah ! Enfin bref je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée parce que je me souviens pas vous l'avoir dit :3 D'ailleurs ! :o J'ai plus de prof d'histoire :') Et si vous avez de bonnes vidéos, de bons site ou des techniques pour apprendre les hiraganas et les katakana envoyez moi les liens en message privé :) J'en chie littéralement à les apprendre et comme je fais japonais avec le cned bah ...

C'est que ça compte dans la moyenne donc j'aimerais bien avoir de bonnes note :3 Merci d'avance. :DEt je m'excuse encore ! Hé toi ! Tu vois le petit encadré ? Met un petit commentaire s'il te plaît :) Même s'il s'agit d'un message du style " Grögen duréje zeön slie " tu peut le mettre :D Héhé. ( Troll ) ^^ A la revoyure !


	24. Chirurgie & Bezerk

Salut bande de soupe Miso !

Quoi ? T'aime pas la soupe Miso ? NOOOOON !

Ouais je sais je prends de plus en plus de temps pour mes chapitres mais je suis vraiment super fatiguée et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Et puis il me manque la super inspiration enfin bref ! C'est pour cela que ce chapitre seras moins long que le précédent ( qui d'ailleurs à exploser tout les records du nombre de mots pour un chap :p 5.626 mots ma gueule ! )

Sinon et bien je suis super heureuse :D ! J'approche des vingt favoris c'est super mais le mieux dans tout ça, le mieux c'est que J'AI 90 REVIEW o.o C'est hallucinant mes cocos ! Sans vous je ne pense pas que je serais allée si loin pour une histoire, je vous adooore :3 !

Allez les cocos ! ^^ On arrive à dépasser les 100 reviews avant le chapitre 25 qui sortiras probablement pendant les vacances ? :3 Si jamais ça arrive je ferais ... Quelque chose je sais pas encore mais il se pourrais que je fasse un petit lemon pour fêter ça ? ( Il ne faudras pas que ma petite sœur tombe dessus :3 ) !

Mais c'est une super idée ! Aller si j'ai 100 reviews avant le prochain chapitre je pourrais essayer de faire une scène malsaine :p Pas du lemon pure mais au moins une petite scène de bisoux et tripotage avec ... Quel amiral ? :3 Merde j'en ai trop dit.

Enfin voilà un petit défi tout con mais qui me ferais vachement plaisir si jamais j'arrive à le ... Bref si je les ais :3 !

Sinon que dire, je suis nulle en Anglais, j'aime les sushis et ... Et j'attends le TGS avec impatience !

PS : J'ai un deviantart où je met les dessins de Shell et ... Des photos de mes chats :3

**Roussette : **Tu m'étonne, je m'inquiétait moi même tu voit :p ( Ps ma sœur attend ton chapitre avec graaaaande impatience :D ) Ouais la pauvre, pour vos vacances n'allez jamais là où Shell va sinon vous êtes certains de perdre au moins un bras :o Heu ... Je voit pas de quoi tu parle xD je me suis relue mais je comprend toujours pas :3 Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'éclairer. Ah oui c'est vraiment bien loin :p

**Keyriss :** Mouahah j'aime faire souffrir mon personnage :D En même temps quand on écoute de la HardCore en écrivant c'est pas tout joli, et oui mon écriture s'adapte à ce que j'écoute :3 Merci :D Ahah non ce chapitre pourrais n'être que " Et elle mourras " FIN :p Le bandeau à l'œil, probablement mais je pense qu'on le lui retireras un jour. Okay :p Et merci :D

**Chesca-Shan :** Mais non elle va pas mourir :3 Du moins pas encore, qui sait ? Je sais je sais mes chapitres sortent avec de plus en plus d'intervalle X.X honte à moi !

**Oli-Giri :** Chaccaron Marccaron aliniriron ! EULEULEULEULEULEULEU ! Ahah oui :') surtout le montage avec Homer :o Trop flippant quand même tu l'as vu ? Ah meeeeerci ! :3 Comparer la cocaïne avec mon histoire est super bravo :D Heu ... Oui son équipage est moche pourquoi :p ? Ahah oui j'allais pas prendre le Doc alcoolique sur son âne, ça fait pas classe " Battue par un type bourré montant une mule " xD T'inquiète j'ai tuer le patron de Free plus rien à craindre ;)

**Yuuki21 :** Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre ._. Mais le fait que l'état de Shell te mette dans cet état ça fait plaisir ;)

'Fin voilà !

Sinon et bien je vous souhaite un bon chapitre, certes un peu rapide.

ANJOIE !

.

* * *

.

- Mais ...

Bordel de merde ! Il fait tourner le côté rougeoyant en appuyant sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. Je m'écarte sur le côté ce qui laisse une trace de brûlé jusqu'à mon oreille. Son arme se décolle de mon iris. Je referme mon œil instinctivement dès que le contact est rompu mais cela empire la douleur. Mais quel connard, ça fait horriblement mal ! Je met mes mains devant mon œil en haletant, il reprend son cigare en main et tire une nouvelle bouffée dessus, non mais … La douleur me relance et ma vision devient en négatif quelques seconde, je hurle en me courbant en arrière.

Mon dos et mes muscles me paraisse détendu, je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de pareil. Shiliew se lève, recule de quelques pas et souris heureux de son œuvre. Il grogne et disparaît sous la pluie avec son acolyte. J'ai mal ! Je tâte là où la cigare a été, ma peau s'effrite toute cendrée. Mes cils ont brûlé mais mes sourcils ont été épargné, par contre mon piercing a chauffé et ça me crame de l'intérieur. Je reprend mon souffle, je ne voit plus. Les mains tremblantes je touche le fossé qu'à causé la braise au dessus de ma pommette. Non...

C'est trop douloureux je n'y arrive pas. Je rampe jusqu'à la partie du toit non protégée et m'allonge sur le dos. Les gouttes tombent sur mon corps endoloris et sur mon visage. De mon œil valide j'arrive à voir une fine colonne de fumée qui s'échappe de l'autre partie de mon visage. Ah le salaud ! Je vous jure, si je le retrouve je lui fait la peau. Je reste là, allongée dans l'eau plusieurs minutes avant de me rappeler qu'il y a Toma à aller chercher. Ma petite... Je me relève difficilement avant de m'écrouler en avant, je n'y arriverais pas.

Je pleure, enfin je pense que c'est la cas car ça me picote sur une ligne bien marquée. Je souffre tellement. Grâce à mon fruit du démon je fabrique une sorte de fauteuil pour me faire descendre les quelques étages. Ça va, j'arrive à atteindre le sol. Je fabrique deux petites bulles que je passe sous mes aisselles pour supporter mon poids. Alors que je sortais à peine de la ruelle, je trébuche sur ma jutte. Elle était là … J'avais faillis l'oublier, la pauvre. Je m'agenouille pour l'attrape et la prend en main, on ne sais jamais.

Je tourne dans un croisement où se dresse une statue à moitié détruite, si je me souviens bien elle étais importante pour les habitants de l'île. D'ailleurs beaucoup sont entrain de prier devant, les mains jointent devant eux. Je reste dans l'ombre, les pirates ont dû partir si ils sont à genoux sans guetter les alentours. Je soupire, finalement il n'y a pas eu trop de morts. Leurs mission devait être de saccager la ville et de ramener le fruit du démon à Barbe Noire pour qu'il puisse se l'approprier.

D'ailleurs... Mon pouvoir est plutôt puissant alors pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas embarquer ? Je souris un peu dans le noir, finalement je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortis. Enfin non. En tout cas je ne suis pas morte c'est le plus important. Je regarde le ciel, il va bientôt faire jour. Le ciel nocturne se teint de bleu laissant partir l'obscurité ambiante.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement au sol lorsqu'une tête blonde apparaît au milieu des civils. Elle est là, entrain de frotter les épaules de certains ou de leurs chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille. Bref, elle les aides à sa manière. Je souris, elle est saine et sauve. C'est ce qui compte. Mes genoux tremblent sous l'effort, mes muscles ont trop travaillé. Je ne me sens même pas glisser en avant, c'est juste le choc entre ma joue et le sol glacé qui me fait le savoir.

Je ne dit rien, je ne fait rien. Je ne peut pas de toute façon. Je ris doucement en fermant l'œil, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir l'expression de surprise de mon élève. Qu'elle idiote. Je voudrais perdre connaissance, c'est bête mais j'aimerais vraiment tomber dans les pommes. Mais bon, on le sais tous, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait sur commande. Je sens que l'on passe quelque chose sous mon corps, un brancard probablement. J'entends Toma qui me crie de rester avec nous. Dans quel sens ? Je ne suis pas prête de mourir je le sais mais bon, autant écouter son conseil. Pour me forcer à ne pas perdre conscience je me met juste à marmonner des paroles d'une comptine.

J'entends ma voix saccadée et enrouée mais ça me fait du bien. Je sens des gouttes, des larmes de ma blonde sur mon visage. Ça pique. Je souris doucement en la regardant les yeux – L'œil – Mis clos. Je n'ose pas lui parler, chanter est plus doux pour ma voix. Ça fait moins mal, et puis je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Non … Les paroles viennent d'elles même. Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez cette jolie comptine macabre. L'arbre du pendu qu'elle s'appelle. Un nom bien sympathique non ? Mais après tout, ne suis-je pas moi même un peu macabre sur les bords ? Ma gorge ne me brûle même pas, ma voix tout de même un peu rêche, reste douce à entendre. Je ne me vante pas, mais j'en suis assez fière j'avoue. Les gens arque un sourcil en entendant les paroles, mais je les comprends, je continue donc ma mélodie.

_Are you, Are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem, _

_If we met up at mindnight in the Hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem,_

_If the met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Je n'arrive pas à dire le troisième couplet, ni le dernier d'ailleurs mais je fait tout de même la mélodie en sifflant. Je souris à mon élève avant de ne plus avoir la force de garder l'œil ouvert. Et merde. Je m'excuse et commence à m'endormir. De temps à autre je regarde où nous sommes, mais je ne change pas beaucoup d'endroit. Un médecin vient occulter mon œil aveugle en faisant la grimace, ça ne dit rien qui vaille. Il ordonne de m'emmener dans une maison que les flammes n'ont pas ravagé. Il doit m'opérer qu'il dit …

Quoi ? Je commence à bouger, je ne veut pas que l'on m'opère moi ! Non de non de non ! J'essaie tant mal que mal de m'enfuir, mais comme je vient de vous le dire, je n'y arrive pas. On me pose sur une table en métal, probablement d'une cuisine d'un restaurant et je regarde le médecin partir fouiller dans … Les tiroirs ! Je me débat encore plus n'ayant aucune confiance en ce bonhomme. Il dépose des couteaux juste à côté de ma tête ainsi que ce qui a réchappé de sa mallette de soins. Non, je n'ai pas la phobie de la chirurgie ou autres. Non ce n'est pas ça, encore les couteaux ça passe, la table de boucher aussi mais …

- PAS LA SERINGUE !

Oui, je hais par dessus tout les piqûres. C'est con hein mais c'est comme ça. Vous vous demandez pourquoi et attendez que je vous raconte un passage de ma vie qui vous donneras la raison de ça. Non je ne vous le raconterait pas, trop horrible à me souvenir. Je tremble mais il arrive tout de même à me poser l'arme immonde dans mon cou. Plusieurs personnes me tiennent fermement, je n'ai même plus l'impression qu'ils sont là pour me soigner. Ça tourne en film d'horreur là ! Je sens l'aiguille dans mon cou, oh et puis zut. Vous l'aurez votre explication !

FlashBack :

Je regarde ma maman, elle est toute jolie ! Comme moi ! Enfin moi je ne le lui dit pas souvent j'y arrive pas, ça me donne envie de … De … De pleurer. Je me tourne vers ma mère en lui souriant, je dois aller chez le docteur après le goûter, j'ai peur. Je me lève en avant en m'appuyant sur mes bras potelés et marche vers celle qui m'a mise au monde en titubant. Je retombe sur les fesses. C'est pas gentil ! Je me met à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, je suis triste ! Ma maman vient vers moi en soupirant et me prend dans ses bras.

- Tss. Tss. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shelashue-chan ?

Je renifle en gonflant mes joues.

- J... J'ai … J'ai aime pas !

Elle pouffe en me souriant, elle me pince la joue en frottant son nez contre le miens. J'aime pas ! Pourquoi qu'elle se moque ? Elle me demande ce que je n'aime pas chez le docteur, elle est forte. Elle a compris que je ne voulais pas aller me faire soigner, je tire une bouille triste.

- Z'aime pas les … Les choses qui pique !

Elle me frotte le crâne en me disant que ça passeras avec l'âge et que je n'aurais plus peur de ça. Je lui souris et toussote un peu, elle regarde sa montre et m'emmène vers les calèches. Il est déjà l'heure. J'espère que ce qui pique ne me gêneras pas, je suis grande maintenant !

Fin du FlashBack :

Et ben, qu'est-ce que les enfants peuvent être cons ! Cette peur ne m'a jamais quittée voyez-vous et j'en souffre encore aujourd'hui à presque quarante ans. Oh, j'ai presque l'age de ma mère quand ma sœur est née mais là n'est pas la question. Je sens le liquide détendre mes muscles et même en résistant mes paupières tombent lourdement. Une bouche vient se poser contre mon oreille, je reconnaît l'odeur mentholée de Toma.

- T'inquiète quand tu te réveilleras on seras au QG !

Je pense sourire mais ça me fait chier. Pourquoi j'ai toujours le rôle de celle qui se fait exploser pour ensuite se réveiller idem dans une infirmerie ? Je ne suis jamais la personne qui en prend une autre dans ses bras pour la secourir, bah en même temps c'est moi qui me bat me direz vous. Je ne me sens pas partir au point de m'endormir, je peut toujours raisonner. D'ailleurs je me demande …

Je ne comprend pas comment fonctionne le Haki. Je veut dire pourquoi une blessure infligée par cette force intérieur ne se guéris pas même lorsque le contact entre les deux adversaires est rompu ? Si on me découpe un bras, je saignerais mais une fois seule après, pourquoi je ne peut pas me soigner ? C'est débile. Le Haki n'est pas une sorte d'enduit qui reste au corps de l'adversaire car on peut encore se servir de son pouvoir mais sans se régénérer. C'est illogique.

Ahah, il faut que j'arrête de raisonner dans des moments pareils. Mon esprit scientifique finiras par me tuer. Je sens que la lame de son scalpel rentre dans ma chaire à vif, cependant je ne ressent absolument aucune douleur. Je sais que je n'ai le droit qu'aux soins vitaux, d'autres gens sont blessés. Je pense que l'on va surtout toucher à mon œil et mon genoux qui me fait horriblement mal.

Ouais... En plus de cela je ne suis endormie que du visage, tout le reste de mon corps est contracté. Je serre les poings en attendant que l'opération se termine, apparemment ils pensent tous que je suis endormie car ils n'y vont pas de main morte ! Comment je suis censée leurs dire de se calmer avec la bouche anesthésiée moi ? Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée sans vraiment y réussir. Top d'adrénaline dans le sang pour dormir mais assez bourrée de calmant pour ne pas être vraiment là.

Je reste dans cet état une bonne trentaine de minutes avant que l'on arrête de m'opérer. Toma vient prendre ma main délicatement, sa main est brûlante. À moins que ce soit moi qui suis transit de froid, je ne sais pas. Elle porte ma main à sa joue et ne dit rien pendant un bon bout de temps, l'on emmène d'autres blessés grave dans la cuisine, je les entends arriver de toute parts. Lorsque j'ai enfin la force de parler, je souffle à mon élève qu'elle s'est trompée. Elle arque un sourcil sans plus trop faire attention à mon état. Je lui souris en sentant un goût métallique dans la bouche.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée au QG.

Elle m'insulte en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule qui m'arrache un petit gémissement de douleur, elle s'excuse en pleurant. Elle est contente, heureuse que je puisse lui parler. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre, la connaissant. C'est Toma quoi, mon opposé. Elle est toujours prête à faire quelque chose, une pile électrique qui ris énormément. Mon humeur massacrante et son extrême enjouement se compensent. Chacune de son côté on est insupportable.

C'est donc allongée sur une table de boucher que je discute avec mon élève en refusant catégoriquement que l'on m'emmène en civière au bateau de renfort arrivé il y a peu. Il est venu pour me récupérer mais je sais que si j'y arrive en brancard j'aurais trop honte et en même temps en les retardant j'augmente le nombre de soldats soignés. Ahah, trop de bonté en moi. Et puis j'aime bien parler avec ma blonde. Je sens un picotement vraiment horrible qui me fait crier, ça fait mal putain ! Le docteur, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, s'approche de moi et tirant un coup sur sa cigarette.

- Aller Poulette vous êtes en état de retourner sur vot' bateau. Vous inquiétait pas pour vos hommes, ils resteront ici le temps qu'il faudra. Parole d'médecin !

Je lui affiche un faible sourire, c'est là que je me rend compte que mon corps tout entier est mou. Sans les calmants qu'ils m'ont refilé je serais sans doute entrain de hurler à la mort. Instinctivement je me gratte là où mon œil me pique mais ce que je touche est différent d'habituellement. Je reste assise sur la table et porte ma seconde main à mon visage. Mon dieu … J'ai un cache-œil, cela voudrais dire que j'en ai perdu l'usage ? Encore une fois celui qui m'as sauvé s'approche furtivement pour répondre à ma question. Il lit dans mes pensées lui aussi c'est pas possible.

- T'inquiète c'est temporaire ! Tu verras chez toi pour la suite.

J'acquiesce difficilement en avalant ma salive, et bien je n'imagine même pas la dégaine que je doit avoir. Le visage tuméfié et brûlé, c'est la grande classe pardi ! Toma passe ses bras sous mes épaules et m'aide à marcher jusqu'au navire, c'est rude, vraiment rude. Je trébuche à de nombreuses reprises en m'emmêlant les pieds. Et puis j'ai le réflexe de mettre les mains devant moi lorsque je marche maintenant.

Et oui, voir en deux dimensions c'est pas franchement pareil ! Je me surprend à lâcher des petites plaintes de temps à autre. J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus en fait. Comme si je me voyait à la troisième personne mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas du tout fraîche. En parlant de fraîcheur, il pourrais pas me faire un petit coucou mon Kuzan ? C'est pas qu'il me manque un peu beaucoup lui... Je ris toute seule en perdant vraiment la boule, non mais c'est vrai quoi ma journée a été une des pires de toute ma vie !

Plus rien ne pourrais me surprendre. Je tombe en avant à cause d'un bout de bois traînant au sol et peste avant de comprendre que c'était la marche pour monter sur le pont. Quoi ? On est déjà sur le bateau c'est incroyable. Je siffle en étant impressionnée avant que mes jambes arrêtent de me porte me faisant ainsi glisser lamentablement et lourdement au sol. Ouah comment ça se fait que j'ai le mal de mer moi ?

Ahah le mal de mer c'est pour les tafiolle ! Oh j'suis une vrai moi OK ? C'est moi l'papa ici, le bateau y va pas faire sa loi avec moi. Je me retrouve sur le dos, mon élève est entrain d'essayer de me relever mais sans mon aide rien n'y fait. Elle crie quelque chose et une infirmière arrive en courant. Mais dites moi c'est qu'elle est mignonne. Je dit une phrase du style « Euleuruh Gnoglobo » et vomi sur mes jambes. Ah ça me calme un peu...

Je ferme les yeux prise soudainement d'une infâme migraine et tombe en arrière. On m'injecte un produit dans le bras à mon grand malheur et mon corps se détend directement, laissant ainsi place à un esprit normal. Je me tient la tête, à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. La femme m'explique que mon corps combat tellement contre l'infection de mon œil que le sang monte à la tête et avec la douleur cela me fait disjoncter. Attends ? Je me redresse vivement en lui agrippant le col.

- Vous allez me le réparer l'œil madame, sinon vous le regretterais toute votre vie. J'vous fouetterais le dos pendant des...

Elle écarquille les yeux de peur autant que moi. Qu'est-ce que je vient de faire ? Non je ne l'ai pas menacée je suis pas mauvaise. Je suis une fière marine qui sauve les gens, je suis quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne suis pas …

Je sens mes yeux se révulser en arrière et je sombre totalement dans l'obscurité. Ma seule compagnie se résume à une comptine macabre, un pendu. Un pendu noir dans un paysage immaculé de blanc me chante cette petite comptine. Deux vers seulement mais cela reflète assez bien ce qu'il m'arrive. De quoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il en fait ?

_For me, I'm your sorrow,_

_Calling in your dreams._

_For me, I'm your shadow,_

_Howling in the streets._

Finalement Toma avait une fois de plus raison, lorsque je me réveillerais je serais dans un lit d'hôpital. Je pourrais discuter avec mes amis tout en me faisant masser les pieds. Ahah, j'ai hâte d'y être, pas vous ?

_I'm your sorrow …_

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà ! :D

Ah les cocos vous écoutez de la Hardcore ? Je me drogue à _Gunz For Hire _*Q* Allez écouter leurs musiques !

Je disais que mes chapitres et mon écriture changeais en fonction de la musique que j'écoutais et bien là j'étais à fond sur du Eminem, notamment Bezerk :D Vous saviez que cela vient du Norvégiens " Disjoncter " en gros péter un câble. ;) Avez-vous vu que je pète un peu moi-même un câble pour ce chapitre ?

Sinon les deux musiques qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre sont " The Hanging Tree " une musique du tome 3 de Hunger Games par " adrisaurus " :D sa voix est juste magnifique !

La seconde c'est le début ( quand elle chante ) de " Sorrow " de mon duo préféré " Gunz For Hire "

Aller je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine car moi je suis en vacances vendredi :D

.

* * *

.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS MON DEFI ! Si jamais j'ai réussis à avoir 100 review avant le chapitre 25 je fais une scène ... De léger Lemon on va dire ;)


End file.
